Drama Total: El Juego Del Miedo
by Oskrdans28001
Summary: Una nueva y escalofriante temporada en la que un elenco de nuevos concursantes se adentrara en un espeluznante hospital abandonado, enfrentando los mas bizarros desafíos, con Chris Mclean y Blaineley, deberán enfrentar todos los desafíos que ofrece el espeluznante lugar para ganar 1.000.000 ...¡Inscripciones Cerradas! ¡Ya Empezamos!
1. Capitulo 1: Inscripciones

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 1: Introducción e Inscripciones**

En una hospital abandonado de aspecto tenebroso, que se encontraba junto a un lago, se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro, usando una traje de cirujano con algunos órganos despedazados en el, y una chica alta, de cabello rubio, ojos celestes, usando un traje similar al del anterior, con otro hombre mas alto, moreno, usando un uniforme de chef ensangrentado…

-Hola y Bienvenidos a esta asombrosa nueva temporada de Drama Total, como ustedes saben, soy Chris Mclean…

-Y yo Blaineley Stacey O´Halloran, y en este hospital abandonado supuestamente embrujado, un grupo de nuevos y desafortunados concursantes deberan pasar una serie de peligrosos y escalofriantes desafíos para ganar el premio mayor…1.000.000 de Dolares-dijo la rubia emocionada

-Como decía-dijo el presentador enfadado,-Esta emocionante temporada tendrá lugar en este hospital embrujado, como dijo antes mi co-anfitriona Blaineley, si quieren participar, llene estos requisitos-dijo el presentador mientras el chef le pasaba una planilla llena al pelinegro…

**Nombre (Que no sean en japonés, lo siento):**

**Esteriotipo:**

**Edad (15-18)**

**Fisico (Color de cabello, alto o bajo, color de piel, color de ojos, etc.):**

**Vestimenta:**

**Personalidad (No acepto Mary sue's, o sea, el típico personaje perfecto que es amigo de todos y no tiene un solo defecto):**

**Miedo/s (Obligatorio):**

**Hobbies y Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Personas con las que podrían entablar amistad:**

**Personas con las que podrían ser enemigos:**

**Personas con las que podrían entablar una relación (Opcional pero recomendado):**

**Habilidades:**

**Particularidades (Alergias, Trastornos Mentales, etc.) (Opcional):**

**Cinta de Audición (sorpréndanme):**

**Otros (Historia, datos de parientes, etc):**

-Dicho esto, me despido-dijo el presentador,-Esperaremos aquí a nuestros concursantes, sintonicen el siguiente episodio de Drama Total…El Juego del Miedo…

**Bien, un par de aclaratorias mas:**

**1-Como se explico antes, esta temporada será del genero Terror, pero eso no quiere decir que todo se centre en el terror, sino los desafíos, además, cada episodio se centrara en una fobia REAL, como por ejemplo, claustrofobia (miedo a los espacios cerrados) o Etmofobia (miedo a los insectos), claro, sera mucho mas complejo que meter a un concursante a una caja llena de insectos…**

**2-Seran de 17 a 21 concursantes, dependiendo de si los espacios se llenan rápido o lento, y deberán estar equilibrados (como 8-9 o 10-11 por ejemplo) en tanto a relación chicas-chicos**

**3-Se deberán enviar las fichas de inscripción por PM**

**4-Como dije antes, NADA de Mary Sue´s, sean originales, aunque me gustaría que hubiera alguien como Alejandro, Scott o Heather por ahí, para hacer las cosas mas interesantes…**

**5-Seran de 18 a 22 episodios, dependiendo de cuantos concursantes entren**

**6-Cuando se lleguen a la final, hare un episodio especial mostrando las Audiciones de todos (como en TDI), y luego, quizá un especial para una posible futura temporada**

**7-Quiza haya cameos de algunos exconcursantes de TDI/TDROTI**

**8-Si hipotéticamente hubiera cameos, serian mas largos que los de TDROTI, pero sin ocupar totalmente la trama del capitulo**

**9-Habra un eliminado por episodio, excepto en el primer episodio**

**10-Los eliminados pueden volver**

**11-Pueden haber eliminaciones dobles o por heridas**

**12-Se permiten 2 Oc´s por autor máximo, me gustaría que no se conozcan entre si, para hacer mas interesante la relación entre rivales o compañeros de equipos (si llegan a ser)**

**Bien, aclarado todo, me despido, envíen sus OC´s para poder subir el primer capitulo, dejen reviews, sugerencias aceptadas, OD fuera…**


	2. Mas Gritos, Mas Sustos, ¡Mas Drama! I

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 2: Mas Gritos, Mas Sustos, ¡Mas Drama! Parte I**

-Bienvenidos a Drama Total: ¡El Juego del Miedo! Como ya todos saben, soy el famoso e increíblemente guapo presentador, Chris Mclean-

-Y lo acompaña la hermosa Blaineley Stacey O'Halloran, estamos a punto de recibir a nuestros nuevos vic…concursantes, que llegaran en unos minutos-decía la rubia en el borde del lago, mientras un bote se acercaba al muelle, y de el bajaba un chico de tez blanca, un poco palida, ojos azules, pelo color azabache, contextura y altura media, usando gafas, y una camisa, pantalones, gabardina, y botas militares, todo de color negro, bajando del bote, y caminando hacia la rubia…

-Hola Seth…¿Stavro?...bonito apellido, ¿Acaso eres ruso?-dijo la rubia, mientras Chris la quitaba del medio

-Efectivamente, y gracias por el cumplido, ¿donde puedo poner mis maletas?-pregunto el oji-azul

-Ponlas por allá Seth-dijo la rubia mientras Chris la veía con algo de enfado, mientras otro bote se acercaba, y de el bajaba una chica alta, con piel palida, cabello hasta la cintura, negro con reflejos purpuras, y una marca de raguño en su mejilla, usaba una polera con la palabra 'jodete' y la seña del dedo en ella, y botas de combate moradas, pantalones rasgados color negro, cargando un bolso con chapitas de Slenderman…

-Megan…Loreleine Montero, ¿Y bien Megan, que te parece estar en drama total?-pregunto el presentador con una sonrisa

-Pss, solo dime donde pondré mis cosas-dijo la chica casi en un susurro, mientras iba hacia donde estaba Seth, el cual se le quedo mirando, mientras otro bote se detuvo en el muelle, del cual salió un chico un poco bajito, con cabello castaño oscuro, corto y despeinado, piel algo clara, ojos negros, chaqueta verde oliva, con camisa ocre, jeans negros, converse marrones, y un reloj, el cual revisaba impacientemente…

-Damon…¿Reynolds? ¿En serio? He oído un poco de tu padre…-dijo Blaineley con el seño fruncido, pero tratando de disimular…

-Vaya…la fama me precede…genial-dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras se iba hacia donde estaban Megan y Seth, y miraba a este ultimo con algo de odio, mientras otro bote se iba deteniendo, y una chica de contextura delgada, un poco bajita, con buen cuerpo, cabello color azabache algo alborotado, con un fleco recogido por una horquilla en forma de X, y piel algo palida, usando una remera color azul con una gato en ella, sobre otra camisa manga larga negra con rayas blancas, un pescador de jean claro, y tenis malva, y una gargantilla con un dije en forma de luna color índigo, la chica caminaba de manera nerviosa hacia el par de presentadores…

-¡Carwyn…McAllister! ¿Cierto-pregunto Chris leyendo una planilla

-S-si, soy y-yo-dijo al chica algo nerviosa

-Bien…camina hacia la pared humana, y espera a los otros-dijo Chris restándole importancia, mientras bebía un café,-Voy a necesitar abrigos, este lugar esta helado-

-Hay cállate Chris, ahora demos paso a nuestro siguiente concursante…-dijo Blaineley fingiendo emoción, mientras un chico tallando algo con una navaja, era bajito, de cabello castaño un poco largo, que le cubría sus ojos grises, piel pálida, usando una camisa manga corta con una chaqueta ¾, pantalones grises, y unas orejeras colgando del cuello…

-Hey, Dan, ¿Qué me cuentas amigo?-dijo Chris al castaño, que solo rodo los ojos y se fue caminando hacia el resto del grupo…

-Vaya, es muy sociable ¿no?-dijo sarcásticamente Chris, mientras alguien mas bajaba de un bote, esta vez era una chica, era un poco baja, con una buena figura, cabello negro hasta los hombros, con mechones morados por todas partes, uno de ellos cubría un ojo, que también era morado, con algunas perforaciones en su ceja, oreja y una en la lengua, usaba una camisa de una sola manga morada con flamas verdes en los bordes, falda de jeans corta y con tachas, mas una malla negra hasta medio muslo, además de unas botas converse con trenzas rojas, y unas múltiples pulseras del mismo color que lleva en sus brazos…

-Foxy Monick…¿Alegre de estar en Drama Total, el reality-show en el que probablemente no ganes nada mas que una calva nueva y varias heridas graves?-pregunto Blaineley sarcásticamente con una sonrisa, mientras Foxy solo la miro con algo de asco…

-Si, como digas-dijo la chica sin darle importancia a lo que dijo la rubia…

-¿De donde sacan ese espiritu estos chicos?-pregunto Blaineley algo molesta por la actitud de los chicos…

-Probablemente saben lo que viene-respondió Chris alegre, mientras otra chica bajaba del bote, era alta, tenia el cabello rizado y castaño hasta la espalda, piel un poco morena, labios pintados de un fuerte color rosa, polera blanca con una esfera celeste en medio, falda verde al igual que su boina, plataformas blancas, además de unos pequeños aretes de oro, la chica caminaba orgullosamente hacia el presentador, con una sonrisa sensual…

-Y Bien…-

-¿¡Que haces aquí tu aquí pe***!?-grito Megan shockeada

-Whoa, ¿ustedes se conoces?-pregunto Blaineley asombrada

-No, solo le dice pe*** a una completa extraña-dijo Damon rodando los ojos

-No digan tanto esa palabra, me cobran 10$ por cada beep-dijo Chris molesto

-¿No decir que?-Pregunto Damon con una sonrisa

-Pe***-

-Ohhh, o sea, que no podemos decir pe***-

-Si, eso-

-Hmmm, entiendo, no te preocupes viejo, no le dire pe*** a la pe***-dijo Damon con una sonrisa, mientras Chris lo miraba molesto

-Bien, Fabiola…Esther Montero, hmmm, ¿acaso son her…?-decía Blaineley, pero fue cortada por Megan

-No, ella no es mi hermana, es un enjendro-dijo Megan molesta,-Y de todos modos, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Ni siquiera te gusta el horror-

-Quiza su empleo de 'damas de compañía' no le da lo suficiente-comento Damon a Foxy, que solo esbozo una imperceptible sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?, ¿Acaso no puedo acompañarte en la competencia?-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras se ubicaba entre Megan y Dan, este ultimo se aparto con cara de asco…

-Que manera de añadir un poco de drama ¿no? Ahora denle paso a nuestra siguiente concursante…-dijo Chris, mientras otra chica caminaba por el muelle, mirando con algo de desprecio a los concursantes, era pelirroja,, algo palida alta, con el cuerpo de una supermodelo, usando una camisa sin mangas color blanco, arreglada provocativamente, y una minifalda de encaje color azul marino, mas unas botas color negro...

-Genial…mas pe****-dijo Damon rodando los ojos

-Viejo, si no te callas te arrojare a los tiburones-se quejo Chris, mientras llamaba al chef, que levanto al chico de la chaqueta…

-De acuerdo…cielos-

-Hola Chris, me presento, soy Rouge Elizabeth Collins-dijo la chica educadamente

-Si, y yo soy un chico al cual no le interesa tu parloteo, mucho gusto-dijo Damon sarcásticamente

-Suficiente, Chef, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Chris harto de la actitud del chico, mientras el Chef lo lanzaba al lago

-Haha, no hay tiburones aquí…oh no-dijo el chico asustado, al ver que varias anguilas eléctricas se le estaban acercando, hasta darle un fuerte electroshock al chico…

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?-Pregunto Carwyn, que parecía ser la única preocupada por el chico

-Nah, podemos dejarlo ahí si queremos, ¿no?-respondo Chris despreocupado, mientras una chica, que estaba en el bote, salió para intentar ayudar al castaño, era también castaña, cabello ondulado y largo, piel muy blanca, alta, ojos café oscuro, usando una blusa color vino, con algunos detalles en negro, pantalones grises desgastados, y tacones del mismo color, además de una diadema negra en su pelo, la chica salió del agua con el cinico castaño cargado en sus brazos, el cual se sacudía un poco por los electroshocks que le dieron las anguilas hacia un rato…

-No te preocupes pequeño amigo, ahora estas a salvo, todo estará bien…-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Si, nada mejor que s-ser electrocutado por u-una anguila e-e-electrica, y por cierto, si querías meterme mano, simplemente debías pedírmelo-dijo el chico de manera pervertida, mientras la chica ponía una cara de confusión…

-Hmm, no se a que te refieres pequeño amigo, oh quisiera saber tu nom…-dijo la chica, que fue cortada al tropezar con una piedra, y caer sobre el chico, a lo cual, por haber quedado tan cerca uno del otro, la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco…

-Mireya, tu y el salvado por una mujer vayan junto al resto, y trata de no romper nada en el camino-dijo el presentador señalando a la pared humana, mientras la Mireya, que aun seguía cargando a Damon, caminaban hacia donde estaba el resto…

-Hermanita, será que podrías esperarme al menos-se quejo un muchacho ligeramente moreno, con cabello negro rebelde, ojos café oscuro, usando una playera roja oscura, con una chaqueta beige encima, jeans negros, y tenis negros, mientras se detiene en seco cuando miro a Blaineley…-Oye preciosa, que te parece esto: tu, yo, una cama de agua, y una botella de whisky, ¿te interesa?-

La rubia solo rodeo los ojos ignorándolo, mientras el chico frunció el seño frustrado

-Hmm, en el fondo lo deseas, y lo sabes-dijo el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la multitud, y se ubicaba junto a su hermana, mientras una chica un poco alta, de cabello café hasta los hombros, labios rojos, algo gordita, con la cabeza redonda y algo grande, usando unos lentes con montura color carmín, aretes dorados, un collar con el símbolo de paz y equidad, usando una playera azul con la palabra 'Tumblr' escrito en letras blancas por delante, además de varios símbolos detrás, con blue jeans, también tenia un tatuaje de Lady Gaga en su muñeca izquierda, y calcetines con la bandera arcoíris…

-¡Rachel! Como te sientes al estar en Drama Total, esta podría ser tu oportunidad de ganar un millon de dólares…-

-Me siento increíble, adoro este programa, y te aseguro que ganare ese millon-dijo la chica emocionada, mientras caminaba hacia el resto

-…Oh podrías ganarte heridas físicas o psicológicas que te lleven al hospital, ¡Ya sabes como es este programa!-dijo Chris riendo, mientras todos se miraban algo asustados, excepto Foxy, Megan y Damon, que seguía en los brazos de Mireya…

Mientras un chico bajaba de un bote, tenia el cabello color rubio platino, ojos verdes, piel clara, porte delgada y atlética, usando una camisa colo azul claro, pantalón negro y converse negras, caminando tranquilo hacia los dos presentadores…

-Hey Alexander…o debería decirte Harry, no te preocupes, guardaremos el secreto viejo-dijo Chris con una risa, mientras Alex sudaba un poco, sabiendo a que se refería…

-Je, si, asombroso-dijo el chico sarcásticamente, mientras otro chico bajaba del bote, era bajito, ligeramente moreno, cabello corto y puntiagudo, y de color castaño oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, usando una camiseta vinotinto con el numero 00 en ella, con otra blanca abajo, unos viejos jeans, y unos viejos zapatos cafes, además de una cadena en su cuello que decía 'Prankcallers, caminando alegremente y graciosamente hacia el presentador…

-Hey Albert…Schmidt, bonito apellido eh-

-Hey viejo, ¿Qué cuentas eh? Donde esta la pared humana, porque yo soy un martillo, ¡y voy a derribarla!-intento bromear el chico, pero solo causo un silencio entre todos…

-Viejo, sigue en la escuela, porque comediantes malos, ¡HAY MUCHOS!-se burlo Damon, mientras el chico caminaba, aun alegre, hacia donde estaba el resto…

-Y bien, ahora sigue Garde…-

-¡No lo digas!-se oyo una voz femenina en un bote, y de el salió una chica albina, de cabello casi blanco, largo y lacio, ojos rosáceos, con buen cuerpo, pero de tez comparable a la porcelana, usando un suéter de cuello en V, dejando ver una camisa blanca debajo, un pañuelo morado atado al cuello, minifalda gris, tableada, y tacones negros…

-Garrrrdenia Darkhill-dijo Chris en tono de burla, mientras varias burlas se oyeron desde la pared humana…

-Haha, viejo, ese nombre es peor que el de mi abuela, Mecogia Ramirez, ¡hahaha!-se burlo Albert

-Solo llámenme Nia-dijo la chica con una sonrisa, que caminaba intentando ignorar las burlas, que luego se convirtieron en miradas debido a su peculiar, pero atractivo, aspecto, aunque lo ultimo solo hizo que intentara provocar mas a los chicos del grupo…

Mientras, un chico relativamente alto, delgado, con ojos grisáceos, tez clara, usando un suéter cuello de tortuga borgoña, abrigo de pana beige, con un pantalón café, y mocasines cafes, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su cabello, que estaba teñido de color azulado…

-Zion Lightmont, nombre raro…-

-¡Pero no tanto como Gardenia!-Se rio Damon, mientras Nia, que se veía normal, pero soportaba las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al castaño…

-Whoa, este lugar es asombrozo viejo-dijo el chico sereno, mientras admiraba el escalofriante hospital…

-Hmmm, nadie había dicho eso aun, bueno, la que siga, este es un show de media hora…-dijo Chris algo desesperado…

Luego, el ultimo bote paro, de el salió una chica muy alta, de contextura media, de piel aperlada con cabello pelirrojo, rizado, que le llegaba a los hombros, con dos mechones que enmarcaban su cara, en la cual estaban dos grandes ojos cafés, la chica usaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, pantalones oscuros, tenis deportivos color negro, con un par de pulseras de tela en cada muñeca, caminando con aires de superioridad hacia donde estaban los presentadores…

-Y bien Lilianne..Rivers, ¿Crees que tienes lo suficiente para ganar Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo?-pregunto Blaineley al ver la actitud confiada de la chica…

-Mildred, te aseguro que me veras entre los 3 finalistas, o sino, llevándome el millon a mi casa-dijo al chica confiada, mientras se iba caminando hacia el resto del grupo…

-Ah, y es Blaineley, no Mildred-se quejo la rubia, mientras Chris reunia a todos hacia el hospital…

-¿Podran nuestros 16 concursantes sobrevivir lo que este hospital les lance? ¿O se iran llorando a casa? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de ¡Drama…Total..El Juego Del Miedo!

**Y Bien, ¿Cómo quedo? Se que la proporción Chicos-Chicas quedo un poco dispareja, pero, era eso o seguiiiiiir esperando, así que comencé con 7 chicos y 9 chicas, antes de empezar, aclarare que todas, y me refiero a TODAS las eliminaciones serán al AZAR, ya que no quisiera tener preferencias a algún personaje en especial, y como hay varios posibles antagonistas, no tendré el problema de eliminar a uno, y quitarle el drama, bueno, esperen el siguiente episodio, nos vemos!**


	3. Mas Gritos, Mas Sustos, ¡Mas Drama! II

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 3: Mas Gritos, Mas Sustos, ¡Mas Drama! Parte II**

**Bien, aquí esta el capitulo 3, obviamente, el anterior solo era de introducción a los concursantes, por lo que no hubo mucha interacción entre ellos, espero estar escribiendo bien a sus personajes, cualquier defecto avísenme de acuerdo, bueno, he aquí el episodio…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece (alguien creyó que si), sino a Fresh TV**

**Advertencias: No, ninguna advertencia todavía…  
**

El hospital se veia a duras penas a través de una densa niebla, el frio que hacia en ese lugar era insoportable, los concursantes se tambaleaban del frio mientras caminaban en plena medianoche hacia la entrada de 'emergencias', que parecía no haber sido usada en siglos, ahí, los esperaba el presentador, junto a Blaineley, y el Chef, todos usando trajes de cirujanos…

-¿Acaso no podemos conseguir concursantes mas…dinamicos?-Pregunto Blaineley en voz baja a Chris, pero obviamente, todos pudieron oírla

-Si, también quisiera una anfitriona que no fuera…48% silicona, pero eso tampoco va a pasar…-comento Damon sarcásticamente, haciendo enojar a la rubia, que saco un control remoto de su vestido, presionando un botón, lo cual hizo que le dio al castaño una fuerte descarga electrica castaño…

-¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?-pregunto Nía inocentemente…

-Y lo hare…-respondió la rubia, mientras Chris se ponía delante de ella…

-Bienvenidos concursantes, o debería decir…internos, es hora de dividir los equipos, cada uno será de 8 concursantes, y, los elegiré al azar, así que…equipo A, serán….Alex, Dan, Carwyn, Foxy, Rachel, Rouge, Seth, y finalmente…Ziom, ustedes serán los **Enfermeros Dementes**-decía mientras en la pantalla salía el símbolo de una cruz goteando, color Vinotinto…

Los mencionados caminaron hacia un circulo marcado en color Vinotinto, que estaba junto a otro color azul Índigo…

-¡No, no es posible que este en el mismo equipo junto a ella!-Se quejo Megan

-Oh, yo tampoco quiero estar con este fenómeno-Se quejo también Fabiola

-Dicen que el amor de hermanos es el mas bonito que hay…-comento sarcásticamente Seth a Albert, que rio por lo bajo…

-No, ya esta decidido, el equipo B, o sea, FABIOLA, Marcos, Damon, Albert, Nia, Mireya, Lilianne y MEGAN, ustedes serán los **Cirujanos Asesinos**…-decía mientras en la pantalla salía el símbolo de un bisturí ensangrentado, de color azul indigo…

-¡Si, arriba Cirujanos!-Exclamo Albert emocionado, pero nadie pareció importarle…

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Foxy con tono de 'me da igual lo que pongan', mientras Chris empezó a reír de manera psicótica, lo que hizo que varios concursantes dudaran de su salud mental…

-Pues, como ustedes saben, esta temporada será algo…'diferente' a las anteriores, por no decir, mucho mas divertida…para mi, primero, todos los desafíos serán genero Terror, y se trataran enteramente de una fobia conocida, que será elegida en esta super pantalla de plasma-dijo el presentados mostrando una TV de plasma gigante que hacia contraste con el sucio hospital,-Por supuesto, esa es su única utilidad, por lo que no quiero verlos tocándola, viéndola, oliéndola, o lamiéndola sin mi permiso, segundo, habrá un eliminado cada desafío, sin excepciones, y tercero…los contratos que firmaron me libraran de cualquier responsabilidad en caso de que alguien 'desaparezca', ¿de acuerdo?-dijo secándose una lagrima, lo ultimo asusto un poco a los concursantes…

-Ehm, tu n-n-no serias capaz de matarnos…¿o si Chris?-pregunto Carwyn aterrada…

-Yo…¡Hahahaha!, eres muy graciosa Carwyn, ¡de veras!-dijo Chris riendo a mas no poder, esto empezó a incomodar a Blaineley…

-Bien, un par de cosas mas, y esta es muy importante...-dijo Blaineley sacando un muñeco vudú, parecido a la del chef, todos se miraron confundidos…

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Alex confundido

-Esto es el muñeco vudú del Chef, el que lo encuentre podrá nominar a la eliminación a los dos jugadores que desee …lo que hará al afortunado que la encuentre, uno de los mejores jugadores en la competencia, por supuesto, estará escondida en los mas recóndito de las mas de 30 habitaciones del hospital, o en lo mas profundo del bosque que rodea al mismo…-dijo Chris con una sonrisa…

-Tambien, como en temporadas anteriores, ustedes podrán utilizar el clásico confesionario, que esta en el baño del hospital, ahí podrán desahogarse de lo que piensen…-dijo Blaineley…

-Espera…dijiste 'el baño', como…uno solo…-Pregunto Mireya algo incomoda, Blaineley asintió con una sonrisa…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Mireya-**__Este hospital es muy grande…¿Por qué no pudieron hacer varios baños en vez de uno?_

_**Lilianne-**__Hmm, he visto a la competencia…está demasiado fácil, creí que habría competidores reales, pero es mas que seguro que llevare a mi equipo a la victoria…_

_**Seth-**__Llego el momento de poner mi plan en acción, solo debo…mantenerme en calma, y tendré a mi equipo controlado, solo espero que no haya otro manipulador por ahí que arruine mis planes, por ahora, el único oponente que debo eliminar seria…Lilianne, ella se ve fuerte, y Damon…quizá, pero creo que por su actitud su equipo lo eliminara primero, lo que significa que la victoria esta en mis manos, ¡Muajajajaja!...-(de da cuenta que estaban grabando)-yo…oi un chiste muy gracioso en la mañana…era…asombroso, sobre un…olvídenlo_

_**Megan-**__No puedo creer que mi hermana haya venido al concurso, es decir, ¡Jamás la he visto sostener un libro de terror en su vida! Ni visto una película, es demasiado cobarde, estoy segura que solo vino para arruinarme la vida…otra vez…_

_**Fabiola-**__Odio este horrible hospital, es tan…asqueroso, pero no pienso irme, no puedo soportar ver a mi hermana alcanzar la fama mientras yo me quedo en casa, esa perdedora no puede ganarme…_

Los 16 concursantes fueron caminando a través de los tenebroso pasillos del hospital, que estaba casi totalmente pintado de blanco, pero, como la pintura se había deteriorado, muchas partes estaban teñidas de un color gris, además, en varias secciones, se veían manchas de sangre, que parecían indicios de asesinato…

-Ehm, no pudieron haber pintado las paredes al menos,-señalo Zion mientras miraba las paredes-Quizá una segunda mano por lo menos, ah y limpiar la sangre, y las marcas de cuchillos, y…-

-¿a-aquí ha h-habido algún asesinato?-Interrumpió Carwyn al peliazul, que estaba empezando a irritar a todos…

-Asesinatos…-dijo Blaineley con una sonrisa macabra

-¡Oh! ¿Y hay fantasmas?-dijo Mireya asustada…

-Siy si, pero de eso les hablare más tarde, aquí esta el salón de la morgue-dijo señalando un cuarto que decía obviamente 'Morgue',-aquí tendrá lugar la ceremonia de eliminación, el perdedor que sea eliminado, deberá subir a la camilla de la Vergüenza, entrar a la ambulancia de los Perdedores, e irse de una buena vez, y no podrá volver…¡jamás!-dijo el presentador con una sonrisa macabra,-Y hablando del desafío, vayamos a la sala de espera, donde averiguaremos que aterradora fobia nos espera…-

Los concursantes fueron al la sala de espera, donde se ubicaba el enorme televisor, que se encendió por si mismo mientras el resto de las luces se apagaban, y aparecía un mensaje en el…

-Necrofobia…El hedor te hace saber donde estas…sientes un escalofrio al abrir la tumba…ves el cuerpo inerte y piensas parar...pero te das cuenta que el horror en tu interior retumba…y entonces, sigues…-Leyo en voz alta Nia, con una sonrisa macabra

-Supongo que tiene que ver con la fobia a los muertos-razono Alex

-Oh Andy, eres muy listo-dijo la chica alegre, mientras Alex rodaba los ojos

-Exacto Alex, su primer desafío tendrá que ver con la Necrofobia, o sea, la fobia a los cadáveres, tendrán que ir a el cementerio abandonado a afueras del hospital, y buscar a nuestros ex-concursantes, Gwen y Owen, que estarán enterrados vivos en alguna parte del cementerio…-decía mientras les daba un mapa a cada equipo…

-Ehm…Chris, estos son mapas del drenaje de New York…-observo Seth…

-Bueno, les debe servir de algo, cuando encuentren el cementerio, desenterraran al ex-concursante que deseen, y luego, regresen a tiempo, les advierto que deben venir lo mas pronto posible, las cosas se ponen raras ahí después de las 12:00 de la medianoche…-dijo Chris serio, lo que es anormal en el…

-El primer equipo que vuelva con el ataúd de su ex-concursante al hospital, ganara el desafío, ¿preguntas?-

-Si, ¿porque no sacamos a Owen o a Gwen del ataúd antes de venir? No crees que podrían…-

-¡No hay tiempo, vayan a escavar…!-Dijo Chris mientras empezaban a correr los chicos, hacia el cementerio, que se veía entre la niebla…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Lilianne-**__¿Cavar? Pan comido, ya pueden ir pensando cual será el equipo vencedor de esta temporada…_

_**Fabiola-**__No soporto tener que cavar en un sucio y repugnante cementerio…pero si soy la primera eliminada, moriría de vergüenza, mi primer objetivo seria…mi hermana obviamente, esa perdedora no merece estar aquí, y quizá esa tal Mireya, no me agrada mucho…_

_**Seth-**__Hmmm…hubiera esperado algo mejor del primer desafío, pero esta bien para este montón de tarados…_

_**Albert-**__Oh viejo, esto será demasiado fácil, ¡victoria asegurada!..._

_**Rouge-**__¿Cavar en un cementerio abandonado? Bueno, todo sea por el dinero, además, quizá sea algo emocionante explorar un cementerio abandonado…un poco de misterio no haría mal…_

-¡Vamos chicos, nos falta poco!-decía Lilianne trotando rápidamente hacia el cementerio, que estaba cuesta arriba en una alta colina…

-Parece que alguien esta un poquito emocionada…-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente, mientras la seguía atrás…-Lily, ¿has considerado tomar descafeinado?-

-¡Vamos chicos, no se queden atrás!-decía Rouge mientras caminaba emocionada al cementerio…hasta llegar a un cerco metálico, con apariencia antigua…

-¿Este es el cementerio?-Pregunto Mireya asustada…

-No creo que sea un parque de diversiones-dijo Damon sarcásticamente

-¡Si! Somos los primeros-dijo Lilianne al notar que el otro equipo acababa de llegar…

-Fantástico, ahora perdimos tiempo-se quejo Seth, mientras entraban al cementerio, en donde estaban 16 palas, 8 de ellas eran reales, y el resto era de juguete, en ellas había una radio vieja, la cual Seth rápidamente encendió…

-¡Hey chicos! Parece que ya llegaron al cementerio, seguramente ya encontraron las palas…-dijo Chris a través del micrófono,-Estas serán para el equipo que haya llegado primero al cementerio, las de juguete, serán para el equipo que haya llegado ultimo…-

-¡Si! Es hora de escavar-dijo Lilianne emocionada, mientras los Enfermeros se quejaban…

-…Pero solo si TODO el equipo ha llegado…-dijo Chris haciendo énfasis…

-Estamos todos…¿cierto?-dijo Lilianne mientras contaba a su equipo, pero noto que alguien faltaba…-

-Hey chicos, se olvidaron de mi, adivinen que es mayor que una cucaracha pero mas ligera que una pulga…-intento bromear Albert, apenas llegando a la puerta del cementerio, mientras su equipo lo veía con rabia…

-Hey Albert, adivina que es estupido como un pollo, aburrido como una película de Crepúsculo, y sin nada de talento…-dijo Damon sarcásticamente…

-Hmm…no se…¿Justin Biever?-dijo Albert, mientras todos miraban al chico con molestia…

-Adivinaste viejo, aunque la otra respuesta era tu-dijo Damon…

-De acuerdo, cállense y tomen una pala de juguete, si creen que esto nos hará perder, ¡Pues olvídenlo!-Dijo Lilianne en tono agresivo al otro equipo…

-Lily, calmate-dijo Mireya, asustada por el comportamiento de la pelirroja…

**Enfermeros Dementes**

-Bien, nada mejor que una vieja pala para escavar un par de metros en busca de una persona viva para empezar la noche-dijo Zion en tono de sarcasmo…

-Deberíamos separarnos para cubrir mas terreno, así seria mas fácil encontrar a Owen o a Gwen-sugirió Seth

-De acuerdo, hagan lo que hizo el nerd gótico-dijo Rouge, mientras todos corrían en direcciones opuestas…

**Cirujanos Asesinos**

-¿Encontraron algo?-Preguntaba Lilianne, mientras dejaba la pala de juguete a un lado, utilizando sus manos como palas…

-Pues…aun no-dijo Albert frustrado…

-No puedo creer que nos obliguen a tocar este sucio suelo, ya podría estar en mi casa con mi novio y supermodelo holandés Mack…cuanto lo extraño-dijo Fabiola, intentando presumir…

-¿Enserio Fabiola?, ¿Ese tal Mack bajito con granos y lentes, al cual siempre le hago calzón chino es supermodelo?, vaya, no sabia-dijo Megan sarcásticamente, mientras se oían varias risas de parte del equipo…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Fabiola-**__Es oficial, Megan debe irse…¡Y si tengo un novio supermodelo!_

-¡Argh! Esto es imposible-dijo Damon, tirando la pala de juguete hacia un árbol, que solo reboto y golpeo en su ojo…-Vaya, la naturaleza me quiere tanto…-

-¿Qué pasa Damon, porque dejaste de cavar?-Pregunto Mireya, que seguía cavando incesantemente con la pala de juguete, y de hecho había llegado a cavar algunos metros…

-Si quieren desperdiciar su tiempo intentando buscar el ataúd que tiene a Gwen con estas estúpidas palas, están perdidos-se quejo Damon, mientras Mireya solo sonreía alegremente…

-¡Vamos, solo…cava un par de minutos mas, probablemente ella este en ese ataúd, y si dejas de cavar ahora, todo tu esfuerzo se habrá perdido…-dijo la chica intentando convencer al castaño, que rodo los ojos y comenzó a cavar nuevamente...

-De acuerdo…pero si no encuentro nada, dejare de cavar en este estúpido cementerio, no me importa si me expulsan o algo así…-se quejo el chico…

**Enfermeros Dementes**

-¿Encontraron a alguien?-Pregunto Rouge a su equipo, que ya había desenterrado varios ataúdes, pero ninguno tenia a Gwen o a Owen…

-Solo muertos-se quejo Foxy,-Y ni siquiera de los interesantes…-

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Rouge-**__…¿De los interesantes?...-dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza, como intentando sacarse algo de su cabeza…_

-Viejo, mira este cementerio, todas las lapidas están muy mal ubicadas, además, están viejas, y sucias, deberían hacerle al menos mantenimiento…-se quejaba Zion, mientras el resto del equipo intentaba ignorarlo…

-Solo busca la que tiene a alguien adentro, ¿Si querido?-Dijo Rouge algo molesta por las constantes quejas del peliazul…

-Bueno…que mas…-dijo Zion, mientras empezaba a cavar nuevamente, pero al notar que el ataúd se movía solo…-Genial, ¡chicos, creo que encontré a…-Zion callo cuando noto que una mano verdosa salía del ataúd, retrocedió sereno para ver de que se trataba, hasta ver el resto del cuerpo…que estaba en estado de putrefacción…

-Whoa…chicos…deben ver esto…-dijo Zion mientras retrocedía cada vez mas rapido, mientras el horroroso ser caminaba torpemente hacia el peliazul, el cual retrocedió asustado…Hasta que algo o alguien le corto la cabeza a la criatura…

-De nada-dijo Dan, mientras recogía su cuchillo, y lo guardaba en su bolsillo, frente a un atónito Zion…

-Viejo, ¿Qué fue esto?-Pregunto Zion asombrado, mientras Dan solo se encogía de hombros…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Zion-**__Bien…o el calor y el hambre me hizo estar alucinando…o era un zombi real…-dijo mientras observaba shockeado a la cámara…_

-¿Qué pasa Zion?-Pregunto Rachel, caminando hacia el peliazul, mientras observaba el zombi en el suelo…-Whooa…¿eso es un…?-

-Eso creo…-dijo Zion, mientras pateaba a la criatura, pero empezó a notar que las demás tumbas que habían desenterrado también se movían…

-C-c-chicos…deben ver esto-dijo Carwyn aterrada al trió, mientras observaban como mas zombis empezaban a salir de las tumbas que habían desenterrado anteriormente…y se iban acercando hacia ellos…

-¡Rápido, excaven!-dijo Rachel, mientras buscaban el ataúd para poder ganar el desafío, a medida que los muertos vivientes se acercaban a ellos…

-Rápido, rápido, ¡Rápido!-se decía Carwyn a si misma, hasta lograr encontrar un enorme ataúd, del cual salían varios gritos…

-¡Ayuda, me muero de hambre!:..¿Chris, Chef, son ustedes?-decía la voz dentro del ataúd…

-Owen…¡Argh!-se quejaron los cuatro al unisonó, mientras intentaban levantar el pesado ataúd…

**Cirujanos Asesinos**

-¿Estas bien? ¡Hoooooooooola!-Gritaba Nia a un cadaver dentro de un ataud, mientras Marcos y Damon la veian con cara de WTF

-Ehm, Nia, ellos estan...-Decia Marcos alejando a la albina, la cual lo arrastro a un arbol...

-Oye Miguel tengo una idea...¡No seria genial que estuvieramos los dos en la final?-Pregunto la albina inocentemente

-¿Como si tuvieramos una alianza?-Pregunto el moreno confundido

-¡Si eso! Una alianza, ¿Te gustaria una conmigo?-Pregunto Nia alegre...

-Pues...¿Que mas da?-Dijo el chico, mientras la albina saltaba de alegria...

-¡Ya llevamos días buscando, y nada, dejemos de escavar!-se quejo Damon, mientras se tiraba en el suelo del cementerio…

-No exageres, solo llevamos 32 minutos con 12 segundos-dijo Mireya, que seguía excavando, hasta que sintió gritos debajo de la tierra…

-¡Chris, si logro salir de este maldito ataúd, te juro que te matare! ¿Me oiste?-dijo la voz en el ataúd, mientras Mireya y Damon empezaban a cavar…

-¡La encontré! ¡CHICOS MIREN LA ENCONTRÉ!-Decía Mireya emocionada, mientras el resto del equipo corría a ayudarla a cavar…

-Bien hecho Mire-Apoyo Marcos a su hermana, que sonrió complacida…

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos preocuparnos por cierto problemita…-decía Damon mientras volteaban a ver a los zombis que se iban acercando, mientras todos empezaban a cavar aun mas rápido…

-¡Ahhhhh soy muy hermosa para morir!-Gritaba Fabiola, intentando escapar, pero fue sostenida por Lilianne antes de que lo hiciera…

-Oh no niña linda, debemos ganar este desafío, cueste lo que cueste-decía Lilianne, mientras sacaba el ataúd del suelo, y lo arrastraban hacia la puerta del cementerio, mientras los zombis los iban persiguiendo…hasta que Nía resbalo, a medida que los muertos vivientes se acercaba a ella…

-¡Nía!-Grito Marcos, mientras corría hacia la albina, a la cual cargo de vuelta al resto del grupo...

-Gracias Miguel…-Dijo la albina agradecida…

-Es…Marcos, pero no importa…-dijo el moreno, mientras la llevaba en sus brazos hacia el ataúd…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__Por supuesto que me caí a propósito, ¿Quién se cae así cuando un zombi esta a punto de comerte?..._

-Si se van a besuquear, podrían buscar una habitación, ya saben…¡Cuando no estén a punto de comernos vivos!-Exclamo Damon a la pareja, mientras observaban como los zombis se aproximaban, y también, el otro equipo…

-Fantástico, hasta aquí llego nuestra ventaja-dijo Megan enojada…

-Rápido, usen el ataúd como un trineo-dijo Damon, mientras todos se montaban en el ataúd, hasta que la avalancha de zombis se acercaba…

-¡Chicos, espérenme, aun no he…!-Decía Albert corriendo hacia el ataúd, un zombi sujeto su pierna, mientras lo arrastraba hacia el resto de los muertos vivientes…

-¡Hagan lo mismo que ellos!-Indico Seth al resto, que empujo débilmente el ataúd colina abajo, hasta que adquirió velocidad, y se montaron en el, mientras los seguían un montón de zombis, saltando hacia el ataúd-trineo…

-¿Alguien tiene un plan para deshacernos de los fenómenos?-dijo Seth intentando mantener la calma, mientras Rouge se sacaba un zapato, y lo lanzaba hacia los Cirujanos…golpeando la cabeza de Mireya, la cual cayo desmayada…

-Me refería a los zombis, pero eso también funciona…-dijo Seth sorprendido por la puntería de la chica…

-¡Oye eso es trampa!-replico Lilianne

-¡No hay reglas en este juego!-dijo Rouge, pero al notar un peso extra en el ataúd, voltearon asustados…hasta ver a un zombi mordiendo la cabeza de Foxy, la cual parecía no notarlo…

-Ehm…Foxy…tienes un zombi mordiéndote la cabeza…-dijo Alex aterrado…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Rouge-**__¿Tienes un zombi mordiéndote la cabeza? Esa debería entrar en la lista de frases mas raras del mundo…_

El zombi seguía adherido a la cabeza de la chica, al menos hasta que Rouge lo golpeo fuertemente, haciéndolo caer del ataúd…

-¿Parece que tienen problemas, eh?-Se burlo Damon, mientras seguían a la delantera…

-¡Chicos, inclínense hacia adelante, así aumentaremos la velocidad!-Sugirió Seth, mientras el resto del equipo hacia lo que indicaba, adelantando a los Cirujanos, al menos hasta que sintieron un fuerte zapatazo golpear a Seth, que casi cae del ataúd…

-¡Lo siento, no hay reglas!-Dijo Lilianne mientras sonreía como psicotica

-Buen tiro fosforito, pero creo que necesitas algo mas pesado…-dijo Damon sacando una llave inglesa de su chaqueta, la cual la chica lanzo al otro equipo…

-¡Hey!-Grito Rouge enojada, al casi ser golpeada por la llave, mientras notaban como el ataúd de los Enfermeros se desviaba, y lograban adelantarlos en el momento justo de la llegada…

-¡Y la victoria es para los Cirujanos Asesinos!-Dijo Chris por un altavoz, mientras el equipo bajaba del ataúd eufórico…

-¡Si! ¡GANAMOS, GANAMOS!-Decía Lilianne emocionada, mientras los Enfermeros protestaban…

-Esperen un minuto…creo que les falta alguien…ya que solo hay siete Cirujanos aquí, y si no esta el equipo completo, no hay victoria…-dijo Chris riendo, mientras los Cirujanos se miraban confundidos…

-¡Argh, Albert! El idiota se quedo en el cementerio…-dijo Lilianne…

-Si se lo comieron los zombis, técnicamente no estaría en nuestro equipo, así que…-decía Damon intentando negociar, pero al notar que el chico, que estaba algo sucio y con su ropa algo rasgada, corría hacia ellos, hizo que las miradas se fijaran en el…

-Chicos, se olvidaron de mi en el cementerio, pero por suerte pude escabullirme entre los…-

-¡Nos hiciste perder tarado!-Dijo Lilianne enojada, mientras el resto del equipo veía a Albert igual de molestos…

-Y por cierto, ¿Esas cosas eran reales?-Pregunto Rachel al presentador…

-¿Eso creyeron? Digamos que las tome "prestadas" de un parque de atracciones temático, ah y por cierto, les sugiero que dejen salir a Gwen y a Owen si no quieren que se mueran por falta de oxigeno…-dijo el presentador relajado, mientras Marcos y Alex abrían los ataúdes, de los cuales salían el chico gordo y la gótica, la cual camino hacia Chris, para luego propinarle una patada en la espinilla…

-Si me vuelves a enterrar viva, despertaras sin tu preciado gel para el cabello, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Gwen cortante, mientras se iba caminando enojada…

-¿No podemos comer algunos sándwiches del chef antes?-Pregunto Owen a la gótica, que solo lo miro fríamente, mientras Owen salía corriendo hacia Gwen, entendiendo el mensaje…

-Bien…Cirujanos, es hora de la eliminación, nos vemos en la morgue, donde empezare a cortar cabezas…-dijo Chris reponiéndose del dolor…

-¿Podemos cortarle la cabeza real, y no la simbólica?-dijo Megan con una sonrisa escalofriante, lo que asusto a Albert

-Nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación chicos…-dijo Blaineley mientras se alejaba de la escena, junto a Chris…

…

…

…

…

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestra primera ceremonia de eliminación!-dijo Blaineley mientras los chicos estaban sentados en unas sillas oxidadas, mientras la presentadora sostenía 7 batas de cirujano llenos de sangre,-hoy, uno de ustedes deberá irse a perdedorlandia, ya se contaron los votos, y el que no reciba un uniforme de cirujano, y en vez de eso reciba el cuchillo del carnicero de la derrota, será totalmente eliminado de la competencia-dijo mientras el chef traia el enorme cuchillo, que estaba cubierto de viseras, esto pareció emocionarle a algunos, como Megan y Nia, aunque la ultima lo disimulo, pero a otros le asqueo, como a Albert, Fabiola o Mireya…

-El primer uniforme es para…Nia-dijo mientras la mencionada se levantaba, y tomaba su uniforme…

-Los otros son…Mireya, Megan, Fabiola y Marcos-dijo mientras los 4 se levantaban, dejando solos a Damon, Lilianne y Albert…

-Damon, tu también estas a salvo-dijo mientras el chico sonreía maliciosamente a Albert y Lilianne, los cuales parecían nerviosos, pero mas que todo el primero…

-Y…el cuchillo del carnicero de la derrota es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Albert!-dijo mientras el chef le lanzaba el cuchillo, el cual esquivo por suerte, y Lilianne se levantaba a buscar su uniforme…

-¿Qué? ¿Perdí tan pronto? Exijo un recuento-dijo Albert enojado, mientras el chef lo subía a la camilla, atado, y luego a la ambulancia…

-¿¡Como pueden expulsarme!? ¡Se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho!-grito el chico hirviendo en furia…

-Buena suerte viejo-dijo Marcos guiñando un ojo, mientras la ambulancia salía del cuarto de la morgue, y se oían los gritos de Albert a la distancia…

-¿Quién será el siguiente en irse? ¿Cuál será nuestro escalofriante siguiente reto? No se preocupen chicos, serán MUCHO peores que este-dijo el presentador mientras miraba con malicia a los 15 chicos, que se miraban entre si con miedo,-Descúbranlo en el siguiente aterrador episodio de Drama…Total…El Juego del Miedo…

…

…

**Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Damon; Fabiola; Lilianne; Marcos; Megan; Mireya; Nia**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Alex; Carwyn; Dan; Foxy; Rachel; Rouge; Seth; Zion**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Albert (Cirujanos Asesinos)**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedo? Espero que hayan quedado bien sus personajes, elimine a un OC mío (Albert) para que nadie se sintiera mal porque su OC fuera eliminado primero, sería como una especie de Ezekiel, siento que algunos personajes no aparecieron mucho, pero tendrán mas protagonismo en el siguiente episodio…¿Les gustaron los cameos de Owen y Gwen? Fueron algo simples, lo admito, pero no quería que acapararan la atención en el primer episodio, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen reviews, las sugerencias no me hacen ningún daño, además, en caso que tenga algún error alguno de sus personajes, avísenme por PM o en un Review, bien, esperen el siguiente episodio, nos vemos!  
**


	4. El Pequeño Jardin del Terror

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 4: El Pequeño Jardín del Terror…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, al igual que los OC's…**

-Anteriormente en Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo…

Nuestros 16 nuevos concursantes tuvieron que ir en busca de un nuestros ex-campistas, Gwen y Owen, que estaban enterrados a dos metros bajo tierra, y traerlos de vuelta, todo comenzó parejo para ambos equipos, a pesar que el retraso de Albert perjudico a los Cirujanos Asesinos, pero en la carrera en trineo de vuelta, los Enfermeros ganaron debido a que Albert había sido olvidado en el Cementerio, lo que nos llevo a la primera ceremonia de eliminación, en la que Albert fue echado debido a su torpeza, salvando así a Lily de una posible eliminación, ¿Quién será el próximo en irse? Descúbranlo en este espinoso episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!…

…

…

-Vamos…por favor funciona…-decía Rachel algo desesperada, mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad en su laptop…

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Rouge curiosa…

-Intento conectarme al Wi-Fi del hospital, pero llevo horas intentando y no pasa nada…¡Argh funciona!-Respondió la chica frustrada

-Sabes que aquí no hay nada de eso…¿Verdad?-Dijo Foxy desinteresada, mientras Rachel ponía una cara que reflejaba horror puro…

-¿C-como quieren que sobreviva aquí sin internet?-Pregunto la chica aterrada…-Oh, seguramente en la computadora de Chris haya internet, ¡no me esperen despiertas!-

-¿E-estas segura de que Chris te deje…?-Carwyn callo al notar que Rachel se había ido corriendo de la habitación, dejando a la chica hablando sola…

-Ahora…debo encontrar la habitación de Chris…-se decía Rachel, mientras recorría los pasillos, hasta encontrarse a una aparentemente dormida Nía caminando por los oscuros pasillos, lo que casi le causo a la chica un paro cardiaco, intento ignorarla mientras corría hacia la habitación de Chris, con su laptop en mano…

…

…

-Viejo, ¿Por qué no te duermes de una maldita vez?-Pregunto Marcos, molesto porque Damon había encendido una luz para intentar leer un libro llamado "Como asesinar a una anfitriona sin dejar evidencia"

-Estoy leyendo la Biblia viejo…-mintió el chico, mientras oían unos ruidos afuera de la habitación…

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Marcos curioso…

-Seguramente es Chris intentando fastidiarnos…-Dijo Damon mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y viendo que no era nadie mas que Nía…-Hey Marcos, nuestras pizzas llegaron!-Dijo el chico sarcásticamente…

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto el chico algo emocionado

-¿Qué? ¡No! Como diablos conseguiríamos unas…olvídalo…-dijo el chico frustrado, mientras veía como la albina lo echaba a un lado, y caminaba hasta acostarse en su cama…

-Ehm, Nía, te equivocaste de cama…-dijo Marcos a la sonámbula chica, que solo se levanto, para luego acostarse de nuevo en un estante al lado de esta…

-Fantástico, ¿Que es mejor que una tarada sonámbula para empezar el dia?-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente

-¡Atención concursantes!-Se oía la voz de Blaineley por unos parlantes ubicados en la habitación,-Es hora de su siguiente desafío, preséntense en la sala de espera…-

-Oh, hay algo mejor…-refunfuño el chico, mientras el y Marcos llevaban cargada a la albina…

…

-¿Y que tal les parecieron sus habitaciones?-Pregunto Chris a le grupo, mientras se sentaban en unas viejas sillas…

-Si, nada mejor que unas viejas literas de madera podrida, con termitas, ciempiés, y arañas para dormir bien…-Dijo Zion sarcásticamente

-Me alegra que les haya gustado-Dijo Chris ignorando a el peliazul

-Abran paso, sonámbula en camino…-decía Marcos, mientras el y Damon cargaban a la chica hacia el grupo, lo que fue difícil con los constantes movimientos de la chica…

-Listo, al fin terminamos de cargar a la tarada…-Dijo Damon tirando las piernas de la chica fuertemente al suelo, a lo que esta respondió pateándole la entrepierna al chico…

-Mejor la despertamos antes de que lastime a alguien mas…-dijo Marcos, mientras agitaba suavemente la cara de Nía, y esta se despertaba poco a poco…

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes?-Reclamo Damon, aun adolorido…

-¿Acaso todos los desafíos se harán a estas horas de la noche?-Pregunto Mireya bostezando, curiosa, y algo cansada…

-¡Por supuesto! Pero ahora es tiempo de saber cual es nuestra siguiente fobia…-Decía Blaineley, mientras encendía la TV, y aparecía la palabra Dendrofobia en ella…

-¿Dendrofobia? ¿Qué es eso, fobia a los lugares que están dentro?-Pregunto Nia confundida…

-No, Dendrofobia es la fobia a los arboles y plantas, por lo que el reto de hoy será bastante especial…-

-¡SUELTAME, NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA!-Decía Rachel, sosteniendo su laptop, mientras el Chef la cargaba de vuelta…

-Rachel, parece que te gusta husmear en los cuartos de los demás…-decía Chris enojado, mientras el Chef le quitaba la laptop a la chica…

-¡No, regrésamela!-Dijo la chica histérica, mientras se montaba sobre el chef, intentando recuperarla…

-Sabes que estas cosas no se permiten aquí, ¿Cierto?-Decía el Chef, mientras Rachel caminaba, a regañadientes, junto al resto del grupo…

-¿Es mucho pedir que hagamos el reto ya?, Quiero empezar de una vez para terminar mas rápido…-Dijo Seth algo desinteresado…

-Bien, su primer desafío será atravesar el denso y peligroso bosque, para buscar tres objetos: un carrito de bebe, una saco con una sorpresa adentro, y una brújula, para hacerlo, deberán ir al norte, sur y este del bosque, podría tomar varias horas, por lo que les daremos un equipo de campamento para que descansen…-Dijo mientras les lanzaban unas pesadas mochilas,-Ahora, tengan mucho cuidado al entrar al bosque, las plantas pueden ser algo…malhumoradas con adolecentes odiosos como ustedes, por lo que no nos responsabilizaremos si alguno de ustedes desaparece en el bosque, ¿De acuerdo?, ahora, dispérsense al bosque si no quieren que suelte a la comadreja…-

-¿Comadreja?-Preguntaron todos al unisonó, mientras Chris abría una pesada caja, de la cual salía una pequeña comadreja roja…

-¡Ohhhh que linda!-Decía Mireya alegre, pero cuando esta soltó un fuerte rugido, todos corrieron en dirección al bosque, a la vez que la comadreja los perseguía…

-Whoa, creo que la perdi…-Alex callo al chocar bruscamente con Carwyn, mandando a ambos al suelo…

-¿E-estas bien?-Pregunto Carwyn preocupada, mientras el rubio se sacudía la cabeza

-Si, solo es una pequeña…contusión…-Dijo Alex golpeándose un poco la cabeza,-Nada de que preocuparse, ¿Y tu estas bien?-La chica solo asintió, mientras ambos se levantaban…

-Vamos chicos, no podemos quedarnos atrás…-Dijo Rachel mientras guiaba a ambos chicos hacia el resto del equipo, y le ponía una mirada cómplice a Alex…

**Cirujanos Asesinos**

-¿Están todos completos? Porque no volveremos a perder por que nos falta alguien…-Decía Lilianne contando a todos…

-Si fosforito, estamos todos…-Dijo Damon rodando los ojos…

-Ahora, según este mapa que encontré en la mochila, el primer objeto estará al sur de aquí, cerca del lago, si avanzamos a paso firme podríamos llegar en media hora…Así que, ¿Quién se anima?-

-Mejor ahora que después…-Dijo Megan desinteresada, mientras todos caminaban a través del denso bosque…

-¡Chicos, esperen!-Grito Nía tendida en el piso, sujetando su tobillo mientras hacia una mueca de dolor…

-¿Qué pasa Gardenia?-Pregunto Damon intentando fastidiar a la albina…

-C-creo que me torcí el tobillo…-Decía adolorida la albina,-¿Alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme a caminar?-

-Si Marcos, ayúdala, ¿Qué esperas? La pobre se torcio el tobillo con sus tacones, lo cual es algo inaudito, es decir, ¿Quién se tuerce un tobillo con un tacon?-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente, haciendo enojar un poco a la albina, aun así, Marcos ayudo a la chica a levantarse, mientras esta se apoyaba en su hombro, ayudándola así a caminar…

-Bien, si ya termino el show, creo que deberíamos avanzar…-

-¿Por dónde?-Pregunto Mireya algo confundida

-Hmmm…hacia allá-Dijo Lilianne señalando un claro…

-Pues, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!-Dijo Marcos, mientras todos caminaban a paso firme hacia la dirección indicada…

**Enfermeros Dementes**

-¿Por donde vamos?-Pregunto Rachel

-Pues…según el mapa, debemos ir al objeto mas cercano, que queda aquí, cerca del lago, al sur, si avanzamos y no nos detenemos podríamos llegar en 25 minutos-Dijo Seth examinando el mapa…

-¿25 Minutos? No esta mal…-Dijo Zion

-Bien, ya oyeron chicos, hacia el lago-Dirigió Rouge al equipo, mientras caminaban hacia un claro…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Seth-**__Hmmm…Rouge, quizá debería encargarme de ella tarde o temprano, pero por ahora, solo debo concentrarme en ganar…y espero que los tarados que tengo de equipo no lo arruine…_

-¡Llegamos! Vieron chicos, les dije que llegaríamos rápido…-Dijo Lilianne emocionada, mientras los demás caminaban detrás de ella, algo cansados…

-Al menos tienes buen sentido de orientación…-Dijo Megan mientras caminaba detrás de Marcos, el cual cargaba a Nía

-Hey Gardenia, ¿Has pensado en comprarte nuevas piernas?-Dijo sarcásticamente Damon, lo que causo que la albina frunciera el seño…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__Gardenia, Gardenia, ¡Argh! Creí que Damon me serviría de algo, pero es tan odioso, flojo y antipático, que solo me dan ganas de sacarlo a patadas de aquí…(Empieza a respirar hondo)…Uno…dos…tres…bien, por el momento, me concentrare en ganar, y luego, me encargare de Damn…_

-¿Es aquí?-Pregunto Alex mirando el lago

-Así es amigo, ya llegamos-Dijo Seth mirando el paisaje…

-Viejo, ¿tienes idea de donde están los carritos?-Pregunto Zion sereno, mientras miraban a su alrededor, y veían que los carritos estaban en la cima de un alto pino cada uno, balanceándose…

-¿Alguien que se ofrezca a bajarlos?-Pregunto Rouge algo temerosa…

-Ugh, yo lo hare…-Dijo Foxy rodando los ojos, mientras escalaba el pino con mucha agilidad…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy -**__Supongo que las clases de ballet ayudan mucho al equilibrio…si, ballet, ¿Algún problema?..._

-Y bien, ¿Quién será el idiota que suba?-Pregunto Damon al grupo, mientras todos se le quedaban mirando a el…-Ugh, odio mi vida…-Decía el chico mientras trepaba el alto pino…

-¿Qué tal tu Megan? Despues de todo, eras una Scout cuando tenias 15…-Se burlo Fabiola, mientras Megan esbozaba un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza…

-Cállate-Espeto la chica directamente…

-¿Qué pasa Meg, no quieres que todos aquí se enteren de que vendías galletitas a todos los del vecindario?-Dijo Fabiola entre risas, mientras Megan apretaba los puños de ira…

-Si no quieres una nariz rota te sugiero que te calles…-Dijo la chica entre dientes, lo que hizo a la castaña reír aun mas fuerte…

-Quisiera verte haciéndolo…-Dijo la peli rizada desafiante, mientras acercaban ambas sus rostros, viéndose la una a la otra con furia…

-Chicas, chicas, cálmense-Decía Zion acercándose al par de hermanas,-Estoy seguro que pueden resolver esto sin necesidad de…-

-¡PELEA DE GATAS!-Grito Marcos, mientras Fabiola se abalanzaba a Megan, intentando ahorcar a esta, la cual intento defenderse, mientras la mayoría del equipo se quedaba viendo la "escena"…

-Chicos, ya tengo el carrito…-Dijo Foxy bajando del árbol con agilidad, mientras los ocho corrían lejos del lago…

-¡Chicas deténganse!-Grito Lilianne a ambas, aunque un poco tarde, ya que Megan había dejado a Fabiola K.O….

-¿Cuidado abaaaaaaaaajo!-Grito Damon mientras caía accidentalmente con el carrito de bebe, aterrizando estrepitosamente en el suelo…

-¡Bien hecho chico D, ahora, vayamos a buscar ese saco…-Dijo Lilianne decidida, mientras empujaba el carrito, a la vez que la desmayada Fabiola estaba en este…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Fabiola-**__(Con algunas heridas y vendas)-No puedo creer que mi estúpida hermana me haya humillado así en televisión…¡Argh! Sinceramente ya me tiene hasta el borde de mi paciencia…_

-¿Estas s-seguro de que vamos por el camino correcto?-Pregunto Carwyn temerosa, mientras caminaba por el oscuro bosque…

-N-no te preocupes Carwyn…s-solo es oscuridad, l-la oscuridad no hace nada malo…-Decía Alex aterrado, mientras veía nervioso alrededor…-¿Por qué no pudimos hacer este reto de dia?...¿¡Que fue eso!?-

-V-vamos Alex, cálmate, solo fue un b-búho-Decía Carwyn al rubio, que no paraba de temblar de miedo, hasta que oyeron otro ruido, y el chico se abrazo a la pelinegra del miedo, aunque inmediatamente se separo de ella…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__Fantástico, nada mejor que Carw…digo, mi equipo, me vea temblando de miedo por la oscuridad, soy patético…-decía el chico hundiendo la cara en sus brazos, a la vez que sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojizo-¿Y te das cuenta ahora tarado?..._

-Fantástico, ahora estamos en completa oscuridad…-Se quejo Damon, mientras intentaba caminar en el denso bosque…a la vez que una fuerte brisa sacudía los arboles…

-¿Crees que sea buena idea andar por el bosque a oscuras?-Pregunto Mireya asustada…

-Depende, si quieres ser devorada por un oso…si-Dijo Nía intentando asustar a la castaña…

-Nah, no lo se, siempre quise visitar el estomago de un oso…-Bromeo Damon, mientras intentaban encontrar el siguiente objeto…

-Hey Lil, ¿Tienes idea de por donde vamos?-Pregunto Marcos intentando ubicarse, mientras la chica trataba de leer el mapa, lo que era difícil debido a la oscuridad…

-Pues…supongo que debemos ir por…aquí dice que…-decía la chica intentando leer el mapa, pero noto que no se podía ver nada…

-Lil, deberíamos esperar hasta mañana, ¿Qué te parece si armamos un campamento?-Pregunto Mireya entusiasmada…

-Pues…creo que hemos caminado mucho hoy…está bien-Dijo la pelirroja…

-Damon, ¿Qué tal si buscamos comida?-Pregunto Mireya al chico, que solo rodo los ojos…

-¿Porque no va la scout emo y Sue optimismo…-Dijo el chico algo molesto…

-Vamos Damon, tu eres mejor guía que yo, y no quiero perderme…-Dijo la chica guindándose del brazo del castaño…

-Esta bieeeeeeen-Dijo el chico luego de un hondo suspiro, mientras iban hacia otra parte del bosque…

-Megan, tu te encargaras de la fogata, ¿De acuerdo?, tu tienes mas experiencia…-Dijo Lilianne mientras la chica rodaba los ojos…

-Solo era Scout por mi tia…-Dijo la chica en voz baja, mientras Fabiola, que había despertado, reía por lo bajo…

-Marcos, Nía, Fabiola, ustedes armaran el campamento, yo buscare agua, ¿De acuerdo chicos?-Dijo Lilianne…

-¡Si Lil!-Dijeron los tres al unisonó…

-Perfecto…-dijo la pelirroja satisfecha…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Lilianne-**__¡Al fin un reto real! Esto me va muy bien, creí que tendría que hacerlo todo yo, aunque seria fácil de todos modos…_

_**Nía-**__¿Lilianne como líder?...Lo puedo soportar, ella es muy buena con los retos físicos y eso, pero digamos que es…prescindible…_

_**Marcos-**__Lil es realmente buena con esto, un poquito mandona, pero es genial…en cuanto a Megan y Fabiola, sus peleas dificultan un poco las cosas, Damon también es algo molesto, pero si lo expulso mi hermana no me lo perdonaría…y en tanto a Nía…ella es genial, algo tonta, pero genial de todos modos…_

-Bien, creo que deberíamos detenernos aquí para acampar…-Decía Seth mientras intentaba mirar el mapa…

-Fantástico, detenerse en plena media noche, en un oscuro bosque, sin forma de escapar, asombroso viejo, que buena idea…-Dijo Alex nervioso…

-Vamos, ¿No me digas que le temes a la oscuridad?-Pregunto Zion incrédulo, mientras el chico solo rodaba los ojos…

-Viejo, eso es algo patético…-Espeto Seth, mientras armaban el campamento…

-N-no creo que sea patético, en realidad, la oscuridad puede traer muchos peligros, por lo que el miedo esta justificado…-Dijo Carwyn intentando animar al chico, mientras le daba una sonrisa de lado…

-¡Carwyn, te necesitamos para que nos ayudes con la carpa!...-Grito Zion, mientras la pelinegra se alejaba del chico, a la vez que Rachel caminaba hacia Alex…

-¿Qué?-Espeto el chico confundido…

-¿Te gusta cierto?-Dijo Rachel directamente, mientras la cara del rubio se teñía de un color rojo…

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees que ella me podría gustar? Es decir, es linda y todo, pero como crees que ella…-Decía el chico rápidamente…

-Vamos Alex, no tiene nada de malo que te guste Carwyn…-Dijo la chica emocionada…-De hecho, si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco…¡Carwyn, necesito que vayas a buscar leña en el bosque…-Grito la chica mientras Carwyn asintia con la cabeza, y caminaba hacia ella…-Alex, ¿Podrías ir con Carwyn a buscar un poco de leña? No debería ir sola, ya sabes, podría perderse y eso…-Dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo, mientras el chico rodaba los ojos, aunque esbozaba una leve sonrisa…

-Gracias…-Dijo Alex por lo bajo, pero Rachel pudo escucharlo aun así…

-De nada-Murmuro la chica, mientras regresaba al campamento…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Rachel-**__Sip, una pequeña ayudita para el Carlex…¿O se oiría mejor Arwyn?...Bueno, los dos se ven bien como pareja…-Decía mientras usaba una rana como teléfono, apretando su panza a modo de botones…-Una pareja mas a mi lista…_

-Llevamos horas caminando…¿Y precisamente, que clase de comida buscamos?-Pregunto Damon cansado, mientras Mireya caminaba adelante mirando detalladamente los arboles…

-No se, frutas, raíces…-

-Ugh, prefiero piedras…-se quejo el chico, mientras veía un racimo de bananas en un alto árbol…-¿Desde cuando las bananas crecen tan alto?-

-Oh, podríamos traerlas…-dijo Mireya emocionada, mientras sacaba un arco con flecha de su mochila…

-¿Y eso que traes para que?-

-Podemos bajar el racimo con un tiro preciso…-Dijo la chica mientras apuntaba al racimo…

-¿Sabes que la probabilidad de que aciertes es de una sobre mil cierto?-Dijo el chico pesimista…

-¿Ah si? ¿Quieres apostar?-Dijo la chica desafiante

-Claro-

-Bien…si gano…me darás tu chaqueta…-Dijo la chica sonriendo

-¿Con todo y malvaviscos?-

-Ehm…claro…-dijo la chica algo confundida…

-Bien, pero si yo gano…me darás tu diadema…-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-¿Por qué quieres una diadema?-Pregunto Mireya confundida

-Me seria útil tarde o temprano, ¿trato?-

-Trato-Dijo la chica mientras apuntaba hacia arriba, y disparaba la flecha, que cortaba el racimo de bananas, que caía en los brazos de la chica…

-Whoa…eso fue asom…no estuvo mal…-se corrigió el chico, mientras le daba la chaqueta a Mireya,-Pero no soy muy fanático de las bananas, a diferencia de Marcos, prefiero comer otra cosa…-

-Pues busquemos…-Dijo la chica, mientras se ponía la chaqueta, y caminaba a través del denso bosque…

…

-…¡Y luego su cabeza exploto!-Contaba Alex a la chica, a la vez que se reía un poco, mientras volvían al campamento, mientras se acercaban a la fogata…

-¿Y…como te fue?-Pregunto Rachel al rubio cuando Carwyn ya se había ido…

-Pues…me fue bastante…-el chico callo al oír un extraño ruido procedente de los arbustos, ambos fueron a ver que había, solo para ver un pequeño conejo ahí…

-Hmm…solo es un conejo…-dijo Rachel tranquila, mientras Alex volteaba, a la vez que ahogaba un grito…

-Rach…voltea ahora…-Dijo Alex, mientras la chica volteaba, y veía unas raíces brotar del suelo, intentando atar sus pies, ambos corrieron a la tienda, esquivando las espinosas raíces…

-¡Chicos, salgan ya!-Gritaba Rachel, mientras los seis salían de esta algo somnolientos…

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Foxy molesta, a la vez que veían las ramas de un árbol cercano intentar capturar a los chicos…

-Bien…ahora entiendo lo que Chris quiso decir con "malhumoradas"…-Dijo Seth sarcásticamente, mientras oían unos ruidos de una bolsa que colgaba de una alta rama…

-¡Chris! ¿Quieres sacarme de esta estúpida bolsa?-Se quejo una voz en el saco, mientras Dan sacaba su cuchillo, y apuntaba hacia la rama, lanzando certeramente, haciendo caer la bolsa al suelo…Que cayo sobre Alex…

-Fantástico, nada mejor que caer sobre un tarado…-Dijo un chico pelirrojo, de piel algo pálida, ojos azules, usando una musculosa blanca, con jeans azules…

-¡No puede ser!, ¿Tu eres Scott cierto?-Pregunto Rachel emocionada…

-No me digas…-dijo el chico desinteresado,-Ya que me sacaron de ese estúpido saco, me iré a darle las gracias a Chris por el "regalito" que me dio la temporada anterior…-Dijo mientras sacaba un puñal hecho con un diente de tiburón…

-Chicos, creo que se olvidaron de algo…-Decía Zion señalando las ramas que se acercaban hacia ellos…

-Fantástico, un poco de emoción…-Dijo Dan mientras tomaba de vuelta su cuchillo, y cortaba las ramas que poco a poco se acercaban hacia ellos…

-Creo que ya tenemos el segundo objeto…-Dijo Rouge sin importarle que Scott la escuchara…-¡Solo nos falta el tercero, vamos, no debe estar lejos de aquí…!-Dijo Rouge mientras corrían lejos de las ramas…Hasta que una de ellas tomo a Zion por el tobillo, y lo arrastraba hacia los matorrales…

-Chicos…sigan sin mi…-dijo el chico dramáticamente…

-…De acuerdo…-dijeron Seth y Rouge al unisonó, mientras corrían alejándose de la escena…

-¡Hey, no lo dije enserio! Fantástico, ni siquiera pudieron podar un poco estos matorrales, o cubrir la tierra con algo de césped, o…-El chico callo al ser completamente atados por las ramas del árbol, mientras era enterrado lentamente en el suelo…

-Chicos, ¿No piensan buscar a Zion?-Pregunto Rouge preocupada…

-Vamos, el idiota se puede salvar solo, además, no podemos perder, ¿Recuerdas una cosita llamada eliminación?...-Dijo Foxy sin inmutarse

-Deberíamos volver, podría estar en problemas allá con esa planta mutante…-sugirió Alex algo molesto

-Deberíamos seguir, volveremos por el luego…-Sugirió Seth serio, mientras Scott se montaba en el carrito de bebe, y todos caminaban por el ultimo objeto…

**Cirujanos Asesinos**

-Vamos, ya paso demasiado tiempo Mire…-Dijo Marcos preocupado, mientras esperaba que su hermana llegara…

-Seguramente ella y Damon están besuqueándose en el bosque o algo así…-Bromeo Fabiola, pero esto solo hizo que Marcos frunciera el seño enojado…

-El chico no lo haría a menos que quiera un diente menos…-Dijo Marcos enfadado, mientras notaban un ruido entre los arbustos…

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Nía asustada, mientras sentían como el suelo bajo ellos se movía, para luego ver que unas raíces se habían enroscado en sus pies, para luego halarlos hacia los arbustos…

-Vamos chicos, resistan, no dejaremos que nos devore una ensalada, ¡podemos hacerlo!-Apoyo Lilianne, mientras pateaba con fuerza las raíces, liberándose de ellas, para luego halar a Nía y Megan, y así liberarlas de las enredaderas…

-Vamos Marcos, puedes hacerlo…-Animo Lilianne, pero el chico fue arrastrado por las enredaderas, al igual que Fabiola…

-Bien chicas…solo quedamos nosotras…pero estoy segura que podremos hacerlo, así que…-La chica callo al notar un ruido sobre una rama cercana…

-Tu aura muestra claramente tu obsesión por superarte continuamente, te gustan los retos, y eres optimista ante todo, lo que hace que tu aura sea de un color morado rojizo…-Dijo una chica rubia, de ojos azules grisáceos, bajita, con sueter gris y falda negra, además de mallas purpura…

-¿Estabas en ese saco?…-Señalo Lilianne al saco que estaba junto a ella, mientras Dawn solo asentía con la cabeza…-¡Perfecto, significa que eres nuestro segundo objeto, vamos chicos, solo nos falta el tercero…-Dijo Lilianne mientras metía a Dawn en el carrito de bebe…

-¡Solo nos falta la brújula y ganaremos!-Dijo Nía emocionada, mientras corrían hacia donde pensaban que estaba el norte…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__Una victoria seria buena para variar…pero quizá…mi equipo necesite algo de ayuda…_

-Vamos chicos, creo que estamos cerca del…-Decía Seth mientras guiaba al equipo, pero al oír un ruido de sollozos, se alejo de este para ir a investigar…-Chris, si esta es una de tus trampas de juro que…-El chico callo al notar que Nía estaba sentada en un tronco, llorando…

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Pregunto la chica mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas…

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Seth mientras caminaba hacia la albina…

-S-si, solo estoy perdida…mis compañeros me dejaron olvidada hace unas horas, y no puedo encontrarlos…-Dijo la chica mientras el pelinegro se sentaba junto a ella…

-Mi equipo va al mismo lugar que el tuyo…si quieres puedes acompañarnos…-Dijo el chico en un susurro, mientras la albina se abrazaba al chico con fuerza…

-¡Eso seria asombroso, gracias Sebastian!-Dijo la chica emocionada…

-Es Seth, pero es igual…-Le corrigió el chico, aunque al oír un ruido se separaron…

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Nía asustada, mientras veían como un árbol que estaba junto a ellos usaba sus ramas para intentar capturar a ambos chicos…

-Genial, ahora estamos muertos…-Dijo Seth sarcásticamente, mientras intentaba ayudaba a Nía a levantarse, a la vez que corrían del árbol mutante…

-Seth, lo siento…-Dijo la chica triste…

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa…-

-No por esto…por esto…-Dijo la chica a la vez que su cara cambiaba a una sonrisa sádica, y le metía el pie al chico, que caía estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras las ramas se enroscaban en su cuerpo, y lo arrastraban hacia el denso bosque…

-¿E-estabas f-f-fin…?-Tartamudeaba el chico incrédulo…

-Si, y muy bien, ¿No?-Dijo la albina con una sonrisa malvada,-Nada personal…-Dijo la chica mientras corría alejándose de la escena, teniendo como música de fondo los gritos de Seth…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__¿Demasiado cruel?, lo lamento, esto es cuestión de supervivencia, obviamente, Seth me es una amenaza, solo necesito que voten por el en la eliminación, y será una amenaza menos…_

-¿Seth, donde estas?-Pregunto Rouge buscando al chico entre el grupo…

-Deberían buscarlo, no querrán que se pierda…-sugirió Scott, mientras el equipo iba a buscarlo, el pelirrojo saco su navaja de tiburón, dañando las ruedas delanteras del carrito…

-No está, deberemos dejarlo atrás…-Sugirió Rouge, mientras el resto la seguía, a regañadientes, por el resto del camino, intentando arrastrar el carrito, que "misteriosamente" se había vuelto más difícil de trasladar…

**Cirujanos Asesinos**

-¡Llegamos!-Dijo Lilianne emocionada, mientras buscaba a su alrededor la brújula…

-¿Dónde estabas?-Pregunto Megan a Nía, que acababa de llegar…

-Estaba…se me perdió un zapato y regrese a buscarlo…-Mintió la chica, mientras Megan la veía con desconfianza…

-¡Fantástico, llegamos últimos!-Se quejo sarcásticamente Alex, mientras jadeaba del esfuerzo por mover el carrito con Scott adentro,-¿Qué se supone que le pasa a este carrito?-

-¿Qué se supone que haces tu aquí Scott?-Grito Dawn enojada, mientras el chico se bajaba del carrito…

-¿Qué pasa, te pongo nervioso?-Dijo el pelirrojo a la rubia, que solo intento ignorarlos,-¿Saben que chicos? Los ayudare con el reto, es lo menos que puedo hacer…-Dijo Scott mientras revolvía algunos matorrales, lo cuales se agitaron, y sacaron varias lianas de el, con las cuales envolvieron a el pelirrojo, además de golpear fuertemente a Alex…

-¡Fantástico!-Grito el chico enojado, mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color rojizo…-¿Ahora que perdedores?-Pregunto el chico esquivaba los ataques de los matorrales…

-¿Pueden buscar la brújula?, Porque tenemos un pequeño problema aquí…-Dijo Foxy sarcásticamente, mientras corría de una extraña enredadera, que amenazaba con enterrarla viva…

-¡Vamos chicas, busquen más rápido!-Decía Lilianne, mientras buscaba la brújula, mientras ambos equipos sentían un fuerte temblor bajo sus pies…

-Oh oh, creo que la hicimos enojar…-Dijo Dawn claramente preocupada…

-¿Enojar a quien?-Pregunto Lilianne aterrada, mientras notaban como el "césped" bajo ellos se doblaba, para revelar a una gigante planta carnívora, que atrapo la casi todos, menos a Alex, que aun estaba afuera, buscando la brújula…

-¿Qué tal están todos juntitos allá adentro?-Pregunto Alex con una sonrisa malvada, mientras los chicos intentaban salir de la extraña mandíbula de la planta…

-¿Qué esperas Alex? ¡Sácanos de aquí!-Gritaba Foxy enojada

-Y…¿Qué ganaría con eso?-Pregunto el chico desinteresado…

-A-Alex, por favor sácanos de aquí…-decía Carwyn aterrada, mientras notaba que Megan estaba mucho peor, ya que temblaba como desquiciada, a la vez que ponía una sonrisa espeluznante…

-¡Whoooo que divertido, vamos a bailar un poco!-Decía Megan mientras temblaba mas fuerte, y empujaba las paredes de la boca de la planta…

-¿Megan…que te pasa?-Pregunto Rachel asustada, mientras la chica solo sonreía de manera espeluznante…

-¡L-la cucaracha, la cucaracha…ya no quiere caminar…!-Cantaba Megan hiperactivamente, cosa que aterro a los que estaban junto a ella…

-Bingo, la encontré…-Decía Alex sacando la brujula, mientras Dan intentaba buscar su cuchillo, y cortaba un pequeño orificio en la planta, que hizo que todos los que estaban dentro de la planta, salieran estrepitosamente de el…

-¡Gracias por nada!-Espeto Foxy molesta, mientras Carwyn miraba al rubio con odio, al igual que el resto del equipo…

-Al menos ganamos, ¿No?-dijo el chico con una sonrisa malvada, mientras poco a poco sus ojos cambiaban de nuevo a un color verde…

-Parece que se divirtieron un poco, ¿No?-Preguntaba Chris, mientras miraba con una sonrisa sádica al grupo…

-¡C-casi morimos ahí dentro!-Se quejo Carwyn mientras temblaba de miedo…

-Como dije antes…diversión-dijo Chris con una sonrisa…-Parece que los Enfermeros ganaron de nuevo…-Dijo tomando la brújula de Alex,-Cirujanos, los veo de nuevo en la eliminación…-

-¿Pero que pasa con Marcos, Fabiola, Mireya…ah y Damon?-Decía Lilianne preocupada…

-No se preocupen, Dawn se encargara de sacarlos luego, Enfermeros, el Chef tiene platos de sándwiches de pechuga de pavo en la cocina…-Decía Blaineley al equipo, mientras algunos festejaban…

-Cirujanos, nos vemos en la eliminación…-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__¿Qué acaso mi maldito equipo no puede ganar alguna vez?...(Empieza a respirar)…1…2…3…Bien, ahora la pregunta es…¿A quien sacare? Megan empezó a sospechar…quizá sea hora de deshacerme de ella, aunque Fabiola no me es muy útil, Damon también es prescindible…_

_**Seth-**__Nía, Nía, Nía…espero que estés preparada para lo que viene…¿No creeras que dejare pasar lo que me hiciste cierto?..._

-¿Están deliciosos estos sándwiches no?-Decía Alex a su equipo, que no quería dirigirle la palabra…-Están muchos mejores que las sorpresas de los viernes del chef, ¿Cierto?...-Le decía a Carwyn, que solo se alejaba a un lado del chico…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__Gracias Harry, lo arruinaste…-se decía a si mismo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza…_

-¿Alguien quiere ver mas fotos de la exploradora Megan?-Preguntaba Fabiola en tono burlón, mientras se juntaba al resto del equipo, mostrando las fotos de Megan vestida de Scout

-¿De donde las sacaste?-Pregunto Megan arrancándoselas de las manos

-Digamos que deberías cerrar la puerta…-dijo Fabiola con una sonrisa…

-¡No puedo creer que este hablando con ustedes chicos, ¿me dejarían hacerles un par de preguntas?-Decía Rachel a Scott y Dawn, que iban caminando hacia la ambulancia…

-Lo siento, pero no podrán ya que este programa dura media hora…-Decía Chris obligándolos a subir a la ambulancia…

-Adiós Rachel, lamento no poder contestar tus preguntas, recuerda cuidarte de la maldad que amenaza a tu equipo…-Dijo Dawn mientras entraba a la ambulancia…

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar esas ridiculeces?-Decía Scott mientras subía a la ambulancia, que se alejada del hospital…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Rachel-**__La maldad que amenaza a mi equipo…¿Damon, Fabiola?...En realidad no lo se, pero Dawn no suele equivocarse, debería cuidarme las espaldas por si acaso…_

_-Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de eliminación, ya se contaron los votos, los que tengan una bata de Cirujano, están a salvo, el que reciba el Cuchillo de la derrota, se va…-Decía Chris impaciente…-Los que están a salvo son…Marcos, Damon…Lilianne, Megan…-Decía mientras los mencionados buscaban sus batas…-Mireya, tu también estas a salvo…-Decía mientras la chica, emocionada, buscaba su bata…Nía y Fabiola se miraban algo nerviosas…_

_-Y…el cuchillo del carnicero de la derrota es para…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_-¡Fabiola!-_

_-¿Qué?-Grito Fabiola alterada, mientras se agachaba, esquivando el cuchillo, que rozo sus cabellos…-¿Por qué me expulsan a mi? ¿Por qué no sacaron a mi estúpida hermana? ¿Por qué…?-_

_-Si, si, cállate y sube a la ambulancia…-Decía Blaineley mientras el Chef lanzaba a la chica adentro de la ambulancia…_

_-¡No he tenido tiempo suficiente, les juro que hare lo que pueda para volver, y cuando lo haga…juraran no haber nacido!-Gritaba Fabiola enojada, mientras la ambulancia salía de la morgue, y se oían los gritos de ira de Fabiola a la distancia…_

_-¿Quién será el próximo en irse? ¿La venganza de Fabiola se cumplirá? ¿Los Cirujanos perderán una vez mas? ¿O podrán redimirse finalmente? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!..._

…

…

**Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Damon; Lilianne; Marcos; Megan; Mireya; Nia**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Alex; Carwyn; Dan; Foxy; Rachel; Rouge; Seth; Zion**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Albert (Cirujanos Asesinos); Fabiola (Cirujanos Asesinos)**

**Bien, primera eliminación "real" que sucede, como dije en el primer episodio, casi todos los episodios serán con eliminación, y bien…¿Qué les pareció el episodio? ¿Malo, bueno, terrible? ¿Y los cameos? Comenten, además, ¿Qué les parecería si hiciera aftermaths? No estoy seguro de hacerlos, pero si quieren que los haga, díganlo en un review, bueno, espero les haya gustado el episodio, que mal que Fabiola se haya ido (pero tengo una sorpresa para el siguiente episodio), nos vemos en el siguiente…**


	5. El Motín de la Pasante

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 5: El Motín de la Pasante…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores**

-Anteriormente en Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo…

Nuestros 15 concursantes tuvieron una experiencia de campamento en un bosque, lleno de mortales plantas mutantes traídas especialmente de la isla, ahí, vimos lo traicioneros que pueden ser algunos concursantes, o los diferentes "lados" que poseen otros, al final, los Enfermeros encontraron el ultimo objeto gracias a Alex, o debería decir "Harry"; por lo que los Cirujanos fueron a eliminación, ahí, decidieron que la hermana simpática se fuera, dejando solo a seis Cirujanos versus ocho Enfermeros, ¿Podrán los Cirujanos seguir a bordo? ¿O deberán caminar por la plancha? Descúbranlo en este emocionante episodio de Drama…Total…¡La Venganza de la Isla!...

…

…

-Viejo, aquí viene…-Decía Damon a Marcos, mientras sostenían un enorme globo de pintura por la ventana de la habitación…

-¿Quién es nuestra nueva victima?-Pregunto Marcos…

-Dan, solo espera…-Dijo Damon mientras soltaba el globo, que caía rápidamente hacia Dan…pero el chico logro esquivarlo justo a tiempo, antes de dedicarle una mirada asesina a ambos chicos…

-¡Agáchate!-Grito Marcos, mientras ambos chicos se agachaban, justo a tiempo ya que esquivaron un cuchillo lanzado por el chico, que se clavo firmemente en la pared…

-Recuérdame no meterme con ese chico…-Decía Damon tragando saliva, mientras ponía un globo en el borde de la ventana, y Foxy caminaba debajo de ella…-Oh, ni te atrevas a lanzarle uno a Foxy, a menos que quieras que te castren con un cuchillo de plástico…-Dijo Damon mientras le recorría un escalofrió…

-Vamos, acaso crees que yo haría eso…-Decía Marcos despreocupado, mientras se apoyaba de la ventana, pero accidentalmente empujo el globo de pintura, que cayo en la cabeza de la chica…

-Oh no, oh no, ¡OH NO OH NO, CIERRA LA PUERTA!-Grito Damon aterrado, mientras Marcos corría a cerrar la puerta, pero Foxy ya estaba ahí…

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido…?-Pregunto Marcos asombrado, mientras Foxy se limpiaba los restos de pintura del cabello, y miraba de manera asesina a Damon y Marcos…-Sabes hermosa, el rojo resalta el tono de tus ojos…-Dijo Marcos de manera seductora, pero Foxy no se inmuto, solo logro enojarla aun mas…

-Me la van a pagar, oyeron tarados…Y ya tengo una idea de cómo…-Dijo Foxy con una sonrisa tenebrosa…-Les sugiero que pasen la noche despiertos…al menos que quieran despertar bajo el agua…-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, mientras Damon y Marcos se miraban aterrados…

-Bien…es oficial, nos va a matar…-Dijo Damon temblando, mientras se sentaba en su litera…

-No lo se viejo, lo único que dijo era que íbamos a nadar de noche…-Dijo Marcos al castaño, que solo se golpeo la cara con su mano…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Marcos-**__Foxy es una chica realmente atractiva…lastima que sea tan…ella…_

_**Lilianne-**__Dos derrotas consecutivas…¿Cómo me lo tomo? Bastante bien, siempre hay que mantener la frente en alto…_

_**Megan-**__¿Hay un nuevo aroma en el hospital?...Oh, no, solamente es el hecho de que no he olido la estupefaciente fragancia de rosas de Fabiola por…¡Tres días!, sabia que se iría tarde o temprano, pero no sabia que duraría tan poco…_

_**Alex-**__No puedo creer que desde el "accidente" en el bosque de hace tres días, ya nadie de mi equipo, incluso Carwyn, no puedo creer que el idiota de Harry me haya arruinado mis chances en la competencia…-Decía mientras sus ojos verdes cambiaban a rojo de nuevo…-¿Chances? Ja, no me hagas reír, ellos son unos perdedores, lo que necesitas es una buena alianza, así no te eliminaran, ¿De acuerdo tarado? Pero la pregunta es…¿Con quien?..._

_**Nía-**__Bien…es obvio que estoy en un equipo de perdedores, pero la pregunta real es…¿¡Cuando se supone que este equipo de m***** gane un desafío!?...Bueno, viendo le el lado positivo, tengo a Marcos en mi alianza, pero quizá necesite mas protección, por si acaso…_

-Hola Lisa, Marta, Miley…-Decía Nía entrando a la habitación, confundiendo los nombres como le era usual…

-Hola Nía, quieres sentarte aquí al lado…-Dijo Mireya alegre, mientras la albina se sentaba junto a ellas…

-Oigan chicas, ya que somos mayoría…¿Qué les parece hacer una "alianza de chicas"?-Pregunto la albina…

-Hmmm…¿Una alianza?-Pregunto Mireya indecisa…

-Si, ya saben, nos cuidamos las espaldas unas a otras, y así llegamos a la final las cuatro…-Dijo Nía con una sonrisa…

-No lo se…lo de las alianzas casi nunca funciona…-Dijo Lilianne indecisa…

-¡Vamos chicas, digan que si!-Insistió Nía, mientras las tres chicas vacilaban un momento…antes de asentir con la cabeza…-¡Yay, alianza de chicas!-Grito Nía ensordecedoramente…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Megan-**__¿Por qué acepte? Sencillo, mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aun mas cerca, y a las doble cara como Nía lo más cerca posible…_

_**Nía-**__Ahora tengo a Marcos, Lil, Mireya, y posiblemente Megan…¿Acaso necesito decir quién será el próximo en irse?..._

-¡ATENCIÓN CAMPISTAS, SALGAN DE INMEDIATO!-Gritaba Chris por un altavoz, mientras todos salían a regañadientes del hospital…

-¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Dan molesto…

-Es hora del desafío de hoy…les sugiero que vayan por sus trajes de baño, los veo en el lago…-

-Espera…¿nadar? ¿a las once de la noche?-Pregunto Rachel incrédula…

-Adivinaste, ahora vayan, este programa dura solo media hora…-Se quejo Chris, mientras todos iban a cambiarse…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Seth-**__Bien…es obvio que Chris quiere que nos contagiemos de una neumonía al nadar en estas horas…pero este momento podría aprovecharlo para aliarme con Alex y Rouge…ellos son los mas competentes de mi equipo…_

-Hola Rouge…yo…me preguntaba si quisieras aliarte conmigo…-Pregunto el chico directamente…

-¿Una alianza? ¿Contigo?...De acuerdo…-Respondió Rouge tranquila

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro, ambos sabemos que somos los mas capacitados, si nos aliamos, no habrá nadie que nos detenga…-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa malvada…

-Fantástico, ahora necesito que me hagas un favor…-Dijo señalando a Alex, mientras le susurraba a la chica…

-Por supuesto…-Dijo Rouge, mientras caminaba hacia Alex…-¡Hola Alex, te ves bien con esos shorts verdes…-

-Vienes para proponerme una alianza, ¿Cierto?-Dijo Alex directo…

-Pues…si, ¿Cómo es que…?-

-Digamos que tengo habilidades…-Dijo el chico sin prestar mucha atención…-Y no quiero la alianza, se que mi equipo sigue un poco enojada por lo que hice ayer, pero luego veré la manera de arreglarlo…-Dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia el lago, mientras una molesta Rouge lo observaba…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Rouge-**__No puedo creer que ese tarado se negara a hacer una alianza conmigo…Es decir, ¿Acaso es ciego?...Bueno, al menos tengo mi alianza con Seth, estoy segura que llegare a los tres finalistas, solo debo destrozar a los Cirujanos uno por uno, y ya…_

_**Seth-**__¿Rouge? Una manipuladora, doble-cara, que me traicionara en cualquier momento…no me preocupa en lo absoluto, ya que siempre estaré un paso delante de ella, lo único, o única que me preocupa es lo que esta fuera de mi alcance, pero no se preocupen, pronto lograre vengarme de ella por traicionarme así en el bosque…_

-Bien chicos, les explicare el reto…-Decía Chris en el borde de un acantilado en el lago, junto a Blaineley, además de una persona mas que le traía café a ambos presentadores…

-¿Fabiola?-Preguntaron todos los Cirujanos al unisonó…

-Creí que esa pe*** se había ido…-Se quejo Megan

-Pues si, pero decidí contratarla como pasante, ella acepto…-Decía Chris mientras tomaba un sorbo del café, y rápidamente lo escupía en la cara de la castaña…-¿Qué se supone que es esta cosa? Te dije dos cucharadas de azúcar, esto tiene 1 ½, hazme otro…-Dijo Chris mientras Fabiola fruncía el seño, y se llevaba la taza…

-¿Es n-necesario que h-hagamos este reto d-de n-noche?-Pregunto Rachel temblando de frio…

-A-al menos trajeron t-toallas ¿C-cierto?-Pregunto Lilianne mientras se congelaba de frio…

-Por supuesto que las traeremos…-

-Al fin…-

-…En cuatro semanas máximo…-Dijo Chris sonriente, mientras todos se quejaban del frio…

-Q-quizá si nos a-abrazamos p-podríamos conservar e-el calor…-Sugirió Rachel temblando, mientras la mayoría de las chicas corrían hacia Marcos…

-Bonito collar…-Dijo Mireya mirando el collar de Damon, que solo rio un poco nervioso…

-Gracias…Q-q-quizá seria buena idea…ya s-sabes…el frio…conservar el calor y eso…-Decía Damon algo nervioso a Mireya, la cual simplemente lo abrazo…

-Awwww se ven tan tiernos juntos…-Decía Rachel viendo a ambos, que rápidamente se ruborizaron y se separaron…

-¡Solo era por el frio!-Dijo Damon sonrojado, mientras esquivaba la mirada de Rachel…

-Si, claro, como digas…-Dijo Rachel riendo…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__Bien…número uno, Rachel es una entrometida, y numero dos, lo que paso ahí no es lo que piensan, de ninguna manera me siento atraído hacia Mireya, solo me gus…agrada, si, ¡Me agrada!, si, eso, jeje… ¡Argh, púdranse!..._

-Bien, a nuestro primer desafío lo llamo, el Bungee submarino, deberán lanzarse en bungee por turnos en el lago, e intentar capturar una manzana usando solo la boca…el primer equipo que lo logre, ganara una ventaja, claro, sumergirse en bungee es difícil, así que para ayudarles a hundirse, el concursante que se lance deberá sujetar una bola de bowling, y si no encuentra la manzana, deberá pasarle la bola al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente…-

-¿Y que pasa si se nos cae la bola?...-Pregunto Mireya inocentemente, mientras Damon y Marcos soltaban una risa…

-Perderán el desafío automáticamente, ahora, como una pequeña demostración del desafío, le doy la…-Chris callo al ver a una pelirroja, usando un traje de baño verde, lanzarse con la bola de bowling…-¡Izzy, debías esperar la señal!-

-¡Whoooo, Izzy hará una chuza!-Grito la chica mientras se lanzaba del acantilado, y aterrizaba en el agua, dando un enorme clavado…

-Bueno…deberán hacer lo mismo que ella, solo que con la cuerda de bungee atada obviamente…-Dijo Blaineley al grupo,-Oh, y se me olvidaba…-

-¿Hay más?-Pregunto Zion incrédulo

-El agua estará infestada de tiburones, anguilas eléctricas, y venenosos peces globo, por lo que asegúrense de que lo que muerdan sea una manzana…-Dijo Chris entre risas…-Ahora…¡Comiencen!-

-Esto lo tengo dominado…-Decía Seth sujetando la bola de bowling…

-Bien, pásenme la bola y ya…-Dijo Damon desinteresado, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa…

-¡Salten!-Grito Chris, mientras ambos chicos saltaban, y se sumergían en la fría agua, para luego volver de nuevo en un salto en retroceso…

-¿Alguien vio mi bola?-Pregunto Damon notando que su bola de bowling había desaparecido, pero al mirar hacia arriba, noto que esta estaba en el aire…y cayo directamente en su pie…

-Uhhh, eso debe doler…-Dijo Blaineley riendo…

-La tengo…-Decía Seth, pero al notar que había mordido una anguila eléctrica, soltó un bufido de frustración…antes de soltar un enorme grito, mientras la anguila le regalaban una fuerte descarga eléctrica…

-Siguientes…-Dijo Chris, mientras Nía y Zion se acercaban al acantilado…

-Espero que las cuerdas sean de buena calidad…-Dijo Zion mientras se paraba al borde del acantilado…

-Zed, ¿Crees que sea seguro saltar?-Dijo Nía asustada, pero al notar que el peli azul había saltado, decidió hacerlo también…mientras ambos se sumergían, y regresaban al acantilado…

-¡Fantástico, tengo una…oh no…!-Dijo Zion horrorizado, mientras escupía un pez globo, a medida que sus ojos se iban desvaneciendo, y caía al suelo desmayado…

-Chef, necesitamos una camilla aquí…-Dijo Chris, mientras salía el Chef vestido de enfermera, y subía al chico a una camilla, mientras lo llevaba al hospital…

-Whoooooa-Gritaba Nía mientras volvía al acantilado, intentando sujetar la bola de bowling…pero solo había podido morder una sardina…

-Creo que ahora me toca a mi…-Dijo Lilianne tomando la bola de bowling, y lanzándose al agua…

-Dame eso…-Dijo Foxy quitándole la bola de bowling a el inconsciente Zion, y lanzándose al agua…

-¿Creen que este bien?-Pregunto Rachel a el Chef, que le estaba practicando respiración boca-a-boca a Zion…

-Quizá…-Respondió el Chef con indiferencia

-¡La tengo, gana…oh!-Decía Lilianne mientras aterrizaba en el acantilado, y notaba que había mordido un cangrejo, que no tardo en pincharle la nariz a la chica…

-¡Diablos!-Se quejo Foxy, mientras se quitaba un tiburón de su brazo, y le daba la bola de bowling a Alex…

-Dame eso-Dijo Damon a Lilianne, mientras se acercaba al borde…

-Oye, ya tu sáltate…-Se quejo Lilianne…

-¿Acaso te pregunte?-Dijo el chico indiferente, mientras saltaba al agua, junto a Alex…

-¿La encontré?-Pregunto Alex, mientras notaba que había mordido solo una piedra…

-¡Bien, la tengo, ahora si!-Dijo Damon, mientras se sacaba una anguila de la boca…-Genial…solo esto faltaba…-

-Creo que deberías preocuparte un poco mas…-Dijo Foxy al chico, mientras este notaba que estaba cubierto de anguilas…

-¡Oh…mier…da-da-da-da-da-da!-Decía el chico mientras se sacudía de los constantes electroshocks

-Si no te importa…-Decía Megan, mientras le quitaba la bola de bowling al chico, y saltaba al agua, Carwyn también se la quitaba a Alex, mientras temblaba un poco al acercarse al precipicio, pero después de vacilar un momento, decidió saltar…

-Fantástico, nada…-Se quejo Megan, mientras tiraba un pescado con rabia…que cayo en la cara de Fabiola, tirando los vasos de café que recién había preparado, manchando, en el proceso, su polera blanca de café…

-¡Megan!-Grito Fabiola enojada, mientras la mencionada reía…

-¿L-lo tengo? ¡Lo tengo!-Decía Carwyn emocionada, mientras sostenía la manzana en alto, y tiraba la pesada bola de bowling en el suelo…

-¡Y Los Enfermeros vuelven a ganar!-Dijo Chris mientras los ocho se emocionaban…

-¿Q-qué, de nuevo? ¡Argh!-Se quejo Nía congelándose del frio

-¡Lo hiciste increíble!-Felicito Alex a Carwyn

-P-pues…g-gracias-Dijo la chica nerviosa, aunque también temblaba del frio…

-Chris, ya ambos barcos están limpios…-Dijo Fabiola con tono de fastidio…-Aquí tienes tu café…-

-No gracias, ya tome en la mañana…-Dijo Chris mientras a Fabiola le daba un tic en el ojo…

-Creo que voy a…limpiar los baños…-Dijo Fabiola enojada, mientras se acercaba a Izzy, que ponía una trampa para osos…-Hola Izzy, ¿Quieres ayudarme a algo?-

-¿Cómo que?-Pregunto la pelirroja mientras lanzaba una piedra a la trampa, que la partió en dos…-Oh, no puedo esperar a que el Chef pise al pequeño Roger…-

-Eh…como digas, me puedes ayudar a robar…una cosita…-Dijo la castaña…

-Depende, ¿Qué gano yo?-

-Pues…tengo bombones de chocolate…-Dijo la chica sacando una caja llena de ellos…

-¡No puede ser! ¡Son de esos que los plantas y crece un árbol de bombones mágico!-Dijo Izzy emocionada…

-Eh…si-

-Cuenta conmigo…-Dijo Izzy mientras Fabiola se la llevaba al hospital…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Fabiola-**__Al fin…me vengare de ti Chris…y de todos los Cirujanos que se atrevieron a expulsarme…_

-Bien, ya que Zion esta en la enfermería por envenenamiento de pez globo, Enfermeros, deberán esforzarse en compensar la ausencia del chico, lo cual es una buena noticia para ustedes, Cirujanos, pero ya que los Enfermeros ganaron, ellos se llevaran el mejor barco, mientras que ustedes podrán elegir entre dos de peor calidad…-Dijo Chris sonriente, pero al oír un susurro del Chef, su cara cambio a una de horror total…-¿¡Que ella hizo que!?-

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Rachel preocupada…

-Fabiola e Izzy se robaron el millón y están escapando en el barco pirata…-

-Vaya, esa chica me empieza a agradar…-Dijo Damon con una sonrisa…-¡Oh espera, según la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein, si ella se lleva el millón, nos lo quita a nosotros, y si nos lo quita a nosotros, habremos aguantado estas dos semanas de fastidio para nada!-Dijo el chico preocupado…

-Bien, cálmense, nuevo reto, el primero que le quite el millón a Izzy y Fabiola gana la inmunidad, pueden tomar cualquiera de los dos barcos que se caen a pedazos, me da igual, el Chef les dará municiones…

-Alias, las deliciosas sobras de ayer…-Dijo Seth en tono sarcástico…

-Vamos, no podemos perder tiempo, ¡Corran, corran, corran!-Dijo Chris preocupado, mientras los catorce chicos corrían hacia ambos barcos…

-¿Crees que podrán hacerlo?-Pregunto el Chef preocupado…

-Eso espero, o tendremos que cancelar la temporada…-Dijo Chris histérico, mientras observaba como ambos barcos se iban por el lago, que se cubría de una densa niebla…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__Fabiola…te felicito por usar tu cerebro por primera vez en tu existencia…pero te lo advierto…vine a este patético programa por el millón, y no dejare que una creída como tu me lo arranque de las manos…así que, prepárate…_

_**Nía-**__Fabi, Fabi, Fabi…¿No puedes aceptar que te derrote y ya? ¿Por qué tiene que ser por las malas eh?..._

_**Seth-**__Fantástico, lo único que faltaba, que una perdedora se llevara el millón, al menos así podre vengarme de Nía…Oh, esto será divertido…¡Muajajajaja!..._

-El enemigo se encuentra a babor…-Decía Alex al grupo, mientras perseguían al barco de Fabiola…

-Espera…¿babor es derecha o izquierda?-Pregunto Rouge confundida…

-Izquierda-Respondió el rubio…

-¿Entonces porque no lo llamas izquierda?…-Pregunto Rachel al pelinegro…

-Porque no suena tan cool…-se excuso el chico…

-Bueno, preparen el espagueti…-Decía Seth, mientras Dan y Foxy empujaban un cañón con espagueti congelado y encendían la mecha…

-¡Que fue eso!-Pregunto Fabiola sorprendida, al notar que una bola de espagueti congelada había quebrado un cristal…

-¡Son los aliens, vinieron a abducirme y a extirparme mi cerebro para saber cómo viajar en el tiempo!-Dijo Izzy colgada de una lámpara…

-O quizá sean los perdedores, que quieren su millón de vuelta…-Razono Fabiola

-Jajajaja, Fabiola…¿Acaso eso te suena lógico?-Pregunto Izzy riendo…

-Izzy, saca los cañones, combatiremos fuego contra fuego…pero tu dispararas, no quiero dañarme la manicura…-Dijo la chica usando un gorro de capitana, además de un uniforme de capitán, mientras la pelirroja empujaba un cañon a fuera del camarote de la chica…

-Damon, mira…-Dijo Marcos mirando por un binocular…

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Damon

-Mira…Fabiola se ve sexy con ese uniforme de capitana…-Dijo Marcos sin despegar la vista de la chica…

-¡Ay dame eso!-Dijo el chico quitándole el binocular de un manotazo…-¡Ángeles, el objetivo esta en la mira, preparen los cañones y disparen!-

-¿A que te refieres con angeles…?-Pregunto Mireya confundida…

-Ya sabes…angeles…angeles de Charlie…-Intento explicar Damon…-Olvídalo, ¡solo disparen!-Dijo el chico mientras se ponía un gorro de pirata…

-Te ves bien con el gorro…-Dijo Mireya al chico…

-Si, lo se-Dijo el chico arrogantemente, mientras veía a través de los binoculares…-Saben que…olviden los cañones…tengo una mejor idea…-Dijo el chico mientras frotaba sus manos maliciosamente…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__Bien, podría volar el barco en pedazos y perder el millón…o podría ir y robarle el millón…_

-Sigan así, ya casi se detiene…-Decía Seth, mientras Dan y Foxy seguían lanzando espaguetis al barco…

-Quizá deberíamos buscar otra forma de atacar…-Sugirió Rachel, mientras Dan miraba fijamente el barco, y observaba con especial atención las velas que impulsaban el barco…

-¿Dan, tienes alguna idea?-Pregunto Foxy al chico, que solo saco su preciado cuchillo, y apuntaba a las cuerdas que impulsaban el barco…para luego lanzar el cuchillo hacia ellas, haciendo que esta cayera…

-¡Bien hecho Dan, eres asombroso!-Dijo Alex sorprendido, mientras el chico solo rodaba los ojos…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Dan-**__(Se encoge de hombros y empieza a jugar con su cuchillo)_

-Oh no, ¡Izzy, tenemos que detener a esos traidores…!-Dijo Fabiola fuera de si, mientras Izzy disparaba frenéticamente balas de cañón –reales- a los barcos, que se iban cayendo en pedazos…bueno, al menos mas de lo que ya estaban…

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-Pregunto Lilianne a Damon, que se había introducido en el cañón…

-¿Acaso me he equivocado?...No respondas…-Dijo el chico relajado, mientras Megan encendía la mecha, y mandaba a volar al castaño…que cayo en el camarote de Fabiola, rompiendo una puerta en el proceso…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Fabiola enojada…

-¿En este momento?…estoy sangrando internamente-Respondió el chico mientras se sostenía el abdomen…

-¡Lárgate!-Dijo Fabiola mientras sostenía el maletín con el millón, y amenazaba al chico con golpearlo con el…

-Claro, solo déjame retirar mis ahorros…-Dijo el chico tomando el maletín, mientras salía corriendo…

-¡Devuelve eso!-Grito Fabiola corriendo detrás de el, como el barco estaba inmóvil, era mas fácil, aunque aun se tambaleaban por culpa de las olas…

-Chicos, lo tengo…-Dijo Damon corriendo hacia el barco de su equipo, pero el sacudir de una ola lo detuvo…

-Devuelve el dinero…-Dijo Fabiola enojada…

-Jamás, he trabajado mucho los últimos 10 días para que te lo lleves…-Dijo Damon protegiendo el maletín,-Fabiola, voltea, una bola de espagueti viene hacia ti…-

-¿Enserio crees que caeré en…?-La chica callo al ser golpeada por la masa de espagueti, que acertó fuertemente en su cabeza…

-Fantástico, te salve de la psicótica, ¡Ahora dame el millón!-Dijo Seth mientras subía al barco…

-¡Oh no chico listo! Yo lo encontré, yo me lo quedo…-Dijo Damon convencido, mientras Seth corría hacia el…

-¡Oh, no lo harás!-Dijo Seth mientras corría hacia el, para luego derribarlo en el suelo…

-¡Damon!-Grito Mireya mientras subía al barco pirata…-Oye, nadie se mete con mi amigo, ¿Oíste?-Dijo Mireya enojada, mientras empujaba a Seth lejos del castaño…

-Gracias…-Respondió Damon,-¡Oh no, el maletín!-

-Parece que tu novia no es muy atenta…-Dijo Seth corriendo con el maletín, pero un golpe con un zapato lo dejo K.O.

-Buen tiro-Dijo Damon a la chica…

-La practica hace al maestro…-Dijo Mireya mientras tomaba el maletín…

-¡Oye devuelve eso querida!-Dijo Rouge subiendo al barco pirata, mientras intentaba quitarle el maletín a la chica…

-Ni lo sueñes, es nuestro…-Decian Damon y Mireya al unisonó…

-Chicos, ¿Alguien ha visto una bomba? La deje aquí contando desde 30, y no la he visto…-Dijo Izzy, ignorando el hecho de que estaban peleando por el maletín…

-¿Acaso dijiste bomba?-Pregunto Rouge aterrada, mientras oían unos pitidos del camarote de Fabiola, antes de que este explotara, junto al resto del barco, mandando a Seth, Mireya, Rouge y Damon lejos del barco…

-¡Increíble!-Dijo Marcos mientras miraba la explosión, que mando a los cuatro a la orilla…

-Parece que ambos equipos perdieron el maletín…-Dijo Chris mirando a los chicos en la orilla…

-No…tan…rápido…-Jadeo Damon, mientras sacaba el maletín de su chaqueta…

-¡Y…parece que los Cirujanos obtienen su primera victoria!-Dijo Chris mientras alzaba al muchacho…

-¡Lo hicimos Damon, ganamos!-Dijo Mireya emocionada, mientras abrazaba al chico…

-No…tan…fuerte…-Decía el chico gimiendo de dolor…

-¿Ganamos?-Pregunto Alex ingenuamente, mientras bajaban del barco…

-¿Cómo es que…? ¡ARGH, проклятие, Как мы проиграем, все здесь глупо! (Maldita sea, ¿como pudimos perder? Estoy en un equipo de estúpidos)-Grito el chico en ruso, mientras sus compañeros lo veían asustados…

-¿Qué dijiste viejo?-Pregunto Alex aterrado, mientras Seth se intentaba calmar…

-Dije que…me alegra tenerlo de compañeros, y que seguramente podremos superar esta derrota…-Dijo el chico intentando calmarse…

-Los veo en la ceremonia de eliminación chicos…-Dijo Chris, mientras todos caminaban hacia el hospital…

…

…

-Bienvenidos a su primera ceremonia de eliminación-Decía Blaineley al grupo,-Aquí sostengo siete uniformes de Enfermeros, pero hay ocho, lo que significa que uno de ustedes se ira a casa, y será el que reciba el cuchillo del carnicero de la derrota…-

-¡Ahhhhhh déjenme en paz, necesito…volver…al juego…-Decía Fabiola cubierta de cenizas, mientras el Chef la lanzaba a la ambulancia, que se largaba de la morgue…

-Bien, a los que llamo están a salvo…Carwyn, Dan, Foxy, Rouge…-Decía mientras los mencionados se levantaban, y caminaban a buscar sus uniformes…-Seth, tu también lo estas…-Decía Blaineley, mientras Zion, que estaba en una camilla de hospital, miraba a Alex y Fabiola, que se veían igual de nerviosos…

-Rachel, estas a salvo…-Dijo mientras la chica, emocionada, corría a buscar su bata…Zion y Alex se miraban aterrados…-Y finalmente…el cuchillo del carnicero de la derrota es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Alex!-Dijo mientras el mencionado se agachaba, y esquivaba una posible apuñalada…

-¿Pero…porque?-Pregunto el rubio confundido…

-Aun no olvidamos lo de el bosque…-Dijo Foxy enojada, mientras algunos miraban al chico con rabia, pero Carwyn lo veía con cierta lastima…

-Bien…adiós chicos, suerte…-Dijo el chico triste, mientras Carwyn se levantaba de su asiento, y abrazaba al chico…

-T-te extrañare…-Dijo la chica en un susurro…

-Aww…me van a hacer vomitar…-Decía Chris asqueado,-Pero pueden dejar de decir cursilerías porque…Alex, eras un Enfermero ayer, pero eres un Cirujano hoy…-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el chico incrédulo…

-Ya que solo hay una ambulancia, y se llevo a Fabiola, dejare que te unas a los Cirujanos Asesinos, pero eso significa que Carwyn y tu estarán en equipos opuestos, aunque no me importa en lo absoluto…-Dijo Chris mientras Alex esbozaba una sonrisa, al igual que Carwyn…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__Que loco viejo…sigo en el juego…que lastima que estaré en otro equipo, espero no me afecte, y que tampoco afecte a Car, pero bueno, mejor que irse a casa, ¿No?...-Dijo el chico inseguro…_

_**Seth-**__Que lastima que Alex no se fue, iba a mostrarle que nadie me rechaza una alianza, pero me da igual, quizá no pude eliminar a Nía, ya que el montón de idiotas que tengo de equipo no me lo permitió, pero tarde o temprano…la blanquita caera…_

-Bienvenido al apartamento Cirujanos…-Dijo Damon mientras abría la puerta a Alex, de la cual le cayo un globo lleno de agua al rubio…-Deberás pasar un par de pruebas antes de que seas un Cirujano de verdad, pero mientras tanto, acuéstate, tendrás un día terrible por la mañana…-Dijo Damon con una sonrisa malévola, al igual que Marcos, mientras ambos se acostaban, pero al hacerlo, las literas se rompieron, haciendo que la parte superior cayera sobre la inferior…que fue malo para Damon, que dormía bajo Marcos…

-¿Les gusto su aperitivo? Porque habrá mucho mas de esto mañana…-Dijo Foxy abriendo la puerta…-Esto es una advertencia para que sepan…si se meten con mi cabello…morirán…-Dijo la chica mientras veía con odio a los dos chicos…

-¿Podrán Damon y Marcos sobrevivir a la venganza de Foxy? ¿Y Seth finalmente podrá cumplir la suya? ¿Quién será el próximo en irse? ¿Acaso Fabiola volverá y y tratara de arruinar el show otra vez? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!...

**Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Alex; Damon; Lilianne; Marcos; Megan; Mireya; Nía**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Carwyn; Dan; Foxy; Rachel; Rouge; Seth; Zion**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Albert (Cirujanos Asesinos); Fabiola (Cirujanos Asesinos)**

**Y bien? Como quedo? Les gusto el cameo de Izzy? El episodio quedo mas corto que el anterior, pero espero les haya gustado, y…parece que nadie se fue a casa hoy, pero este cambio de equipo añadirá algo de drama a ambos bandos, además…al fin ya todos los concursantes tuvieron un confesionario en el fic, como ya saben, si uno de sus OC's tiene un error, no duden en decírmelo, espero les haya gustado el episodio, ya llevo 3 en una semana (Nada mal, ¿No?), dejen reviews, me inspiran a escribir mas rápido, nos vemos!**


	6. ¡Regresen a la Base!

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 6: ¡Regresen a la Base!**

-Anteriormente en Drama Total...El Juego del Miedo…

Nuestros 14 restantes tuvieron que tomar aire para nuestro desafío de Hidrofobia, que consistió en saltar en bungee y encontrar una manzana entre tiburones, anguilas eléctricas, y mortales peces globo, algunos no llegaron muy lejos, pero gracias a Carwyn, los Enfermeros ganaron el primer desafío, pero todo quedo en vano cuando la ex-concursante y ex-pasante Fabiola se intento llevar el millón de dólares, por suerte, ambos equipos estuvieron dispuestos a buscar el millón de dólares, pero solo uno de ellos lo logro…e, increíblemente, fueron los Cirujanos, dando lugar a la primera ceremonia de eliminación de los Enfermeros, al final, Alex fue eliminado, pero como Fabiola fue llevada por la ambulancia, dejamos que el chico se uniera a los Cirujanos, donde fue "cálidamente" recibido por los chicos, ¿Qué les espera a nuestros catorce victimas? ¿Quién se ira hoy? Descúbranlo en este explosivo episodio de Drama…Total…El Juego del Miedo…-

…

…

-Hola chicos, ¿como están?-Pregunto Alex amigablemente, caminando hacia el comedor, mientras saludaba amistosamente a su nuevo equipo, que por alguna razón, soltaban risas…-¿Qué?-

-No, nada-Dijo Nía riéndose, mientras Alex caminaba a buscar su desayuno, pero se choco accidentalmente con Carwyn…

-Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así…-Dijo Alex en broma

-Ehm…Alex…-Dijo Carwyn mientras sacaba un espejo, y mostraba la cara de Alex, con las palabras "Hola, soy el chico nuevo" escrito en la frente, mas el dibujo de un trasero…

-Oh…¡Damon!-Grito el chico molesto, mientras se alejaba de Carwyn algo avergonzado…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex**__-Bien…se que debería estar "feliz" por seguir en la competencia…pero mis compañeros no son lo que se consideraría "agradables", mas bien, todo lo contrario, solo espero que termine esta estúpida iniciación…_

-¿Dónde están idiota y mas idiota?-Decía Alex molesto…

-No lo se, no han venido a comer…-Dijo Lilianne mirando a su alrededor, mientras por la puerta entraban corriendo Marcos y Damon, cubiertos de hojas, tierra, y con algunos raspones…

-¿Ya se fue?-Pregunto Marcos asustado, mientras sotenian la puerta, evitando que se abriera

-Eso creo…-Dijo Damon tembloroso…

-¿Qué les paso?-Pregunto Mireya preocupada

-"Alguien" movió nuestras camas en media noche, y nos dejo en medio del bosque…Quien lo haya hecho es un genio..-Dijo Damon mirando a Foxy con odio, a la vez que esta esbozaba una leve sonrisa…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__Tengo dos opciones…podría matar a Damon y a Marcos por la estúpida broma de ayer…o podría darle una probada de sus propias bromas, para hacerlo sufrir aun mas…Obviamente elegí la segunda opción, ¿Por qué? Necesito divertirme un poco…y hacer sufrir a ese par de tarados siempre me hace sonreir…_

-Oigan chicos, volví…-Dijo Zion emocionado, mientras caminaba alegremente a la mesa del comedor…

-Increíble Zion, me alegro que te hayas mejorado…-Dijo Rachel alegre…

-Si, fue algo extremo lo del pez globo, ¿No?-Dijo Rouge al peliazul…

-Si, por lo menos no fui eliminado, y me alegro por eso, claro que mis condiciones hospitalarias no fueron las mejores, es mas, fueron pésimas, pero al menos estoy mejor, y eso es lo que importa, ¿No?-Dijo el peliazul intentando verle el lado positivo a la situación, mientras caminaba a servirse la comida…-Saben…empiezo a extrañar que me alimenten con suero…-Dijo el chico mirando la comida, que empezó a moverse sola, y salió del plato para luego correr fuera del comedor…

-¿¡PUEDES REPETIR LO QUE DIJISTE!?-Pregunto el Chef enojado…

-Q-que agradezco un alimento tan completo como este, digo, nos o-ofrece los tres grupos a-alimenticios, señor-Dijo Zion asustado, mientras corría a atrapar su desayuno…

-A menos que los tres grupos alimenticios sean caca, vomito y pelo de baño, pues si, es muuuuuuuuuy completo-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente, mientras esquivaba

-¿Disfrutan su comida?-Pregunto Blaineley entrando al comedor…

-Ugh, ¿Por qué nos quitas el apetito con tu asqueroso y sintético ser?-Se quejo Damon, mientras ponía una mueca de asco…

-Disculpa, pero soy la co-anfitriona del show, ¡y no me iré de este show mientras viva!…-Dijo Blaineley al chico, que solo miraba al techo, del cual colgaba una bola de bowling de un fino hilo, justo arriba de donde se había parado Blaineley…

-Oh vamos…por favor…con un coma me conformo…-Dijo el castaño rogando a que la bola de bowling cayera sobre la rubia…

-¡Atención competidores, salgan ahora mismo, su desafío comenzara afuera!-Dijo Blaineley por el megáfono, mientras los competidores salían fuera del comedor, algunos alegres por no tener que terminar su comida…

-¡Estúpido libro inservible!-Dijo Damon arrojaba el libro a la bola colgante, que rápidamente cayo sobre la cabeza del chico…

…

-¿Dónde esta Chris?-Pregunto Rachel al no ver al presentador por ninguna parte…

-Esta en el hospital, al parecer le cayo una bola de bowling en la cara, y ahora estará en el por al menos tres días hasta que se recupere…-Dijo el Chef, que vestía ropa militar, al igual que Blaineley, al grupo...

-Que raro, ¿No?, una bola de bowling-Dijo Damon rascándose la nuca, mientras se sujetaba con dolor la cabeza…

-…Y hasta que eso pase…Blaineley y yo nos encargaremos de los desafíos…-Dijo el Chef con una sonrisa malvada, mientras todos tragaban saliva…

-La fobia de hoy…Haplofobia, traducida como fobia a las armas, como el reto de inmunidad de hoy, jugaremos el famoso juego de captura la bandera, pero cada uno de ustedes estará armado con una pistola de Paintball, que tendrá 5 balas de pintura cada una, además de sus gafas de protección, deberán capturar la bandera del equipo contrario y traerla a la suya, plus, deberán evitar al Chef, que los ira buscando con su bazooka de Paintball con 200 balas de pinturas…-

-Uhh, balas de pintura, que miedo…-Dijo sarcásticamente Damon, mientras el Chef sacaba una enorme bazooka de Paintball, y apuntaba al aterrado chico…

-¿Ahora si tienes miedo cierto?-Pregunto el Chef con una sonrisa sádica, mientras disparaba una gigantesca bala de pintura al chico, que mancho totalmente de pintura roja al castaño, además de dejarlo tirado en el suelo…

-Ugh…creo que vomite partes de mi hígado…-Dijo Damon retorciéndose en el suelo…

-Bien, ya entendí, buscamos la bandera, la traemos a la nuestra, blah blah blah…-Dijo Foxy desinteresada…

-¿Como se usan estas cosas?-Pregunto Nía confundida, mientras sostenía el rifle de Paintball al revés

-Supongo que eres demasiado tonta hasta para estas cosas Gardenia…-Se burlo Damon

-Espera, ya adivine-Dijo Nía, mientras disparaba hacia Damon, que logro esquivarlo e hizo que golpeara accidentalmente a Alex, que no fallo en golpear el estomago del pobre chico…

-N-no se preocupen…e-estoy bien…-Dijo el chico con un hilo de voz

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Eso fue épico! ¡Increíble puntería Gardenia!-Decía Damon quebrándose de risa…

-¿No puedes tener al menos un poquito de compasión?-Pregunto Mireya enojada al chico…

-Déjame pensarlo…No-

-¡Lo siento tanto Albert, creí que no se dispararía aun!-Dijo Nía ayudando al chico a recomponerse…

-N-no gracias, estoy bien…-Dijo el rubio amablemente, mientras Carwyn veía con algo de molestia la situación…

-Cuidado Nía, solo hay dos puestos en la enfermería, y estamos guardando uno para el reto…bien, les explicare las dos formas de ganar…Uno, si encuentran la bandera rival y la traen a la suya, o dos, si "matan" a todos los jugadores del equipo contrario…

-Fantástico, un poco de diversión…-Decía Foxy apuntando a Marcos y a Damon, pero ambos se pudieron esconder detrás de Mireya antes de que disparara…

-Hey hey, calma Fox, recuerda que solo tenemos 5 balas por persona…-Razono Seth…

-Cierto…será más divertido destrozarlos en medio del bosque …-Dijo Foxy con una sonrisa macabra…

-Fantástico, ¡Ahora dispérsense!-Grito Blaineley, mientras los catorce chicos corrían hacia el denso bosque…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__No sé como hare para competir contra Carwyn…digo, ¿Una pelea de Paintball? ¿Enserio? Bonita manera de empezar a competir contra ella, y mientras tanto deberé soportar a mi equipo, Megan no es muy sociable, Mireya y Lilianne son agradables, aunque Lil es algo competitiva, Nía es genial, pero un poco…no es muy…ya saben, lista…en cuanto a los chicos…los odio…_

_**Nía-**__Bien, ahora que Alex entro al equipo, tengo una oportunidad mas de alianzas, ya que obviamente no hará una alianza con Damon, y, aunque Megan esta en mi alianza, se que me traicionara tarde o temprano, por lo que seria bueno tener a otro súbdito entre los míos…_

_**Rouge-**__Bien…por ahora tengo todo bajo control, con Seth de mi lado, podremos eliminar a cualquiera que se nos interponga…_

-Bien chicos, tengo una idea…-Decía Lilianne emocionada,-Deberíamos guardar cuatro para que defiendan la bandera, mientras los otros tres van a por ella…-

-Suena bien, seremos Marcos, Alex y yo…-Dijo Damon mientras se llevaba a ambos chicos…

-Whoa, ¿Y a ti quien te nombro capitán?-Pregunto Megan

-Bien, ya que hice que ganáramos el desafío anterior, deberían dejarme capitanear el equipo por lo menos…-Se defendió el castaño…

-Damon, lo hiciste genial en el desafío anterior, pero no puedes dirigir el equipo así como así, yo digo que se queden el chico nuevo, la albina, y Mireya, mientras la chica purpura, el mujeriego y yo atacamos, ¿De acuerdo?-Pregunto Lilianne

-Si capitana-Dijeron todos al unisonó…

-Pfff, chupamedias-Dijo Damon por lo bajo,-¡Yupi, nada mejor que quedarme con el chico nuevo y la Nía-leer-sabe…-

-Pensándolo mejor, Alex, ven con nosotros, Marcos tu quédate…-Ordeno Lilianne…

-Suerte viejo…-Dijo Marcos mientras golpeaba la espalda del chico…

-Oye…¿Me pusiste un letrero cierto?-Pregunto el rubio alarmado…

-Claro que no…una tarántula…-Dijo Marcos entre risas, mientras el rubio salía corriendo, intentando quitarse la araña de encima…

-Buena esa viejo-Dijo Damon chocándola con Marcos, mientras Mireya veía a ambos con rostro de desaprobación…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Mireya-**__Bien…Damon me gusta, pero odio cuando molesta al pobre Alex, ¡Ya lleva dos días con lo mismo! Me gustaría que madurara un poco…Y no fuera tan…el…_

-¿Estas bien…ehmm…-

-Alex…-Corrigió el rubio a Lilianne…

-Eso…No deberías dejar que Damon y Marcos te molesten así, si sigues dejando que te molesten, jamás te respetaran…-Aconsejo la pelirroja al rubio…

-Dicen que es parte de la "iniciación"-Se excuso el chico…-Y que si no lo soporto, me expulsaran del equipo…-

-Vamos, ellos no te sacaran del equipo…-Dijo Lilianne apoyando un hombro sobre el rubio…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque yo me encargare de que no lo hagan…-Dijo la chica mientras chocaba manos con el rubio

-Gracias Lil…-Dijo el rubio mientras se abrían paso por el bosque…

-De nada Al…-Dijo la chica relajada, mientras caminaban hacia la bandera rival…

-Bien chicos, esto es lo que haremos…-Decía Seth mientras movía unos soldados de juguete en un mapa…-Carwyn, Zion y Foxy irán por la bandera rival, mientras el resto vigilara la nuestra, ¿De acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo-Dijeron todos al unisonó

-Buena suerte Car…-Dijo Rachel chocándola con Carwyn, mientras se iban hacia el bosque…

-Parece que ustedes son buenas amigas, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Seth a la chica…

-Pues si, lo somos…-Dijo Rachel mientras se sentaba sobre una roca…

-¿No creen que seria asombroso que estuvieran en la final juntas?-Pregunto Seth algo nervioso

-Si vas a proponerme una alianza, no la acepto Seth-Dijo la chica directa

-¿Qué? Rachel…¿Cómo crees que pensaría en hacer una alianza contigo? Solo quiero tener una conversación tranquila con mi amiga…-Dijo el pelinegro mientras golpeaba levemente el hombro de la chica…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Rachel-**__Pfff, si claro, desde que Dawn me advirtió sobre la "maldad" que amenazaba mi equipo, he estado mas atenta, y estoy segura que se trata de Seth, por lo cual, no dejare que me convenza con sus ofertas baratas…_

_**Seth-**__Bien, estoy seguro que Rachel sospecha algo…no seria mala idea sacarla del camino…pero por ahora, tengo a alguien mas en mente…_

-Bien…debo concentrarme, busco la bandera, y regreso, solo eso, sencillo, me impresiona la habilidad del Chef Hatchet para hacer desafíos estúpidos…-Dijo Zion sarcásticamente, mientras avanzaba por el bosque, hasta divisar la bandera de los Cirujanos…

-Pfff….Pffffffffffffff…Pffffffffffffffffffffffff…- 

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces!?-Pregunto Foxy al lado del peliazul, extrañada por el comportamiento de este…

-Te estaba llamando…-Se excuso el chico,-Ya encontré la bandera-

-Fantástico, ahora solo nos falta tirar a ese montón de tarados…-Dijo Foxy viendo maliciosamente a Damon, Mireya y Nía…

-Pero…son tres contra dos…tenemos solo un 30% de probabilidades de ganar…-Razono Zion

-Bien…esto es lo que haremos…tu harás una distracción, y robare la bandera, y saldré corriendo, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Hmmm…buena idea Fox…-Dijo Zion, mientras sujetaba su rifle de Paintball…-Es hora…-Dijo el chico dramáticamente, mientras corría hacia los tres chicos…

-¡Ataquen chicas!-Grito Mireya

-¡Hey!-Se quejo Damon, pero aun así los tres corrieron detrás del peliazul…

-Fantástico-Dijo Foxy mientras robaba la bandera, y corría en dirección a su meta…

-¡VIVA EL SHUSHI!-Grito una voz cayendo de un árbol, mientras se lanzaba sobre Foxy…

-¿¡Tu!?-Dijo Foxy al notar que Marcos la había derribado, tirando su arma en el proceso, mientras Marcos la apuntaba con la suya…

-El original…ahora prepárate para convertirte en el primer lienzo viviente del mundo…-Dijo Marcos mientras apretaba le gatillo, pero no salía nada,-Oh, no ahora…¡por favor dispara!-Dijo el chico desesperado, pero aun no salía nada…

-Discúlpame por hacer esto querido…-Dijo Foxy con una sonrisa malvada, mientras le daba un rodillazo en las "partes nobles" de Marcos, que se echo a un lado, retorciéndose de dolor…-¡Nos vemos!-Se despidió Foxy con la bandera, mientras corría hacia su bandera, pero accidentalmente piso una trampa que ato su pie, y la dejo colgando de un árbol…

-¿Te gusta querida?-Pregunto Damon maliciosamente…-La pusimos antes de que llegaran, todo marcho tal cual el plan…-

-Excepto por una cosa…-Dijo Marcos en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor…-Si que tienes una pierna fuerte preciosa…-

-¡Oh cállate!-Espeto Foxy frustrada de no poder golpear de nuevo a Marcos…

-Si me disculpas, me llevare esto, gracias…-Dijo Damon arrancando la bandera de las manos de Foxy, y poniéndola en su lugar…

-Oh, y se me olvidaba algo…-Dijo Damon tomando su rifle de paintball, y disparandole descaradamente a la chica tres veces…

-Yo…voy a matarte…-Espeto Foxy entre dientes…

-Uhh, que miedo…-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente, mientras tomaba a Zion de sus suéter, que tenia una mancha de pintura…

-¡Zion y Foxy están fuera…!-Decía el Chef por un megáfono…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__(Escribiendo en una libreta)-Bien…ya no mas bromas, simplemente, los matare lenta y sádicamente…-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa malvada…_

-Supongo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso, los veo luego chicos…-Dijo Damon corriendo hacia el bosque…

-¿A donde vas?-Pregunto Mireya curiosa

-A vigilar a alguien…-Dijo el chico corriendo al bosque, mientras esquivaba las piedras que Foxy le lanzaba…

…

-B-bien Carwyn, c-calma, p-puedes hacerlo, s-solo dispara…-Se decía a si misma Carwyn, mientras corría hacia una sombra irreconocible, con el arma en sus temblorosos brazos…-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-Grito la chica corriendo con los ojos cerrados, hasta que noto que había chocado con alguien…

-¡Auch!-Dijo Alex cayendo al suelo, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza…

-Oh…lo s-siento Alex…-Dijo Carwyn apenada…

-No es nada…sabes, debemos dejar de encontrarnos así…-Dijo Alex en broma, mientras el y Carwyn rieron un poco…

-Si…-

-Sabes…todo ha sido tan…raro, ahora tengo equipo nuevo, ambos somos rivales…ha sido tan loco, ¿No?-Dijo Alex rascándose la nuca…

-Si…mi e-equipo seguro me mataría si me ven contigo…-Dijo Carwyn riendo…

-A mi también…pero podemos vernos en la noche, hay un lugar muy agradable cerca del muelle. Quizá podríamos…-

-¡Bien hecho chico nuevo!-Dijo Damon acercándose por detrás a Carwyn, interrumpiendo al rubio…-Atrapaste a una patética Enfermera, buen plan…-Dijo Damon con una sonrisa malvada, mientras Alex miraba shockeado la situación…

-¿T-todo lo hiciste a-aproposito?-Pregunto Carwyn decepcionada…

-¡N-no, te aseguro que yo…!-

-Vamos chico nuevo, ¿Que esperas?, ¡Dispara!-Ordeno Damon, mientras Alex sostenía temblorosamente su arma, y apuntaba a la chica…para luego dejar caer el rifle en el suelo…

-Tengo…un calambre, ¡Auch!-Dijo Alex falsamente, mientras se sostenía el brazo fingiendo dolor…

-Ugh…que patético, si no la matas tu, yo lo hare…-Dijo Damon sosteniendo su arma, y apretando el gatillo…pero no salían las balas de pintura…-¡Vamos cosa inservible, dispara!-Dijo Damon mientras apretaba varias veces el arma, que no daba respuesta, hasta que Carwyn ya se había ido…¡Argh, fantástico!-Dijo el chico tirando el arma al suelo, que se activo sola y disparo a la rodilla del chico…-¡Auch, que porquería!-

-¿Todo bien? Oí gritos…-Dijo Lilianne acercándose a ambos chicos…

-Si, sobre todo porque este tarado no quiso dispararle a su novia…-Dijo Damon en el suelo, sosteniéndose la rodilla, mientras Lilianne le daba una patada...-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡Déjalo en paz, el también es parte del equipo al igual que tu!-Espeto Lilianne al chico

-Si, como digas fosforito…-Dijo el chico relajado, mientras reposaba en el suelo…

-Será mejor que avancemos, yo iré por el este, ustedes por el oeste…-Dijo Lilianne mientras se iba…-Oh, y suerte…-Dijo Lilianne corriendo entre los arbustos, dejando al par de chicos solos…

-Soplón-Dijo Damon por lo bajo, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la bandera de los Enfermeros…

…

-¿Cuánto tiempo deberemos esperar aquí?-Pregunto Nía desesperada, mientras Mireya y Marcos vigilaban la bandera…

-El necesario…-Espeto Mireya la chica, ya que parecía muy concentrada en su rol…-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Creo que hay alguien en los arbustos…-Dijo Marcos, mientras ambos iban a ver…solo para encontrarse una figura de barro…

-¿Qué se supone que…?-

-¡Sorpresa!-Grito Seth disparando a ambos por la espalda, mientras los dos caían a un lado…

-¡Nía, salva la bandera!-Grito Mireya, mientras la mencionada tomaba la bandera, y corría lo más rápido que sus tacones se lo permitía, seguido de cerca de Seth…

-Simón…¿No serias capaz de golpear a una…?-Preguntaba Nía jadeando, pero de repente, una cuerda la dejo colgado de cabeza de un árbol, de manera similar a como Foxy había quedado…-¡Argh, Damon!-Grito la chica, mientras Seth la miraba con odio…

-¿Qué pasa Nía, no te gusta estar colgada de una planta cierto?-Pregunto Seth con una sonrisa macabra…-Me encantaría dejarte sola aquí, tal como lo hiciste conmigo en el bosque…pero desgraciadamente, no puedo dejar que mi equipo pierda solo por una estúpida venganza…-Dijo el pelinegro mientras apuntaba a la chica, pero al oír un ruido en los arbustos, decidió quitarle la bandera de una vez…era el Chef, el cual siguió al chico unos metros, hasta dispararle con su bazooka de paintball, y dejarlo tirado en el suelo…

-Uno menos, queda una…-Dijo el Chef mientras caminaba hacia la colgante Nía, que miraba aterrorizada la bazooka del Chef…

-N-no Chef, por favor, no en mi cara…-Dijo Nía aterrada, mientras el Chef disparaba, para infortunio de la albina, en su rostro, dejándola totalmente cubierta de pintura…

-Ahora solo quedan ocho…-Dijo el Chef mientras dejaba a Nía totalmente aturdida por el disparo, y dejaba la bandera en el suelo…

…

-Hola Rachel-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa…

-Oh, hola Rouge…-Respondió la chica amablemente

-Sabes, por lo visto, eres una muy buena competidora, atlética, inteligente, digna de ganar el millón en este momento…-Alabo Rouge a la chica, que se sonrojo un poco…

-Pues…gracias…-Dijo la chica apenada…

-No hay de que, pero seguro te habrás dado cuenta que hasta los mejores jugadores pueden caer por culpa de los tramposos…-Dijo la chica silenciosamente,-…Piénsalo, uno necesita a alguien de su lado para evitar ser eliminado por aquellos tramposos, egoístas y egocéntricos…como Seth…-Dijo la chica lo ultimo en el oído, lo que hizo que a Rachel le diera un pequeño escalofrió…

-Tienes razón Rouge…Seth planea algo, deberíamos formar una alianza, y eliminarlo…-Dijo Rachel pensativa…

-Perfecto-Dijo Rouge mientras se levantaba,-Ahora, vamos a cazar algunos Cirujanos…-Dijo la chica mientras tomaba su rifle, y caminaba hacia el bosque…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Rouge-**__Se que estoy en una alianza con Seth…pero no debo confiarme de nadie, y tener a Rachel de aliada podría servirme para cuidarme las espaldas, y así ganar el millón…_

_**Rachel-**__Bien…se que Rouge trata de manipularme, pero acepte la alianza solo para eliminar a Seth, obviamente no me mantendré leal a nadie aquí, solo a mi misma, así nadie se podrá aprovechar de mi, en cuanto vea que Rouge trate de traicionarme…ya estaré preparada para ello…_

-Bien…ya que tengo a Rachel controlada, que tal si busco algunos perdedores y…-Rouge callo al ser golpeada bruscamente por una bala de pintura, disparada por Megan…

-Espero que te guste el rojo…-Dijo Megan sarcásticamente, mientras sentía como alguien mas le disparaba por la espalda…que no era nadie mas que Dan, el cual solo camino de vuelta, indiferente…

-Gracias Dan…-Dijo Rouge agradecida por haber disparado hacia Megan, aunque el chico no se inmuto…-¡Diablos!-

…

…

-Vamos, la bandera debe estar por aquí…-Dijo Lilianne mientras caminaba hacia la bandera de los Enfermeros, y ahí se encontró a Rachel y a Dan, cada uno apuntándole…-Dos contra Lily…parece injusto…¡Para ustedes!-Dijo Lilianne mientras rodaba rápidamente por el suelo, esquivando los disparos de Rachel y Dan, ella le disparo un par de veces a Rachel, que no pudo esquivarlos, a diferencia de Dan, que no tuvo problemas en evitarlos, ambos se enfrentaron cara a cara, apuntándose fríamente uno a uno, y esquivando los disparos de su rival, finalmente, Lilianne logro atinarle a Dan…

-¡Si, soy la campeona!-Dijo Lilianne alegre, mientras daba pequeños saltitos, pero al intentar tomar la bandera, noto que alguien mas le había disparado…

-P-pues no lo creo…-Dijo Carwyn soplando su rifle, mientras Lilianne zapateaba de molestia…

…

-Viejo, ¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?-Pregunto Alex confundido…

-Ni idea, hey viejo, ¿Qué tal si jugamos un juego?-Pregunto Damon con una sonrisa cual…-Tengo uno que jugábamos mi hermana y yo en kínder, se llama…¡Atrápalo!-Dijo Damon mientras sacaba una llave inglesa de su chaqueta, y lo lanzaba a la cabeza del chico…

-¡Auch! ¿Qué clase de juego es ese?-Pregunto Alex molesto…

-Ninguno, solo lo hago para molestarte…-Dijo Damon riendo, mientras Alex intentaba mantener la calma…-Sabes, cuando te vi por primera vez…pense que me caerías mal…-

-¿Y ahora…?-Pregunto Alex ilusionado…

-Estoy mas que seguro…-Dijo Damon riendo, mientras golpeaba el hombro del chico, el cual se enojo aun mas…-Espero que no vayas a ir a besuquearte con tu estúpida novia, realmente nos arruinaste el…-Se quejo Damon, pero fue callado por un puñetazo de parte de Alex, cuyos ojos habían empezado a cambiarse de color rojizo…

-¡Cállate perdedor! Ahora date prisa, hay una bandera que robar…-Dijo Alex totalmente enojado, mientras corría hábilmente por el bosque…

-¿Qué mierda fue…?-Damon callo al notar que estaba solo…casi…el Chef estaba justo detrás de el, apuntándolo con su bazooka de paintball…El chico salió corriendo, mientras el Chef, tranquilamente, lo apuntaba de lejos…

-¡Por favor, en la cara no!-Grito el chico desesperado, pero el Chef acertó directamente al chico, mandándolo al suelo…

…

…

-V-vamos Carwyn, ahora solo debes llevar esto a tu meta y…-Carwyn callo al notar un sonido de entre los arbusto…-¿Alex?-Pregunto la chica ilusionada, pero al mirar el rostro del chico, su expresión cambio…

-Parece que la pequeña enfermerita esta sola…-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa macabra…-¿Qué tal si terminamos esto de una vez por todas?-

-¿A-Alex, que te pasa?-Pregunto la chica retrocediendo, mientras Alex la apuntaba con su rifle de paintball…

-Calma Carwyn, solo quédate quieta, así todo acabara pronto…-Dijo Alex mientras hábilmente disparaba en dirección a la chica, pero esta esquivaba todos sus disparos…-¡Vamos Car, solo quédate quieta!-Dijo Alex mientras la acorralaba entre unos arboles…

-¡Alex, d-detente, me estas asustando!...-Dijo la chica aterrada…

-No soy Alex querida…-Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio, mientras se preparaba para disparar, pero la pelinegra uso su propio rifle para derribar el del rubio…

-Parece que no te salió tan bien tu jugada, ¿Verdad?-Dijo la chica apuntando al chico, con una sonrisa victoriosa…

-Buena jugada…-Dijo el chico mientras miraba fijamente el arma de la pelinegra, pero una enorme bala de pintura los detuvo a ambos, dejándolos cubiertos de pintura roja…

-No, esta es una buena jugada…-Dijo el Chef soplando su bazooka, -Juego terminado…-

-Whoa…¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Alex rascándose la cabeza…-¿Ganamos?-

-No, parece que empataron chicos…-Dijo Blaineley entrando a escena…-Creo que deberíamos hacer un desempate, ¿No crees?-Pregunto la rubia al Chef…

-Oh si…y ya tengo una idea de cómo…-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada, la cual asusto a Alex y a Carwyn…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Carwyn-**__No puedo creer que Alex se haya vuelto tan…raro, c-creo que fue por la competencia y todo…pero…no parecía ser el…_

_**Alex-**__Fantástico, ahora Carwyn cree que soy un fenómeno, ¡estúpido Harry, estúpido!..._

_**Damon-**__(Bostezando)-Bien…doble personalidad, gran cosa…la pregunta es…¿Cómo me servirá esto a mi?..._

-Bienvenidos a la carrera de desempate…-Dijo el Chef al grupo, mientras veían una aterradora pista de obstáculos, con minas explosivas, cañones, dinamita, explosivos, lanzadoras de dardos tranquilizantes, y otras armas parecidas…-Su desafío será una carrera de obstáculos uno-a-uno, elegiré un miembro al azar, los cuales deberán atravesar la pista, el que llegue de primero gana…-Dijo el Chef por un altavoz…

-¿Estas seguro que es seguro?-Pregunto Damon incrédulo…

-Eso creo, pero si quieren saber si es seguro…¡Tyler, es hora de la prueba!-Dijo Blaineley, mientras el chico castaño con ropa deportiva roja salía a escena…-¿Estas listo para la carrera?-

-¡Yo naci listo para todo!-Dijo Tyler confiado, mientras el Chef daba la línea de salida, y el castaño corría rápidamente por el recorrido…hasta golpearse con una mina explosiva, con la cual salió volando…hacia otra mina explosiva…y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la meta…-¡Estoy bien!-Dijo el chico cubierto de cenizas, hasta que una bala de cañón cayo en su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente…

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?-Dijo Blaineley sonriendo sádicamente, mientras todos miraban horrorizados…

-Solo a la de las peores maneras de morir…-Contesto el chico horrorizado…

-¿El esta bien?-Contesto Rachel preocupada…

-Eso creo, bien, y los elegidos para correr serán…Zion y Mireya…-Dijo Blaineley leyendo un papel…

-Oh, bueno amigo, fue bueno tenerte de compañero…-Dijo Seth golpeando el hombro de Zion…

-Vamos Mireya puedes hacerlo…-Apoyo Marcos mientras le daba una botella de agua a la chica, que daba saltitos hacia la línea de llegada…

-No podrá hacerlo, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Megan pesimista…

-No, no podrá…-Contesto Marcos cabizbajo, mientras ambos miembros se ubicaban en la línea de salida…

-En sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!-Dijo el Chef, mientras ambos chicos corrían a toda velocidad, esquivando las múltiples trampas que habían en la pista…

-¡Whoa, estuvo cerca!-Dijo Mireya cayendo al suelo, ya que una mina había explotado justo delante de ella…-¡Vamos Mire, puedes hacerlo, solo debes esforzarte un poco mas y…!-Mireya callo al casi ser golpeada por una bala de cañón, que hizo que accidentalmente cayera al suelo…

-¡Vamos Zion, estas ganando!-Animaron Rachel y Rouge al chico, que corría a toda velocidad a través de la pista…

-¿Parece que su racha de una victoria un duro mucho, cierto?-Se burlo Rouge…

-Oh no, ya va muy adelante…solo debo adelantarme y…-Decía Mireya intentando alcanzar al chico, que ya estaba bastante adelantado…-Oh no, ya voy a perder, ¡Mi equipo va a expulsarme y…!-

-Mireya, cálmate ¿Si?...-Dijo una voz que corría junto a ella, afuera de la pista…-Sabes que puedes ganarle a ese perdedor, eres mucho mejor que el..-

-¡Damon!-Dijo la chica emocionada…

-Hey, es mi nombre, no lo malgaste, el camino es sencillo, solo tienes que esforzarte un poco mas, y correr en zig-zag, y listo…-

-Pero…-

-Vamos, puedes hacerlo, ¡Eres la mejor del equipo! Además, confiamos en ti, vamos Mireya, vamos…-El chico callo al ser golpeado por una bala de cañón, mientras Mireya miraba horrorizada…

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, ¡Solo corre!-Dijo el chico mareado, mientras la chica aceleraba a fondo, esquivando las minas y trampas que tenia el circuito…

-¡Zion, corre mas rápido, va a alcanzarte!-Grito Rouge fuera de si, intentando levantar a Zion, que casi volaba en pedazos por una dinamita…

-Claro, estos explosivos son tan inestables que si toco uno por accidente, moriré, ¿Por qué no vienes tu aquí y corres?-Pregunto el chico enojado, lo que era anormal en el, Pero al ver que Mireya se iba acercando, callo y siguió corriendo…

-Ya casi lo alcanzo…-Dijo Mireya ilusionada, pero al ver que había pisado una mina, su cara cambio a una de horror, mientras salía volando hacia adelante, cayendo bruscamente sobre Zion, a la vez que pisaban otra mina, y salían volando otra vez…hasta la meta, ambos estaban a un paso de llegar, pero estaban muy heridos para reaccionar…

-¡Zion, si no te levantas en este instante te sacamos del equipo, oíste!-Dijo Rouge fuera de si…

-Vamos Mireya, solo…estira el brazo y ya…-Grito Damon desesperado, mientras la castaña intento mover el brazo hasta la meta…y lo logro…

-Y…¡Los Cirujanos ganan!-Dijo Blaineley por un altavoz, mientras los chicos corrían hacia Mireya, levantándola en alto…

-Chicos…con cuidado…no puedo…moverme…-Dijo la chica adolorida

-Oh, lo siento amiga…-Dijo Lilianne bajándola, mientras un pasante la ponía en silla de ruedas, al igual que Zion…

-¡Estuviste increíble!-Dijo Damon asombrado, mientras la chica se sonrojaba…

-Gracias…por el apoyo…-Dijo la chica intentando hablar, lo cual no le era muy fácil…

-No hay de que…-Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba un poco mas al rostro de Mireya…-Eres asombrosa…-Dijo el chico en un susurro, pero la chica pudo escucharlo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

-Tu también…-Respondió, mientras intentaba acercar su rostro al chico, a la vez que cerraba los ojos…

-¡Hey! ¿De que tanto hablan?-Pregunto Marcos poniéndose en medio de ambos, Damon, por el susto, no pudo evitar caerse de espaldas, lo que causo la risa de algunos, mientras Mireya no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la sorpresa de su hermano, pero intento ocultarlo…

-N-n-nada viejo, nada, jeje-Respondió el castaño nervioso, mientras se alejaba de ambos hermanos…

-Enfermeros, los veré en la eliminación…-Dijo Blaineley al equipo, mientras Seth intentaba contener la ira, el resto miraba a Rouge con desaprobación…

…

…

-Enfermeros, bienvenidos de nuevo a la ceremonia de eliminación, hoy, uno de ustedes tendrá que irse a casa, y no podrá regresar…¡Jamás!...-Dijo Blaineley poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra…-Si digo su nombre, tomen un uniforme y vengan, pero cuando reciban el cuchillo de la derrota, deberán irse, ¿Oyeron?...La primera a salvo es…Rachel, le sigue Foxy, Seth y Dan…-Dijo la chica, mientras los cuatro se levantaban…Carwyn, tu también lo estas…-Dijo mientras la chica se levantaba rápidamente, y corría a tomar su uniforme…Zion y Rouge se miraban nerviosos…-Y…el ultimo uniforme es para…¡Zion!-Respondió la chica, mientras Rachel movía la silla de ruedas de Zion hacia el uniforme, mientras Rouge golpeaba el suelo con su zapato con ira pura, a la vez que esquivaba el cuchillo volador…

-¿¡Como se atreven!? ¡Soy su única esperanza para ganar! ¡Y ustedes…teníamos una alianza, como te atreves a traicionarme!-Dijo señalando a Seth y a Rachel…

-No quiero que haya un manipulador desalmado en este equipo…-Dijo Seth a la chica, mientras caminaba hacia la chica, y decía en su oído…-…Aparte de mi…-

La chica miro al pelinegro con furia pura,-¡Chicos, deben saber que Seth quiere…!-La chica callo al ser lanzada por el Chef a la ambulancia, y esta se iba del hospital…

-¿Podrán los Enfermeros descubrir lo que trama Seth? ¿O se hundirán en el mar de la derrota? ¿Quién será el próximo en irse?, ¿Y podrá Chris recuperarse para que yo no tenga que hacer estas estúpidas preguntas?...Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Drama…Total…El Juego del Miedo…

…

…

**Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Alex; Damon; Lilianne; Marcos; Megan; Mireya; Nía**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Carwyn; Dan; Foxy; Rachel; Seth; Zion**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Albert (Cirujanos Asesinos); Fabiola (Cirujanos Asesinos); Rouge (Enfermeros Dementes)**

…

**Bien, finalmente termino el Capitulo 6, aun con mi inusual rapidez, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Y el cameo de Tyler? Algo corto, pero no sabia como meter un cameo en este capitulo, ahora que Rouge se fue, Seth no tendrá quien lo detenga para controlar a su equipo…¿O si?...**

**Parece que si hare Aftermath's, serán los episodios 8, 14 y 20 (probablemente), quería darles un pequeño spoiler del siguiente capitulo, pero mejor los sorprendo, solo voy a decir que estará mas cerca del ideal de capitulo de terror que busco, pero no dire de que se trata ya que es susceptible a los cambios, espero les haya gustado, dejen Reviews, me animan a escribir mas, nos vemos!**


	7. ¡Corre, corre y no mires atrás!

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 7: ¡Corre, corre y no mires atrás!**

**Bien, aquí esta el prometido (pero no el único) episodio de terror, no daré detalles, solo vean el episodio…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: Capitulo un poco fuerte, algo de sangre y otras cosas que no revelare para no quitarles la sorpresa…**

-En el episodio anterior de Drama Total… ¡El Juego del Miedo!...

Los catorce jugadores tuvieron una guerra de pintura en el bosque, ahí vimos algunas alianzas formarse…y otras romperse, mientras nuestras victimas intentaban matarse entre si, el Chef tenia lista su bazooka para intentar "matar" a nuestros novatos francotiradores, al final, hubo un empate, por lo que ambos equipos eligieron a un miembro de su equipo para correr a través de una peligrosa pista de carreras llena de minas, explosivos, y otras cosas divertidas como esa, al final, los Cirujanos lograron alcanzar la victoria…otra vez, por lo que los Enfermeros fueron a la eliminación, ahí, Rouge fue eliminada, gracias a Seth, que convenció a todos de votar por ella a sus espaldas, rompiendo así, su alianza, ¿Quién será el siguiente eliminado? ¿Podrán nuestros trece concursantes sobrevivir a lo que les voy a arrojar después de casi matarme con una bola de bowling? Descúbranlo en este aterrador episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!...

…

…

-¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creer que llevamos seis episodios en DT!-Dijo Rachel mientras escribía a toda velocidad en su laptop…

-Vamos, solo estamos entre los trece, no es gran cosa…-Dijo Foxy desinteresada, mientras entraba en la habitación…

-¿Qué hacías afuera a estas horas de la noche…?-Pregunto Rachel a la chica…

-Estaba…leyendo un libro…-Mintió la chica, mientras una sonrisa macabra se asomaba de su rostro…

…

…

-Ugh…¿Dónde estoy?...-Preguntaba Damon despertándose, mientras notaba que alguien mas estaba abrazado a el…Y ese alguien no era nadie mas que el Chef Hatchet...que de hecho, estaba desnudo…el chico ahogo un grito de terror, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del hombre, a la vez que temblaba de horror…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__(Balanceándose en posición fetal y con la mirada perdida)-C-chef…d-d-desnudo…-Decía el chico traumado, mientras empieza a vomitar en el suelo…_

-Si, digamos que estaba leyendo…-Termino Foxy riendo, mientras recordaba su pesada broma…

-Claro…-Dijo Rachel algo aterrada al ver la sonrisa de la chica, mientras colgaba de cabeza de la litera, y miraba de cabeza a Carwyn…

-¿Q-que pasa Rach?-Pregunto Carwyn extrañada…

-Y…¿Como te esta yendo con Alex?-Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa…

-Ehm…bien, supongo…-Dijo la chica calladamente…

-Eso no me suena muy bien…supongo que el estar en diferentes equipos no ayuda mucho…-Dijo Rachel pensativa…-Sabes que, deberían salir al lago algún día, es el mejor lugar de todo el bosque, podrías llevar comida, y hacer un picnic, y…

-Y llevarse una manta rosa, y montar en unicornio, e irse a la ciudad del las hadas…-Dijo Foxy sarcásticamente, imitando el tono de voz de Rachel, lo que hizo que la chica se enojara un poco…

-Al menos yo si intento ayudarla…-Dijo Rachel subiéndose a la litera…

-Mira, si realmente te "gusta" ese chico, solo díselo y ya, no esperes hasta que el lo haga, y será mejor antes de que las perras del otro equipo te lo roben, ¿Entiendes?-Dijo Foxy directa…

-B-bien…supongo…-Dijo Carwyn algo confundida…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Carwyn-**__Se que Foxy y Rachel intentan ayudar…pero me gustaría que por una vez me dejaran pensar por un minuto…Y en cuanto a Alex, realmente se puso raro en el desafío de paintball, quizá fue la emoción de ganar…pero no debió haberse comportado como un…idiota…_

-Ugh…no sabia que pudiera vomitar tanto…-Dijo Damon saliendo del baño, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, obviamente, en busca de algo que comer,-¡Un helado de fresas!...¡Y sin huesos!-Dijo el chico mientras tomaba la copa de helado, y se la comía frenéticamente, hasta que logro oír unos gritos saliendo del cuarto de Chris, el chico abrió la puerta curioso, mientras pudo ver a Blaineley y a Chris discutiendo con otro hombre, que estaba totalmente vestido de negro…

-¡Ya dije que no te daré ni un centavo! El dinero se perdió amigo, acéptalo…-Dijo Chris al sujeto, que parecía no agradarle lo que había dicho el de cabello azabache…

-¡Mira Mclean, tu estúpido programa me arruino, yo gane el millón, y lo quiero de vuelta!-Dijo el sujeto mientras sostenía un puñal, amenazando a ambos presentadores…

-Calma Al…¿Qué acaso no podemos discutirlo un rato y…?-El presentador fue callado por el sujeto, que enterró el puñal en el pecho del hombre, a la vez que el mismo caía al suelo, Blaineley soltó un grito de terror, mientras el hombre empezaba a perseguirla por la habitación…

-Creo q-que no debí haber visto eso…-Dijo Damon temeroso, mientras se escondía en un armario de cocina al ver que el sujeto caminaba hacia el, con las manos ensangrentadas…el chico temblaba del miedo, pero al parecer el sujeto no había notado su presencia…hasta que un descuido hizo que soltara la copa de helado, que provoco un estruendoso ruido al quebrarse, lo que llamo la atención del sujeto…

-Parece que tenemos a un curioso aqui…-Dijo el sujeto abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa macabra, mientras el grito de terror de Damon resonaba por los cuartos del hospital...

…

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Lilianne levantándose de golpe

-Sonó como…Damon…-Dijo Mireya preocupada, mientras abría la puerta, en la cual estaba una nota…

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Nía curiosa…

-Una nota…Chris dice que nuestra primera pista estará en la sala de espera…-

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto Megan incrédula…

-Eso creo, no parece la caligrafía de Chris…-Dijo Mireya pensativa, mientras miraba fijamente la nota…

-Mejor vamos, mientras mas rápido empecemos, mas rápido podemos volver a dormir…-Dijo Megan con tono de fastidio, mientras las cuatro chicas salían de la habitación, e iban a la sala de espera…

…

-Aquí esta la pista…-Dijo Seth levantando una nota del suelo, la cual estaba hecha de recortes de periódicos viejos…

-¿Y que dice?-Pregunto Marcos curioso…

-Atención participantes…ya que solo quedan trece, les daré un desafío muy especial, he escondido una serie de pistas en todo el hospital, como recordaran, varias de las habitaciones estaban cerradas, por lo que deberán encontrar las llaves una por una, hasta encontrar la que abre la numero 013, en el primer piso, no se preocupen en lo absoluto, ese es todo el desafío, sin trampas, sin sorpresas, la siguiente pista estará en la sala de parto, atte: Chris Mclein…-Termino el chico de leer, aunque su cara mostraba algo de confusión…

-¿Desde cuando Chris nos da un desafío así de sencillo?-Pregunto Alex incrédulo…-De seguro oculta algo…-

-¡Que importa! Debemos ganar el desafío de todos modos…-Dijo Lilianne, mientras todos salían corriendo al resto del hospital, a excepción de Rachel, que se había quedado, levantando la nota que Chris había "dejado"…

-¿Cómo se supone que Chris se equivocaría en escribir su propio apellido?-Se pregunto la chica confundida, mientras veía el error: Estaba a nombre de "Mclein"; y no Mclean…-Definitivamente este no es Chris…-Dijo la chica mientras un escalofrió, el cual se incremento al oír un ruido procedente de una habitación cercana, la cual la chica fue a investigar…

-¿Chris…estas ahí?-Pregunto la chica encendiendo la luz, mientras no lograba ver a nadie en la habitación…-Bien Rach, parece que ya perdiste la cabeza…-Dijo la chica golpeándose levemente la cabeza, mientras volteaba para volver a su equipo…pero al voltear noto como alguien la amordazaba la boca, y le ataba las manos, la chica no pudo poner resistencia, tampoco pudo gritar, simplemente intentaba llamar a sus compañeros, que estaban demasiado lejos para escucharla…

…

-Vamos equipo, estamos a buen ritmo…-Decía Seth a su equipo, q ue corría a toda velocidad hacia la sala de partos…

-¡E-esperen!, ¿Dónde esta Rachel?-Pregunto Carwyn asustada…

-Creí que nos estaba siguiendo…-Dijo Zion buscando a la chica…

-¡D-debemos regresar y buscarla!-Dijo Carwyn preocupada…

-Si nos regresamos, perderemos el reto…-Dijo Seth a la chica,-…Debemos seguir-

-¡No dejare a mi amiga atrás!-Le espeto la chica al pelinegro…

-Seguro anda perdida por ahí, de seguro esta buscándonos en este momento…-Dijo Seth en tono autoritario…-Ahora, vuelve a acelerar el paso, y vayamos a la sala de partos, para buscar la pista, y ganar aunque sea un estúpido desafío, ¡Para que no te vayas a casa!-

-…N-no voy a dejar a Rachel atrás…si quieren, sigan sin mi, m-me da igual…-Dijo Carwyn indiferente, mientras regresaba a la sala de espera, buscando a la chica…

-Genial, ahora ella también se fue-Se quejo Foxy…-Oye tarado, no podemos dejarla atrás a ella también, seguramente nos penalizaran las faltas…-

-El desafío es "buscar las pistas", no "buscar las pistas sin perder a tus compañeros", y de todos están bien, ahora, vayamos por la pista…-Dijo Seth sin inmutarse, mientras corría hacia la sala de parto…

…

-¿Rachel? ¿Estas ahí?-Pregunto Carwyn temblorosa, mientras buscaba a la chica, que no parecía estar en ningún lado, logro oír un ruido detrás de ella, la chica volteo asustadiza, pero no logro ver nada…

-¡Hola Car!-Dijo Alex amistosamente, mientras la chica se sobresaltaba…

-¿E-estas loco? ¡Casi me da un infarto!-Dijo la chica temblorosa…

-Lo siento, vi como peleaban tu y Seth allá, así que vine a ver si estabas bien…-Dijo Alex nervioso, mientras la chica solo le daba la espalda…-¿Qué?-

-A-así que ahora si te importo, ¿Eh?...Porque no vas a ganar el desafío para tu equipo en vez de perder el tiempo aquí conmigo…-Dijo Carwyn cortante, mientras se alejaba de Alex…

-P-pero yo…no quise…en realidad…-Tartamudeaba el chico, pero la pelinegra solo se alejaba de el, indiferente, el chico sintió unas pisadas detrás de el, así que volteo súbitamente, pero no vio nada…-Car…creo que d-deberíamos irnos de aquí…-Dijo el chico nervioso, mientras corría hacia Carwyn…

-¡No me molestes!-Dijo la chica directa, mientras se alejaba aun mas de Alex, y caminaba hacia un pasillo oscuro, sabiendo que el chico no se atrevería a caminar por ese camino…

-¡Carwyn, no vayas hacia allá sola!-Dijo Alex aterrado, mientras sentía los pasos aun más cerca de el, sentía como su sangre se helaba, pero aun así, camino a través de la oscuridad total, mientras buscaba a la chica…hasta que sintio como alguien lo golpeaba en la cabeza, mientras caía desmayado…

-Eh… ¿Alex, estas bien?-Pregunto Carwyn preocupada, al no oír mas los gritos de Alex, mientras retrocedía para encontrarlo, pero solo sintió como algo o alguien lo metía en una bolsa…-¡C-chicos, ayuda, sáquenme de esta cosa!-Gritaba Carwyn aterrada, pero nadie podía escucharla, solo sintió un extraño aroma, que hizo que se durmiera por completo…

…

…

-¿Es aquí?-Pregunto Foxy a Dan, que solo asintió, mientras se ponían a buscar la pista, entre varias incubadoras dañadas, ecografos sucios, y camas de parto ensangrentadas…

-Debemos encontrarla antes de que los Cirujanos lo hagan…-Dijo Seth desesperado, mientras buscaba entre unas viejas mantas…

-Whoa…miren estas cosas…-Dijo Zion encantado por la cantidad de aparatos que había en la habitación…-Este lugar tiene demasiadas maquinas para ser una sala de parto…-

-Zion, ¿Quieres concentrarte en el desafío?-Pregunto Seth angustiado, al chico…

-Esta bien…-Dijo el chico frustrado, mientras buscaba en una maquina de resonancia…-¡Miren chicos, la encontré!-Dijo el chico mientras sacaba una nota de entre unos peluches, y se la enseñaba a su equipo…

-¿Necesitas un descanso? No te preocupes, aquí puedes quedarte…pero solo recuerda que no podrás despertar jamás…-Dijo Foxy leyendo la nota, mientras veía como Dan dibujaba algo en la pared con su cuchillo, parecía ser un ataúd…

-¡Eso es Dan, el cementerio!-Dijo Seth asombrado, mientras los cuatro corrían hacia fuera de la habitación…

…

-¿Alguien encontró algo?-Pregunto Lilianne al equipo, que buscaba en toda la sala de parto…

-¡La tengo!-Dijo Megan mientras sacaba una nota de las sabanas…-¿Necesitas un descanso? No te preocupes, aquí puedes quedarte…pero solo recuerda que no podrás despertar jamás…-

-¿Qué creen que sea?-Pregunto Nía al resto…

-Hmmm…¡El cementerio!-Dijo Megan pensativa,-¡Ahí debe estar la siguiente pista!-

-¿Pues que esperamos? Vamos…-Dijo Lilianne emocionada, mientras corrían fuera de la habitación…

-No sabia que eras tan lista Meg-Dijo Marcos a la chica, mientras corría sincronizada-mente con ella…

-Ehm…gracias-Dijo la chica algo nerviosa, mientras Marcos se acercaba aun mas a la chica…

-Tampoco había notado que eras tan…-

-¡Olvidamos a Mireya!-Dijo Lilianne cortando a Marcos, mientras regresaba asustada a la sala de parto, junto al resto del equipo…

-¡Creí que nos estaba siguiendo…!-Dijo Marcos muy nervioso, mientras buscaba debajo de unas sabanas…

-Ehm…Marcos, no creo que este ahí…-Señalo Nía al chico, que no parecía prestarle atención…

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Lilianne al grupo…

-Creo que deberíamos seguir…buscaremos a Amanda mas tarde…-Señalo Nía…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Marcos incrédulo…

-La blanquita tiene razón Marcos, volveremos por ella luego, quizá sea parte del juego…-Intento animar Lilianne al chico, mientras este caminaba a regañadientes junto a ella…

-Bien…-Fue lo único que dijo el chico, mientras caminaban a la salida…

…

…

-¿Enserio recuerdas el camino?-Pregunto Foxy a Zion

-Claro, tengo muy buena memoria, y a pesar de lo confuso que es el camino a ese apestoso cementerio, lo recuerdo como la palma de mi mano…-Aclaro Zion, mientras caminaban por un paramo, donde escasamente se veían algunos árboles entre la maleza…

-Genial, lo único que nos faltaba…perdernos…-Dijo Seth sarcásticamente-Hey Dan, ¿Tienes idea de donde estamos?-

-Hmmm…-Dijo el chico pensativo, mirando a la distancia, mientras señalaba una alta colina, a la vez que todos corrían en esa dirección…

…

-¿Llegamos?-Pregunto Nía cansada de tanto correr…

-Ya casi-Dijo Lilianne, mientras atravesaban la colina que conducía al cementerio, hasta que encontraron el portón que rodeaba a este…

-Esta cerrado desde adentro…alguien deberá pasar por arriba…-Sugirió Megan…

-No te preocupes señoritas, yo lo hare por ustedes, así no se harán daño…-Dijo Marcos intentando sonar caballeroso…

-¿Intentas decir que las chicas son débiles?-Dijo Megan molesta, al igual que Nía y Lilianne…

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo…-Decía Marcos escalando la cerca, aunque esta estaba electrificada, por lo que al chico le daban algunos espasmos…-Y-ya casi c-chicas…s-solo falta la mi-mitad…-

-Vamos chicas, pasen…-Dijo Megan en voz baja, mientras abría la puerta…

-¿Qué no estaba cerrada?-Pregunto Nía con una sonrisa…

-Pues, parece que ya no…-Dijo Megan riendo, mientras las tres chicas pasaban hacia el cementerio…

-¡Listo!-Dijo Marcos cayendo de la cerca,-No se preocupen chicas, ahora les abro…Oh-Dijo el chico frustrado, al notar que ya habían pasado,-¿Cómo es que…?-

-Vamos chicas, debemos encontrar esa pista pronto…-Dijo Megan corriendo, mientras Nía y Lily la seguían, dejando al carbonizado Marcos solo…

-Chicas…¿Pueden esperarme?...-Dijo Marcos mientras se quedaba atrás, ya que las tres chicas no la habían oído…-Oh no, calma Marcos, tu sabes que no le temes a nada, eres un hombre, y los hombres no le temen a…¡AY MAMA!-Grito el chico al oír al portón abrirse…

-Calma miedosa, sola somos nosotros…-Dijo Foxy en tono de burla…

-No tenia miedo…solo…es una palabra clave, para llamar a mi equipo…-Se excuso el chico,-…No te preocupes preciosa, si te llegas a asustar, puedes abrazarte a mi…-

-Púdrete…-Dijo Foxy secamente-Vamos chicos, busquemos esa pista…Oh, y deberías tener cuidado con esa serpiente-

-¿¡Donde!?-Dijo el chico asustado, mientras Foxy reía a carcajadas…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Marcos-**__Quiero aclarar que no tenia miedo de la serpiente…quería saber donde estaba para así matarla y evitar que mordiera a Foxy…Ven, siempre estoy pensando en los demás…¿Cómo creen que le temería a una serpiente?..._

-¿Hey Lil, encontraste algo?-Pregunto Marcos a la chica…

-Aun nada, estoy segura que la pista debe estar en algún lugar…-Dijo pensativa, mientras veía la rama de un árbol…-¡Bingo!...-

-¿Estas segura que puedes trepar hasta allá? Porque si necesitas ayuda yo podría…-El chico callo al ver que la chica había trepado fácilmente el árbol, bajando la nota…

-Si, si lo estoy…-Dijo mientras leía la nota…-Ustedes están a medio camino, solo quedan dos por delante, toma nota ahora mismo del paisaje, ya que tienes que el lago tienes adelante…-

-¿El lago?-Pregunto Marcos…

-No, no es el lago, dijo que teníamos el lago adelante, y lo que queda detrás del lago es…¡el bosque mutante! Vamos, llama a Nía y a Megan, los veo allá…

-Pero, Lil…no me dejes de nuevo…-Dijo Marcos algo nervioso, mientras sentía que alguien mas lo observaba…-Ehm…¿Hay alguien ahí?...

No recibió respuesta, pero sintió que había alguien mas ahí, intento mirar entre la oscuridad, pero le resulto imposible…

-Foxy…¿Eres tu?...Vamos, no mas bromas, ¿si?...-Dijo el chico asustado, mientras entre los arbustos se oían las pisadas de alguien más…-Vamos Marcos, se valiente, recuerda, tu no le temes a nada, y menos a unos estúpidos ruidos en el…-Marcos cayo al notar que alguien estaba parado justo detrás de el, antes de poder correr, la cara del chico fue tapada por una bolsa negra, mientras poco a poco, iba perdiendo el conocimiento…

...

…

-¿Marcos? ¿Estas ahí?-Pregunto Foxy buscando al chico, al notar que había oído ruidos extraños donde estaba el…-Genial, seguro fue a ligar con Nía o cosas así…-Dijo la chica desinteresada, hasta que vio al sujeto cargar a Marcos, que estaba totalmente desmayado…-No…no puede ser…-Dijo la chica impactada, pero al notar que el sujeto había volteado, corrió a un arbusto a esconderse, mientras veía como el sujeto iba al lugar donde sus compañeros estaban buscando…-Oh no…debo advertirles…-Dijo Foxy corriendo hacia allá, evitando que el sujeto la encontrara, hasta que en un momento se tropezó, y encontró una pista semi-enterrada en el suelo…

-Ustedes están a medio camino, solo quedan dos por delante, toma nota ahora mismo del paisaje, ya que tienes que el lago tienes adelante…-Leyó la chica mientras se levantaba del piso…-Hmmm, solo faltan dos…-La chica cayo al oír un grito proveniente del bosque, mientras corría frenéticamente hasta donde estaban los chicos, donde pudo encontrar a Dan peleando con el sujeto, y al parecer, ganándole…

-Increíble…-Dijo Foxy asombrada, pero el sujeto arrojo a Dan contra una lapida, mientras tomaba su saco, con el que intento meter adentro al castaño, pero aun así, no pudo hacerlo, ya que el chico rápidamente rompió el saco con su cuchillo, para luego ir por el sujeto…

-Oh, no te atrevas…-Dijo el sujeto, mientras Dan intentaba atacarlo, pero el sujeto lo esquivo hábilmente, antes escapar corriendo…

-Oigan chicos, ¿Me perdí de algo?-Pregunto Zion apareciendo de repente junto a Foxy...

-No Zion, de nada en absoluto…-Dijo Foxy sarcásticamente,-Dan, ¿Dónde esta Seth?-El chico solo señalo la dirección en la cual se había ido el tipo…

-Ohh, ya entiendo…-Dijo Foxy pensativa…

-Si…¡Seth es el sujeto de negro!-Dijo Zion intentando razonar…

-Oh…Seth FUE atrapado por el sujeto de negro…-Dijo Foxy intentando ayudar al chico peliazul…

-Oh, si, también puede ser eso…-Dijo Zion desinteresado, -¿Qué dice la pista?-

-Creo que debemos ir al bosque mutante, ya que queda justo detrás del lago…-Razono Foxy…-Oh, y Dan…¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?-

-Hmm…practica…-Fue todo lo que dijo Dan, mientras los tres corrían en dirección al bosque…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__Una palabra para describir a Dan…inesperado…_

-¿Lily, Marcos…siguen ahí?-Preguntaba Megan buscando a ambos, pero no encontró a nadie, solo algunas huellas…

-¿Los encontraste?-Preguntaba Nía saliendo de los arbustos…

-No, ¿Y que andabas haciendo?-Pregunto Megan desconfiada…

-Curioseando…ya se donde esta la pista, esta en el bosque mutante, ¡Vamos!-Dijo Nía, mientras ambas chicas corrían hacia el bosque…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Megan-**__¿Qué si confió en Nía?...Para nada, nadie puede actuar como una estúpida por un momento y ser una as del juego en el otro…ella trama algo, pero, lo bueno es que yo ya se que ella trama algo…por lo que andaré precavida…_

_**Nía-**__Meggy, Meggy, Meggy…¿Por qué no confías en mi para ahorrarte una eliminación tan temprana?…Bueno, si Meg no quiere estar de mi lado, será mejor que este en el lado de los eliminados…_

-Vamos Foxy, se que la pista esta muy cerca de aquí…-Dijo Zion atravesando la maleza, mientras Foxy trataba de zafarse del agarre de unas raíces…

-Podrías ayudarme un poco…-Dijo Foxy sarcásticamente, mientras Dan cortaba las raíces que la sujetaban con su cuchillo…

-Oye Foxy…no te parece que Seth es algo…raro…-Dijo Zion algo nervioso…

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto la chica indiferente…

-Ya sabes…raro, sospechoso, como cuando le susurro algo a Rouge antes de que se fuera, o cuando grito algo raro en el desafío de los barcos…-Dijo Zion pensativo…

-Pues…algo, pero nada del otro mundo, además, casi todos aquí están locos…-Respondió la chica con indiferencia…

-Simplemente no confió mucho en el, ya sabes, me parece algo…malvado…quizá seria buena idea…ya sabes…expulsarlo…-Dijo Zion extrañado por lo que acababa de decir…-La encontré, ultima pista…¡aquí vamos!-

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunto Foxy…

-Por el hoyo del tronco mas viejo…siga la ruta que este enfoca…encontraras aquella vieja cabaña…pero procura no irte lejos…-Leyó Zion, mientras los tres se miraban confundidos…

-Hmmm…Tronco…Cabaña…¿Cuál tronco?-Pregunto Zion confundido…

-Hay cientos de arboles…es imposible saber cual es…-Dijo Foxy pesimista, mientras Dan parecía observar un árbol cercano al borde del cementerio, que tenia un pequeño hoyo en el…

-Allá…-Dijo Dan señalando el árbol, mientras los otros dos lo miraban también…

-No lo se…no parece muy viejo…-Dijo Foxy pensativa…-Nah, no tenemos nada que perder, vamos Zion, Dan, busquemos la ultima pista…-Dijo mientras los tres corrían hacia el tronco, pero Dan sintió como alguien lo observaba, por lo que paro en seco…

El chico miraba a su alrededor, pero no podía observar a nadie, solo sintió un ruido arriba de el, antes de que el sujeto saltara de un árbol, dándole un golpe seco a Dan en la cabeza, que lo dejo inconsciente…

-Uno menos, quedan cinco…-Dijo el sujeto arrastrando el cuerpo de Dan…

…

-Vamos Lilianne…todo bien…las chicas y Marcos llegaran muy pronto…no tengo nada de que preocuparme…-Se decía Lilianne a si misma, mientras esperaba sentada a la vez que sostenía la nota…-Vamos chicas…dense prisa…-La chica callo al notar un ruido detrás de ella, la chica volteo temblorosa, pero después de un rato se recompuso…

-Vamos, no es nadie…solo debe ser una ardilla o Chris tratando de asustarnos…-Se dijo a si misma…-Bien chicas, lo siento, pero tendré que seguir sin ustedes…-Dijo Lilianne harta de permanecer en el oscuro bosque, pero sintió como alguien la iba siguiendo…La chica paro en seco, intentando encontrar a la persona que la seguía, pero no encontró a nadie…-Bien Lil, ya estas alucinando…-Dijo la chica dando media vuelta, y caminando hacia el árbol, pero sintió como alguien le tapaba la boca con un paño, a la vez que sujetaba sus brazos…

-¡Suéltame!-Grito Lilianne quitándose el paño de la boca, mientras intentaba patear al sujeto, pero este solo saco su puñal, lo que hizo que Lilianne retrocediera…asustada…-Chris…¡Esto no es gracioso!...¡CHRIS!...-Gritaba la chica aterrada, mientras retrocedía cada vez mas rápido, antes de salir corriendo, mientras el sujeto le pisaba sus talones…-Uff…creo que ya lo perdí…-Dijo la chica recostándose de un árbol, pero no noto que detrás de ella estaba el asesino, mientras le tapaba la boca otra vez con el paño, mientras la chica intentaba zafarse del agarre…pero ya era tarde…la chica soltó un grito, que se oyo entre los arboles del frondoso bosque…

-¿Esa era Lilianne?-Pregunto Megan preocupada, mientras corría hacia el lugar del cual provenía el grito, solo para encontrar una enorme mancha de sangre…

-Whoa…esto es increi…blemente terrible…-Dijo Nía mirando el charco de sangre…-¿Qué dice la ultima pista…?-Dijo Nía levantando la pista del charco de sangre…

-¿¡Qué!?-Pregunto Megan incrédula…-No puedes hablar en serio…-

-Vamos, al árbol…-Dijo Nía corriendo, mientras Megan la seguía…

-Sabes que probablemente haya un asesino suelto aquí, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Megan a la chica…

-Si, pero eso no impedirá que ganemos Meg-Dijo Nía indiferente, mientras se asomaban en el árbol, al igual que los Enfermeros, que habían acabado de llegar…

-¿Cómo es que ustedes…?-Pregunto Zion incrédulo…

-Vaya, parece que perdieron a algunas personas en el camino…-Dijo Nía burlonamente…

-¿Dan? ¿No estaba con nosotros?-Pregunto Zion buscando al chico…

-Ustedes al parecer tampoco están completos…-Dijo Foxy desafiante a la chica, mientras ambas se peleaban para ver por el hoyo…

-¡Ahí esta la cabaña!-Dijeron ambas al unisonó…

-Vamos Zion, rápido…-Dijo Foxy sujetando al chico…

-¿Necesitan ir rápido? Déjenme ayudarlos…-Dijo Nía a la chica, mientras la empujaba hacia una pendiente, que hizo que ambos chicos rodaran por ella hasta la cabaña…-¡Ups, creo que me propase un poquito!...-

-Vamos Zion, levántate…-Dijo Foxy al chico, que estaba tirado en el suelo…

-Ugh…¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?-Pregunto el chico rascándose la cabeza…

-Esa perra nos tiro de la colina, no te preocupes, nos vengaremos luego, por ahora, debemos ganar el desafío…-Dijo la chica entrando a la cabaña, la cual estaba totalmente a oscuras…

-Parece que llegamos de primeros…-Dijo Zion mientras encendía la luz…

-No por mucho tiempo, azulito…-Dijo Megan entrando, seguida de Nía…

-¿Les gusto el viaje?-Pregunto Nía burlonamente, pero solo recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Foxy…

-Que bueno que las miradas no pueden matarme, sino estaría muerta desde hace mucho tiempo…-Dijo la chica en tono burlón, mientras Foxy apretaba los puños, tratando de calmarse…

-Foxy, calma, recuerda que vinimos a ganar, no le hagas caso, solo trata de irritarte…-Dijo Zion tomándola de los hombros, y llevándola al resto de la casa…

-Increíble…-Dijo Megan mientras miraba una cabeza decapitada…-¿Por qué no visitamos este lugar antes?-

-Ni idea…-Dijo Nía ignorándola, mientras buscaba la ultima pista, la cual logro ver en la cima de una alta escalera…-¡Bingo! Megan, ve a buscar la pista…-

-Zion, la pista…-Señalo Foxy, mientras el chico corría a buscarla…pero en ese momento, sintieron como una pesada lámpara caía del techo, casi aplastando a Zion en el proceso…

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Zion shockeado, mientras veían al sujeto de negro lanzar otro cuchillo, este, dirigido hacia Foxy, que pudo esquivarlo hábilmente…-¿Estas bien?-

-Zion, solo busca la pista, estaré bien…-Dijo Foxy seria, mientras esquivaba los cuchillos que el sujeto de negro le lanzaba…

Ambos chicos tomaron la pista, pero esta estaba pegada a una pesada caja…

-Felicitaciones, encontraste la ultima pista, he aquí tu recompensa, ahora, por el amor de dios, corre, corre y no veas atrás…-Leyeron los dos al unisonó, mientras se llevaban la caja a la vez que bajaban las escaleras, pero Megan fue sujetada por el sujeto de negro, al igual que Foxy…

-Yo me llevare esto, gracias…-Dijo Nía cargando la caja, mientras dejaba a Megan atrás…

-¡Corre Zion, gana el desafío!-Grito Foxy al peliazul, que parecía bastante nervioso…

-P-pero tu…-

-Estaré bien, ahora corre…-Dijo la chica mientras intentaba zafarse del asesino, pero este metió a ambas chicas en una bolsa…

-No, creo que necesitas algo de ayuda…-Dijo Zion mientras se lanzaba sobre el asesino, cayendo sobre el, y liberando a Megan y a Foxy…

-¡Zion!-Grito Foxy frustrada, mientras veía como Nía se escapaba, pero decidió tomar la caja, y lanzarla hacia Nía, golpeándola fuertemente en la cabeza…pero justamente cuando acababa de salir…

-Vaya, parece que cierta albinita dejo a su "compañera" atrás…-Dijo Chris en tono burlón, mientras el asesino tomaba a la albina en sus brazos…

-¡Chris, ayúdame, el…!-

-Calma, calma, no es un asesino real…-Dijo Chris calmadamente, mientras el 'asesino' se quitaba la mascara, revelando a un chico moreno, con ojos verdes, cabello café oscuro y largo…-Solo era nuestro amigo Al...-Dijo el presentador, mientras a Alejandro le daba un pequeño tic…

-Ya llegue…-Dijo Zion corriendo a la salida, donde se encontró con Chris, además del resto del grupo…

-Creí que te habían asesinado…que mal que no fue así…-Dijo Damon frustrado…

-Queria hacerte una pequeña broma…así aprendes a no lanzarme bolas de bowling en la cabeza…-Dijo Chris enojado, mientras Zion seguía pasmado al ver a todos afuera…

-P-pero…ustedes…están bien…¿Cómo?-Pregunto el chico tartamudeando…

-Todo era parte del desafío, quería que buscaran una serie de pistas, mientras notaban como cada uno de sus compañeros 'desaparecía' misteriosamente, así pondría a prueba sus nervios, y el equipo que encontrara la ultima pista sin pensar en sus compañeros, ganaría, en este caso, los Cirujanos…-Dijo Chris explicando…

-¿Y que tienen estas cajas?-Pregunto Nía…

-Nada mas que la mejor comida china del estado…-Dijo Blaineley entre risas, mientras todos se quejaban…

-Si no les gusta la pueden regresar…-Dijo Chris al grupo, que decidió callarse…

-Enfermeros, al parecer no pudieron controlarse en este desafío, por lo que…¡Los veré en la eliminación!...-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa, mientras Seth caminaba hacia Zion…

-Bien hecho Zion, la próxima vez, cuando pienses en decir algo, procura que no te estén grabando…-Dijo el chico enojado, mientras Zion tragaba saliva nervioso…

-Estoy muerto…-Dijo el peliazul, mientras el grupo caminaba hacia el hospital…

…

…

-Enfermeros, hoy vimos un poco mas de ustedes, algunos fueron hostiles…-Dijo mientras miraba a Seth…-Otros se preocuparon por sus compañeros…-Dijo mientras miraba a Carwyn, que le sonreía a Rachel…-Pero uno de ustedes se ira hoy…así que…tenemos…un voto para Seth…otro voto para Seth…un voto para Zion…otro voto para Zion…un voto para Carwyn…y…el ultimo voto es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¡Zion!-Dijo Chris, mientras el peliazul levantaba sus maletas, y esquivaba el cuchillo que el Chef intento lanzarle…-¿Algunas ultimas palabras Zion?...

-Pues…-El chico no pudo hablar, ya que fue rápidamente lanzado por el Chef, que lo arrojo a la ambulancia, antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna…

-¿Quién será el siguiente en irse? ¿Cuál será el próximo en irse? ¿Podrán los Enfermeros superar su racha de derrotas? ¿Y cual será el siguiente divertidamente sádico desafío le tendré preparado a estos chicos? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!...

…

…

**Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Alex; Damon; Lilianne; Marcos; Megan; Mireya; Nía**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Carwyn; Dan; Foxy; Rachel; Seth**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Albert (Cirujanos Asesinos); Fabiola (Cirujanos Asesinos); Rouge (Enfermeros Dementes); Zion (Enfermeros Dementes)**

…

**Bien, aquí esta el episodio de Terror, pensé en hacer un episodio sobre el mito de "Bloody Mary"…pero lo dejare para el episodio 13, en tanto a la eliminación de Zion…al menos estuvo de protagonista en el episodio, así compensara su poca participación en los epis anteriores…¿Y Qué tal estuvo? ¿Mal, bien, terrible?, desgraciadamente, no podre actualizar tan rápido como antes (Dammit, hasta aquí llego mi record), gracias a la zona de destrucción de inspiración institucional (A.K.A. Colegio), pero dudo que no actualice cada semana, o que pase 10 días sin actualizar, el siguiente episodio: Aftermath, creo que lo subiré junto a otro episodio, así serán 2x1, pero eso depende de si quieren o no, Dejen Reviews, ya que me inspiran a escribir mas, y a dormirme menos…¡Nos vemos y espero les haya gustado!**


	8. Aftermath I

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 8: Aftermath I**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes (por cierto, cualquier sugerencia o error, avísenme)…**

* * *

…Aparece la música de inicio, mientras los ex-concursantes de las anteriores temporadas de Drama Total aplauden, estando sentados –bastante ajustados por cierto- en la galería, dentro de un plató de television, y dos chicos caminan hacia los asientos, uno era de cabello azul, usando un esmoquin negro, y la otra era una alta, pelirroja, usando un vestido blanco, mientras se sentaban cada uno a un lado del sillón de entrevistadores…

-Hola a todos, y bienvenidos al primer Aftermath de Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo…Como saben, mi nombre es Zion Lightmont…-

-Y yo soy Rouge Elizabeth Collins…-Dijo la chica presentándose…

-Ehm…si…¡Estamos emocionados de estar aquí!-

-Claro que no, perdimos, ¡Yo perdí! ¡La ex-futura ganadora de Drama Total perdió! ¡Y fui la tercera eliminada! ¿¡Acaso esa es una razón de estar emocionados!?-Dijo Rouge enojada, mientras Zion la ayudaba a hacer ejercicios de respiración…

-Bien, respira…respira…Ok, como dije antes, estamos emocionados de estar aquí, esta temporada trajo muchas cosas nuevas además de los concursantes, ¿Eh?...-Comento Zion

-Así es Zion, trajo nuevo drama, nuevas alianzas, nuevas traiciones, nuevos villanos, nuevas parejas…nueva presentadora…-

-Si, porque después de dos años de hospitalización, vimos como la rubia errante se colaba como presentadora después de ser despedida de Caceria de Celebridades…-Dijo Zion algo distraído…

-Pero bueno, antes de empezar démosle la bienvenida a la galería…yo los llamo perdedores…-Dijo Rouge mientras la cámara enfocaba a los 38 viejos concursantes, todos parecían emocionados (a pesar del insulto de Rouge), excepto Heather, que estaba enojada de no participar esa temporada, al igual que Eva y Jo…

-Pero antes de que comencemos a hablar sobre los concursantes que siguen en el juego…hablemos de los que no están en el juego…¡denle un aplauso a Albert!-Dijo Zion, mientras todo el publico daba solo un aplauso, al que le siguió silencio absoluto…-Bien, se lo tomaron muy literal…-

-Hey, parece que estuvieran en funeral de político…-Dijo el chico bromeando, mientras se sentaba en la silla…

-Hola Albert, sabemos que no duraste mucho en el juego, gracias a un pequeño error en el primer desafío…pero…cuando llegaste, ¿Qué pensaste sobre los que serian tus compañeros de equipos…?-Pregunto Rouge al chico…

-Pues…al principio me parecieron buenos chicos, ese Marcos me agradaba mucho, al igual que Alex, me parecían muy relajados, al igual que yo…-Dijo el chico tranquilo…

-Fantástico, y entre los presentes, ¿Cuál podría ser la persona que mas odiaste a primera vista?-Pregunto Rouge con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-Pues…diría que…Lilianne, me parecía demasiado concentrada, y Damon, era demasiado antipático, pero casi nadie mas…-

-Fantástico, y entre las chicas… ¿Alguna…ya sabes…te gusto?-Pregunto Rouge al chico, mientras este solo rodaba los ojos…

-Pues…algunas eran atractivas…pero no, ninguna lo suficiente para tenerme…-Dijo arrogantemente el chico...

-Si, claro, como digas…-Dijo Rouge restándole importancia…-Bien Albert…muchos pensaron que eras un concursante que iba a llegar lejos…-

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Albert ilusionado

-No-Dijo despiadadamente Rouge, mientras soltaba una risa,-Ahora, ubícate entre la galería, y espera mi llamado…-Dijo el castaño, mientras el chico caminaba hacia su silla…

-Ahora, nos toca entrevistar a una de las concursantes que mas cámara ha robado…sin estar en el juego…¡Denle un aplauso a Fabiola!...-Dijo Zion emocionada, mientras la castaña caminaba hasta su silla, y se sentaba…

-¿Cómo es posible que tu tengas un show de Aftermath y yo no?-Pregunto Fabiola indignada…

-Pues, ya sabes…abogados…ofertas…chantajear a Chris con una foto vergonzosa de el y el Chef…-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa malvada…

-Si, ahora, sabemos que fuiste la segunda eliminada…y por lo tanto, no duraste mucho en el show…pero, aun así, te robaste la cámara en el episodio 5, mientras intentabas robarte el millón de dólares…¿Por qué? ¿Realmente quieres el millón cierto?...-Dijo Rouge maliciosamente a la chica…

-Pues…esperaba que Chris me devolviera al juego, ya sabes, no dure mucho, y esperaba que ganara fama en el programa, pero en vez de ello, me eliminan y dejan a mi hermana sin talento en el, ¡Seguramente fue ella la que convenció a todos de expulsarme!-Dijo la chica estallando en furia…

-Pues…en realidad, alguien convenció a todos de expulsarte…pero no fue Megan, e, irónicamente, ella no voto por ti la noche en la que te expulsaron…-Dijo Zion a la castaña, a la cual se le dibujo una cara de confusión al oír eso…

-Entonces…¿Quién hizo que me expulsaran?-Pregunto la chica incrédula…

-Dejaremos que te lo muestre esta nueva sección a la que llamamos…Los Confesionarios Secretos…-Dijo Zion mientras oprimía los botones de la pantalla, mientras en ella aparecía una imagen distorsionada del confesionario, mientras aparecía una silueta en ella…

_-Bien…ahora que tengo a Marcos en mi alianza, solo debo preocuparme por las "Posibles" amenazas…la primera: Fabiola, quizá no parezca una amenaza ahora, pero si algún día supera su pleitecito con su hermana…podría convertirse en una rival fuerte…Así que…me será mejor si me deshago de ella ahora…antes de que sea muy tarde…_

-Y bien… ¿Quién crees que sea?-Dijo Zion a la chica, que parecía confundida…-Recuerda, tanto la voz como la imagen fueron distorsionadas, por obra y gracia de Chris…-

-Bien…no lo se en realidad…quizá…-Meditaba la chica, intentando saber quien era aquella persona…

-Mientras piensas quien es, te haremos un par de preguntas, y esta es una muy importante…-Dijo Zion mientras apagaba la pantalla…-Todos conocemos la rivalidad entre tu y Megan, más que rivalidad, es odio puro…pero…¿A que tanto odio?...-Pregunto el peliazul, mientras la castaña ponía una cara de ira…

-Bien…todo empieza cuando yo empecé a salir con un chico cuando solo tenia nueve, se llamaba Pablo…-Dijo la chica con ojos ilusionados-…pero luego vino la pe*** de mi hermana y…luego vino y me lo robo, es decir, yo confiaba en ella como hermana, y me traiciona de esa manera…-Dijo la chica mientras se hiperventilaba…-Ugh, Pablo, si estas viendo esto, ¡Ya sabes lo que te pierdes!-Grito la chica a la pantalla, mientras los de seguridad se la llevaban…

-Bien…esperaremos un rato a que Fabiola se calme un poco…(Es oyen una sirena de policía, mientras varios oficiales atraviesan el Set hasta los camerinos)…Y mientras tanto, entrevistaremos a la chica que sería una terrible amenaza para los chicos en DTJM…si aun siguiera en el juego…aquí está con nosotros…¡Rouge!...-Dijo Zion mientras su compañera lo veía con confusión…

-¿Cómo me vas a entrevistar si soy la presentadora?-Pregunto la chica indignada…

-Pues…haciéndolo…-Dijo Zion tranquilo, mientras unos pasantes movían a Rouge a la silla de entrevistas-Además, debes recordar que fuiste la tercera eliminada, lo menos que podemos hacer es entrevistarte un rato…-

-Si, claro, como sea…-Dijo la chica desinteresada, mientras se acomodaba en la silla, pero noto que esta se elevo rápidamente, a la vez que un tanque de agua aparecía debajo…-¿¡Que es esto!-Pregunto la chica asustada…

-¡Es hora de verdad o tiburón mutante!-Dijo Zion leyendo una nota, mientras elevaba su asiento hasta la altura de Rouge…-Bien Rouge, te haremos una serie de preguntas en las cuales tendrás que responder lo mas sinceramente posible, te sugiero que lo hagas a menos que quieras que Fang te desmiembre a mordidas…-

-¿¡Estas loco!?-

-Pues no…el que lo esta es Chris, simplemente estoy cumpliendo el contrato, al igual que tu lo hiciste al firmarlo…-Dijo Zion sacando el contrato que ambos firmaron…

-Bien… ¡Argh, te odio Chris!...-Dijo la chica en gritos…

-No eres la única…-Dijeron varios en la galería al unisonó…

-Pregunta lo que quieras, no me importa…-Dijo Rouge desinteresada…

-¿Lo que sea?-Pregunto Zion a la chica…

-¡Lo que sea!-Espeto la chica decidida…

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto Zion preocupado…

-¡Zion!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…primera pregunta…¿Porque hiciste una alianza con Seth si al final querías deshacerte de el…?-Pregunto Zion a la chica…

-Simplemente quería ganar ventaja, es todo…-

-¿Estas segura? ¿En ningún momento te llego a agradar Seth…o acaso también…ya sabes…gustar…?-Pregunto Zion curioso…

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Obviamente no!-Espeto la chica, pero casi inmediatamente, sintió como su silla se hundía, pero no podía separarse debido a que estaba sujeta a un arnés, después de unos segundos, la silla volvió a subir, revelando a una empapada Rouge…

-Ehm…Rouge…creo que mentiste…-Dijo Zion a la chica, que solo intentaba matar al chico con la mirada…-Te lo diré otra vez… ¿Acaso Seth nunca te agrado aunque sea un poco?-

-Bien…quizá tengamos cosas en común, ambos somos inteligentes, odiamos perder, nos gusta el dinero, y somos estratégicos…¡Pero nada mas!-

-¿Entonces porque no votaste por el cuando tenias oportunidad?-Pregunto Zion a la chica,-Sabemos que siempre quisiste deshacerte de Seth…entonces…¿Por qué no lo hiciste las tres veces que pudiste?-

-Pues…pues…¡Porque estábamos en una alianza! Y cuando estas en una alianza no puedes…-La chica callo al ser sumergida de nuevo en el tanque, mientras intentaba escapar a las mordidas de Fang, hasta que finalmente subió de nuevo…

-Rouge…creo que volviste a mentir…-Dijo Zion a la chica…

-Bien, lo admito, diría que lo admiro un poco…es un maldito despiadado que no se confió de nadie, y logro expulsarme, al igual que a ti…por eso lo admiro, es el mejor entre esa bola de perdedores, y aunque lo odio a muerte…también…ugh, me gusta un poco…-Dijo Rouge mientras varios en la galería ponían cara de vomito…

-Vaya…parece que seré el padrino de Satán y Medusa…-Dijo Zion en broma, mientras recibía una mirada asesina de parte de Rouge

-Vaya, finalmente dices la verdad Rouge, y tienes razón, es un maldito despiadado…me gusto esa parte…-Dijo Zion sonriente, mientras el tanque de agua se guardaba, y Rouge bajaba de la silla, toda empapada…

-Finalmente…ya acabo…-Dijo Rouge tosiendo, mientras miraba a Zion con algo de odio…

-No me mires así, sabes que Rouge nos obliga a hacer esto…-Se excuso el chico

-Tienes razón…y aun queda alguien por entrevistar…-Dijo Rouge mirando al chico con malicia, mientras lo lanzaba al sofá, que se volvía a elevar, revelando el tanque de agua…-Es hora de que TU juegues Verdad o Tiburón Mutante, ahora Zion…es hora de preguntarte algo…¿Por qué te quedaste a rescatar a Foxy y a Megan en vez de ganar el desafío en la cabaña?-

-Porque son mis amigas, y no las dejo atrás…-Dijo Zion tranquilo…

-Eh…bien…-Dijo Rouge frustrada al ver que la plataforma no se hundía…-Bien, otra pregunta… ¿Cómo llegaste a sospechar de Seth?-

-Pues…sencillo, después de la expulsión tuya, pude oír lo que te dijo, y desde entonces, no confié en el, sencillo…-Dijo el chico indiferente…

-Pues…bien…aquí va otra pregunta, ¿Alguna de las chicas del programa llego a gustarte?-Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-Pues…todas eran lindas, pero no realmente, solo me agradaban como amigas…-Dijo el chico tranquilo, mientras la plataforma seguía en pie…

-Vamos, debe haber algo…-Decía la chica frustrada, mientras revisaba unos papeles…-¿A quien del show llegaste a odiar?-

-A Chris, pero a el lo odian todos, y a Seth por expulsarte-

-¿Qué fue lo peor que hiciste en el show?-

-Cambiar tu desayuno por las sobras del perro de Chris…-Contesto el chico tranquilamente, mientras Rouge ponía una cara de asco…

-¿Alguna…ehm…PORQUE NO CAES DE LA MALDITA PLATAFORMA?-Pregunto Rouge frustrada

-Porque no me importa decir la verdad-Respondió el chico relajado, mientras Rouge ojeaba sin parar, hasta encontrar algo que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa…

-Oh…aquí hay algo interesante…bien Zion… ¿A que le temes?-Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, mientras Zion ponía una cara nerviosa…

-Pues…siguiente pregunta por favor…-Dijo el chico nervioso, mientras la plataforma se hundía, haciendo que el chico gritara de terror al ser casi devorado por el tiburón mutante…

-¿Ahora me dirás?-Pregunto Rouge con una sonrisa, mientras Zion se intentaba secar la ropa…

-¡Rouge, cargaba mi celular en este momento!-Dijo Zion mostrando el empapado teléfono, que ya no servía para nada…

-Lastima…-Dijo Rouge con compasión fingida…-Ahora, ¿Me dirás sí o no?...-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…payasos…-Dijo Zion nervioso, mientras la plataforma se quedaba en su lugar…

-Oh…comprendo…-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa maléfica…-Bueno, supongo que al fin logre sacarte algo interesante…Bien Zion, vuelve a tu asiento, como dijimos antes, esta temporada trajo mucho drama, peligro, acción, romance, traiciones, alianzas, rivalidades…pero tenemos una de ella que le gano a las demás, y por eso, la presentaremos en este nuevo segmento llamado, "¡Lo que no salió al aire!"…-

_-Empieza el Video-_

_Seth sale frustrado del confesionario, mirando como eliminaban a Rouge en el desafío de Paint-ball, mientras Rachel ayudaba a Zion a ir a su habitación, ya que estaba en silla de ruedas, mientras, una chica albina se le aparece, aun con algo de pintura en la cara, mirándolo con algo de molestia…_

_-¿Qué pasa Nía? ¿Quieres un poco mas de Vinotinto en tu ojo izquierdo?-Dijo burlonamente Seth, mientras se sentaba en una vieja silla…_

_-Cállate, además, mi equipo supero por mucho al tuyo, y me hiciste un gran favor al eliminar a Rouge, me era un estorbo a mis planes…-_

_-Ya sabes lo que dicen…mentes brillantes piensan igual…aunque la mía supera con creces a la tuya…-Dijo el chico arrogantemente, mientras la chica se le acercaba al chico, con una mirada asesina…_

_-Cállate Seth, acabas de expulsar a una de tus mejores compañeras de equipo, solo por no querer competencia…es obvio quien es la superior aquí…así que te sugiero que te retires ahora…o tendré que quitarte del camino…-Dijo la chica desafiante…._

_-Oh, por favor…no hay probabilidad que me superes, mi equipo solo tiene una recaída…muy pronto volverá a ganar desafíos, y cuando sea así…me asegurare que seas la primera en irse…-Dijo Seth levantando la mirada arrogantemente, mientras la chica solo se iba con ira…_

_-Fin del Video-_

-Me alegra que aun existan estudiantes en la fina arte de la manipulación…-Dijo Alejandro con una sonrisa, mientras todos lo miraba desaprobatoriamente…

-Bien, la perra de Nía y el traidor de Seth…Gran cosa…-Dijo Rouge desinteresada…

-Tu solo estas celosa…-Dijo burlonamente Zion,-… ¿Acaso ese par les parece familiar…?-Pregunto Zion mientras fijaban la vista hacia Heather y Alejandro…

-… ¿Qué acaso no tienen un estúpido programa que presentar perdedores…?-Se quejo Heather, mientras se cruzaba de brazos…

-Bien, ahora les presentaremos a…¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito Zion al ver a un payaso saltarle encima, frente a una Rouge muerta de la risa…-¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME YA!-Dijo Zion aterrado, mientras el payaso se bajaba del peliazul, y tomaba un billete que Rouge le pasaba…

-Sabia que esto valdría los 50 dólares…bien, ahora necesitare que Albert y Fabiola pasen al plató-Dijo Rouge, mientras ambos caminaban algo curiosos hacia el plató…

-¿Qué quieren?-Preguntaron ambos al unisonó…

-Ustedes tres tendrán un desafío algo especial…-Dijo Rouge con malicia

-Si, tendrán un desa…espera, tres…como… ¿uno mas dos?-Pregunto Zion confundido

-Así es Zion, ustedes tres deberán completar un desafío de remake llamado…¡Operando al Chef!-Dijo mientras aparecía un maniquí del Chef del techo, con varios órganos falsos en el…

-¿Qué debemos hacer?-Pregunto Albert confundido…

-Cada uno de ustedes tendrá una oportunidad de extirpar un órgano al Chef, que es el que esta dañado…si aciertan, ganaran un premio especial…pero si no aciertan, el órgano explotara, liberando a cientos de sanguijuelas, que los usaran como desayuno viviente…-Dijo Rouge maliciosamente, mientras Albert se acercaba con algo de temor…

-¿Las sanguijuelas…duelen?-Pregunto el chico con temor…

-Averígualo tu mismo…-Dijo Rouge con malicia, mientras el chico agarraba unas pinzas, y sujetaba el corazón del Chef-Maniquí, retirándolo cuidadosamente…

-Hey viejo…creo que gane…-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, pero al oír un extraño ruido, noto como el corazón se agrandaba, y explotaba, liberando a cientos de sanguijuelas sobre el, mientras gritaba de terror corriendo por todo el set…

-Zion, ¿Te atreves?-Pregunto Rouge al chico…

-¿Arriesgarme a ser cubierto por cientos de dolorosas sanguijuelas? No gracias…-Dijo el peliazul desinteresado

-Bien Fabiola…todo recae en ti, puedes renunciar, y seguir sana y salva…o puedes arriesgarte una lluvia de sanguijuelas…-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa, mientras la chica se acercaba al maniquí del Chef, apostando por el estomago, el cual saco precavidamente…

-No puede ser… ¡NO PUEDE SER GANE! ¡GANE, GANE, GAAAAAAAAAAANEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Dijo Fabiola emocionada, mientras corría por todo el set gritando…-Esperen, ¿que gane?-

-Pues… ¿Qué era lo que ganaba, Rouge?-Pregunto Zion a la pelirroja…

-Ehm…en realidad no pensé que ganarían, solo lo hice para joder…-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa torpe, mientras Fabiola la veía con ganas de matarla…

-Bien, esto fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el show, nos vemos en el próximo episodio de Drama…Total…El Juego del Miedo…!-Dijo Zion mientras las luces se apagaban, y el elenco se retiraba…-¿Salió bien eh?-Dijo el chico mientras una de las luces del set caían sobre su cabeza, dejándolo K.O…

…

…

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedo?...Bien, no suelo hacer esto a menudo, pero voy a aclarar unas cosas en cuanto a los Aftermaths…**

**1-Como vieron, Zion y Rouge serán los presentadores, pensé en poner a alguien del viejo elenco…pero como Rouge solo duro cinco capítulos (y en el dos casi nadie se lucio), al igual que Zion (Que solo brillo en el capitulo de su eliminación) quería darle algo de tiempo en el fic a ambos…**

**2-Aunque los ex-campistas no aparecieron mucho en este capitulo, aparecerán mas en los siguientes**

**3-Seran, como dije antes, los capítulos 8, 14, y 20**

**4-Como pequeño spoiler, el siguiente será un desafío de segunda oportunidad (En caso de que eliminen a un concursante, ustedes podrán elegir quienes quieren que vuelva, solo dejen en un Review el concursante que quisieran que volviera, aparte del suyo, claro esta)**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no fue mi mejor capitulo (Ya que el maldito colegio me quita la inspiración, aunque no es modo de excusarme), subiré de una vez el Capitulo 9, y por cierto, lo que dije en el capitulo anterior, del 2X1…creo que se referirá nada mas a los capítulos con Aftermath (O sea, subiré el 8-9, 14-15 juntos, excepto el 20 ya que le quitaría la emoción a los capítulos finales), aunque quizá, si me da la inspiración, suba un par de caps en 2X1, para así acelerar las cosas, bueno, disculpen la laaaaaaaaaaaaaarguisima nota de autor, y con esto, nos vemos, y espero les haya gustado…**


	9. Tortura a Ciegas

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 9: Tortura a Ciegas**

-Anteriormente en Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo…

Nuestros trece concursantes restantes se enfrentaron a un misterioso asesino, que los buscaba secretamente mientras los concursantes buscaban una serie de pistas escondidas por todo el hospital, poco a poco, uno por uno, todos ellos fue cayendo, hasta que quedaron cuatro por la ultima pista, al final, Nía le dio la victoria a su equipo, dando lugar a la tercera ceremonia de eliminación consecutiva a los Enfermeros, en la cual Zion fue eliminado, ¿Quién será el próximo en irse? ¿Qué peligroso desafío nos espera? ¿Y hasta donde podrán llegar nuestros últimos doce para ganar el millón? Descúbranlo en este emocionante episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!-

* * *

…

…

El clima del hospital se encontraba realmente nublado, habían densas nubes, la noche estaba realmente silenciosa, mientras, una chica pelirroja de cabello rizado corría por la niebla con gran facilidad, mientras rodeaba el lago…

-Uff…una vuelta completa…nada mal…-Se decía Lilianne a si misma…

-Si que eres resistente, increíble…-Dijo una voz que le era conocida a la pelirroja…

-¿Qué quieres Marcos?-Pregunto la chica con algo de molestia…

-¿Te molestaría si corro contigo un rato?-Pregunto el moreno a la pelirroja…

-Bien…pero prepárate para perder…-Dijo la chica desafiante, mientras el chico se ubicaba en "la línea de meta" que Lilianne había dibujado en el suelo de la orilla…

-Bien, a la una, dos… ¡tres!-Conto Lilianne, mientras ambos chicos corrían rápidamente por el terreno, aunque la pelirroja superaba con creces al moreno…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Marcos-**__Lily es tan…única, digo, he estado con cientos de chicas, pero ninguna es tan…ella, como Lil, desgraciadamente es demasiado competitiva, por lo que la única manera de acercármele es…Una competencia, no puedo creer que me haya tomado siete episodios averiguarlo…_

-¿Enserio estas bien?-Preguntaba Lily halando el cuerpo de Marcos hacia la meta…

-Si…solo…necesito…algo de agua…-Dijo el moreno jadeando, mientras la pelirroja le traía una botella de agua…-¿Cuánto…dure…?-

-18 minutos…-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfante…-Parece que ambos sabemos quién es la deportista aquí, ¿no?-

-Si…eso creo…-Dijo el chico recostándose en el suelo…-¿No quieres ir…a nadar…un rato…?-

-Vamos Marcos, ¿No te cansas de ser humillado?-Pregunto la pelirroja riendo…

-No, no para competir…solo quería nadar un rato…-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa seductora…

-De acuerdo, no hay problema, déjame ir a buscar mi traje de baño, en un momento vuelvo…-Dijo la chica relajada, mientras el chico la observaba…

-¿Enserio te gusta, o solo es una más?-Pregunto una voz que hizo que a Marcos le recorriera un escalofrió…

-¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Marcos a la chica…

-Buscaba un lugar en el cual mi teléfono encontrara agarrar internet…pero te vi haciendo el intento en vano de coquetear con Lil, así que vine a espiar…-Dijo la chica indiferente…

-Cállate, aquí viene…-Dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la camiseta, y se la lanzaba a Fabiola, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja…

-¿Ya estas lista?-Pregunto Marcos…

-Sip, pero que tal si hacemos esto mas interesante…-Dijo la chica desafiante…-Tengo un buen lugar para nadar, ven conmigo…-Dijo la chica mientras corría hacia el bosque, mientras el moreno la seguía…

…

-¿Estas segura que esto es seguro?-Pregunto Marcos mirando hacia abajo en el acantilado…

-Vamos, será divertido… ¿O acaso tienes miedo?-Pregunto la pelirroja…

-¿Qué? ¡NO!-Dijo el chico mientras se preparaba para saltas…-Sabes, deberíamos volver y…-Marcos callo al oír a Lilianne hacerle ruidos de gallina, mientras este rodaba los ojos…

-Vamos Gallinarcos, si quieres volvemos, por mi no hay problema…que seas una gallina…-Dijo la chica burlonamente…

-No es eso…simplemente no quiero que salgas lastimada…-Dijo el chico fingiendo preocupación, mientras la chica lo miraba con el seño fruncido, antes de pasar en frente de el, y hacer un clavado cayendo fácilmente en el agua…

-No creo que haya salido lastimada…-Comento Lilianne en gritos, mientras el chico la miraba shockeado…-¡Ahora salta tu!-

-Ehm…yo…-El chico oyo como el altavoz de Chris se oía a la distancia, mientras suspiraba de alivio…-Mira Lil, parece que Chris hará un desafío, debemos volver…-Dijo el chico corriendo hacia el hospital, mientras la pelirroja nadaba fácilmente a la orilla…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Lilianne-**__Marcos es una niñita miedosa…Y no entiendo porque se esta comportando tan raro, es decir, el ya es raro, pero raro al sentido de Marcos, ¡Es realmente raro!..._

-Ugh, ¿No puedes poner un maldito desafío que no sea a las una de la mañana?-Se quejo Foxy, rascándose los ojos…

-Si puedo…pero simplemente no quiero…-Dijo Chris riendo

-¿Y con qué maravillosamente doloroso desafío nos torturaras hoy?-Pregunto Seth sarcásticamente

-Me alegra que preguntes Seth, el desafío será…Escotomafobia, significado: Fobia a no poder ver, si desafío serán tres desafíos a ciegas, el que gane dos de tres, ganara la inmunidad…-

-¿Y cuales serán esos desafíos?-Pregunto Mireya…

-Primero, la carrera de quemados a ciegas, el segundo será la canoa ciega, y la tercera, y también una de mis favoritas, el motocross a ciegas…-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa sádica…

-¿Y como se supone que haremos eso si no podremos ver nada?-Pregunto Nía asombrada…

-Por supuesto, tendrán a un compañero que les dirá por dónde ir, o que hacer, claro, tendrán que tener mucha confianza en el…-Explico Blaineley

-Y para darles un ejemplo, traeremos a las MAPS de Drama Total…Las que estuvieron en la banca por tres temporadas…las que comparten un solo cerebro…las que…-

-Si, ya entendimos, ahora muestra a Katie y Sadie…-Dijo Foxy rodando los ojos, mientras las dos chicas salían ansiosas de salir en televisión otra vez…

-¡OMG Katie, no puedo creer que estemos aquí!-Dijo Sadie ansiosa

-¡OMG Sadie! Lo se, ¿No es increíble?-Respondió Katie

-OMG, ¿Podrían empezar de una vez? Me están dando migraña…-Se quejo Damon, mientras Sadie se ponía una venda, y caminaba hacia una plataforma de clavados…

-Sus desafíos se trataran sobre la confianza que se tengan, y la capacidad de su compañero de dar instrucciones, ahora, Sadie saltara de la plataforma de clavados directamente hacia los brazos de Katie, que la agarrara y la salvara de una dolorosa caída…

-¿¡Que!?-Respondió Sadie asustada…

-No te preocupes amiga, estaré totalmente concentrada en ti…-Dijo Katie a su amiga, que se preparaba para saltar…

-¡MIRA KATIE, ZAPATOS A MITAD DE PRECIO!-Grito Damon a la morena

-¿Dónde?-Respondió la chica volteando, mientras Sadie caía estrepitosamente sobre su compañera, aplastándola…

-¡JAJAJA! No saben cuanto tiempo quería hacer eso…-Dijo Damon riendo

-¿Pero si llevamos aquí diez minutos?-Dijo Sadie adolorida…

-Entonces tuve diez minutos queriendo hacerles eso…-Respondió Damon descaradamente, recibiendo la mirada asesina de ambas chicas…

-Ahora, vayamos a su primer desafío: la carrera de quemados a ciegas…-Decía Chris guiando a los chicos hacia el bosque…

…

-Bien, ya llegamos-Dijo mientras se veía una enorme plataforma elevada…-La carrera de quemados a ciegas es sencilla, un corredor deberá correr a toda velocidad a ciegas, mientras su compañero le avisa sobre los balones que el equipo rival le lanzara, además de los hoyos que, por supuesto, hay en la pista, el que haga mejor tiempo gana, sencillo, ¿no?-Dijo Chris mientras sujetaba un balón de basketball…

-Uhh, balones de basketball, que miedo…-Decía Foxy sarcásticamente, mientras Chris le lanzaba un balón a la chica directamente en la cara…-¡AUCH TU "&%%!-

-¡Uhh, parece que la niñita sensible no soporta el golpecito de un balón…!-Dijo Damon entre risas, mientras Foxy lanzaba ferozmente el balón hacia la entrepierna del chico,-Ma-mami…e-e-estoy bien…solo…m-me tirare al suelo un ratito…-Dijo el chico soltando una lagrima, y cayendo de rodillas al suelo…

-Bien, decidiré al azar a las primeras parejas…que serán…Rachel y Carwyn, y Marcos y Damon…-Dijo Chris mientras le daba una venda a Rachel y a Damon, que seguía en el suelo…-Y Bien, ¡Que empiece la primera ronda!-

…

-¿N-no crees que esto es algo…p-peligroso?-Dijo Carwyn nerviosa, mientras se montaba sobre Rachel…

-No te preocupes amiga, solo tienes que concentrarte, y darme buenas direcciones, y es todo…-La calmo Rachel, mientras se ponía la venda en sus ojos…

-En sus marcas…listas… ¡Fuera!-Dijo Chris, mientras sonaba un silbato, y ambas chicas corrían a través de la plataforma, esquivando los balonazos de los Cirujanos…

-Esquiva esa a la izquierda…ahora salta un poco hacia adelante…¡Cuidado con esa..!-Carwyn fue callada por un balonazo que le atino justo en la cara, mientras caía fuertemente de los hombros de Rachel…

-¡Si! Justo en el blanco…-Dijo Damon maliciosamente, mientras recibía otro balonazo, esta vez de parte de Alex…-¡AUCH!

-¿Estas bien Car?...-Dijo Rachel buscando a la chica, lo cual le fue difícil…

-Si…solo…un ligero golpe…-Dijo la chica subiendo a los hombros de su amiga,-Bien Rach, ya casi llegamos, solo nos falta un poco mas y ya…-Dijo la chica guiando a su amiga, hasta finalmente llegar a la meta…

-00:57 segundos, nada mal…¿Pero será suficiente?-

-Bien Marcos…debemos ganarle a ese par de perdedoras, ¿Oíste? Así que concéntrate…-

-No hay problema viejo…-Respondió el pelinegro a su amigo, mientras subía a sus hombros, a la vez que el castaño intentaba mantener el equilibrio…

-En sus marcas…listos… ¡Fuera!-Dijo Chris sonando nuevamente el silbato, mientras ambos chicos intentaban esquivar los balonazos de sus rivales, aunque esto no era muy fácil gracias a Foxy…

-Vamos, esquiva esa cosa roja de ahí…-Dijo Marcos al chico, que, aunque el otro no lo supiera, le dirigía una mirada asesina…

-Viejo, no se si te diste cuenta pero…¡NO PUEDO VER NADA!-Dijo el chico molesto…

-Ah, claro, bueno corre hacia adelante, pero cuidado con ese hoyo que queda a la izquierda…-Dijo el chico mientras Damon intentaba correr por la plataforma, pero un balón que recibió justamente en el estomago le impidió seguir…

-Marcos…podrías ayudarme con…los balones…-Dijo Damon tratando de compensar la falta de aire…

-Oh, claro, bueno, hay viene otro…-Dijo el chico señalando uno, aunque, obviamente, Damon no pudo ver donde estaba señalando, por lo que recibió otro golpe, esta vez a los costados…

-¡Argh! Ya me canse de esto…-Dijo el chico rodando la venda disimuladamente, mientras corría a toda velocidad por la pista…

-¡Y…00:54 segundos!-Dijo Chris cuando ambos chicos llegaron, mientras estos chocaban sus manos…-Lastima que hayan violado las reglas…-

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron ambos al unisonó…-¿Violamos las reglas?-

-Así es, y mucho…-

-Pobrecitas reglas…-Dijo Alex sarcásticamente

-Por lo que la victoria le queda a los Enfermeros Dementes…-Dijo Chris mientras el equipo empezaba a festejar, pero Carwyn se sento en un pequeño banco apartado, debido al fuerte dolor que sentía en su ojo…

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Alex acercándose a la chica, que solo se cubrió su ojo…

-Si, solo…un pequeño dolor…no es nada…-Dijo la chica sobándose en ojo con dolor…

-Te traje hielo…-Dijo el chico sacando una bolsa de hielo del bolsillo, la cual la chica se la puso inmediatamente en su ojo morado…-Lamento lo que Damon hizo…el suele ser muy…molesto…-Dijo el chico sentándose a su lado…

-N-no te preocupes…no es nada…-Dijo Carwyn sonriendo, al igual que Alex, aunque la sonrisa de este se borro al sentir un fuerte pelotazo en la nuca, que lo hizo gritar de dolor…

-¡La próxima vez recuerda lanzar hacia alguien de tu equipo chico nuevo, y discúlpame si interrumpo tu sesión de besuqueos con tu novia!-Dijo Damon enojado, mientras regresaba hacia donde estaba el resto de su equipo…

-Disculpa…pero debo ir a matar a alguien…-Dijo Alex retirándose, dejando a Carwyn sola…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__¡AHHH, TE ODIO TANTO DAMON!_

_**Damon -**__(Muriéndose de la risa)-¡Jajajajaja, NO SABEN CUANTO ADORO MOLESTAR A ALEX!..._

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunto Seth indiferente…

-Su siguiente desafío será la canoa a ciegas, elegiré otra pareja al azar, digamos...Lilianne y Marcos, y Dan y Seth…-Dijo mientras le pasaba la venda a Dan y a Lilianne…-Su desafío será sencillo…deberán nadar en una canoa rio abajo, esquivando las aguas infestadas de tiburones, las peligrosas y afiladas rocas, el que llegue a la meta primero, ¡Gana!-

-Sencillo, ¿No Marcos?-Pregunto Lilianne confiada…

-Ehm…si, claro, como digas…-Dijo Marcos asustado, pero tratando de disimularlo…

-¡Bien, ahora móntense en sus canoas y remen lo mas rápido posible!-Dijo Chris a los cuatro, mientras los cuatro hacían lo que se les indicaba…-En sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!-Grito Chris, mientras ambos equipos remaban lo mas rápido posible, esquivando las mordidas de los tiburones…

-Vamos a la derecha…-Indico Marcos a Lilianne, que remaba ferozmente, aun sin poder ver…

-Derecha, entendido…-Dijo la chica firmemente, mientras remaban lo mas rápido que podían…

-Dan, rema a al izquierda…-Señalo Seth, mientras el castaño obedecía, cerrándole el paso a Lilianne y a Marcos…

-Hey viejo, ¡no hagas trampa!-Se quejo Marcos…

-Vamos, no es para tanto, solo estoy jugando el juego, Dan, ahora inclínate a la derecha…-Señalo el chico, mientras le cerraba todo escape a la canoa de Marcos…

-¿Por qué estamos yendo tan lento?-Se preguntaba Lilianne

-Seth nos esta bloqueando, ¡No podemos pasar!-Dijo Marcos frustrado…

-Oh no, eso no, ¡Dame tu remo!-Ordeno la chica, mientras el pelinegro le daba su remo con algo de miedo, inmediatamente, la chica empezó a remar frenéticamente, logrando una gran velocidad…

-Whoa, ¿Puedes frenar un poco? Creo que nos vamos a volcar…-

-Volcados o no, ganaremos este desafío…-Dijo Lilianne con los ojos inyectados en convicción, mientras remaba a toda velocidad, pasando a Seth y a Dan…

-Vamos, ¡Mas rápido!-Ordeno Seth, mientras ambos chicos daban lo mejor que podían, pero no era suficiente, ya que Lilianne había pasado la meta hace rato…

-Parece que los Cirujanos, o mejor dicho Lil, han ganado el desafío…-Dijo Chris alzando el brazo de la pelirroja, y levantándolo en alto…-Ahora tomen un descanso antes de comenzar el siguiente desafío…-Señalo Chris, mientras los chicos, exhaustos, caminaban hacia sus dormitorios…

…

-¿Estas segura Megan? Nía no parece muy…ya sabes, lista…-Observo Lilianne, mientras volteaba a ver a Nía, que hablaba con un maniquí del Chef, mientras Megan soltaba un bufido de frustración…

-¡Ella me dejo atrás en el desafío anterior! Se que trama algo Lil, ¡Tienes que creerme!-Dijo Megan a la chica, que vacilo un momento…

-Bueno, no me parece muy lógico, pero aun así te creo…-Dijo Lilianne con una sonrisa, mientras Megan soltaba un suspiro…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Megan-**__Como Nía siempre esta en su papelito de "niñita de papi" se me hace difícil probar que esta mintiendo…¡Pero hare lo posible para que esa traidora se vaya de aquí! Además, ya tengo a Lilianne, a Mireya y a Alex, ¡Es imposible que me derrote!...-Decía la chica saliendo del confesionario, mientras alguien mas entra, y agarra un aparato escondido en el lavamanos…_

_**Nía-**__Ohhh…esta información me será muy útil…-Dijo la chica reproduciendo la grabadora, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malvada…_

-No puedo creer que aun tengamos que comer esto…-Se quejo Seth, mientras sostenía un plato de una masa fibrosa de color oliva (que hace probablemente seis meses, era un plato de avena)

-Bien muchachos, ya prepare la pista de motocross, salgan ahora mismo para la carrera-Anuncio Chris con un altavoz…

-¡Viejo, solo tuvimos doce minutos de descanso y diez de ellos los pasamos caminando hacia este lugar!-Se quejo Damon…

-Si, si, ahora salgan ya o sino mandare al Chef a sacarlos por la fuerza…-Dijo Chris mientras todos miraban al Chef, que les dedicaba una mirada asesina, lo cual fue suficiente para que salieran corriendo a la salida…

…

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Alex confundido…

-Esto…es la pista de motocross mas extrema del mundo, y lo mas divertido es que lo harán a ciegas…-Dijo Chris enseñándoles una pista de carreras llena de hoyos, cactus, rocas, púas, paredes, y montes…-Las victimas…digo elegidos son…Mireya y Alex, y Foxy y Seth…-Dijo por el altavoz, mientras los mencionados daban un paso al frente, y Chris le lanzaba una venda a Mireya y a Foxy, a la vez que les pasaba sus bicicletas…

-Ahora, ubíquense en la línea de meta…-Dijo mientras los cuatro se ubicaban ahí, a la vez que Chris tocaba un silbato, y ambos equipos pedaleaban con su mejor esfuerzo…

-Vamos Mireya, ¡Mas rápido, gira a la derecha!-Dijo el rubio, mientras la castaña hacia lo que se le indicaba, pero aun así, Seth y Foxy les llevaban una buena ventaja…

-Vamos Fox, derecha…ahora izquierda…-Dijo el pelinegro guiando a la chica, que manejaba hábilmente la bicicleta…

-¡Vamos Mireya, un poco mas rápido y los alcanzamos!-Dijo Alex optimista, mientras Mireya daba su mejor esfuerzo, casi pasando a Seth y a Foxy, pero su bicicleta fue rápidamente bloqueada por sus rivales, que atravesaron la suya en medio…

-Lo lamento, pero no quiero perder otra vez…-Dijo Seth con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Mireya daba su mejor esfuerzo, pero aun así seguía muy atrás…

-¡Seth!-Gritaba el chico frustrado, viendo como el otro equipo se le adelantaba, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse rojizos, mientras su mirada se centraba en un montículo de arena cerca de la meta…-Tengo una idea…tu, Mire, pedalea lo mas rápido hacia ese montículo que esta a tu derecha, ¡Hazlo lo mas rápido posible!-Ordeno el chico mientras veía como la chica pedaleaba con toda la potencia, mandando a la bicicleta a volar, tomando un atajo sobre una curva…

-Vamos Foxy…ya casi…-Seth callo al notar como la bicicleta de Mireya y Alex volaba sobre sus cabezas, para finalmente caer estrepitosamente sobre ambos, haciendo pedazos ambas bicis…

-Y…Empate, ya que ninguno de los dos logro llegar a la meta, por lo que deberemos hacer un desempate luego…-Dijo Chris mientras Alex se levantaba, con sus ojos vueltos a la normalidad…

-Ugh… ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto el chico sobándose la cabeza con dolor…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__Por mucho que ese maniaco me moleste…a veces me es útil en los desafío…Uff, ya era hora de que dieras cuenta…¡Cállate!...¡Tu primero llorón!...¡Argh!..._

-Y bien…¿Porque estamos aquí?-Pregunto Seth curioso, al ver que estaban sobre una nevada colina…

-Este es el lugar del desafío de desempate, al cual me gusta llamar… ¡El Snowboarding Ciego de la Perdicion Total, MUAJAJAJAJA!-Decía Chris riendo como maniaco, mientras todos se le quedaban mirando…

-Tendrán que atravesar esta colina nevada llena de minas que escondimos entre la nieve, pequeños lagos congelados, peligrosos picos, y sobre todo…los mortales acantilados que hay en esta peligrosa montaña…-Dijo Blaineley explicando el desafío, frente a los atónitos concursantes…-Bien, el guía del snowboard, que tendrá los ojos vendados, estará adelante, mientras su compañero se aferra a el, al igual que a su vida, el primero que baje la colina gana el desempate, y por ende, el desafío…-

-Y los elegidos para competir son…Nía y Megan, y Foxy y Carwyn…-Señalo Chris, mientras los mencionados daban un paso adelante…

-¿Preparada para el dolor mas intenso que has sentido en tu vida?-Pregunto Foxy poniéndose la venda, a Carwyn, que solo le temblaron las piernas al oír eso…

-Toma tu las vendas, no confiare en que me guíes, quizá hasta me dejes olvidada de nuevo…

-De acuerdo…compañera…-Dijo la albina sonriendo macabramente a la chica, mientras se ponía la venda…

-En sus marcas…listos…¡Fuera!-Dijo Chris mientras sonaba un silbato, mientras ambas chicas bajaban a toda velocidad por la colina…-Y para añadirle emoción a la rutina…-Dijo Chris mientras apretaba un botón, y una explosión sonaba detrás de la montaña que las chicas bajaban, causando una avalancha…

-A-a-a-a-av-av-av-

-¿¡PUEDES DEJAR DE TARTAMUDEAR Y HABLAR DE UNA VEZ!?-Grito Foxy enfadada…

-¡AVALANCHA!-Grito Carwyn aterrada…-¡G-gira a la d-derecha!-Decía la pelinegra asustada, mientras luchaba por no desmayarse…

-Vamos Nía, por la derecha…-Señalo Megan a la chica, que giro sin problemas…-Bien…ahora gira un poco mas para evadir esa roca…-

-N-nos están alcanzando…-Señalo Carwyn temblorosa, mientras veía la avalancha con horror…

-Agáchate Car…-Señalo Foxy, mientras ambas lo hacían para aumentar la velocidad…

-Vamos Nía, agáchate y ve a la izquierda…-Señalo Megan mientras la albina aceleraba, y discretamente se corría la venda…-Genial, ya las alcanzamos…-Decía Megan emocionada, pero Nía giro bruscamente a la derecha, lo que las llevo hacia unas enredaderas, provocándoles una fuerte y dolorosa caída hasta la meta…

-Vamos F-Foxy, un poco mas a la izquierda…-Señalo Carwyn, mientras las chicas se salvaban de la avalancha, y llegaban a la meta…

-¡Y sorprendentemente…LOS ENFERMEROS DEMENTES GANARON ESTA VEZ!-Dijo Chris por un altavoz, mientras unos pasantes desenterraban a Nía de la nieve…

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto Mireya a ambas chicas, que tiritaban de frio…

-¿P-p-porque me dijiste q-que girara a l-la derecha?-Pregunto Nía a Megan, que la veía con ira…

-¿¡D-de que hablas!? Te dije a la izquierda…-Dijo Megan enojada, mientras su equipo la miraba con algo de molestia…-¡Tu giraste a propósito!-

-¿C-c-crees que y-yo m-me haría a-algo así a m-mi misma?-Pregunto Nía mientras sentía espasmos por el frio, y era llevada por los pasantes en una camilla…

-Bien hecho Meg-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente, mientras todos miraban a Megan con reproche…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Megan-**__¡No puedo creer que esa perra despiadada me haya inculpado así!...Oh…ahora todo mi trabajo tratando de convencer a todos de votar por ella se fue por el caño ya que convenció a todos de que YO sabotee a mi equipo…¡COMO LA ODIO!..._

_**Nía-**__(Envuelta hasta el cuello en mantas)P-por supuesto que me sacrifique a propósito…n-necesitaba que todos v-votaran por ella para así t-tener el camino libre para eliminar a Damon, luego a Lilianne, y así hasta llegar a los dos finalistas…Esperaba tenerla como aliada, pero, todo es cuestión de supervivencia en este juego, el mas fuerte, sobrevive…y el mas débil es devorado…_

-Felicitaciones, ganaste…-Decía Alex a Carwyn, que estaba sentada en el comedor comiendo galletas, cortesía de la victoria obtenida en el desafío…

-Gracias…-Dijo la chica limpiándose la boca, que estaba llena de galletas…-¿Quieres una?-

-Una galleta no me mataría aun…-Dijo Alex animosamente, mientras la pelinegra le pasaba una galleta a Alex, este la comió alegre, hasta que cierto castaño se acerco a ambos…

-Hey chico nuevo, recuerda que estas en nuestro equipo…no en el de ella…-Dijo Damon halando al chico lejos de Carwyn…

-¡Viejo, ya terminamos el desafío, déjame en paz!-Dijo Alex molesto…

-Se que te encantaría ir a besarte con tu noviecita todo el santo día, pero recuerda…es del equipo contrario, y seguramente debe estar manipulándote por ser tan tonto…-Dijo Damon al chico, que solo apretó los puños con ira…

-Ella no me esta manipulando…ahora vete antes de que te quiebre tu horrenda cara…-Dijo Alex realmente molesto, mientras Damon lo veía desafiante…

-Uhh, que miedo, sabes chico nuevo, si quieres irte a besuquear con tu novia retrasada, por mi no hay pro…-El chico callo al ser golpeado fuertemente en la cara por Alex, mientras caía fuertemente al suelo, lo cual llamo la atención de varios en el comedor…

-Mira tarado, iba a permitir que me molestaras por un tiempo porque pensé que tarde o temprano te cansarías…pero ya me canse…-Dijo mientras le sujetaba el cuello de su camisa…-Ahora, numero uno, me llamaras por mi nombre, y no por tus poco originales apodos, y numero dos, me dejaras de molestar a mi o a Carwyn, ¿De acuerdo tarado?-

-Pff, me da igual…púdranse todos…-Dijo Damon molesto, mientras zapateaba hacia el confesionario…

-Disculpa por eso…ahora, que decias…-Dijo Alex a Carwyn, que le esbozaba una sonrisa de lado…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__No puedo creer que ese maldito imbécil me haya hecho eso…¡ARGH! Ya vera ese tarado, habrá deseado no haberse cruzado en mi camino…(se abre la puerta, y entra Mireya)_

_**-**__¿Estas bien? Alex si que te destrozo allá afuera…-Dijo la chica en broma…_

_**-**__Pff, me deje ganar, no vale la pena-Respondió el castaño_

_-Si…sabes, creo que hiciste todo eso a propósito…-Dijo la castaña sonriendo_

_-¿Por qué me sacrificaría por ese rubidiota?-_

_-Quizá…por que en el fondo te importa, y quisiste ayudarlo para que se viera bien frente a Carwyn, para así compensar lo del golpe con el balón…-Dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras Damon bufa de fastidio…_

_-Sacrificaría un perro, o hasta mi computadora…pero no a mi mismo, eso seria estúpido, y aun mas por alguien a quien odio…-_

_-Sigue diciendo lo mismo…yo se que en el fondo es tu amigo, aunque no lo admitas…oh, y se me había olvidado que no pudimos hacer en el desafío de paint-ball…-Dijo la chica mientras miraba de reojo afuera del Confesionario…_

_-¿Qué se te olvido? Un…-Damon fue callado por Mireya, que rápidamente lo halo hacia ella, dándole un rápido beso en los labios, que termino al oír un pequeño ruido fuera del baño…_

_-Nos vemos luego…-Dijo la chica despidiéndose, mientras Damon seguía shockeado…_

_-Whoa…eso fue…increíble…(Nota que aun lo siguen grabando)…Ahora…¿Cómo se abre esta porquería?...-Dice mientras intenta desatornillar la cámara del confesionario…_

-Vaya…parece que Mireya no es tan inocente como parece…-Dijo Nía mirando la escena con una sonrisa diabólica…-¡Oh, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Marcos cuando se entere de esto!...Aunque…tengo una idea mucho mejor…-Dijo la chica caminando hacia el área de eliminación…

…

…

Los Doce concursantes estaban ahí, incluyendo a los Enfermeros, que estaban acompañando a los Cirujanos en la ceremonia sin razón aparente, Chris no había venido, Nía se sentó discretamente entre el grupo, mientras Damon y Mireya llegaban por separado, intentando disimular…

-¿Dónde estaban chicos?-Pregunto Marcos curioso…-¿Y que te paso en la nariz viejo?-

-Me golpee con una pared, ¿No ves?-Dijo el chico en tono de molestia, mientras Alex reía por lo bajo…

-¿Y que tienes en los labios?-Pregunto Marcos de nuevo, haciendo que el chico se pusiera nervioso…-¿Acaso besaste algo o a alguien…?-

-Yo…ehm…-Tartamudeaba Damon intentando inventar una excusa, mientras veía a Mireya con nerviosismo…-¿Acaso crees que querría besarme con una de ESAS chicas? Ugh, me da asco solo en pensarlo…-

-Bueno, siempre puedes tener al Chef para que te consuele…-Dijo Foxy en su defensa, mientras todos reían ante el comentario, Mireya fingía su risa…

-Bienvenidos perdedores y Enfermeros, hoy…uno de ustedes se ira del juego, y le dirá adiós al millón de dólares…y no podrá regresar…nunca…jamás…-

-Si, si, ahora llámame para irme de aquí…-Dijo Damon fastidiado, mientras Chris le lanzaba una pelota de futbol con un uniforme enrollado en ella, directamente hacia su nariz rota…

-Imán de balones, estas a salvo, ojos de camaleón, ganadora compulsiva, mujeriego torpe y hermana del mujeriego torpe, también están a salvo…-Dijo Chris mientras Damon, Alex, Lilianne, Marcos, y Mireya se levantaban de su asiento, y caminaban hacia Chris, Nía miraba con superioridad a Megan, la cual solo le dirigía una mirada que reflejaba odio puro…

-Megan…Nía…hoy una de ustedes se ira del programa…y no podrá regresar…jamás…Y…El cuchillo del carnicero de la derrota va para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Megan!-Dijo Chris mientras la chica esquivaba ágilmente el cuchillo…

-Bien, por mi que se pudran, no puedo creer que le hayan creído a Nía y no a mi, ¡Yo les estoy diciendo la verdad! Ella…-

-Blah blah blah, deja de lloriquear querida, sigues en el juego…

-¿¡QUE!?-Dijeron Seth y Nía la unisonó…

-Ya que los Enfermeros ganaron este desafío…les daremos un premio especial…un premio con ropa oscura y cabello purpura, ¡O sea Megan!-Dijo Chris mientras la chica caminaba hacia su nuevo equipo…

-¡Eso no es justo!-Dijo Nía molesta…

-La vida no es justa querida…-Dijo Seth a la chica, mirándola malvadamente…

-Espero que te guste el sabor de la venganza…-Dijo Megan con furia en sus ojos…

-¡No tanto como me gustara el sabor de la victoria…!-Dijo Nía con una sonrisa malvada, mientras veía a Megan desafiante…

-Whoa, que manera de crear drama, ¿No? Sintonicen el próximo episodio para mas romance, mas traiciones, mas alianzas, ¡Y mas drama! ¿Tomara Seth ventaja de su nueva compañera para utilizarla contra Nia? ¿Y Nía podrá sobrevivir a la furia de Megan? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!

…

…

…

**Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Alex; Damon; Lilianne; Marcos; Mireya; Nía**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Carwyn; Dan; Foxy; Megan; Rachel; Seth**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Albert (Cirujanos Asesinos); Fabiola (Cirujanos Asesinos); Rouge (Enfermeros Dementes); Zion (Enfermeros Dementes)**

…

…

* * *

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el 2X1, no tarde tanto como creía que iba a tardar…pero hablando de otra cosa…¿Qué les pareció el episodio? ¿Estuvo bien, mal, terrible? Comenten, comenten, aquí esta el segundo cambio de equipo, lo que añadirá mas drama a ambos equipos, ya que probablemente Seth y Megan se alíen contra Nía, pero no les daré spoilers para no arruinarles la sorpresa, y bien…dejen Reviews, que me animan a escribir mas, bien, espero les haya gustado, see ya!...**


	10. Autopista hacia el Infierno

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 10: Autopista hacia el Infierno**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, al igual que los OC's…**

**Advertencias: Capitulo con tema algo oscuro y paranormal, no te gusta, no leas…**

* * *

-Anteriormente en Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo…

Nuestros doce concursantes restantes se enfrentaron a tres desafíos completamente a ciegas, solo confiando en las pésimas indicaciones de sus compañeros, la primera ronda la ganaron los Enfermeros, gracias a Rachel y a Carwyn, aunque la segunda fue ganada por sus rivales, principalmente por Lilianne, al llegar a la tercera ronda, ambos equipos empataron, por lo que el desafío de desempate se decidió en una carrera de snowboard a ciegas, cuyos victoriosos fueron los Enfermeros, al final, Megan era la elegida para zarpar de vuelta a casa, pero decidí cambiarla a los Enfermeros en vez de ello, ¿Quién será el próximo en irse?, ¿Y qué sangriento desafío nos espera? Descúbranlo en este demoniaco episodio de Drama…Total… ¡El Juego del Miedo!...

…

…

…

-¿C-como s-se llama e-esta película?-Preguntaba Carwyn temblando, mientras intentaba no ver la pantalla…

-El Extirpador de Órganos Asesino, se trata sobre un hombre que sale de prisión para vengarse de todos los que lo metieron allí, sacándoles las viseras mientras seguían vivos, para luego devorárselas….-Dijo Megan indiferente, mientras Carwyn soportaba las nauseas…

-He visto mejores, como Una Noche Sangrienta, que trata de una chica de 16 años que es obligada a apuñalar los ojos de sus victimas para lograr pagarle a un maniaco que tiene a su novio secuestrado, aunque al final, la chica asesina a ambos arrancándole las tráqueas con sus propias manos…-Dijo Foxy mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sádica

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Megan-**__Si, casi ser expulsada es duro…pero en este equipo me siento mas cómoda, no hay Nía, no hay Damon, en cambio tengo a Foxy, tenemos mucho en común…también esta Rachel, es genial, al igual que Carwyn…aunque tenga un débil estomago…_

-Chicas…¿n-no podríamos cambiar de tema?-Pregunto Carwyn asqueada, y a punto de vomitar…

-Si, pero la supera por mucho la Madrugada Demoniaca 7, ¿No te encanto cuando el niño poseído se bebía los fluidos estomacales de sus…?-Megan se detuvo al ver como Carwyn no podía soportar más la charla, y vomitaba dentro de su vaso de refresco…

-Ehm…Carwyn… ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Seth a la pelinegra

-S-si…solo…voy al baño un rato…-Dijo la chica corriendo frenéticamente al baño…

-Miren chicos, traje…comida…-Dijo Alex tratando de averiguar lo que el Chef le había dado…

-Oh, gracias chico nuevo-Dijo Damon robando la comida del chico, mientras Alex lo miraba enfadado…

-¡Oye, podrías al menos decir gracias!-

-De nada viejo, ahora tráeme unos refrescos, es que están muy lejos…-Dijo Damon señalando la dispensadora de refrescos…

-P-pero…¡Argh!-Dijo Alex frustrado, mientras regresaba a la cocina…

-No deberías tratar a Alex así…-Dijo Mireya al chico…

-¿Por qué? Es divertido, mira…-Dijo Damon mientras lanzaba una albóndiga directamente a los refrescos que traía el rubio, los cuales les cayeron directamente en su camisa…-¿Lo ves?-Dijo el chico mirando a la castaña, la cual rodo los ojos…

-¡Damon!-Dijo la chica molesta

-Está bien, está bien…intentare tratarlo un poquito mejor, ¿Feliz?…-Dijo el chico rodando los ojos…-Vaya... ¿Porque te importa tanto el tarado?-

-Pues…-La chica callo al notar un grito procedente de la pantalla, la cual se teñía de rojo, Mireya dio un salto del susto mientras intentaba sostener el vaso de refresco, ya que su mano temblaba sin para…-¿P-porque vemos esta película?-

-Podemos ir al cuarto y aprovechar que no hay nadie para…-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa pervertida

-¿Y charlar un rato?-Pregunto Mireya inocentemente…

-Tenía otra cosa en mente…-El chico callo al notar que Marcos había llegado, mientras se sentaba en el medio de ambos…-Ugh, tierra trágame…-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, hey Marcos…¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Damon algo incomodado

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo ver una película con mi hermana y mi mejor amigo?-Pregunto el chico mientras le despeinaba el cabello a Damon…

-¿Lilianne te ignoro de nuevo, cierto?-Pregunto Mireya directamente al pelinegro

-¿¡Que!? Claro que no, ninguna chica me ha ignorado, ¿Oíste Mire?-Dijo el chico indignado…

-Saben, me gustaría seguir con esta conversación…en realidad no, la odio, pero necesito ir al baño, por lo que los dejo solos…-Dijo Damon mientras caminaba al baño frustrado…

…

-Estúpido Damon, estúpida mancha de refresco…-Dijo Alex mientras intentaba quitarse la enorme mancha de salsa y refresco que tenia en su camisa, mientras oía a alguien salir del baño/confesionario, la cual era precisamente Carwyn…-Hola Car, ¿Estás bien?-

-S-si, solo…un poquito mareada nada mas…-Dijo la chica sosteniéndose el estomago…-¿No vas a ver la película?-

-No, casi no me gustan las películas de terror…-Dijo el chico tranquilo

-A mi tampoco, no se que le ven ellos…-Dijo Carwyn señalando al cuarto en el cual estaba el resto del grupo…

-Si, eso, oye me preguntaba si…-

-¡A TODOS LOS CONCURSANTES, POR FAVOR PRESENTARSE A LAS AFUERAS DEL HOSPITAL DE INMEDIATO PARA SU SANGRIENTO, SANGRIENTO DESAFÍO…MUAJAJAJAJA!-Dijo Chris en un tono macabro, mientras la mayoría rodaba los ojos…

-C-creo que deberíamos…-Dijo Carwyn al chico, que suspiraba frustrado…

-De acuerdo…vamos…-Dijo Alex mientras salían a las afueras del hospital…

…

-¿Felices con su nuevo cinema?-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa, estaba usando ropa de verdugo, al igual que Blaineley, y un chico cuya capucha le tapaba la cara…

-Esa película apesta…-Dijo Damon frustrado…

-¿Y cual será nuestro desafío?-Pregunto Rachel optimista…

-Solo espero que tengan nervios de acero perdedores, ya que les espera el desafío mas peligroso que este patético programa pudo ofrecer…-Dijo el chico quitándose la capucha, y revelando su rostro, piel clara, ojos azules, cabello negro con cresta verde, con varios piercings en su rostro. mirando con fastidio a los concursantes…

-Así es, tenemos un asombroso y espeluznante desafío cortesía de nuestro delincuente favorito, su fobia de hoy, Trihexafobia, que es la fobia al número 666, ya que cada equipo tiene seis miembros, deberán hacer un desafío respecto a la fobia a este numero…-

-Espero que no debamos que oírte 666 veces, ya que esto me esta aburriendo…-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente…

-Desearan que sea eso mi querido y a la vez odiado Damon…todos saben que al numero 666 se le asocia a muchas cosas, a lo paranormal, a lo diabólico…-

-…A los kilos que marca la balanza cuando Blaineley se para sobre ella…-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de la rubia…

-Hoy su desafío se tratara sobre eso….seis Cirujanos, Seis Enfermeros, Seis Metros bajo tierra…su desafío tendrá lugar una vez mas en el cementerio, deberán encontrar la tumba que tiene un pasaje secreto a unas ruinas antiguas de la guarida de una antigua secta, que era conocida por decapitar a sus detractores…-

-¿D-dijiste de-decapitar?-Pregunto Carwyn aterrada…

-Si, aun se cree que sus almas habitan en esa guarida, por lo que deberán entrar allí y buscar el antiguo libro de la secta, y salir con vida…pero cuidado, se rumorea que la guarida esta vigilada por un demonio, que evitara que cualquiera salga con vida de allí…así que…¡Dispérsense mis novatos exorcistas!-Dijo el presentador, mientras los doce concursantes corrían a toda velocidad hacia el cementerio…

…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Megan-**__¿Una peligrosa búsqueda a través de las ruinas de la guarida de una diabólica secta decapitante…¡Sin duda el mejor desafío de todos!..._

_**Seth-**__Obviamente las historias de Chris son puras mentiras…es decir, ¿Quién se cree esos estúpidos cuentos? Pero por lo menos parece un desafío fácil, quizá el tiempo que tenga en el desafío me sirva para…conocer mas a Megan…_

_**Carwyn-**__C-calma Carwyn…Chris s-solo trata de asustarte…no pienses en que entraras a ese peligroso lugar, o que podrían matarte ahí dentro, o que podíamos quedarnos atrapados h-hasta morir…Si, creo que me siento m-mejor…_

_**Nía-**__Bien…tengo a Megan fuera del camino, y a pesar de que tengo el juego a mi favor…no vendría mal tener a una mente parecida a la mía a mi lado…y ya tengo a alguien en mente…Oh, y el desafío…sangriento, paranormal, peligroso…¡Me parece genial!_

_**Foxy-**__Este desafío se ve prometedor, me he reído leyendo varias historias sobre sectas sobrenaturales que desmembraban a sus víctimas…y visitar la guarida de una real parece genial…_

_**Damon-**__Uff, un desafío sangriento, al fin…Se que desaparecí rápido en el anterior, pero es que el helado de fresa es mi debilidad, además, todas esas cosas son palabrerías de Chris, y si tengo los sentidos en alto, podre evitar que me atrapen…_

-¿Estas asustada?-Pregunto Rachel a Carwyn, la cual miraba nerviosamente a los lados…

-Un poco…esa horrible película no ayudo mucho…-Contesto la pelinegra asustada…

-No te preocupes, solo es una película, no es que un asesino aparecerá de la nada y te va a…-

-¡WAAAAAAAAA!-Grito un hombre con una máscara de hockey saliendo de los arbustos, lo que causo que Carwyn se desmayara del susto…-¡Jajajajaja, debieron ver sus caras!-Dijo el sujeto quitándose la mascara, revelando que en realidad era Damon…

-¿Estas loco?-Grito Rachel enfadada…

-No lo creo, ya he ido al psiquiátrico tres veces y me declararon cuerdo dos de ellas…-Respondió el castaño con los brazos cruzados…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Seth mirando al chico con enfado…

-Nada, observando a tu decadente equipo, Seth…-Dijo el chico desafiante…

-Vete al diablo-Dijo Seth enfadado…

-Ya he ido ahí, pero os agradezco por la invitación…-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su equipo…

…

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevo horas buscándote…-Pregunto Mireya al chico…

-Y luego dices que yo soy el que exagera…estaba…divirtiéndome un poco…-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa…

-Asustando a Carwyn con una máscara de hockey, ¿Cierto?-Dijo la chica encarnando una ceja…

-¿Soy tan predecible?-

-Si…lo eres…-

-Pero así te gusto…¿No?...-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras la chica se acercaba a el castaño…

-Desgraciadamente…si…-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida, mientras el castaño se acercaba mas a ella…

-¿Que esperan chicos? ¡Ya casi llegamos al cementerio!-Irrumpió Marcos, mientras Mireya empujaba rápidamente a Damon, el cual cayo de espaldas…-Ehm…¿Debería preocuparme por eso?...

-No, yo solo me tropecé con una roca, si, eso, una roca grande, y-y pesada…si pesada…-Dijo el chico sonrojado, al igual que Mireya, pero ambos intentaron ocultarlo…

-Claro… ¿Por qué no aceleran el paso eh?-Dijo Marcos extrañado por la actitud del castaño, mientras ambos chicos caminaban separados hacia el cementerio…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__Bien…se que tarde o temprano debería decirle a Marcos que salgo con su hermana, es lo que un buen y confiable amigo haría con su casi hermano… ¡Jajajajaja, me oi realmente estúpido diciendo eso!, pero bueno, si le digo a Marcos que estoy con Mireya a sus espaldas, lo mas seguro es que me de un boleto seguro a emergencias…lo cual quiero evitar, quizá deba esperar un tiempo para decírselo…quizá cuando termine la temporada…_

-Bien, ya llegamos mis compañeros, ahora nos queda buscar…sencillo, ¿No?-Dijo Seth sarcásticamente, mientras los otros cinco caminaban hacia las lapidas y tumbas…

-Si…tan sencillo que simplemente no puedo creerlo…-Dijo Foxy pesimista, mientras revisaba unas viejas lapidas…

-Chicos, miren esto…-Dijo Rachel observando unas extrañas escrituras en el pie de una lapida…

-Parecen instrucciones…pero no puedo leerlas…-Dijo Seth pensativo, mientras Dan observaba las escrituras bastante concentrado, el chico observo un dibujo en estas, para luego señalar una estatua en el cementerio, que tenia forma de búho…

-¿Qué pasa Dan? ¿Tienes una idea?-Pregunto Rachel, el chico la ignoro, simplemente trepo la estatua, para luego abrir el pico de esta, de la cual saco una llave color bronce…

-Fantástico…pero a menos que esto nos ayude a ganar, no veo como una estúpida llave puede…-Seth callo al ver como Dan volvía a la tumba que habían abierto antes, e introducía la llave en una especie de cerradura, para luego retirar la lapida, debajo de la cual había un estrecho túnel…

-Genial…-Dijo Megan asombrada…-¿Quién baja primero?-La chica solo vio como Dan rápidamente bajaba por el túnel, seguido de Foxy, Seth y Megan…

-¿E-están seguros que…?-Carwyn fue callada por Rachel, que tomo su mano antes de halarla hacia el túnel, mientras caían libremente hacia el fondo…

…

-¿Viejo, encontraste algo?-Preguntaba Alex buscando entre las tumbas, un poco cansado…-Porque yo solo he encontrado…¡AHHHHHHHH!-Grito el chico de terror cuando una cabeza humana fue lanzada justo hacia el…

-¡Buena atrapada Alice!-Dijo Damon en tono de burla, mientras el tembloroso Alex lo miraba con rabia…

-¿Todo bien fosforito?-Pregunto Marcos a Lilianne, que se hallaba buscando algo alejada del resto…

-Si Marcos…y no me llames así…-Dijo la chica molesta…

-Como digas fosforito…si tienes miedo, ya sabes que estoy aquí para ti…-Dijo Marcos apoyándose sobre una lapida…

-Cuidado con esas serpientes…-Dijo Lilianne indiferente, señalando las serpientes que estaban en la lapida, el chico quito el brazo de la roca súbitamente, pero intentando disimular el miedo…-¿Porque no vas a buscar a otra parte?-

-Esta bien nena…-Dijo el moreno mientras se alejaba de la pelirroja, la cual rodaba los ojos fastidiada…

-¿Encontraste algo?-Pregunto Mireya a Nía, la cual buscaba frenéticamente en los arbustos…-Ehm, Nía…ahí no hay tumbas, solo plantas…-

-Oh, si, lo siento Mary…-Se excuso la albina…

-Es…Mireya…-

-Oh, si, lo olvide…-Dijo la chica mientras se golpeaba levemente la cabeza…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__Bien…lo admito, he estado…buscando el muñeco voo-doo-chef que Chris escondió en el primer episodio…pero no he tenido éxito, seria asombroso nominar a dos personas para la eliminación, mis elecciones: Lilianne y Damon, ¿Por qué? Lilianne es una competidora fuerte, cuando lleguemos a la fusión, ¡Seria casi imposible detenerla! Y Damon…no se, parece algo listo, mas que el resto de los retrasados, además sospecho que sabe sobre 'el papel' que generalmente asumo frente a todos, por lo que lo considero una amenaza…_

-¡La encontré chicos!-Dijo Alex señalando un túnel en el suelo, pero rápidamente fue empujado por Damon fuera del camino…

-Gracias Alice, damas primero…-Dijo el chico mientras empujaba a Alex dentro del túnel,-Adelante princesa…-Dijo el chico mientras Mireya pasaba por el túnel, seguida de Lilianne, Marcos, y Nía, esta ultima tomo a Damon del brazo, obligándolo a saltar…

-¡WHOOOHOOO!-Gritaba Marcos emocionado, mientras caían a toda velocidad por el túnel…

-¡Auch!-Dijo Alex adolorido, mientras se levantaba del duro suelo de la guarida…-Bueno, al menos acabo el…-Alex fue callado cuando Mireya cayo sobre el pobre chico, para después caer Lilianne, Marcos, Nía y Damon sobre el, formando una montaña humana…

-¡Otra buena atrapada! ¿No Alice?-

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!-Grito el chico molesto, mientras intentaba salir del montón…

-Increíble…-Dijo Lilianne asombrada, mientras veía una especie de templo, con varias antorchas, paredes decoradas de un color arcilla, y un poco manchadas de sangre…

-No temas fosforito…recuerda que estoy aquí para protegerte…-Dijo Marcos abrazando la cintura de la chica…

-Tienes tres segundos para retirar tu brazo de mi cadera o lo torceré detrás de tu pelvis…-Dijo la chica con una mirada amenazante, mientras Marcos la miraba seductivamente…

-Me encantan las chicas con carácter fuerte…-Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa picara, mientras Lilianne solo decidió ignorarlo…

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Mireya algo asustada…

-Parece que llegamos a la guarida…genial…-Dijo Damon asombrado…

-Deberíamos dividirnos, ya sabes, así cubrimos mas espacio…-Sugirió Nía, al ver los varios pasillos que tenia…

-Asombroso, Lily y yo vamos por allá…-Dijo Marcos emocionado,-Nía, Alex, Mireya y Damon, vayan por allá…-

-Asombroso, ¿Oíste Gardenia? ¡Estaremos en el mismo grupo, wii!-Dijo Damon con falso entusiasmo

-Oh nada de grupos…no perderemos a ningún miembro por aquí, ¿Oyeron?-Ordeno Lilianne,-Debemos estar todos juntos, así no nos perderemos…-

-Si, caminaremos todos juntos, gritando todos juntos…muriendo todos juntos, ¿No es genial?-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente…

-Lil tiene razón, debemos permanecer unidos…-Dijo Mireya apoyando a la pelirroja…

-Si…genial…-Dijo Nía entre dientes…

**Enfermeros Dementes**

-¿¡Qué fue eso!?-Pregunto Carwyn sobresaltada al oír un ruido detrás de ella…

-No fue Carwyn, recuerda no quedarte atrás…-Dijo Foxy neutra, mientras veía algunas alfombras con motivos de sacrificios, resucitaciones, fantasmas, demonios y ángeles, entre otros temas parecidos…

-E-estoy segura que oi algo…-Dijo Carwyn temblando de miedo, mientras sentía unas pisadas detrás de ella, pero para cuando volteo…no había nadie…

-¿Puedes no quedarte tan atrás?-Pregunto Seth algo irritado por el comportamiento de la pelinegra…

-L-lo siento pero estoy segura que…-Carwyn se paralizo por completo de miedo al sentir como la tierra bajo sus pies se agrietaba, y se rompía en pedazos…-¡CHICOS!-Grito Carwyn aterrada, mientras se hundía en el suelo, Rachel y Megan intentaron sujetarla, pero solo se hundieron ellas también…

-Fantástico, ahora perdimos a tres, seguramente perderemos por eso…-Se quejo Seth

-Vaya, se nota que te importan…-Dijo Foxy sarcásticamente

-Este lugar debe estar lleno de trampas, debemos estar alerta…-Dijo Seth pensativo, mientras observaba un pasillo con un hoyo lleno de flechas, que le impedían ir al otro lado…-¡Genial, esto es lo único que faltaba!-

-Creo que podemos llegar…solo debemos saltar…-Dijo Foxy pensativa

-Si, claro saltar, eso es muy…-Seth callo al ver como Foxy saltaba ágilmente al otro extremo del pasillo, pasando sobre las mortales flechas, el chico solo silbo de asombro…

-¿Ibas a decir sencillo?-Dijo la chica sarcásticamente-Ahora salten que yo los atrapo…-

-¿Estas loca? Lo mas probable es que no logremos llegar allá…-Se quejo Seth, Dan solo vacilo un momento, antes de saltar, casi cayendo al pozo, pero por suerte Foxy lo atrapo antes de que cayera…-Ni creas que saltare sobre eso…-

-Bien, te podemos dejar ahí, el que esta atrapado eres tu, ¿Sabes?-Dijo Foxy indiferente, mientras Seth veía ambos agujeros a cada lado, que le impedían irse de ahí…

-Ugh, проклинать…de acuerdo…-Dijo el chico desconfiado, mientras retrocedía para tomar impulso…y lograr saltar hacia el otro lado, siendo afortunadamente sujetado por Foxy y Dan…

-Perfecto…-Dijo Foxy desinteresada,-Ahora sigamos, no quiero perder tiempo…-Dijo la chica mientras caminaban a través de las ruinas, vigilando cada paso que daban…

**Cirujanos Asesinos**

-¿Cuándo se supone que terminaran estos túneles?-Pregunto Damon frustrado

-Seguramente cuando los atravesemos…-Dijo Alex desinteresado, mientras observaba una rara estatua…

-No recuerdo haberte preguntado, Alice…-Dijo Damon enfadado,-¿Será que puedes dejar de turistear y seguir con el reto?-

-¡Pero si ni siquiera sabemos por donde vamos!-Respondió el chico frustrado

-De todos modos, vamos cerca…-Dijo Lilianne pensativa…-¡Deténganse!-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Damon extrañado…

-Esto parece…una trampa…-Dijo la pelirroja pensativa mientras veía un pasillo abierto, con algunos hoyos en las paredes, techo y pisos…-Ahora, voy a pasar, intenten seguirme el ritmo…-Dijo la pelirroja, mientras caminaba por el pasillo con confianza, se detuvo en seco al ver como una cuchilla salía de un hoyo cercano a ella…-Bien Lilianne, puedes hacerlo…-Se repetía la chica, mientras esquivaba mas y mas cuchillas, hasta llegar al otro lado…-Listo, ahora ustedes…-Dijo la chica a sus atemorizados compañeros, que veían la escena atónitos…

-¡No todos a la vez eh!-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente, mientras caminaba temeroso en el pasillo, esquivando las múltiples trampas, seguido de Mireya, Nía y Alex…

-Viejo, esto es muy sencillo…-Dijo Marcos atravesando el pasillo con rapidez, mirando con superioridad a Lilianne…-De hecho, podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados…-El chico corrió rápidamente hasta el otro lado, superando por suerte las cuchillas emergentes de las paredes…-¿Ven? Es sencillo…-

-Ehm…claro, ahora sigamos adelante…-Dijo Lilianne algo extrañada

-Como digas Lil…-Dijo el chico acercándose a la pelirroja, que solo rodo los ojos, siguieron caminando hasta llegar mas profundo en las ruinas, poco a poco empezaron a oír extraños llamados, además de ver diferentes cadáveres en las paredes, además que las paredes ahora estaban totalmente teñidas de un rojo sangre…

-¿O-oyen eso?-Pregunto Mireya asustada…

-Nada, es solo Chris intentando asustarnos…-dijo Damon desinteresado, pero al oír unas pisadas aun mas fuertes, decidió voltear, ambos notaron dos enormes ojos amarillos en la oscuridad, sintieron un leve escalofrió al ver como se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, su piel era azulada, y parecían un cadáver al ser tan delgados…

-E-esta bien…me estoy e-empezando a asustar…-Dijo Alex nervioso…

-Oh vamos viejo, ¿No me digas que esto te asusta?-Dijo Marcos confiado, mientras caminaba hacia el extraño ser…

-Marcos…r-regresa…-Dijo Lilianne seria…

-Solo es otro tipo disfrazado, no hay nada de que temer…-Dijo Marcos mientras sujetaba el rostro del ser, aunque al intentarlo hacer, noto que su mano lo traspasaba…

-Whoa…c-creo que debo…-Marcos callo al ver como unas enredaderas aparecían de entre el suelo, y sujetaban sus pies…

-¡Corre tarado!-Gritaron todos al unisonó, mientras Marcos intentaba correr, pero sintió como las enredaderas lo halaban hacia un hoyo que recién había aparecido…

-Idiota…-Musito Lilianne, mientras corría hacia el moreno, intentando halarlo hacia donde estaba su equipo, pero su cuerpo también fue cubierto por las enredaderas, que la halaban hacia un profundo agujero…

-Creo que deberíamos correr…-Dijo Alex nervioso…

-¡Oh no! Porque tenia ganas de ver como crecían los hongos…-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente, mientras los cuatros corrían del extraño espectro, y de las espinosas enredaderas, que los seguían a toda velocidad…

-Ya…¿Los perdimos?...-Dijo Nía jadeando de cansancio…

-Eso…creo…-Dijo Mireya igual de agotada…

-Señoritas, tienen que ver esto…-Dijo Damon señalando una extraña puerta, con una especie de ruleta en ella…

-Whoa…parece una especie de código…-Dijo Nía pensativa…-¿Cómo lo abrimos?-

-Sencillo, solo debemos girarla hasta que se abra y ya…-Dijo Damon restándole importancia, mientras giraba la rueda al azar, pero al pararla, noto como poco a poco el techo se desplomaba…-De acuerdo…parece que no es tan sencillo…-Dijo Damon impresionado, mientras giraba la rueda otra vez, causando otro desplome, este mayor que el anterior…

-¡Si sigues así nos tiraras todo el techo encima!-Dijo Nía molesta…

-De acuerdo Gardenia…cálmate…solo intento pensar…-Dijo el chico algo molesto, mientras miraba con confusión la rueda…

-E-ehm…D-Damon…-Señalaba Mireya aterrada, mirando como del suelo salían varias manos, todas azul celeste y traslucidas como la anterior…

-¡Dingo! Pasen señoritas…-Dijo Damon abriendo la puerta, mientras Nía, Mireya y Alex corrían aterrorizados por ella, Damon pasa cerrándola de nuevo, mientras miran que están en una especie de habitación…

-Uff…estuvo cerca…-Dijo Alex asustado…

-¿Q-q-que son esas cosas?-Pregunto Mireya aterrada…

-Parecen…fantasmas o cosas así…genial…-Dijo Damon sonriente…

-¿Ahora donde iremos?-Pregunto Alex confundido…

-Creo que…tengo una idea…-Dijo Nía con una sonrisa macabra, lo que asusto a Alex y a Mireya…

**Enfermeros Dementes**

-Bien, ¿Alguien tiene idea de cómo se abre esto?-Pregunto Seth mirando una extraña puerta…

-Hmm…-Decía Dan pensativo, mientras giraba la rueda de la puerta rápidamente, hasta que esta se abrió, los tres entraron al cuarto, este tenia varias estrellas color vinotinto en el, con una enorme en el suelo, además de algunas velas, mas un extraño olor a putrefacción inundaba el lugar…

-Genial…-Dijo Foxy mirando la habitación…

-Si fuera un libro…¿Dónde estaría?-Se pregunto Seth curioso, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar…-Aquí…vengan…-Dijo Seth a ambos chicos, que caminaban hacia un extraño closet, pero al abrir la puerta, notaron que había un corredor allí…

-¿Crees que este allí?-

-Estoy seguro que esta allí…-Dijo Seth confiado, mientras caminaban en el oscuro corredor, pero sintieron un extraño escalofrió que hizo que los tres se detuvieran en seco…-¿Que fue eso?-

-Ni idea, pero que importa…-Dijo Foxy sin mucho interés, hasta que notaron tres figuras humanas salir del piso, todas traían ropa blanca, y tenias sus ojos completamente amarillos, no se movieron ni un centímetro, solo veían a los chicos sin inmutarse, estos solo miraban shockeados la situación…

-Esto es…raro…-Dijo Seth sorprendido, de repente, los tres espectros flotaron hacia los tres concursantes, pero apenas hicieron contacto con ellos, se desvanecieron…los chicos suspiraron aliviados…al menos hasta que notaron como unas velas rodaban hacia ellos…

-Mierda…-Dijo Foxy incrédula, al ver como las velas se movían solas, la chica retrocedió sin inmutarse, hasta que sintió como el suelo se volvía a agrietar, esta vez, salieron varias arañas de este, que caminaban hacia los concursantes…

-¡Corran!-Dijo Seth asustado, mientras los tres se alejaban corriendo de la escena, hasta que Seth sintió como su pie era sujetado…era una extraña sabana blanca, que brillaba resplandecientemente, y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás, Dan tomo su cuchillo, intentando cortar la sabana, pero era imposible, y desgraciadamente, su torso fue sujetado por otra sabana, Foxy miraba todo atónita, pero decidió correr en vez de caer ella también, corrió por todo el corredor, hasta encontrar una puerta, la cual cerro violentamente…

-Que…¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?...-Se pregunto la chica atónita…

**Cirujanos Asesinos**

-Nía, esto no funcionara…-Dijo Alex incrédulo, al ver como Nía le pintaba la piel de color azul, similar a la de los espectros que vieron anteriormente…

-Cierto…¡mírenme, soy un putito!…-Dijo Damon poniendo una voz aguda…

-Es pitufo, no putito…-Le corrigió Alex…

-¿En serio?...Que nombre tan estúpido…-Dijo Damon decepcionado…

-Si funcionara, en serio…-Dijo Nía terminando de pintar a Alex, los cuatro tenían la piel pintada de un color azul celeste, y miraban por una especie de ventana…

-¿Tendremos que salir?-Dijo Mireya aterrada…

-Si…tendremos…-Dijo Nía mirando por el ventanal, que parecía tener una especie de risco debajo…

-Pero…esa bajada parece muy empinada…¿Cómo bajaremos hacia allá?-Pregunto Alex confundido…

-Seria sencillo con una tabla de snowboard…-Dijo Damon pensativo…-Tengo una idea…-Dijo Damon mientras halaba a Alex, Nía y Mireya al ventanal…

-¿Pero como conseguiremos una tabla de…?-Alex fue callado al ver que Damon lo había empujado por la ventana, para luego pararse sobre el…-Damon…¡No te atrevas!-

-¡Prepárense para surfear sobre arena chicas!-Dijo Damon mientras ponía a Nía y Mireya sobre su trineo improvisado, y bajaba a toda velocidad sobre la ladera…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__(Cubierto de vendas)-Oh…Damon me las va a pagar…_

_**Damon-**__Debo admitir que vi una escalera a un lado de la ladera…pero eso no seria divertido, ¿Cierto?..._

-Espero que hayan disfrutado su vieja por Alice-Express, sabemos que tienen otras opciones por eso agradecemos su preferencia, ahora desabróchense sus cinturones y bajen con cuidado…-Dijo Damon imitando una voz de aerolínea, mientras Nía y Mireya bajaban de la espalda de Alex…

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Mireya…

-Claro, el viaje fue muy…-

-¡No hablaba contigo Damon!-Dijo Mireya algo enojada, mientras ayudaba a Alex a levantarse…

-Si…solo siento que mi espalda esta partida en cientos de pedazos, pero aparte de eso…si, excelente…-Dijo Alex sarcásticamente…

-Idiota…-Musito Damon en voz baja, mientras sentía que era halado por alguien…

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo Damon a Nía, al notar que ella lo había llamado…

-Solo…quería hablar a solas contigo…-Dijo Nía con una sonrisa…

-¿Para que Gardenia?-Dijo el chico desinteresado, mientras Nía sentía un pequeño tic en el ojo…

-Devon…necesito que me hagas un favorcito…-Dijo Nía en un tono seductivo…

-¿Qué?...Oh…pero aquí todos pueden vernos preciosa…-Dijo Damon con una sonrisa petulante, mientras recibía un golpe en el hombro de parte de Nía…

-¡No me refiero a ese tipo de favores!-Dijo Nía molesta…-Sino…se que eres uno de los jugadores con mas potencial aquí…por eso…quería hacer una alianza contigo…-

-Oh…¿Una alianza?...¿Contigo?...Se oye prometedor…pero no…-Dijo el chico desinteresado

-¿Qué?-

-Ya oíste, las alianzas nunca duran en este juego, así que yo mismo me ganare el millón sin ayuda alguna, ¿oíste?…Además, aunque tengas alianzas con casi todos, Marcos es mi mejor amigo, y no votaría por mi, y Mireya…bueno tampoco, así que…estoy a salvo ya que la mitad de mi equipo no me expulsaría…-Dijo el chico caminando hacia el resto del equipo, mientras Nía lo veía con ira…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__¿Cómo es que ese perdedor se niega a hacer una alianza CONMIGO? Ugh, lo odio…pero al menos tengo a Marcos y a las chicas de mi lado, solo debo…planear un poco como deshacerme de este…estorbo…_

-¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunto Mireya a Nía y Damon

-Estábamos…buscando el libro…-Mintió Damon, mientras Mireya encarnaba una ceja…

-Claaaaro…Bien, creo que deberíamos seguir…-Dijo Mireya mientras caminaban hacia lo que parecía ser un altar…

-Genial…-Dijeron Nía y Damon al unisonó, mientras sentían un ruido detrás de ellos…

-Oh, genial, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Dijo Foxy algo molesta…

-La pregunta es, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Damon indiferente

-Eso no te importa…-Dijo Foxy cortante, mientras sentían caminaban hacia el altar que estaba a unos metros de ellos, tenia una enorme estatua con forma de cabra sentada sobre un trono, mas dos plataformas elevadas en frente de esta…

-Esto es tan raro…-Dijo Alex sorprendido, pero sintió como sus pies eran sujetos, para luego dejarlo colgando de cabeza en el techo por unas extrañas sabanas…

-Fantástico…¿Ahora que?-Dijo Damon fastidiado, mientras la estatua de cabra se iba quebrando en pedazos, para revelar que adentro había un sujeto con una capa negra, manos color rojas, su rostro estaba cubierto, pero de la capucha salían dos enormes cuernos de cabra…

-Hey hellboy, ¿Qué hacemos ahora que llegamos aquí?-Dijo Damon desinteresado, mientras el sujeto señalaba un par de guitarras que estaban sobre las plataformas…

-Genial, parece que tienen que tocarlas…-Señalo Nía

-¿Y si no queremos?-Pregunto Foxy directa, cuando el sujeto chasqueo los dedos, cientos de manos empezaron a salir del suelo…

-Bien…¿Q-quien de n-nosotros lo hará?-Pregunto Mireya asustada…

-Yo elijo a Damon…-Dijo Nía con una sonrisa…

-Claro, así si perdemos, me culparan a mi…-Dijo el chico pesimista, mientras subía a la plataforma, al igual que Foxy…

-Hey viejo, ¿Cuál tocaremos?-Pregunto Foxy

-Oh, me gustaría 'Rockstar'-Dijo Damon a la pelinegra

-Nah, mejor algo mas pesado…¿Qué te parece 'Dead Memories'?-

-Seria increíble, pero no mas que…-

-¡OIGAN!-Interrumpió Nía-¿Será que pueden tocar lo que sea HOY?-

-Entonces…¿'In The End'?-

-Por supuesto…prepárate para ser aplastado…-Dijo Foxy con una sonrisa macabra, mientras la canción empezaba a sonar, y una enorme pantalla aparecía en frente de los dos, ambos chicos tomaron las guitarras, y oyeron como las melodías empezaban a sonar…Foxy tomo rápidamente su guitarra, tocándola con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Damon tenía su bajo, el cual tocaba con expresión neutra, ambos parecían estar muy parejos, aunque Foxy le llevaba algo de ventaja a Damon…

-Y ahora…para ponerlo interesante…-Dijo el sujeto, mientras apretaba un botón, y la plataforma se elevaba aun mas, además de que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro…

-E-esto es imposible…-Se quejo Damon intentando mantener el equilibrio, y a la vez tocar la canción, Foxy no parecía estar mejor, ya que casi caía de la plataforma en un momento, y los constantes movimientos la hacían desafinar, pero seguía concentrada…

-Suficiente…-Dijo el demonio parando la canción…

-Y…¿Quién gano?-Dijeron ambos al unisonó, mientras el demonio sostenía el libro…

-El ganador es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡FOXY!-La mencionada rompió su guitarra de la emoción, pero rápidamente se recompuso a su habitual humor, el demonio le entrego el libro a la chica, que solo esbozo una sonrisa de reconocimiento…

-Si me lo prestas un segundo…-Dijo Damon quitándole el libro a Foxy, la cual lo seguía furiosa, mientras Nía y Mireya seguían al duo de cerca…

-¡DAMON, YO GANE EL DESAFÍO, DEVUELVELO!-Dijo Foxy prácticamente en llamas, mientras Damon corría de la endemoniada Foxy…

-Pues…si, pero el desafío es traer el libro, no tocar bien la guitarra…-Dijo el chico mientras veía la luz de la noche, pero Foxy salto sobre este, tirándolo al suelo…

-¡DEVUELVELO!-

-¡NO!-

-¡Yo lo gane Damon, AHORA DAMELO!-

-Solo si dices por favor…-

-¿Por qué debería decir por favor?-

-¡ENCONCES NO!-Dijo Damon sosteniendo el libro con fuerza, mientras Foxy intentaba quitárselo, pero este se arrastro hasta la salida, con ambos sosteniendo una mitad del libro…

-Hmm…parece que estamos en una situación difícil…-Dijo Blaineley al ver a ambos chicos pelearse por la mitad…

-Yo gane el desafío de la guitarra, significa que gane este también…-Dijo Foxy enojada…

-Oh no, yo…bueno, gane y ya-Dijo Damon sin ninguna excusa…

-Bien, ya me pagaron, así que me voy…-Dijo el sujeto de la capucha, que en realidad era Duncan, todos prestaron su atención a Chris, que miraba a los cuatro con su usual sonrisa…

-Bueno…ambos tienen el libro…Pero los Enfermeros perdieron a cinco miembros, y los Cirujanos solo tres, ¡Así que la victoria es para los Cirujanos!-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa, mientras Foxy crujía los dientes de la rabia…

-¿Viste nena? Parece que al final yo logre ganarte…-Dijo Damon a Foxy, la cual solo le pateo la espinilla la chico…

-¿Eso significa que…lo que paso adentro…no era real?-Dijo Mireya confundida, mientras Chris revelaba a los concursantes 'eliminados' detrás de una manta, además de un chico gordo, moreno, de ojos azules, usando una chaqueta negra, con gorra naranja…

-Como habrán visto, los "fantasmas" no eran eso, sino hologramas, que le encargue especialmente a nuestro genio gigante y silencioso…B, al igual que las trampas que habían dentro, todo fue falso…-Dijo Chris con su usual sonrisa…

-Ugh, como te odio…-Dijo Damon rodando los ojos…

-Enfermeros, los veo en la ceremonia de eliminación-Dijo Blaineley a los seis chicos, que se miraban a si mismos con decepción…

…

…

…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__Así que…todo fue falso…(Suspira), bien, se que mi equipo volvió a perder…pero al menos no fue mi culpa, estoy empezando a desconfiar de Seth, desde lo que dijo Zion en el desafío del asesino lo he visto algo…diferente…creo que es hora de que se vaya…_

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo Enfermeros! Ya los había extrañado…-Dijo Chris al grupo, que lo miraba con odio…-Bien, ya saben el cuento, uniforme, es igual a te quedas, cuchillo, es igual a te vas…La primera a salvo es…Megan, le sigue Rachel y Carwyn….-Dijo mientras las mencionadas se levantaban…-La siguiente a salvo es…Foxy…-Dijo mientras tomaba de mala gana su bata, Dan no parecía nervioso, como si supiera lo que fuera a pasar, en cambio Seth estaba tembloroso…

-Dan…Seth…hoy uno de ustedes se ira de la competencia…el que reciba el cuchillo del carnicero de la vergüenza se ira, y no podrá volver…¡Jamás!-Dijo Chris mientras el Chef sostenía el cuchillo con una sonrisa sádica…-Y…el cuchillo de la vergüenza es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Dan!-Dijo Chris mientras el Chef le lanzaba el cuchillo a Dan, que lo sujeto en el aire sin problemas, dejando atónitos a todos, mientras se acercaba a la ambulancia…

-Foxy…ven aquí…-Dijo Dan serio, mientras la mencionada caminaba hacia el chico indiferente

-Lamento que te hayan eliminado…-Dijo la chica algo triste, mientras Dan le ponía una cinta de video en las manos…

-Mira el video Foxy…te servirá de mucho…-Dijo Dan neutro, mientras se montaba en la ambulancia, dejando a Foxy atónita, y a Seth mirando a la chica con desconfianza…

-¡Y ya van cinco fuera, quedan once! ¿Quién será el siguiente en irse? ¿Qué demente desafío nos espera en el siguiente episodio? ¿Y que drama nos espera? Descúbranlo en el siguiente tenebroso episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!...-

…

…

-** Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Alex; Damon; Lilianne; Marcos; Mireya; Nía**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Carwyn; Foxy; Megan; Rachel; Seth**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Albert (Cirujanos Asesinos); Fabiola (Cirujanos Asesinos); Rouge (Enfermeros Dementes); Zion (Enfermeros Dementes)****; Dan (Enfermeros Dementes)**

…

…

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Les gusto los cameos? Se que tarde mucho en subirlo, y me disculpo, pero últimamente el cerebro no me da para mucho (estúpidas clases) y me es difícil inspirarme para un episodio, tenia ganas de meter la lirica de la canción…pero seria muy complicado, y mejor no lo hice, aclaro que las canciones no son satánicas ni nada de eso (ya que son canciones reales), solo las mencione para…ya saben…me pareció buena idea un desafío musical, en un altar diabólico…con una plataforma movediza…bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews o no actualizo (nah mentira, pero dejen review), se que algunos personajes brillaron poco en este episodio, pero bueno, en cualquier episodio de muertes falsas es así, pero tendrán mas brillo en los siguientes episodios, cualquier sugerencia para sus OC's, envíenmela por PM, espero les haya gustado, ¡Nos vemos!...**


	11. La Venganza del Malvavisco Radioactivo

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 11: La Venganza del Malvavisco Radioactivo**

-Anteriormente en Drama Total…El Juego del Miedo…

Nuestros doce concursantes cavaron hondo en un desafío que los enterró en peligro…literalmente, ya que tuvieron que encontrar un pasaje en el cementerio que los llevara a una guarida de una antigua secta, allí vimos a los participantes 'perderse' uno a uno, demostramos la habilidad de Foxy y Damon con las cuerdas, y al final, su habilidad de correr lo mas rápido posible, al final, empataron, pero debido a que los Cirujanos perdieron a menos concursantes dentro de la guarida, los declaramos ganadores, ¿Quiénes ganaran este desafío? ¿Y cual será el siguiente concursante en decir adiós al millón de dólares? Descúbranlo en este emocionante episodio de Drama…Total… ¡El Juego del Miedo!...

…

…

…

-Bien, ¿Qué deliciosamente repulsivo nos tiene preparado el Chef hoy?-Dijo Alex sarcásticamente, mientras el Chef lo veía con rabia…

-Nada fuera de lo común, lo cual no es muy bueno que digamos…-Dijo Marcos al chico, pero callo al notar que no estaba ahí…

-Esta con Carrie…-Dijo Lilianne desinteresada, mientras Marcos volteaba al ver al chico, que se sentaba junto a la pelinegra…

-Increíble…le enseñe todo lo que sabe…-Dijo Marcos orgulloso…

-Que yo sepa no lo he visto robándole la ropa interior a las chicas aun…-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente entrando al comedor, al igual que Mireya, mientras las chicas de la mesa veían con rabia a Marcos…

-Ehm…yo nunca…oye…¿Qué hacías afuera en la hora del desayuno?-Pregunto Marcos curioso

-Ehm…estaba…buscando…¡Ay cállate!-Dijo el chico nervioso, los cinco voltearon a ver la puerta, en la cual una algo sucia Nía caminaba hacia la mesa…-¿Qué hacías afuera?-Pregunto Damon desconfiado

-Pues…sonambulismo…-Dijo la chica sin entrar en detalles, mientras se sentaba incomoda junto al rubio…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__Se que Nía se trae algo entre manos…desde la casi-eliminación de Megan lo he sospechado, pero si digo algo, probablemente me expulsen…por eso me he quedado callado…no quiero ser el siguiente…_

_**Nía-**__Bien…he pasado días sin encontrar el estúpido ídolo de nominación, a pesar de lo mucho que quiero deshacerme de los tarados que tengo como equipo, debo mantener la calma…hasta que lo encuentre, cualquiera de mis compañeros podría expulsarme…en especial Damon, ese chico jamás me dio buena espina, pero por lo menos yo se cierto secretito que hará que se ponga de mi lado…oh mi pequeño Damon, como desearas haber entrado a mi alianza cuando aun había tiempo…así no tendría que sacarte de mi camino…_

-Mira quien viene ahí…miss simpatía…-Dijo Alex sarcásticamente, mientras una cansada Blaineley caminaba hacia el comedor, con profundas ojeras, caminando como un zombi y un enorme gorro cubriendo su cabello…

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Mireya interesada…

-Marcos y yo remplazamos su acondicionador con pegamento industrial…-Dijo Damon con una sonrisa maliciosa,-Afortunadamente, fue en la noche, por lo que nadie sabe quien lo hizo…-

-¡DAMON, VEN AQUÍ Y MUERE COMO UN HOMBRE!-Grito Blaineley totalmente enfurecida…

-Quizá…me equivoque…-Dijo Damon mientras se escondía bajo la mesa…

-Damon, ¿Porque te escondes bajo la mesa?-Dijo Nía inocentemente, pero desgraciadamente fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Blaineley lo oyera, la rubia camino a zapatazos hacia la mesa, arrastrando al castaño de su chaqueta…

-¡Tu…me hiciste esto!-Dijo Blaineley quitándose el gorro, que descubría una espantosa cabellera, totalmente despeinada, con varios mechones hacia arriba y a los lados, dando la sensación que usaba una extraña corona de cabello. El castaño no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a su creación…

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!...¿¡PORQUE DEBERÍA DECIR QUE NO!?-Dijo el castaño entre risas…

-Nadie se mete con mi cabello Damon…ya lo veras…el que ladra al ultimo ladra mejor…-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa macabra, mientras se alejaba del chico…

-¿No quieres decir…ríe?-Dijo Damon confundido

-Eso desearías…-Completo Blaineley riendo como loca, mientras caminaba hacia fuera del comedor…

-Sobreviviste a la ira de Mildred…ahora eres oficialmente indestructible…-Dijo Mireya en tono de broma, mientras el castaño solo sonreía de lado, pero rápidamente ambos sintieron un extraño aroma, que al cabo de un par de minutos los hizo caer dormidos, al igual que al resto de los concursantes…

…

…

…

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Rachel poniéndose de pie, mientras veían un bosque alrededor, una especie de fabrica, y dos enormes torres, con una cuerda atravesándola…

-Bienvenidos a su siguiente desafío, Radioactivofobia, o sea, fobia a la radioactividad, sabia que no vendrían ni por un millón de dólares…así que los dormí y los traje hacia aquí…-Dijo Chris mientras veía a los somnolientos concursantes…

-¿Qué? ¿Radioactividad? ¿¡Nos harás lo mismo que a los condenados de la temporada anterior!?-Dijo Foxy molesta, mientras se levantaba a mirar al presentador…

-Oh, claro que no…será mucho mejor…-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa sádica, mientras sacaba un plato lleno de malvaviscos…

-¡Oh, malvaviscos, finalmente algo comestible!-Dijo Marcos emocionado…

-Ni te atrevas a tocarlo chico listo, su primer desafío será fácil, deberán escalar la primera torre, e ir en cuerda floja a la segunda, tomar un plato de malvaviscos normales, y volver…-

-Eso no…se ve tan difícil, a pesar de la altura…-Dijo Lilianne ilusionada…

-Claro, el equipo contrario lanzara malvaviscos a sus rivales para hacerlos caer, así que no será tan fácil…-

-Oh, malvaviscos, estoy aterrado…-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente, mientras Chris se ponía un guante, y tomaba un malvavisco radioactivo, lanzándolo hacia el castaño, que rápidamente lo esquivo, pero este atravesó el árbol que estaba detrás, dejando un hoyo en el…

-¿Qué tal ahora?-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa sádica, mientras todos los concursantes observaban boquiabiertos…-Los lanzadores tomaran tirachinas y guantes para lanzarlos hacia sus rivales, cada plato de malvaviscos normales tiene diez de ellos, el equipo con mas malvaviscos ganara, Enfermeros, como les falta un miembro, hemos decidido traerles uno de remplazo…-Explico Chris mientras un chico algo moreno, de cabello corto y puntiagudo, usando un uniforme de pasante caminaba hacia el equipo emocionado…

-Hey chicos, ¿Me recuerdan? Soy Albert…-Dijo Albert emocionado…

-Albert…¿¡El Albert!?, ¿¡ESE ALBERT!?...No lo recuerdo…-Dijo Damon en tono de burla…

-Albert tomara el puesto de Dan en el equipo de los Enfermeros, así totalizan un total de 6-6 en el juego, los primeros al pasar serán los Cirujanos Asesinos…-Leyó Chris mientras los seis caminaban hacia la torre…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Albert-**__¡Si! ¡Estoy de vuelta!, totalmente renovado viejo, esta vez intentare que los viejos de mi equipo no me expulsen primero…se que fui algo torpe en mi primer día, ¡Pero esta vez me cuidare las espaldas!-Dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba del asiento, pero se resbalo en el suelo, cayendo fuertemente de espaldas…_

-¿E-están seguros que podemos pasar?-Dijo Mireya temblando…

-Claro…solo debemos…caminar lento hacia…adelante, y no caer…desde una altura de 10 metros…-Dijo Alex nervioso…

-Vamos Alice, damas primero…-Dijo Damon burlándose del rubio, que lo veía de forma asesina…

-Sabes que puedo tirarte de la torre, ¿Cierto?-Dijo Alex enfadado…

-Si…pero eres tan cobarde que probablemente ni lo hagas, ni siquiera se como le puedes gustar a Carwyn…seguro es ciega o es lesbiana…-Dijo Damon burlándose del chico, que solo lo miraba con furia en sus ojos, que cambiaron a carmesí…

-Ahora si…¡Te voy a matar!-Dijo Alex saliendo de control, y corriendo tras el castaño, que estaba atravesando la cuerda floja, esquivando los malvaviscos de los Enfermeros, con Alex detrás de el, caminando lo mas rápido posible…

-¡Llegamos!-Dijo Damon emocionado, mientras se escudaba detrás de un plato de malvaviscos…-Mira viejo, ¡Pasamos la cuerda!-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Alex mirando a su alrededor, notando que había atravesado fácilmente la cuerda floja…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__Se que a veces parece que molesto a Alex por diversión…principalmente porque esa es la razón, pero la ira de Alex y su otra personalidad son muy útiles en algunos desafíos, y mi habilidad es usar eso a mi favor, para controlarlo a mi gusto…vaya, quizá aun no sea el único en mi equipo, ¡Pero en mi equipo soy único!..._

-Vaya, ¿Parece que las cosas se están calentando, no?-Bromeo Albert, mientras todos lo miraban con reproche…-¿Qué?-

-Carwyn…¿Te costaría disparar al menos una vez?-Dijo Seth mirando a la pelinegra con algo de molestia…

-Yo…no los vi muy bien…-Dijo Carwyn intentando excusarse, mientras Seth la miraba con rabia…

-Pues…no importa, ahora solo concéntrate…-Dijo Seth después de un hondo suspiro…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Seth-**__Carwyn…Carwyn…Carwyn…me gustaría decir que eres inútil, ¡Pero no lo eres!...Es ese estúpido enamoramiento con el fenómeno de los Cirujanos lo que te esta estropeando…desgraciadamente, Nía podría usar eso a su favor, y ahora con Albert en nuestro equipo, que sinceramente no se si se podría tomar en cuenta como una ventaja, tendré que hallar la forma de que Carwyn supere al idiota…PERO, podría sacar ventaja de esto, convenciendo a Alex de dejarla ganar…oh, esto se pondrá bueno…para mi…_

-Pasa Alex, yo te sigo…-Dijo Damon mientras el rubio caminaba tímidamente hacia la cuerda floja, aunque no tardo mucho hasta que Foxy le atinara un disparo a la entrepierna del chico, que hizo que el cayera dolorosamente sobre una pequeña piscina que Chris había puesto antes…

-¡ALEX!-Grito Carwyn preocupada, mientras corría hacia el rubio, pero fue detenida por alguien…

-Calma Carwyn, esta bien, por ahora, debemos concentrarnos…-Dijo Seth tomando el brazo de la chica, mientras esta miraba con lastima al rubio…

-Fantástico, todo se fue ahora por el caño…-Dijo Damon con sarcasmo, mientras sostenía el plato de malvaviscos con temor…-Esto…dolerá bastante…a menos…-Damon tomo los cinco malvaviscos, balanceándolos sobre su cabeza, para luego cubrir su cuerpo con el resistente plato…

-Vamos viejo, no podemos perder, ¡No de nuevo!-Dijo Seth desesperado, mientras agarraba un manojo de malvaviscos, y los disparaba hacia los pies del chico, que rápidamente lo hicieron resbalar, cuando estaba a medio camino, pero afortunadamente logro sujetarse de la cuerda, pasando a la meta…

-Van 10 malvaviscos, siguiente…-

-Vamos Mireya…n-no mires abajo…n-no mires abajo…-Se decía la castaña, mientras atravesaba temblorosamente la cuerda…

-¡Vamos Mireya, ya casi llegas!-Animaba Damon a la castaña, que solo sonrió ante sus ánimos…

-¿Por qué la animas tanto?-Pregunto Nía curiosa, mientras el chico solo volteaba a verla fríamente…

-Porque no soy un cadáver inanimado como tu, Gardenia…-Dijo el castaño en tono burlón, mientras Nía empujaba al castaño fuera de la torre, cayendo fuertemente en una pequeña piscina de goma…

-¿Qué acaso no pueden dispararle siquiera una vez?-Pregunto Seth fastidiado, mientras uno de sus malvaviscos accidentalmente rebotaba en la cuerda, golpeándole el rostro al pelinegro…

-Vaya…realmente eres preciso, se necesita buen ojo para atinarle a la cuerda…-Dijo Foxy sarcásticamente, mientras veía al ojiazul en el suelo…

-Solo…un poco mas alto…-Decía Albert apuntando con su tirachinas, para luego darle un tiro certero a Mireya en la pierna, que la hizo caer de la cuerda…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Albert-**__Sip, de niño solía romper todas las ventanas de mi barrio con estos bebes, era todo un as, un dios, un…(Dispara accidentalmente el tirachinas, que lanza una piedra hacia su ojo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo…)-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!..._

-¿¡EN QUE SE SUPONE QUE VOY A CAER!?-Gritaba Mireya en plena caída, mientras veía con horror el hecho de que no caería en las pequeñas piscinas que Chris había puesto…

-No te preocupes Mireya, yo te a…-Damon callo cuando Mireya cayó sobre el chico, el cual no pudo soportar el peso, lo cual hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo…

-Lo siento, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto la chica apenada…

-Si…solo…creo que me fracture la pelvis…-Dijo el chico adolorido…

-Fantástico, solo tenemos 10 malvaviscos y ya paso la mitad del equipo…-Dijo Lilianne algo fastidiada…-No importa, ¡Podemos hacerlo, solo debemos esforzarnos!-Animo Lilianne al resto, Nía solo rodo los ojos…

-Si…increíble…-Dijo Nía sarcásticamente…

-Como digas preciosa, si tu dices que lo podremos hacer, lo podremos hacer…-Dijo Marcos guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja, que solo rodo los ojos…

-Claro…ahora, síganme chicos…-Dijo Lilianne caminando ágilmente por la cuerda floja, seguida de Marcos…

-No se preocupen chicos, yo los sigo…-Dijo Nía mirando la cuerda floja, y a la muy adelantada Lilianne…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__Lilianne es bastante molesta…pero aparte de eso…cuando lleguemos a la fusión, será una competidora fuerte ya que no tendrá a nadie que la estorbe…se que tenemos una alianza de chicas, pero…debo deshacerme de los mas fuertes, para quedarme con los débiles…para luego destrozarlos sin piedad alguna…¿Qué? Como dije antes, supervivencia del mas apto…_

-Ya voy chicos…-Dijo Nía caminando hacia la cuerda, mientras esquivaba los disparos de los Enfermeros, hasta llegar a la otra torre, junto a Marcos y a Lilianne…

-¿Ahora que nena?-Dijo Marcos a la pelirroja…

-Pues…ya se, pásenme todos los platos a mi…-Dijo Lilianne mientras equilibraba los tres platos sobre sus brazos, para luego caminar a la cuerda…-Síganme, y cúbranme de los disparos…-

-Claro fosforito…-Dijo Marcos mientras caminaba frente a la pelirroja, y Nía caminaba detrás, evitando así que la chica recibiera disparos…

-¡Falta poco!-Dijo Lilianne emocionada…

-Si, increíble…-Dijo Nía con falsa emoción, mientras ágilmente cogía un malvavisco de los Enfermeros, y rápidamente –evitando quemarse- lo ponía en la camisa de la pelirroja, sin que esta se diera cuenta…

-Que…¿Qué pasa?...-Dijo Lilianne sintiendo un ardor en la espalda, que luego se convirtió en dolor puro…-¡QUITENME ESTO DE ENCIMA!-Gritaba la chica mientras se agitaba la camisa, intentando quitarse el malvavisco radioactivo, pero el sacudir hizo que cayera de la cuerda, soltando los platos en el proceso…

-Y son 10 malvaviscos de 60…los Enfermeros no tendrán que hacer mucho para superar esto…-Dijo Chris riendo, mientras Lilianne se daba un chapuzón en la pequeña piscina, buscando quitarse el ardor de la espalda…

-¡Oh, no puedo creer que hayamos perdido!-Dijo Nía con falsa preocupación…

-No lo creo Nía…-Dijo Marcos sosteniendo un par de platos, que aparentemente había tomado antes de que Lilianne cayera, el chico camino hacia la primera torre esquivando los disparos de los Enfermeros, hasta soltar la bandeja en una pequeña mesa…

-Y…los Cirujanos llevan 30 malvaviscos…Enfermeros, es su turno…-Dijo Chris mientras los mencionados caminaban hacia la torre…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__Fantástico, parece que mi equipo no se da por vencido tan fácilmente…aun quiero sacar a Lilianne…o quizá a Damon, no me decido por quien…pero necesito encontrar ese condenado ídolo de nominación que Chris presento al inicio antes…me seria tan útil…elegir dos enemigos y librarme de uno de ellos así de fácil…seria tan…tan…delicioso, ¿No?...desgraciadamente el condenado lo escondió bien, pero aun así tengo un plan…_

_**Seth-**__Hmm…Nía…¿Tratando de perder?...Seguramente planea algo, así que saboteare a mi propio equipo para evitar que logre su cometido…¡O quizá eso es lo que ella quiere que haga para así ganar el desafío!...Si, ignorare a su equipo, e intentare concentrarme en ganar…O quizá ella quiere que piense que se sobre su auto-sabotaje para que no me concentren en ella y...Está bien, ya me confundí…_

-¿Creen que esto sea…seguro?-Pregunto Rachel temblorosa…

-¿Qué pasa Rach? ¿Acaso le temes a las alturas?-Dijo Seth en tono de fastidio…

-Claro q-que no…solo a caer…-Dijo Rachel algo mareada…

-V-vamos Rachel, solo es una pequeña cuerda floja...s-será sencillo…-Dijo Carwyn intentando animarla…

-¿Entonces porque no lo haces tu?-Dijo Seth mirando a la pelinegra…-Saben que, tengo una mejor idea, si pasamos los seis a la vez, les será mas difícil atinarle a uno, por lo que ganaremos mas fácilmente…-Dijo el chico pensativo, mientras veía a Carwyn con una sonrisa maliciosa…-Tu primero…Alex no se atreverá a dispararte, por lo que nos servirás de escudo…-

-P-pero…no quisiera…-Carwyn callo al ser sujetada por Seth, que la posiciono al frente de todo el equipo, la pelinegra camino con temor a la cuerda flojo, pero mantuvo firmemente el equilibrio, miro a los seis Cirujanos, que le apuntaban con los malvaviscos, a excepción de Alex…

-¡AHHHHHH!-Grito Alex mientras se tiraba al suelo, sujetando su pierna, a la vez que todo el equipo volteaba a verlo…

-¿Qué te pasa Alice?...-Pregunto Damon indiferente…

-Yo…pues me torcí el tobillo y ahora siento demasiado dolor…-Dijo el chico mientras el castaño ponía los ojos en blanco…

-Nena…-Se burlo Damon…

-¿Yo?, ¿Pero si el al que esta cargando Mireya?-Contraataco el rubio, al ver que el castaño era cargado por la chica, la cual, al notar que todos los miraban, decidió soltar al chico, que cayo estrepitosamente al suelo…

-Yo…me rompí la pelvis viejo…-Se excuso el chico, mientras todos volteaban a la torre, notando que los Enfermeros ya iban por la mitad…

-Maldita sea…-Musito Lilianne…-¿Alguien tiene un plan?-

-¿Qué tal esto?-Pregunto Mireya mientras sacaba una flecha de su bolsillo…

-¿Y el arco?-

-Yo…olvide traerlo…¡Pero estoy segura que puedo cortar la cuerda con esto!-Dijo la chica algo insegura, mientras apuntaba con su brazo a la cuerda, antes de lanzar la flecha hacia la cuerda, que se clavo en esta, desgarrándola un poco…

-¿¡Como…hiciste eso!?-Pregunto Lilianne incrédula…

-Practica…-Contesto Mireya con una sonrisa…

-Oh viejo…parece que nuestro plan se esta cayendo, ¿No?-Bromeo Albert, mientras los demás lo veían enfadados, intentando mantener el equilibrio…

-¿Alguna idea, quien sea excepto Albert?-Pregunto Seth algo preocupado por caer…

-¡Oh no, n-no podemos caernos, DEBEMOS MANTENERNOS EN LA CUERDA!-Dijo Rachel aterrada, mientras se sujetaba de Seth…

-Bien…¿Alguna otra BRILLANTE idea…?-Dijo Seth con sarcasmo…

-Oh, viejo, tengo una idea…-Dijo Albert mientras miraba su plato de malvaviscos, y lo lanzaba con fuerza…

-¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACES!?-Le regaño Seth

-Seth, el desafío es poner los malvaviscos en la torre, de una forma u otra, así que…¡LLEGO LA HORA DE LANZAR MALVAVISCOS!-Dijo Albert mientras tomaba los platos de los demás, y los lanzaba hacia la torre, cayendo estrepitosamente en esta…

-P-pero…¿Qué hay de nosotros?-Dijo Rachel tambaleándose…

-Pues…supongo que nos caeremos fuertemente al piso, justo después de gritar al unisonó…-Dijo Albert riendo, mientras la cuerda se reventaba rápidamente, dejando a los seis caer fuertemente en el suelo, formando una montaña humana…

-Y…Con 57 malvaviscos en la torre…Los Enfermeros ganan esta ronda…-Dijo Chris por el altavoz, mientras los seis concursantes festejaban…

-Parece que no eres tan inútil después de todo, Albert…-Dijo Foxy mirando al chico, que solo se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario…

-Pues…gracias…oigan chicos, ¿Saben que puede caminar por cuerdas flojas pero no puede…?-

-¿Qué tal si dejamos los chistes para mas tarde, eh Al?-Pregunto Seth golpeando el hombro del castaño…

-Pues…bien…supongo…-Dijo el chico algo desilusionado…

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-Pregunto Seth al notar que Carwyn se alejaba del equipo…

-¡Nada, yo no hice nada!-Dijo la chica nerviosa…

-Oh, Carwyn iba a...traernos algunas bebidas para celebrar, ¿Cierto Car?-Pregunto Rachel, mientras le guiñaba un ojo…

-Oh…c-claro, eso…-Dijo Carwyn nerviosa, mientras se alejaba del equipo, caminando hacia cierto rubio, sin notar que cierto pelinegro la seguia…

-Hola…Carwyn…¿Qué haces aquí, porque no celebras con tu equipo?-Pregunto el chico mirando nervioso a la pelinegra…

-Parece que tu pierna esta sana otra vez…-Dijo Carwyn mirando la pierna del rubio…

-Oh…si…creo que ya se…-

-Alex…no quiero que me dejes ganar…yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta…-Dijo Carwyn algo molesta…

-Pensé…en ayudarte…ya sabes, así no estarás en desventaja…-Dijo Alex rascándose la nuca, mientras Carwyn lo miraba con algo de confusión…

-¿A que te refieres con…'desventaja'?...-

-Bueno…es que…el resto del equipo es mas…-Alex callo al notar lo que estaba diciendo, mientras miraba nervioso a Carwyn…

-¿M-más que?-

-Yo…decía…eres la mas de…No quise decir que eras débil, solo...menos valiente...¡No espera, eso tampoco sonó bien!-Dijo Alex nervioso, mientras Carwyn solo rodaba los ojos ofendida, mientras regresaba a donde estaba el resto de su equipo…-¡Mierda, lo arruine!-

-Y bastante…-Dijo Damon mientras caminaba hacia el rubio…-Sabes, vivir tu vida apesta, ya se porque nadie lo ha intentado antes…-

-¿Puedes dejar tu sarcasmo alguna vez?-Dijo Alex poniendo los ojos en blanco…

-Uso el sarcasmo porque matar es ilegal…-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa torcida…-En mi opinión deberías seguirle hablando…¿Quién sabe?, con la practica quizá digas algo inteligente…-

-Te odio viejo…-Dijo Alex alejándose del castaño…

-Oh…mi amor, no me digas eso…-Dijo Damon con sarcasmo, mientras fingía limpiarse las lagrimas…-¡Vuelve…aun podríamos seguir siendo amigos!-

-¿No puedes dejarlo en paz siquiera un día?-Dijo Mireya caminando hacia el castaño…

-No es que sea antisocial…pero no me gusta la gente…-Dijo Damon con sarcasmo, mientras Mireya rodaba los ojos…-Hey, ¿Por algo me elegiste a mi no?...Podrías decírmelo, la verdad ya se me olvido…-

-¿Quieres callarte tonto?-Dijo Mireya con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras besaba al castaño…

-Oigan, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Chris nos llamo hace horas!-Dijo Marcos caminando al lugar junto a Nía, mientras Mireya empujaba fuertemente a Damon, el cual cayo dolorosamente de espaldas al suelo…

-¿Te caíste Damon?-Pregunto Nía inocentemente…

-No…solo quería comprobar la teoría del a gravedad…hasta ahora parece correcta, ¿No?-Respondió el chico sarcásticamente…

-Viejo, levántate, Chris nos esta llamando para el siguiente desafío…-Dijo Marcos mirando a Damon con desconfianza, mientras halaba a Mireya hacia el resto del grupo…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Marcos-**__Saben…empiezo a sospechar un poco de esos dos, suelen estar mucho tiempo junto…quizá sean…¡No, no, no, no, no!, Damon es mi mejor amigo, no seria capaz de hacerme esto a mi…¿O si?..._

-Damon…ultima oportunidad…¿Alianza?-Dijo Nía tendiéndole una mano al castaño, que la miro con asco…-Vamos…nos desharemos juntos de Lilianne, luego…quizá de Alex…y finalmente de Seth…-

-Olvídalo Gardenia, te dije no antes, de digo no ahora…-Dijo el chico cruzado de brazos, mientras Nía apretaba sus puños con frustracion…

-Bueno…que mas se ha de hacer…respeto tu decisión y se que no podre cambiarla…-Dijo Nía con una sonrisa…-Sabes…tu y Mireya son una bonita pareja…¿Me pregunto como se pondría Marcos al saber que te besuqueas con su hermana a sus espaldas…?-Dijo la chica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa…

-Tu…no serias capaz de…-

-Si, si seria capaz…y lo hare a menos que no me ayudes con…algunos planes que tengo…-Dijo Nía mientras miraba desafiante a Damon…-…No te preocupes Damon…no te torturare…demasiado…-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su equipo, mientras el castaño se quedaba parado algo pasmado…

…

-¿Disfrutaron su primer desafío?-Pregunto Chris al grupo, que solo ponía los ojos en blanco…

-Si, fue increíble…-Dijo Foxy con sarcasmo…

-Lo se, ahora viene la parte emocionante del desafío…en alguna parte de este viejo reactor nuclear he escondido dos llaves: Una roja y una azul, Enfermeros y Cirujanos respectivamente, la llave abre una vieja celda que esta en un compartimiento muy alto, deberán llegar allí por una alta escalera. Su desafío es sencillo, en las celdas estarán dos de nuestras ex-concursantes, Dakota y Staci, el primer equipo que encuentre su llave, y baje a su concursante de la torre, ganara la inmunidad, ¿Sencillo no?...Pues…resulta que me traje a algunos amigos de la isla, que les harán mas difícil la búsqueda…-Dijo Chris mientras sonreía macabramente…

-Pero…¿Q-que acaso el reactor no es…r-radioactivo?-Dijo Carwyn temblorosa…-¿N-no crees que e-estar ahí podría…m-matarnos?-

-Si, si permaneces mas de media hora dentro, les recomiendo que no duren mucho…-

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo llevan Staci y Dakota ahí dentro?-Dijo Rachel preocupada…

-Pues…ehm…creo que llevan…saben, mejor empiecen a buscar ya…-Dijo Chris mientras les entregaba unas linternas a los concursantes…-Oh, y Enfermeros, ya que ganaron el desafío anterior, les entregare un par de GPS que les servirán para guiarse por el reactor…

-¿Y para nosotros que?-Reclamo Alex

-Oh…si…ustedes pueden tener esto…-Dijo Chris mientras les lanzaba un paracaídas al equipo…

-Vaya…un paracaídas…no me imagino algo mas útil…-Dijo Alex con sarcasmo…

-De nada viejo, ahora…¡Corran!-ORDENO Chris mientras los doce chicos corrían hacia las puertas del reactor, con algo de miedo…

-Ehm…¿Damas primero?-Dijo Damon a Alex, el cual solo lo miro con odio…-De acuerdo, entrare yo, solo…no me rompas la otra nariz…-

-Carwyn, ¿Por qué no pasas tu primero?-Dijo Seth mientras le abría la puerta a la pelinegra…

-¿Y-yo? ¿Pero y-y si hay algo ahí adentro que me atrape…o m-me devore…¡O-O-O M-ME!-

-Calma Carwyn…se que lo harás…eres una de las mas hábiles de nuestro equipo, estoy seguro que no nos perderemos sin ti…-Dijo Seth apoyando una mano en el hombro de la pelinegra, que se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario…

-P-pues…gracias…-Dijo Carwyn entrando al oscuro reactor, mirando las viejas piezas con algo de temor, pero intentando no retroceder…

-Devon, ¿Que te parece si entramos por aquí?-Dijo Nía mientras halaba al chico hacia una puerta alejada de la otra, esta era mas vieja y pequeña…

-Claro, ¿Por qué no pasar por allá en vez de la otra?, la cual, debido a Carwyn, ¡sabemos que ES SEGURA!-Reclamo el chico, mientras todos miraban a Nía con algo de confusión…

-Pero…podría ser una trampa de Seth…deberíamos entrar aquí…ya sabes…a menos que quieras que cierta…cosa se filtre por ahí…-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, mientras el castaño caminaba hacia la puerta con molestia…

-Ya, ¿Ves? No hay nada…-Dijo el chico abriendo la puerta con rabia, pero no tardo en totalmente vomitado por un gusano mutante, que estaba adentro del compartimiento…-…Aquí…-

-¡Jajajaja…supongo…que…jajajaja…mejor pasamos por el otro lado…!-Dijo Nía estallando en risas…

-Ugh, huelo como a la ropa de Marcos…-Se quejo el castaño, mientras se quitaba el vomito de encima…

-Disculpa, pero si ya dejaron de jugar a las adivinanzas, ¿Podrían concentrarse en el juego?-Dijo Lilianne molesta, mientras dirigía a Alex, Mireya y Marcos por la otra puerta…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Lilianne-**__Nía se esta comportando…extraña últimamente, pareciera que quisiera hacernos perder o algo así…en el remoto caso que lo logre, no dudare en echarla…no necesitamos a un saboteador en mi equipo…_

_**Nía-**__¡Jajajajajaja!...Bien, es hora de ponerse seria…Pff, bueno…al menos un par de bromas mas…y luego, a ponerse seria…_

**Enfermeros Dementes**

-¿Alguien encontró algo?-Dijo Rachel al grupo, que buscaba por el enorme reactor…

-Aun nada…todo vacio…como mi billetera después de un viernes con los viejos…-Bromeo Albert mientras buscaba debajo de una caja, pero rápidamente la cerro al ver a un lagarto mutante en ella…

-Foxy…¿Encontraste algo?-Pregunto Seth caminando hacia la pelipurpura, que solo lo miro de reojo…

-Aun no…-Dijo indiferente…

-Sabes…creo que tu y yo somos los mas inteligentes del equipo…ya sabes, comparados con ellos…-Dijo Seth señalando al resto, mientras Foxy levantaba una ceja

-Si, ¿Y?-

-Y…Podríamos hacer una alianza, llegaríamos tu y yo a la final, ya tengo una con Megan, pero es para deshacernos de Nía…en cambio…tu y yo podríamos ser…los posibles ganadores del millón…¿Que te parece?-Dijo Seth mientras abrazaba el hombro de la pelinegra…

-Pues…claro, supongo…-Dijo sin mucho interés, mientras Seth esbozaba una sonrisa…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__¿Seth? Obviamente quiere el video…obviamente, jamás lo tendrá…solo diré que…al parecer, a Seth no le agradamos tanto como parece, y lo muestra mucho en sus confesionarios…mas bien…al contrario, el solo piensa que somos basura que usara en sus estrategias para luego deshacerse de nosotros…¿Por qué acepte?, solo porque no quiero ser la siguiente victima, pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad…lo sacare de esta competencia, sin que siquiera se de cuenta…eso te pasara por haber eliminado a Zion y a Dan…_

_**Seth-**__Debo encontrar ese maldito video…se que tiene algo sobre mi, y ese 'algo' no es precisamente bueno…aunque con Foxy de mi lado, estaré temporalmente a salvo, ya que acepto la alianza aun conociendo mi verdadero yo…Quizá sea una verdadera y valiosa aliada después de todo…_

-¿Vamos por el camino correcto?-Pregunto Mireya algo perdida…

-Ni idea…ni siquiera sabemos donde esta la llave…-Dijo Alex con algo de pesimismo…

-¿Qué tal ahí?-Señalo Nía un sucio estanque…-Ya saben, Chris suele poner las cosas en lugares en los cuales no entraríamos ni locos…-

-Bien…¿Quién quiere darse un baño?-Dijo Lilianne al grupo, que se quedaba totalmente callado…

-Damon se ofrece…-Dijo Nía levantando el brazo del castaño…

-¿Qué? Ni aunque estuviera…-Damon callo cuando Nía señalaba a Marcos, entendiendo bien lo que quería decir…-Ugh, ¡De acuerdo, lo hare!-

-Deberías tener cuidado con…-

-Si, si, ya lo se…-Dijo Damon entrando al estanque…-Ugh, parece que este edificio no lo hubieran limpiado en años…¡Miren chicos la encontré!-Dijo Damon emocionado, levantando la llave en alto, ante una horrorizada Nía…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__¿Cómo se supone que?...¡Argh!, esta bien, esta bien…calma Nía…aun puedes sacarte a Lilianne de encima…de todos modos, tienes al idiota como sirviente, ¿No?..._

-D-Damon…t-tienes a un…-

-Una llave…si…-Dijo Damon confiado, mientras Mireya señalaba detrás del castaño, el cual volteo con algo de temor, solo para ver a un enorme calamar mirándolo con odio…-Fantástico, simplemente…-

El calamar callo al chico, mientras firmemente con sus tentáculos, hundiéndolo en el estanque…

-¡Damon!-Grito Mireya horrorizada, mientras corría hacia el estanque, sumergiéndose en el, para luego sacar al castaño, que jadeaba de cansancio…

-Oh…lastima que perdiste la llave ahí adentro Damon…bueno, ¿Qué mas da?, tendremos que buscar otra llave…-Dijo Nía con falsa decepción, pero el castaño se levanto, sacando la llave de su bolsillo…

-Pues…no lo creo…-Dijo Damon dándole la llave a Marcos, el cual choco los puños con este…

-Si…increíble…-Dijo la albina con sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba al castaño…-Eres un tarado…-Susurro la chica enfadada…-…Pero aun puedes hacerme un favor…-Dijo la chica mientras le susurraba unas cosas al oído, mientras Damon solo suspiraba desganado…

-Yo…iré a…voy a orinar un rato, no me esperen…-Mintió el chico, mientras caminaba hacia un viejo pasillo, perdiéndose del equipo…

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Lilianne extrañada…

-Hmm…ni idea nena, pero podríamos ir ambos a ver…-Dijo Marcos mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, recibiendo una mirada de odio de su parte…

-Si realmente valoras tus kiwis mas vale que me sueltes…-Dijo Lilianne amenazante, mientras el chico retrocedía…

-Sabes…me gustan las chicas de carácter fuerte…-Dijo el chico seductivamente, mientras Lilianne rodaba los ojos…

-Uno…dos…tres…-Contaba Lilianne mirando de manera asesina a Marcos, el cual solo corrió…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Marcos-**__Se que en el fondo esta loca por mi…_

-¡Argh!, ¿Cómo es posible que nos obliguen a buscar una maldita llave en un enorme reactor? ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!-Se quejo Seth golpeando una piedra con odio, la cual se movió, revelando que bajo ella estaba la llave…

-¡La llave!-Grito Rachel emocionada, mientras la tomaba y se la daba a Foxy…

-Victoria, finalmente allá vamos…-Dijo Seth con expresión soñadora…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Seth-**__Tres victorias de siete es…patético…Considerando que al principio nosotros mandábamos en el desafío, pero curiosamente, desde que Alex esta en el otro equipo…hemos estado…¿Perdiendo?...Quizá ese chico sea el problema…o quizá lo sea Carwyn…aun no lo se, pero en cuanto llegue a la fusión me desharé lo mas rápido de esa traidora doble cara que hay en el otro equipo…No puedo esperar a que llegue el momento…¡Muajajajaja!..._

-Albert, trae el GPS, iremos a la torre en donde esta Dakota…-Ordeno Seth, mientras el castaño buscaba incesantemente el artefacto…

-Ehm…viejo…creo que…lo perdí…-Dijo el chico nervioso…

-¿Lo perdiste? ¿¡COMO QUE LO PERDISTE!?-Grito Seth perdiendo los estribos…

-¡Lo deje junto a esta puerta viejo, enserio!-Se excuso Albert tembloso, mientras Seth lo miraba con odio…

-Vamos Seth, cálmate, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado, ¿No?-Defendió Rachel al castaño…

-Tu…no deberías defenderlo, ¡Sin el GPS estamos perdidos!-Dijo Seth enfadado…

-Solo tendremos que buscar una torre, ¿Qué acaso eso no es mas fácil que una llave?-Dijo Rachel enfadada…

-¡Oh cállate Rachel!...necesitamos ganar, estoy tan harto de que seamos el equipo perdedor aquí…-Dijo el pelinegro frustrado, mientras ignoraba a la castaña…

-¡No, tu escúchame tarado!...Podemos ganar aun…solo tenemos que…ehm…concentrarnos en buscar…-Dijo la chica pensativa…

-Whoa…eso jamás se me habría ocurrido antes…-Dijo Seth con sarcasmo, mientras recibía una mirada asesina de Rachel…

-¿¡Que acaso no puedes pensar siquiera en colaborar alguna vez!?-Dijo Rachel enfadada…

-¿Alguna otra brillante idea que no implique trabajar?-Dijo Seth ignorando a Rachel…

-Yo digo que busquemos al maldito que nos robo esto y lo metamos en una bolsa, luego lo hagamos rodar montaña abajo y…-

-Foxy, no podemos matar a nadie…en este show…-Dijo Seth pinchando la nube de la pelinegra…-Carwyn…¿Qué tal si nos ayudas a buscar la torre?, conociéndote, seguramente la encontraras en un instante…-Dijo el pelinegro a la chica, que se sonrojo un poco…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Rachel-**__No puedo creer que ese cretino intente manipular a Carwyn…¡Argh lo odio!...Y mas ahora que se quien es en realidad…si…Foxy me mostro el condenado video ayer…pero me dijo que lo mantuviera en secreto, así no estaremos en peligro de que nos elimine…por suerte, tengo a Foxy conmigo, pero debo convencer a Carwyn de que Seth no es lo que pretende ser…ese chico debe irse…(Sale furiosa por la puerta, mientras alguien mas entra)…_

_**Seth-**__…(Revisa una grabadora debajo del lavamanos, y empieza a reproducirla…)…Esto me podría ser útil…veamos que piensas sobre mi, mi dulce Rachel…_

-¿La encontraste…?-Pregunto Nía impaciente, mientras Damon sacaba algo de sus bolsillos…

-Si…fue bastante sencillo, ¿Quiere algo mas su albinidad?-Dijo Damon sarcásticamente

-No…ahora solo nos quedara ganar…-Dijo Nía con una sonrisa maliciosa…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__Claro, a menos que…el GPS se 'descomponga' y nos lleve al lugar equivocado…_

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?...¿Y…Nía, q-que hacías con Damon allá?-Dijo Mireya algo nerviosa…

-Oh…nosotros…buscábamos algunas cosas…y las encontramos…-Dijo Nía mientras sacaba el GPS de su bolsillo, a la vez que le daba un abrazo de lado a Damon, el cual se aparto fastidiado…

-¿El GPS de los Enfermeros? ¿Dónde lo encontraron?-Dijo Marcos sorprendido…

-Pues…Damon nos hizo el favor, ¿Cierto D?-Dijo Nía mirando al chico, que solo asintió…

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Enciéndelo!-Ordeno Lilianne, mientras la albina encendía rápidamente el aparato…

-Por…allá…-Ordeno Nía, mientras los seis corrían hacia esa dirección…

…

-¿Llegamos? ¡Llegamos!-Dijo Seth emocionado, mientras veía un par de torres altas dentro del reactor, que tenían un lago color verde fosforescente a su alrededor…

¿Cómo subiremos?-Dijo Megan intrigada…

-Pues…ahí esta la escalera, solo hay que elegir a alguien que suba, y rescate a Dakota, y ya…-Dijo Seth pensativo, mientras todos se miraban entre si, algo aterrados por el lago radioactivo que rodeaba a la torre…-No todos a la vez por favor…-

-Que mas da, entrare yo…-Dijo Foxy indiferente, mientras caminaba hacia la torre, pero un extraño crujido llamo la atención del equipo…

-¿Qué fue…?-Megan callo al oír un ruido proveniente de unas telarañas, rápidamente vieron como una enorme araña salía de estas, mientras el equipo observaba shockeado…

-¿U-u-u-una a-a-a-araña?...-Decía Carwyn tartamudeando, al borde del colapso…

-Pues no parece un pastor alemán…-Dijo Seth con sarcasmo,-Bien…tengo un plan…todos correremos en direcciones opuestas, así la araña se confundirá y no podrá atraparnos, mientras este confundida, uno de…-

-¡SOLO CORRAN Y YA!-Grito Foxy harta del chico, mientras corrían del enorme arácnido, que no tardo en envolverlos en la telaraña, para luego colgarlos en la red…-Fantástico, solo esto faltaba…-Dijo Seth enfadado, pero tratando de disimularlo

-Parece que estamos algo…enredados, ¿No?-Bromeo Albert…

-¡CÁLLATE ALBERT!-Dijeron los cinco al unisonó…

-¿Carwyn, estas bien?...-Pregunto Rachel preocupada, ya que la chica estaba temblando, sudando, y tenia la mirada perdida…

-¡A-A-ALEJENME DE ESA COSA!-Grito la chica histérica, al ver a la enorme araña aproximarse…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Carwyn-**__Desde hace tiempo sufro de Aracnofobia…simplemente no lo puedo soportar…aunque siempre intento mantenerme en calma…sobre todo por…cierto 'problema que tengo'…_

-¿Cómo es posible que aun no encontremos la torre? ¡Hemos buscado por horas!-Se quejo Lilianne

-Quizá este defectuoso…¡Debiste haberte dado cuenta Lil!-Culpo la albina a la pelirroja…

-¿De que hablas? ¡Tu eres la que nos esta guiando!-Dijo la chica enfadada…

-Oh…bueno, que tal si vamos por el camino que…-Los seis callaron al oír varios gritos a la distancia, que parecían provenir de un lugar alto…

-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ…CHRIS…LE DIRÉ A MI PAPI QUE TE DEMANDE HASTA POR TUS ZAPATOS SI NO ME SACAS DE ESTA MALDITA TORRE!-

-¿Sabías que mi tataratataratatarabuelo Mark invento las torres? Antes, la gente quedaba atrapada en chozas y…-

-¡POR FAVOR…CALLENLA YA!-Dijo Dakota harta del parloteo de Staci…

-Parece que las encontramos…-Dijo Alex con una sonrisa, mientras los seis corrían hacia la dirección del sonido…

-Damon…te diré algo…necesito que perdamos…así que tu subirás a esa torre y tardaras en bajar a Dakota para que pueda expulsar a Lil, ¿De acuerdo?-Ordeno Nía, el chico levanto una ceja…

-¿Para que quieres sacarla? Además, si pierdo intencionalmente, me echaran a mi…-Dijo el chico molesto…

-Pues…somos…uno, dos contra…¡Solo pierde y ya!...O prefieres que Marcos te muela a golpes por haber…-

-Si si, ya entendí, ¡Ahora deja de joder un minuto! ¿Quieres?-Dijo el chico fastidiado…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__Bien…antes creía que Nía era estúpida…ahora no…solo pienso que es molesta, odiosa, manipuladora, y una pe***…y estúpida…_

-Llegamos…que…¿Qué paso aquí?…-Decía Alex mirando a los seis Enfermeros, que estaban envueltos en la red de la araña…

-Parece que los Cirujanos volverán a ganar fácilmente…-Dijo Lilianne corriendo, pero la araña gigante le corto el camino…

-Esta bien…esto no será tan fácil…-Dijo Lilianne corriendo de la araña, hasta que esta la perseguía, pero Lilianne logro esconderse de ella…-Marcos…¡la torre!-

-Oh si…-Dijo el chico corriendo, pero rápidamente fue atrapado por la araña, para luego atrapar a Alex y a Mireya también…

-Damon…¡sácanos de aquí!-Dijo Mireya aterrada por la araña…

-En un minuto…-Dijo Damon sacando una pequeña navaja del bolsillo de su chaqueta…

-Damon…recuerda lo que acordamos…-Dijo Nía mientras el chico guardaba la navaja en su bolsillo…

-¿De que hablan? ¡Sácanos!-Dijo Mireya confundida, intentando oír la conversación de ambos, mientras veía como la araña gigante se acercaba a la castaña, la cual temblaba de miedo…

-Yo…nada Mireya…solo…espera un minuto…-

-Damon…no lo hagas…¡Lo arruinaras!...No querrías que Marcos sepa…-

-¿Sabes que? ¡Olvídalo!, ya me harte de tu estúpido chantaje, ahora déjame en paz que Marcos tiene un par de cosas que saber…-Dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban atados los chicos…-¡Oye Marcos!…Mi-Mireya y yo…-Damon fue rápidamente callado por un beso de Nía, mientras una shockeada Mireya los veía a ambos…

-¿Tenias algo que decir…tarado…?-Susurro Nía mirando diabólicamente a Damon, el cual estaba realmente pasmado…

-Como…no…maldita pe…-Damon decía confundido, mientras volteaba a ver a como Mireya observaba a ambos, con una expresión de tristeza…-E-esto no es lo que…-El chico callo de nuevo al sentir como una red lo atrapaba, al igual que Nía, y los dejaba colgando junto a los demás…

-Que…Damon…¿Qué le pasa a…?-Marcos callo inmediatamente al entender la situación, rápidamente, su cara de confusión se transformo en una de ira total, mientras intentaba quitarse la telaraña de encima…-Tu…¡eres un…!-

-Un poco mas…¡Listo!-Exclamo Alex mientras agarraba la navaja de Damon, y se desataba…

-Alex, ¡Saca a Dakota, rápido!-Ordeno Lilianne al chico, que hizo un gesto militar, antes de que volteara a ver a Carwyn, la cual se había desatado con un viejo cristal…

-¡Corre Carwyn, corre!-Ordeno Seth a la chica, que miraba paranoicamente a la araña…

-P-pero…-

-Vamos…se que puedes hacerlo…-Dijo Seth mientras observaba con una sonrisa a la pelinegra, mas el rubio le dirigía una mirada asesina…

-Alex…ni te muevas…-Dijo Marcos con veneno en su voz…

-Pero…¿Y el desafío?...-Dijo Alex confundido…

-Ya ganaremos otro…necesitamos sacar a cierta rata de aquí…-Dijo Marcos mientras volteaba a ver a Damon, el cual bajaba la cabeza apenado…

-No lo hagas Alex, necesitamos ganar…-Dijo Lilianne al chico, que solo corrió hacia las escaleras, saltando el lago de acido, e intentando alcanzar a Carwyn…

-¡Vamos Carwyn, corre!-Animaba Rachel a la pelinegra, que escalaba a la perfección…

-Sabes…lamento lo de temprano…se que no debí haberte dicho eso…-Dijo Alex a la pelinegra, mientras esta le dirigía una mirada nerviosa…

-N-no importa…por ahora concentrémonos en que esa horrible araña no nos mate, ¿Si?-Dijo Carwyn temblorosa, mientras veía como la araña los seguía a ambos…

-En serio, no debí haber dicho eso…solo espero que no estés molesta conmigo…-

-Alex…no estoy molesta contigo, ¡A-ahora por favor date prisa!-Dijo la chica mirando con terror a la araña…

-Calma Carwyn, ya casi llegamos…-Dijo el chico mirando el tope de la torre, mientras veía a Staci, que estaba atada, al igual que Dakota, que estaba del lado de Carwyn, la pelinegra desato a la rubia, la cual se sostuvo temerosa en la espalda de esta, Alex solo veía desde el tope a sus compañeros, con algo de confusión…

-¡ALEX…SOLO QUÉDATE AHÍ…ESPERA A QUE CARWYN BAJE…!-Dijo Marcos en un fuerte grito, mientras Alex lo miraba indeciso…

-Viejo…por favor…baja…-Dijo Damon mientras veía melancólicamente a Alex…

-¿Por qué debería? De todos modos todas estas semanas me has tratado como basura…-Dijo Alex mirando desafiante al castaño, que no se atrevió en responder…-Sabes…podría quedarme quieto…perder el desafío…ver como el karma te da tu maldito merecido…-Dijo el chico mirando con extremo odio al castaño, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sádica, la cual desapareció en un segundo…-…Pero no…no podría hacerte eso por mucho que te odie…ya que yo no soy como tu…-Dijo el rubio mientras acomodaba el paracaídas, y se lanzaba al suelo desde la alta torre, con Staci cargada…

-¿Sabias que mi tataratatarabuelo Nelson invento los paracaídas? Antes la gente tenia que…-Staci fue callada al notar como el paracaídas se desarmaba en el aire, haciendo que la castaña y el rubio cayeran estrepitosamente en el suelo…

-Y…Parece que los Cirujanos ganan esta ronda…Grandioso…¿O no?...-Dijo Chris saliendo de la nada, mientras sostenía un control remoto, con el que hizo que la araña se detuviera…

-¿P-perdimos…d-de nuevo…?-Dijo Seth con un tic en el ojo…-Yo…no puedo…creer que…¡Argh!...Kol…kol…kol…kol…kol…kol…-Decía el chico de manera escalofriante, mientras varios lo miraban con algo de miedo, a la vez que el Chef desataba a los concursantes…

-Al fin…-Dijo Marcos mientras sujetaba a Damon del cuello de la camisa…

-Viejo…te juro que no quise besar a Nía…-Dijo Damon temeroso, mientras Marcos lo miraba con ira…

-Si…como digas…primero me besuqueas con mi hermana a mis espaldas, ahora te besas con otras a espaldas de mi hermana… ¿Eres bastante hábil con las mentiras, no?-Dijo el chico mientras alzaba al chico en el aire…

-¡Y-yo no la engañe, ella me beso a mi!-Dijo Damon en defensa, Marcos solo levantaba una ceja…

-Marcos…suéltalo…-Dijo Lilianne al moreno, que solo la miro de reojo…

-No te metas…-

-Podemos resolverlo en el hospital…por ahora suéltalo…-Dijo Lilianne mientras miraba al moreno fijamente, el cual tiro al castaño al suelo…

-Gracias…-Murmuro el castaño…

-Ni creas que estoy de tu lado…-Dijo la pelirroja mientras volteaba a ver a Mireya, que estaba sentada sobre una roca…-…Simplemente no creo que la violencia sea la respuesta…pero si te acercas a ella de nuevo, te juro que no te quedaran dientes en tu rostro…¿Entendido?...-Dijo la chica mirando al castaño de manera asesina, el cual solo asintió…-Y en cuanto a ti…-Dijo dirigiéndose a Nía, la cual la miraba con superioridad…

-Vamos Lil, yo tampoco sabia que Damon salía con Mireya…te juro que si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera hecho eso…-Dijo Nía inocentemente, mientras Lilianne solo encarnaba una ceja…

-En cuanto nos deshagamos de Damon…tu sigues…-Dijo Lilianne mientras se alejaba de la albina…

-No…tu sigues…-Dijo Nía mientras sacaba un pequeño muñeco, el cual se parecía bastante al Chef…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__Ahhh…clásico, me beso con el tarado en frente de su novia, separo a la pareja de idiotas, el hermano convence a todos de eliminarlo…hecho, hecho…y casi tan cerca que puedo sentirlo…_

-Vaya…si que saben crear 'escenas', ¿Cierto?-Dijo Chris sarcásticamente…-¡Enfermeros, muevan nuevamente sus traseros a la morgue, ya que los veré en otra ceremonia de eliminación!…

…

…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Rachel-**__(Mirando nuevamente la cámara)…Cuando mi equipo sepa esto…Seth no tendrá ni una razón para quedarse…_

-Carwyn…¿estas ahí?-Pregunto Rachel saliendo del confesionario, mientras sostenía la cámara en sus manos, la chica rápidamente resbalo con algo parecido a una cuerda, lo que hizo que su cámara cayera al suelo con fuerza, para luego ser pisada violentamente, hasta ser aplastada…

-Oh…discúlpame…no sabia que eso era importante…-Dijo Seth mirando a Rachel con una sonrisa…-Nos vemos en la eliminación…estorbo…-Dijo mientras se alejaba con aires de superioridad, mientras Rachel, nerviosa, intentaba salvar los últimos pedazos de la cámara…

-Oh no…oh no, oh no…Foxy va a matarme…-Dijo nerviosa, mientras intentaba arreglar la cinta…-Mierda…estoy muerta…-

…

…

-Bienvenidos…de nuevo Enfermeros…-Dijo Chris sosteniendo cinco uniformes…-Hoy…uno de ustedes dirá adiós al millón…y ese será…¡Albert!-Dijo mientras el castaño miraba horrorizado…

-¿¡QUE!? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito mientras se tiraba al suelo, para luego rodar histérico…

-Cálmate, era broma, estas a salvo…-Dijo Chris riendo cruelmente, mientras le lanzaba un uniforme…-No vimos mucho trabajo en equipo hoy…en especial entre Rach y Sethy…-Dijo mirando a ambos chicos, que se miraban mutuamente con odio…-Quizá luego de esto quieran ir a besarse bajo un árbol o algo así…-

-¿Con el? Preferiría lanzarme a un pozo…-Dijo Rachel rodando los ojos…

-Preferiría salir con un perro sarnoso…esta chica apesta aun mas que Lady Gaga…-Dijo Seth mirando a la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa, la pelicafe solo lo miro con odio, antes de asestarle un puñetazo en la entrepierna al pelinegro, que solo ahogo un grito de dolor…

-Siguientes a salvo…Foxy, Carwyn y Megan…-Dijo mientras le pasaba los uniformes a las tres pelinegras…Rachel y Seth se miraban con odio…

-Y…el cuchillo de la derrota es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡RACHEL!-Grito Chris, mientras la mencionada se agachaba, esquivando el mortal cuchillo…

-¿¡QUE!?-Dijo Foxy sorprendida…-¡Rachel! ¿¡Que paso con el video, y Carwyn, y Megan…porque no…!?-

-Yo…perdí la cinta…-Dijo la chica en un suspiro…-Como…¿Cómo pudieron expulsarme?-

-Sencillo, tres votos a dos, lo lamento Rachel, pero debes irte…-Dijo Chris riendo, mientras el Chef cargaba a la chica hacia la ambulancia…

-¡Chicos…CUIDENSE DE SETH, EL PLANEA…AHHHHH!-Rachel callo al ser lanzada hacia la ambulancia, que no tardo en irse a toda velocidad del hospital, mientras los cuatro concursantes restantes miraban con algo de desconfianza a Seth…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Seth-**__Bien hecho Rachel…me acabas de dificultar mi plan…pero aun me queda algo de esperanza…quizá consiga el maldito ídolo de nominación finalmente…¿Quién quiero que se vaya la próxima vez?..Fácil, rima con Roxy…_

_**Nía-**__Bien…quizá no me pude deshacer de Lily hoy…pero mañana será otro día…lleno de deliciosas manipulaciones que hare con bastante gusto…¿Quién se ira la próxima semana?...Fácil, empieza con D…_

-¿Podrá Seth seguir con su plan después de que su equipo sospecha de el?, ¿Los Cirujanos se darán cuenta del engaño de Nía? ¿O eliminaran primero a Damon?, ¿Quién será el siguiente en irse? Descúbranlo en el siguiente dramático episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!...

…

…

-** Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Alex; Damon; Lilianne; Marcos; Mireya; Nía**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Albert; Carwyn; Foxy; Megan; Seth**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Fabiola (Cirujanos Asesinos); Rouge (Enfermeros Dementes); Zion (Enfermeros Dementes)****; Dan (Enfermeros Dementes); Rachel (Enfermeros Dementes)**

…

…

* * *

**Y bien? Como quedo? Y que tal los cameos de Dakota y Staci? Después de dos tediosas semanas sin nada en la cabeza mas que estudios, aquí'ta, la eliminación de Rachel me pareció algo…inesperada…e injusta, pero la mayoría de las eliminaciones serán así de ahora en adelante: Injustas e inesperadas, siento que el capitulo se alargo demasiado, así que espero no les haya aburrido…Sugerencias, opiniones, déjenlas en un review, debo admitir que este fue un capitulo difícil (hice mas o menos otras dos versiones de el, las cuales borre antes de decidirme por esta)…Así que espero les haya gustado, nos vemos!**


	12. ¡Enemigo a las 12:00!

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 12: ¡Enemigo a las 12:00!**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, al igual que los OC's…**

-Anteriormente en Drama Total…El Juego del Miedo…

Nuestros doce concursantes restantes…si, dije doce, ya que deje que Albert volviera al juego hasta que su equipo no lo soporte mas, tuvieron que entrar a un viejo reactor para rescatar a nuestras dos doncellas atrapadas…pero como no encontramos ninguna, metimos a Dakota y a Staci en su lugar, al principio, empezamos con un desafío de cuerda floja, en el cual los Enfermeros ganaron fácilmente, pero luego, en el desafío de rescate, Nía intento llevar a su equipo a la derrota, lo cual no fue posible gracias a Alex, aunque ella si pudo agregar algo de tensión en el equipo, al besar a cierta persona en frente de otra cierta persona, al final, los Enfermeros fueron a eliminación, pero debido a que cierto chico destruyo la prueba en la cual mostraba su verdadero plan, logro convencer a todos antes de la ceremonia de eliminación, donde eliminaron a Rachel antes de que pudiera probar que el plan de Seth…¿Qué dramático episodio nos espera hoy? Descúbranlo en este explosivo episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!...

…

…

-Hmm…¡NADA DE ARAÑAS!...-Grito Alex aterrado, mientras se despertaba de golpe, aunque no había nada ahí…-¿Eh?...No tengo ningún animal extraño en mi ropa…sigo totalmente seco…y sigo en la misma posición en la que me acosté…eso significa…¡DAMON NO ME HIZO BROMAS TODA LA NOCHE!...-Grito emocionado, despertando a Marcos en el proceso…

-¿Podrías hacer algo de silencio Alex? Intento dormir…-Dijo Marcos algo molesto

-Oh…¿Dónde esta Damon?-Pregunto Alex confundido…

-No lo se, no me importa…-Dijo Marcos restándole importancia…-Ahora vuelve a dormir antes de que te saque por la ventana…-

-Oh…de acuerdo…-Dijo Alex esperando a que el moreno se durmiera, para salir de la habitación sin que se diera cuenta…-¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto el rubio impresionado, al ver a Carwyn caminar por los pasillos…

-Solo…camino un poco…nada mas…-Dijo la pelinegra…

-Si…pero son las dos de la mañana…-Señalo el rubio, mientras veía nerviosamente hacia los lados…

-¿Qué te pasa?-Dijo Carwyn confundida…

-Solo…quería saber si cierta persona va a lanzarme un globo con líquidos desconocidos o algo así…-Dijo el chico nervioso…

-¿P-porque alguien haría eso?-Dijo Carwyn nerviosa…

-Ni idea…olvídalo, ¿Porque no estás en tu cuarto dormida?-

-No podía dormir…tenía algunas pesadillas, le dije a Foxy sobre ellas, ella me dijo que no eran pesadillas, sino la vida en si, Megan estaba muy dormida para escucharme, así que me salí un rato a leer…-Dijo la chica con expresión cansada…

-¿Y que hay de Ra…Seth?-Dijo Alex intentando corregir su error…

-El…es agradable…y no te preocupes, extraño a Rachel, pero estoy bien…-Dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa…-Al menos podre charlar contigo cuando me encuentre sola…¿No?...-

-Si…siempre podrás contar conmigo Car…-Dijo Alex mientras le sonreía igualmente a la pelinegra…-¡Agáchate!-Grito Alex nervioso, mientras la pelinegra se agachaba asustada…

-¿Qué? ¿¡QUE!?-

-Yo…creí que alguien lanzaría un balón o algo así…debo…estar algo paranoico, jeje…-Dijo Alex nervioso,-Sabes…hablamos luego…-

-De…acuerdo…-Dijo Carwyn extrañada, mientras el rubio se dirigía al confesionario, el cual abrió de golpe…

-¿Qué haces ahí?-Dijo mirando a Damon, que se encontraba durmiendo sentado sobre el inodoro, con un ojo morado en su rostro…

-No lo se…¿Acaso me ves conduciendo un Ferrari? ¿O cocinando un bistec? ¿O…-

-Si, si, ya entendí, ¿Qué tramas?-Dijo Alex cortante, mientras el castaño lo veía confundido, mientras levantaba su cabeza del lavamanos…

-Por ahora…tramaba seguir durmiendo, pero parece que alguien esta en su periodo y por eso vino aquí a quejarse…-Dijo Damon rodando los ojos, mientras el rubio lo veía con ira…

-No entiendo, no me hiciste nada en la noche, tampoco mientras hablaba con…espera…¿Dijiste durmiendo?...¿Que hacías aquí durmiendo?...-

-Es que me gusta sentir el aroma a retrete por las mañanas, ¿Qué crees que hacia?, no puedo dormir en la misma habitación con Marcos sin que intente asesinarme…Ahora, déjame dormir por una condenada vez, ¿Quieres?-Dijo el castaño, mientras el rubio salía del confesionario algo confundido…

-De…acuerdo…-Dijo Alex mientras cerraba la puerta…

**CONFESIONARIO II (Se ve un lujoso baño, con un jacuzzi detrás)**

_**Alex-**__Bien…Damon esta actuando…bastante raro…obviamente tiene que ver con Mireya y Nía, pero, viéndolo por el lado bueno, ¡Eso significa que no tendré que soportar mas sus pesadas bromas!...Además, me gusta bastante este confesionario…_

_**Chef (Sumergido en el Jacuzzi)-**__Mas te vale no decirle a nadie que te deje usarlo…no quiero a un montón de mocosos en el baño de Blaineley…_

_**Alex-**__Si, si…¿Oye y que haces TU en su baño?..._

_**Chef-**__Pues…Mildred fue a buscar un paquete desde hace unos días…pero recuerda, lo que Mildred no sepa, no le hará daño…(Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa)…_

-Hmm…-Decía Nía despertando, mientras se quitaba algunas serpientes de la sabana, y veía con satisfacción la tormenta que azotaba afuera…-Algo me dice que esto será un buen día…¿Que le pasa?-Pregunto con indiferencia, al oír los sollozos de Mireya, que abrazaba una almohada con fuerza…

-Sabes…no lo se…oh, ya recordé, resulta que esta así por tu culpa…-Dijo Lilianne con algunas ojeras, mirando a Nía con rabia…

-¿No puedes callarla?-Dijo Nía harta…

-¿¡Acaso crees que no lo intente!?-Respondió Lilianne enfadada, mientras Nía la observaba con rabia…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__(Mientras apartaba a patadas a un somnoliento Damon)-¡Cada día Lilianne es mas y mas molesta!...Ugh, no puedo esperar el día en que le den la patada…Pero por ahora me debo concentrar en mi estrategia, somos seis, ellos cinco, con una extremadamente larga racha de derrotas y con solo tres míseras victorias…¡Es imposible perder!...…Aunque…solo desearía que cierta pelirroja fuera eliminada…piénsenlo de nuevo, ella, yo, fusión de equipos: ¡Amenaza!..._

_**Lilianne-**__Se que debería alegrarme…ya llevamos dos victorias seguidas, lo cual es genial, y posiblemente sigamos nuestra buena racha…Pero una compañera distraída no es buena señal para el equipo…debemos estar concentrados en el juego…y no…en chicos…_

-¿Que hacías afuera?-Pregunto Megan somnolienta, mientras veía como Carwyn entraba a su habitación con enormes ojeras…

-Yo…n-no podía dormir…fui a beber agua…-Mintió Carwyn, mientras se acostaba en su litera, que estaba sobre la de Foxy, cosa que le asustaba un poco…

-Y bien…¿Quién es el?-Pregunto Megan a la chica, que solo tembló un poco nerviosa…

-¿El? ¿D-de que hablas? ¿No hay ningún e-el? Solo b-bebía agua, nada mas eso, agua, ¿Por qué me atacas con preguntas? ¿¡Porque eh!? ¿¡RESPONDE!?-Dijo Carwyn nerviosa, mientras Megan la veía confundida…

-Cálmate Car, solo preguntaba…-Dijo Megan mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa,-¿…Es Alex cierto?-

-Oh mierda, si hablaran de esas porquerías, denme un revolver antes para si poder suicidarme, lo cual seria mucho mejor a escuchar sus cursilerías…-Dijo Foxy cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada, mientras Carwyn solo se arropaba nerviosa…

-B-buena idea Foxy, debemos ir a d-dormir…-Dijo Carwyn imitando a la peli-purpura, mientras se cubría de sabanas…

-¡ATENCIÓN CONCURSANTES, ES HORA DE SU DESAFÍO DE ELIMINACIÓN, LLEVEN SUS TRASEROS A LA SALA DE ESPERA AHORA MISMO!-Dijo Chris por varios altavoces, lo que hizo que todos los que estaban durmiendo fueran despertados casi al instante…

-¡Joder!, ¿Qué acaso no puedes elegir otro maldito momento para tus estúpidos desafíos?-Dijo Foxy molesta, mientras se cubría los oídos intentando dormir…

-¡PUES NO! ¿Y SABES QUE? ¡HARE ESTO A MENOS TODO EL TIEMPO POSIBLE QUE TE DESPIERTES!-Dijo Chris subiendo el volumen del altavoz, lo que hizo que a la peli-purpura le diera un tic en el ojo…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__¿¡PORQUE EL **** DE **** DE CHRIS DEBE FORZARNOS A HACER SU ******** DESAFÍOS A ESTAS ******** HORAS DE LA NOCHE!? ¿Qué acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer?...Ugh, no he podido dormir las ultimas tres noches, ¿Porque? Sencillo: Seth, el sabe que yo se su secreto, y se que hará todo por sacarme de su camino, así que debo cuidarme mis espaldas el mayor tiempo posible…debo mantenerme atenta…sin perder ni un minuto…(Se queda dormida sobre es inodoro, y cae sobre Damon, que estaba también dormido)…_

-¿Ahora que?-Dijo Megan sin mucha emoción, pero sintieron un extraño olor salir de un camión en la salida del Hospital…

-¿Es lo que creo que es?-Pregunto Alex ilusionado…

-Parece…el olor a…¡Pastel!-Grito Albert emocionado, mientras corría hacia el camión, el cual estaba repleto de pastel de fresa, chocolate, y otros sabores parecidos…

-Seguro debe tener salsa extra-picante, o saliva de caballo, o…-Decía Megan incrédula, mientras veía de reojo el camión, intentando soportar la tentación…

-¡Vamos Meg, esta delicioso!-Decía Albert con la cara cubierta de pastel…

-Si el idiota no ha muerto aun, significa que no nos hará daño a nosotros tampoco, supongo que algo de comida decente no estaría mal…-Dijo Seth indiferente, mientras subía al camión

-¿Enserio subiremos a la parte trasera de ese camión solo por…?-Foxy callo al ver como la mayoría del grupo subía al camión, algo desesperados…-…Aparentemente, la idiotez es contagiosa-

-¿Porque no subes Fox?, esta delicioso-Dijo Albert a la pelinegra, que vacilo un momento antes de subir…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__Bien…se que Albert no es precisamente la persona mas lista del mundo…pero podría ser mi única oportunidad de quedarme en el juego, piénsenlo, Seth tiene a Carwyn, yo y Megan nos llevamos algo bien, por lo que no votara por mi, pero si Seth se gana a Albert también, estaré perdida…así que no me juzguen…_

-H-hey Mireya…¿Por qué no comes con los demás?-Decía Damon mirando a la castaña, que estaba dentro del camión, pero solo veía al chico con indiferencia…-Yo…te traje un poco…por si quieres…-Dijo pasándole un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, el cual la oji-café miro con asco…

-¿Porque no se lo das a ella?-Murmuro Mireya señalando a Nía, que comía un pedazo de pastel de helado como si no hubiera un mañana…

-Yo…ya te dije que no quise besarla, ¡Ella me beso a…!-Damon fue callado por un tortazo de parte de Mireya, que le estrello el pedazo que le había pasado antes en su cara, antes de que la castaña se fuera mirando con rabia al chico…-Eso…pudo salir mejor-

-¿Tu crees?-Dijo Lilianne riendo un poco al ver la cara del chico llena de chocolate…-Espera, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?-Dijo asustada, mientras veían como la compuerta del camión se cerraba, y este se empezaba a mover…

-Oh no…¿A-acaso es un…terremoto?-Decía Carwyn nerviosa,-¡NO ME PUEDO MORIR ASÍ, NO EN UN TERREMOTO!-

-¿¡Podrías callarte!? Es obvio que Chris nos encerró aquí a propósito…¿Cómo pudimos caer en ese estúpido truco?-Se quejo Foxy

-¿Qué? ¿Nos engaño? ¿¡Que acaso su madre nunca le dijo que esta mal usar el pastel para el mal!?-Dijo Albert histérico

-¿A-a dónde nos lleva?-Pregunto Megan a Alex, que solo se encogió de hombros…-¿C-cuanto tiempo n-nos tendrá encerrados? P-porque n-no creo q-que s-soporte e-estar aquí mucho tiempo, dime que nos sacara pronto, ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE NOS SACARA PRONTO!-Dijo Megan histérica, mientras corría por el camión intentando salir de el…-¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!, Antes de que…¡WHOOOOOOOOOOOO CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOCOLATE!-Decía Megan mientras saltaba hiperactivamente por todo el camión, asustando al resto del grupo…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Megan-**__Bien, debo admitir que mi claustrofobia es un poquito difícil de controlar a veces…pero debí haber pensado mejor el hecho de meterme en un camión de carga solo por unos míseros postres…pero si probaran la comida de este basurero, ¡No sabrían lo mucho que los desearían!_

-Y…¡Ya llegamos!-Dijo Chris abriendo la compuerta del camión, de la cual salieron los once adolecentes, cayendo estrepitosamente formando una montaña humana…

-Marcos…tienes diez segundos para quitar tu mano o te obligare a que te la comas…-Amenazo Lilianne a Marcos, que sonreía de manera pervertida

-Pues hare que esos diez segundos valgan la pena-Dijo el chico mientras recibía una patada de Lilianne, mientras esta se intentaba salir de la montaña humana…

-¿Dónde estamos…y porque hace tanto frio?-Dijo Megan mientras volvía a la normalidad, mientras veía a su alrededor, y notaba que estaban en una especie de lago congelado, y se le hacia algo difícil levantarse debido a lo resbaladizo del suelo…

-Su fobia de hoy: Criofobia, o fobia al hielo, su primer desafío será sencillo, deberán atravesar este lago congelado hasta llegar a un pequeño paramo, cuando lleguen ahí, habrán dos fuertes, que serán el lugar del desafío de eliminación, el primer equipo en llegar ganara una ventaja…ahora…si no les molesta, no creo que estas temperaturas sean buenas para mi salud así que…-Al decir esto, Chris se monto rápidamente en el camión, mientras el Chef aceleraba a fondo, dejando a los concursantes totalmente solos en el lago…

-¿Necesitas ayuda para levantarte?-Decía Damon al ver que Mireya seguía aun en el suelo, pero esta solo decidió ignorarlo…-Vamos Mireya…ya te dije que no fue mi culpa…¡Ella me beso, no al revés!-Dijo algo nervioso, mientras la chica lograba finalmente levantarse, y empezaba a alejarse del castaño,¿Ni siquiera vas a responderme…-Decía Damon siguiendo a Mireya, que solo apretaba los puños irritada…

-¿Por qué quieres que te hable? Para eso tienes a la…de Nía, ¿¡Por qué no te vas y te besuqueas con ella en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo!?-Decía la chica enfadada, mientras caminaba totalmente tensa, a la vez que era seguida por Damon, causándole a la chica un tic en el ojo…

-Yo…ehm…¿Al menos podrías calmarte un…?-Damon fue callado rápidamente por una patada de Mireya, que no fallo en acertarle a la ingle del chico, que solo cayó al suelo de rodillas…-E-esta bien…eso es un no…-Dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras la castaña solo se alejaba hirviendo en rabia…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__¡No entiendo porque estas cosas me pasan a mi! Es decir, ¿Qué se supone que he hecho yo? Nada, absolutamente nada, todo es culpa de Nía, ¿Y saben que le pasa a ella? ¡Nada!, ¡Absolutamente nada! Cada vez esta cosa del karma me suena cada vez mas falsa…_

_**Seth-**__Hmm...podríamos perder este desafío…y así expulsar a Foxy…o podríamos ganar FINALMENTE y así sacarme a Nía del camino…la segunda opción seria bastante fácil, si no fuera porque Carwyn daño mi estrategia al pedirle a Alex que no la ayudara a ganar…pero no se preocupen…tengo un plan…_

-Pff…Albert…haga lo que haga sígueme al corriente, ¿De acuerdo?-Pregunto Seth al castaño, que solo asintió, mientras caminaban hacia Alex, que avanzaba bien a pesar del resbaladizo suelo…-¿No crees que sea hora de planear quien seria expulsado?...Ya sabes…en caso de que perdamos, deberíamos elegir a alguien a quien darle la patada…-Decía Seth al chico, lo suficientemente alto para que Alex los oyera…

-Eso creo viejo…¿Pero a quien?-Dijo el castaño, siguiéndole la corriente

-Pues…Foxy es una competidora ruda…Megan nos es útil…tu aun no has dado todo tu potencial…así que solo nos queda Car…piénsalo, aunque nos ayudo bastante en el desafío anterior…creo que deberíamos expulsarla si volvemos a perder, claro, en el remoto caso de que eso pase…-Dijo Seth al chico, que solo asintió, mientras veían como Alex los espiaba a ambos, antes de alejarse disimuladamente…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__Bien…se que Carwyn me pidió que no la ayudara y todo...¿Pero que pasaría si la expulsan?, digo, Seth y Albert ya son dos, un voto mas y esta frita…cálmate Alex, recuerda lo que dijo Carwyn, no mas ayudas…¡Pero seguramente perderán, los Enfermeros siempre pierden!...¡Cálmate idiota, si dejas que ganen, los idiotas de tu maldito equipo te enviaran a casa!, ¿Recuerdas una cosita llamada millón de dólares?, ¿Recuerdas que PARA ESO VINIMOS AQUÍ?...Tienes razón, lo cual es raro…debo concentrarme en el juego…_

-¡Lo haces bien preciosa!-Felicito Marcos a Lilianne, que solo rodaba los ojos…

-¿Podrías callarte cretino?-Dijo Lilianne enojada

-Vamos, se que en el fondo, muy en el fondo…te gusto…¿Porque no lo admites?-Dijo Marcos mientras miraba seductivamente a la pelirroja, que solo apretaba los puños enfadada…

-No puedo admitir algo que no pasaría ni en un millón de años-Dijo Lilianne cortante

-Vamos nena, solo admítelo y ya-Dijo Marcos mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo a Lilianne, la cual corría bastante rápido, intentando dejar al moreno detrás…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Lilianne-**__Oh dios, ¿¡Cuántos episodios faltan para llevarme el millón a casa y así poder librarme de ese perdedor!?_

-¿Cuánto…se supone que falta para llegar?-Decía Foxy bostezando, mientras seguía a Megan, la cual iba mas animada que la peli-purpura

-Vamos, ¿Qué acaso no dormiste en toda la noche?-Decía Megan a la chica, mientras esta se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta

-Es difícil dormir cuando alguien planea tu caída a tus espaldas…-Murmuro Foxy molesta, mientras Megan la observaba extrañada

-¿De que hablas?-

-Nada, no es nada…-Dijo Foxy restándole importancia, mientras seguían caminando por el delgado hielo…

-Vamos Fox, solo escúpelo-Dijo Megan relajada, mientras la peli-purpura rodaba los ojos…

-Seth…quiere eliminarme y creo que lo hará a menos que ganemos…-Dijo la chica pesimista…

-¿Estas segura?-Dijo Megan incrédula

-Claro que lo estoy, saco a Rachel y ahora va tras de mi, necesito el voto de Albert a favor o estoy muerta…-Contesto la peli-purpura algo perdida, pero al oír un crujido del hielo ambas empezaron a acelerar el paso, hasta llegar a correr cuando notaron como el hielo se empezaba a quebrar bajo sus pies…

**Cirujanos Asesinos**

-¿Estas segura que es por aquí?-Le pregunto Alex a Nía, que miraba el horizonte algo perdida

-Eso creo, al menos eso dice mi bruluja-Dijo Nía sacando una brújula del bolsillo

-Ehm…eso es una brújula Nía-Le corrigió Alex a la chica

-Oh, pues…supongo que es igual…sabes, aun estoy algo triste por…ya sabes quien…y quisiera saber si podríamos hablar un rato, ya sabes, no hemos hablado mucho entre nosotros…me gustaría conocerte mejor-Dijo Nía mientras se sentaba sobre un bloque de hielo

-Hmm…de acuerdo…¿Y porque estas triste?-Pregunto Alex mientras le sonreía amablemente a Nía

-Pues…creo que debiste saber el asunto de…ya sabes…Damon y yo…-Dijo Nía tímida

-Oh…si, de hecho si lo se…-Dijo Alex pensativo

-No…puedo creer que Damon me haya engañado…que nos haya engañado a ambas…el es…realmente malo…-Dijo Nía soltando una lagrima, mientras Alex la limpiaba con su pulgar…

-Vamos Nía…no es para tanto…al menos Marcos le debe estar dando su lección ahora mismo, supongo que el nadie puede huir de su karma…-Dijo Alex sonriente, mientras Nía rápidamente lo abrazaba, aunque el chico intentaba retirarse, la fuerza de la oji-rosa…

-E-eres…un chico muy dulce Alex…-Dijo Nía sonriendo, mientras Alex la veía nervioso…

-Ejem, si…podrías…ya sabes…¿soltarme?-Dijo Alex mirando nervioso a su alrededor, mientras la albina lo soltaba rápidamente

-Disculpa…a veces me pongo algo sentimental y eso-Se excuso la albina,-Sabes…ya que nos estamos sincerando…quería mostrarte esto…-Dijo sacando un muñeco vudú del Chef, el mismo que habían mostrado en el primer episodio

-Whoa…¿Ese es el…idolo de inmunidad?-Dijo Alex asombrado

-Sip, según Chris, con esto puedes elegir a dos personas para la eliminación…y así se decide por votación a cual de las dos votar…creí que seria buena idea mostrártelo…así si quieres me puedes ayudar a decidirme…-Dijo Nía mientras le pasaba el muñeco a Alex, el cual lo observaba pensativo, antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo…

-Pues…supongo que nos decidiremos de eso luego, pero por ahora…deberíamos darnos prisa, ¿No?-Dijo Alex mientras caminaban por el lago congelado, intentando encontrar el fuerte…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__(Con una libreta en sus manos)-Bien…ya tengo los votos de Marcos, Mireya y Alex...Es oficial: El tarado se ira a casa, y ya con el fuera podre ir planeando la caída de Lilianne…y quizá la de Alex también…_

-¡Si, primeros!-Dijo Lilianne llegando al lugar, junto con Marcos

-¿Llegamos?-Decía Carwyn harta de caminar, seguida de Albert y Seth

-Por supuesto que llegamos-Dijo Albert emocionado, mientras los cinco corrían hacia los dos fuertes, ambos se parecían a una especie de torre, con una especie de suelo cuadriculado por debajo…

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-Pregunto Megan llegando al lugar, junto a Foxy

-Enfermeros, ya que llegaron primeros, tienen la ventaja de elegir el fuerte para el siguiente desafío…

-¿Pero? ¡Nosotros llegamos antes que ellos!-Reclamo Lilianne

-Si…pero solo es valido cuando TODO el equipo llega, no solo dos, por lo tanto, los Enfermeros ganaron-Dijo Chris mientras Alex llegaba al lugar junto a Nía, Mireya llegaba en lo que parecía ser un trineo hecho con troncos, y Damon solo caminaba desinteresado al lugar…

-Gracias por hacernos perder inútil-Dijo Marcos molesto, mientras levantaba a Damon por el cuello de la camisa

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si llegue al mismo tiempo que ellos, tarado!-Reclamo Damon mirando al moreno con rabia, mientras Lilianne llegaba a separar al par…

-¡Cálmense los dos!...Si queremos ganar, debemos concentrarnos, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Así que dejen de comportarse como nenas y cooperen!-Dijo Lilianne harta, mientras los dos chicos se veían con rabia…

-De acuerdo…-Dijeron entre dientes ambos…

-Enfermeros, ya que ganaron el desafío, deberán elegir el castillo de su preferencia, sea el castillo A o el castillo B ambos son iguales por fuera…pero por dentro son totalmente diferentes…así que le sugiero elegir con cuidado…-Dijo Chris mientras los cinco concursantes veían ambos castillos pensativos…

-Supongo que…¿El B?-Dijo Seth algo indeciso, mientras Chris les pasaba un uniforme militar a los Enfermeros, y otro de marina a los Cirujanos…

-Ehm…¿Para que los gorros?-Dijo Carwyn confundida…

-Cada equipo debe tener un rey, el desafío será sencillo, como un ajedrez gigante, la pieza central será el rey, que estará representado por el concursante que use el uniforme, el cual dirigirá al resto del equipo, el objetivo: Capturar al rey o reina del equipo contrario y llevarlo a su castillo, claro, será difícil entrar, por lo que cada castillo tendrá un arma para intentar destruir el castillo opuesto, el primer equipo que traiga al rey o reina rival a su castillo, ganara el desafío…-Explico Chris, mientras ambos equipos se separaban, y entraban cada uno a su castillo…

…

-Viejo…este castillo es…¡Fenomenal!-Dijo Alex emocionado, mientras entraban a su castillo, que tenia una enorme catapulta, varios sofás hechos de nieve, un trono de nieve, unas cuantas bolsas para capturar al rey rival, y hasta una televisión de nieve, que Nía torpemente intento encender…

-Concéntrate Alex, recuerda que debemos ganar el desafío, por cierto, ¿Quién será el rey o reina?-Dijo Lilianne mirando al resto del equipo, el cual se quedo callado…-Perfecto, porque me encantaría serla, así podría dirigir a mi equipo a la victoria-Decía mientras se ponía el uniforme de marina por encima de la ropa

-¿Querrás decir nuestro equipo?-Le corrigió Nía

-Si, eso…-Dijo Lilianne desganada…-Ahora…¿Qué tal si hacemos volar un par de Enfermeros?-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica, mientras los demás observaban unos enormes bloques de hielo, que estaban a unos metros de la catapulta…

**Enfermeros Dementes**

-Seth, ¿Acaso pudiste elegir un peor castillo?-Dijo Foxy sarcásticamente, mientras veían el castillo que les toco, el cual no era para nada agradable: Sus paredes parecían cristal roto por dentro, y el trono consistía en un montón de nieve en el centro del castillo, un viejo saco, además que solo tenían una patética tirachinas gigante para atacar…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Seth-**__Debo admitirlo…si es bastante patético…_

-Se que el panorama no se ve bien…pero debemos concentrarnos en la victoria, y, si me dan la oportunidad, quisiera ofrecer a Carwyn como la capitana del equipo…-Decía dándole el uniforme militar a Carwyn…

-Yo…preferiría que fuera alguien más…-Dijo Carwyn tímida

-Vamos Car, solo inténtalo-Le apoyo Megan

-De acuerdo…s-supongo que…podríamos intentar usar el tirachinas lanzar los bloques a la base, intentar crear un agujero…y que alguien pase allí…¿No creen?-

-Ya oyeron chicas, ¡Disparen a la base!-Dijo Seth mientras hacia un saludo militar, y Foxy y Megan lanzaban los bloques a la base de los Cirujanos…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Seth-**__Me es difícil renunciar al liderazgo…pero tener la confianza de Carwyn además de su voto es un premio mas grande…_

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo Damon extrañado

-¿Porque no vas a ver tarado?-Dijo Marcos empujando al castaño, mientras este miraba de donde provenía el ruido, y comenzó a observar como la pared se iba agrietando…

-Nos están disparando, deberíamos…-Damon fue callado por Marcos, que lo empujo un lado, inspeccionando la pared agrietada…

-Los Enfermeros nos atacan con hielo mi extremadamente sexy capitana-Dijo Marcos a la pelirroja, que solo señalo la catapulta…

-Disparen a la fortaleza de los Enfermeros…¡Y me llamas así de nuevo y te hecho personalmente por la catapulta!, ¿Oíste?-Dijo Lilianne enfadada…

-Claro mi extre…Claro-Dijo Marcos sonriendo seductivamente a la pelirroja, mientras Mireya y Alex ponían enormes bloques de hielo en ella, y disparaban la catapulta, la cual mando los bloques a volar hacia la fortaleza de los Enfermeros…

-¡Cúbranse!-Grito Megan, mientras esquivaban el disparo del bloque de hielo

-Hmm…¡Seth, Albert, vayan a la fortaleza contraria y consigan a Lil, rápido!-Ordeno Carwyn autoritariamente, mientras ambos chicos salían del castillo, y corrían hacia la fortaleza de los Enfermeros…

-Parece que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea…-Dijo Damon con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras sacaba una pequeña pala del bolsillo de su chaqueta…

-Damon, no es hora de jugar al paleontólogo-Dijo Lilianne sarcásticamente…

-Solo…debo cavar lo suficiente y…¡Listo!, encontré una tubería subterránea, solo debo romperla y…-Rápidamente, el agua salió a presión de la tubería, mientras Damon la dirigía al par de Enfermeros, que intentaban esquivar el helado chorro…

-Esa…no fue tan mala idea…-Dijo Lilianne pensativa…

-Si…solo espero que no te empieces a besuquear con la tubería…-Dijo Marcos restándole importancia, mientras veían como el chorro se iba congelando poco a poco, haciendo una especie de tobogán de hielo…

-Tengo una idea…-Dijo Lilianne mirando a la enfurecida Mireya, que lanzaba varios bloques de hielo violentamente…-Mire, te necesitamos al frente, Alex, tu también-Dijo mientras la castaña y el rubio tomaban una bolsa, y corrían hacia el tobogán, y bajaban por el, corriendo hacia el castillo opuesto…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Lilianne-**__¿Se preguntan porque elegí a Mireya? Sencillo, puedo usar su furia a favor del equipo, y teniéndola como nuestras secuestradora, ¡Será fácil ganar!..._

-¿Crees que nos encontraron?-Pregunto Albert nervioso, mientras un enorme trozo de hielo le caía en la cabeza, dejándolo K.O.

-Creo que si…pero es solo una teoría…-Dijo Seth con sarcasmo, mientras esquivaba los disparos de los Cirujanos…-Hmm…tengo un plan…-Dijo mirando un montón de nieve con una sonrisa maliciosa…

**Enfermeros Dementes**

-El enemigo se aproxima…¿Por qué mierda hablamos así?-Dijo Foxy extrañada…

-No lo se…pero es divertido…-Dijo Carwyn riendo, mientras nuevamente cambiaba a su rostro serio-¿Por qué no le das la bienvenida a nuestro castillo, eh?-Señalo mientras ambas peli-purpuras tomaban enormes bolas de nieve, y las lanzaban por el tirachinas…

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Alex tirándose al suelo, pero Mireya no se inmuto, simplemente atrapo las bolas de nieve con su bolsa, para luego lanzar la pesada bolsa con fuerza hacia la ventana de los Enfermeros, golpeando a Foxy en el proceso…-Yo…¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-¿Quieres callarte Alice?, necesito aplastar algunos Enfermeros-Dijo Mireya neutra, mientras corría en dirección a la fortaleza, esquivando hábilmente los disparos de Megan…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__Mireya…me está empezando a dar un poco de miedo…_

-¡Ahí esta!-Señalo Damon, mientras apuntaban la catapulta hacia Seth, el cual estaba en el centro de la tundra, pero al caer el bloque sobre el, se dieron cuenta que solo era uno falso…

-Fantástico, ¿Ahora donde esta?-Decía Lilianne molesta, mientras revisaba a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a Seth, aunque rápidamente sintió como alguien la metía en una bolsa, para luego arrastrarla hacia la salida…

-Ehm, parece que lo encontramos…-Dijo Damon desganado, mientras señalaba al pelinegro huyendo con Lilianne cargada…

-¡Oh no te la vas a llevar amigo!-Dijo Marcos pateando la tubería con fuerza, la cual se rompió por completo, haciendo que el chorro de agua saliera hacia Seth, dejándolo empapado, y temblando de frio…

-Al fin sirves de algo, Marie-Dijo Lilianne a Marcos, el cual solo sonreía de lado…

-Creo que deberíamos usar otra táctica, ya saben, es que las anteriores funcionaron TAN bien…-Decía Damon pensativo, mientras observaba la catapulta…-Saben, estoy seguro que podríamos mandar a un idiota en esa catapulta, llegar al castillo rival, y volver sin ningún problema…pero debe ser alguien lo suficientemente ligero para llegar…ehm…¿Porque me observan así?-Dijo algo temeroso, mientras Nía, Lilianne y Marcos intercambiaban miradas sádicas,-Oh…si, ¿Por qué no?-

…

-Creo que deberíamos salir, aparentemente la inteligencia de Albert y la agilidad de Seth no fueron suficiente-Dijo Foxy con sarcasmo, mientras la pelinegra salía del castillo, seguida de Megan…

-Es hora, entremos…-Susurro Alex a Mireya,-¡SOLO ESPERO QUE NADIE VAYA A ENCONTRARNOS MIENTRAS ENTRAMOS!-Dijo en voz alta el rubio, mientras Mireya lo callaba con su mano, ambos entraron por una pequeña ventana, sin embargo, rápidamente sintieron como una red los envolvía a ambos, dejándolos colgando a ambos del techo…-Solo esto faltaba…-

-¿Alex?-Dijo Carwyn mirando al rubio, que solo se sorprendió al oírla…

-Yo…hola Car…-Dijo Alex nervioso, mientras oían un grito desde el cielo, hasta ver como Damon se estrellaba estrepitosamente en el suelo…

-Oh fantástico, ¿Qué es esto, una cita doble?-Dijo Alex sarcásticamente, mientras miraba con rabia a Damon…

-Barney…¿Dónde escondiste mi inhalador rojo?-Decía Damon mareado, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, metiendo a Carwyn en su bolsa rápidamente…-Ahora…solo debo llegar al país de los unicornios y bailar con Shakira un rato…¡Yupi!-

-Viejo, ¿Estas bien?-Decía Alex confundido…

-Sip, estoy perfectamente bien…-Decía le chico mareado, mientras salía del fuerte de los Enfermeros, aunque no tardo mucho en caer inconsciente al suelo…

-Ugh, ¿Acaso puedes ser mas patético?-Se quejo Mireya, mientras se intentaba zafarse de la red, cosa que finalmente logro hacer, para luego llevarse el saco con Carwyn dentro…

-¡Si, parece que vamos a ganar!-Exclamo Lilianne emocionada

-Si…fantástico…-Dijo Nía algo desanimada, mientras veía como Lilianne se acercaba a la catapulta…-Oh, parece que voy a lanza un ultimo proyectil…ups-Dijo tropezando, mientras metía a Lilianne en la catapulta, la cual se disparo automáticamente, lanzando a Lilianne hacia el fuerte contrario, la cual aterrizo estrepitosamente en el suelo…

-¡Y…LOS ENFERMEROS GANARON EL DESAFÍO!-Dijo Chris por el altavoz, mientras los cinco chicos se observaban confundidos…

-Pero…¿No traemos a Lil a la meta?-Decía Foxy confundida, mientras Megan observaba a Nía con sospecha en sus ojos…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Megan-**__¡Lo esta haciendo de nuevo! No puedo creer que aun no la hayan expulsado..._

-¿Ya…ganamos?-Decía Lilianne perdida, mientras se ponía de pie…

-Cirujanos, los veré en la ceremonia de eliminación…-Decía Chris a los seis chicos, mientras Marcos miraba a Damon de manera asesina…

-Parece que cierta rata finalmente se ira a casa…-Dijo Marcos mientras el castaño suspiraba…

-Fantástico...-Dijo Damon con sarcasmo, mientras se subían al camión conduciendo de vuelta al hospital…

…

…

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos ganado esta vez!-Decía Carwyn emocionada, mientras comían algunos sándwiches, cortesía del Chef…

-Vamos, fue pura suerte…debemos concentrarnos mas la próxima vez…-Dijo Seth frio, mientras se alejaba del grupo…

-¿Adonde vas?-Le pregunto Megan…

-Yo…necesito revisar algo…-Dijo Seth neutro, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Damon-**__Una vez mas…solo una vez mas quisiera que mi equipo ganara…pero teníamos que perder…claro, tampoco es que mi equipo no este rodeado de idiotas…pero solo pedía una semana mas…quizá así podría arreglar las cosas…¡Pero NO!...el resto será predecible…me iré a casa…_

_**Lilianne-**__(Con una bolsa en la cabeza)-Tal vez Nía piense que soy una tonta…pero yo se lo que vi…y si hay algo que no soporto…es a una saboteadora…_

_**Marcos-**__Al fin…parece que las ratas tienen su merecido…_

_**Mireya-**__Al fin…finalmente lograre sacar a ese…mentiroso, doble cara del equipo…¡No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto!, es decir, sabia que había estado actuando extraño…pero…ugh…simplemente lo único que quiero es verlo fuera del equipo… _

-¿Qué quieres ahora Gardenia?-Pregunto Damon fastidiado, mientras Nía se le acercaba con una sonrisa…

-¿Qué pasa Damon? Acaso no quieres una despedida de mi parte…-Dijo Nía mientras sujetaba al chico por los hombros…

-¿Puedes dejar de actuar ya? Es suficiente, sabes que me iré, y todo por tu estúpido 'show' que montaste frente a todos…-Dijo Damon rodando los ojos…

-Vamos Damon…solo es la supervivencia del mas fuerte…tu podrías ser una amenaza a futuro…por eso no tuve mas opción que eliminarte…-Dijo Nía mirando al chico con una sonrisa seductiva…-Sabes…al principio creí que serias una gran aliado…pero resultaste ser un estorbo…¿A puesto que desearías haber entrado a mi alianza a tiempo, no?-Dijo Nía con una sonrisa sádica…

-Prefiero ser eliminado con algo de dignidad si no te molesta…ahora, si no disculpas su albinidesa, necesito volver a ver a todos mis odiados compañeros…-Decía Damon enfadado, mientras entraba a la habitación, al igual que Nía, pero no notaron que alguien mas estaba en el Confesionario, oyendo toda la conversación, aunque no dijo una palabra, parecía bastante shockeada por lo que acababa de ver…

…

…

-Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de eliminación…esta noche…uno de ustedes volverá a la pocilga a la que llaman hogar…y ese será el que reciba nuestro muy famoso Cuchillo de la derrota…y contare los votos…

…

…

-Un voto para Damon…otro voto para Damon…-Conto Chris, mientras el castaño suspiraba frustrado, y Marcos sonreía satisfecho…-Un voto para Nía, otro voto para Nía, un voto para Damon…y…el ultimo voto, y el que decide quien es el perdedor o perdedora de esta semana es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡NÍA! ¡PARECE QUE TENEMOS UN EMPATE!-Dijo Chris sorprendido, mientras la albina suspiraba confiada…

-Chris…seria un empate…a menos que tuviera esto…-Dijo Nía revisando sus bolsillos, pero no encontró nada, rápidamente empezó a buscar nerviosa, aun sin hallar nada, hasta lograr ver a Seth, que sujetaba el ídolo de inmunidad con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro…-Oh…maldito canalla…-Murmuro Nía a punto de estallar…

-Es hora de su desafío de desempate…-Dijo Chris guiando a ambos chicos al exterior…

…

-¿Qué…es…esto?-Dijeron Damon y Nía al unisonó, al ver una pista de hielo, con varias rocas, minas, trampas, y agujeros en ella…

-Esta…es la pista de hielo mas increíblemente complicada del mundo…su desafío de desempate será fácil…deberán atravesarlo con sus patines hasta llegar al otro lado…el primero en llegar ganara…y para demostrarlo, ¿Qué mejor persona que nuestro competidor mas multifacético de todos…¡Mike!-Anuncio Chris, mientras el moreno caminaba hacia la pista, con sus patines de hielo ya puestos…-Espero que Svetlana te salve de esta…-

-Sabes que…ya supere eso de las multipersonalidades, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Mike al presentador…

-Oh…cierto…lastima no, porque ella seria bastante útil en este caso…bueno, que se ha de hacer, te sugiero que comiences ya…-

-¿Estas seguro que los pasantes la probaron antes?-Pregunto Mike algo temeroso…

-Pues…si…pero jamás dije que hayan sobrevivido…ahora…¡Patina!-Dijo Chris mientras empujaba al moreno a la pista, el cual pudo esquivar varias rocas en el camino…

-Hey viejo…no es tan difícil como pare…¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito Mike al pisar una mina, que lo mando a volar por los aires, mientras aterrizaba estrepitosamente en el piso…

-Supongo que esta bien…ahora…¡Comiencen!-Dijo Chris al par, que rápidamente comenzó a patinar a toda velocidad, esquivando las peligrosas trampas del camino…

-¡Prepárate a perder!-Dijo Nía a Damon desafiante, mientras esquivaba hábilmente una mina…

-Yo…no creas que…te dejare ganar tan fácilmente…-Decía Damon jadeando de cansancio, mientras veía como Nía se alejaba,-Es inútil…esa…tarada sonámbula me ganara solo porque el metrosexual de Chris no quiere…-

-¿Puedes dejar de ser tan pesimista y patinar?-Le pregunto una voz familiar, mientras el chico volteaba a ver…

-¿Mireya? ¿Qué, vienes a criticarme o…?-

-Solo patina…estoy segura que podrás ganarle…-Dijo Mireya sonriendo al castaño…-Lamento no haberte creído…parece que Nía no es tan tonta después de todo, ¿No?-

-¿Te refieres a que es una pe***?-

-Si…eso…¡Ahora quiero que corras y la hagas morder el hielo!-Le apoyo Mireya al castaño, mientras este comenzaba a patinar hábilmente, esquivando las variadas trampas de la pista…

-¿Parece que no te rindes tan fácil, eh Devon?-Le dijo Nía al chico…

-No la escuches Damon, solo concéntrate en ganar-Dijo Mireya corriendo en el exterior de la pista, mientras el castaño empujaba a la albina fuera del camino, adelantándola…

-Parece que tu plan no te salió como esperabas, ¿No Gardenia?-Dijo Damon mientras dejaba a la albina detrás…

-¡Oh cállate!-Le espeto Nía, intentando rebasar al castaño, pero este ya se había adelantado bastante…

-¡Vamos Damon, ya casi llegas!-Le seguía animando Mireya, al ver que el castaño estaba cerca de la meta…

-No te preocupes Mire-Decía volteando a ver a la castaña-…esto lo tengo domi…-Damon fue callado rápidamente por una fuerte explosión, que lo mando bastante atrás de la meta, mientras veía como Nía llegaba victoriosa a la línea de llegada, mirando con superioridad a ambos castaños…

-¡Y…Nía gana el desafío de desempate!, Damon, es hora de decirle adiós al millón…-Dijo Chris mientras el castaño se levantaba a duras penas del suelo…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__Hmm…¿Alguna vez creyeron que no lo lograría? Vamos, era obvio que podría ganar el reto…claro que Mireya me ayudo un poco…pero ahora que ella también sabe…tendré que empezar a pensar un poco mas a fondo mi estrategia…pero por ahora, solo voy a deleitarme con el festín de la dulce, dulce victoria…_

-Siento como si hubieras perdido por mi culpa…-Dijo Mireya arrastrando la silla de ruedas en la que estaba Damon, mientras lo llevaba a la ambulancia…

-Vamos…no todo es tu culpa…diría que cerca de la mitad lo es…-Dijo Damon mientras subía a la camilla de la ambulancia…-Por lo menos pudiste abrir los ojos…espero tengas cuidado con las víboras que te rodean…-Dijo Damon mirando con odio a Nía…-Quizá no tenga un millón…ugh, no diré algo cursi como 'pero te tengo a…'-Sin pensarlo, la castaña agarro el rostro del chico, para luego darle un breve beso, antes de que la camilla entrara totalmente en la ambulancia…

-¿Nunca cambias cierto?-Dijo Mireya mientras despedía con la mano al castaño, que la observaba sonrojado…

-¡Hey Damon…tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti…-Decía Blaineley mientras abría una caja, de la cual salía un enorme oso…-Tómalo como un gracias…por el regalito de la semana pasada…-Dijo con una mirada asesina, mientras el chico retrocedía aterrado…

-¿En serio? ¿Me dejaras encerrado con un oso?-Dijo Damon incrédulo…

-Oh vamos…al menos tendrás compañía en el viaje…-Dijo Blaineley mientras cerraba la puerta de la ambulancia, y se escuchaban varios gritos de ella, junto a los gruñidos del oso…

-¿Podrán los Enfermeros lograr una segunda victoria?, ¿Acaso los Cirujanos podrán descubrir lo que esta tramando Nía? Y…¿Qué resultara entre la cita de Damon y el oso?...Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!...

…

…

-** Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Alex; Lilianne; Marcos; Mireya; Nía**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Albert; Carwyn; Foxy; Megan; Seth**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Fabiola (Cirujanos Asesinos); Rouge (Enfermeros Dementes); Zion (Enfermeros Dementes)****; Dan (Enfermeros Dementes); Rachel (Enfermeros Dementes) Damon (Cirujanos Asesinos)**

…

…

**Y Bien? Como quedo? Bien, mal, terrible? Dejen reviews, debo admitir que fue un episodio que tarde mucho escribiendo…así que espero le haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, envíenla por PM o review, ¿Qué les pareció el cameo?, ¿Y que tal el desafío?, algo parecido al episodio 3 de DTVI, pero le di mi propio 'toque'…bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen Reviews, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…**


	13. Espejito, Espejito

**Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo**

**Capitulo 13: Espejito, Espejito…**

**Disclaimer: TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, al igual que los OC's…**

**Advertencias: Capitulo de terror, por lo que tendrá algo de Violencia, sangre (**_**Insertar risa malvada aquí)**_**, algo de humor negro, y algunas referencias a la brujería. No te gusta, no leas**

-En el episodio anterior de Drama Total…El Juego del Miedo…

Nuestros once congelados concursantes tuvieron una carrera sobre un lago congelado, para luego hacer una guerra de hielo en un congelado paramo…ahí vimos la capacidad de liderazgo de Lilianne, la habilidad de Seth para crear muñecos de nieve, la capacidad de Albert para ser golpeado por bloques de hielo…y la capacidad de Nía para manipular a cierto rubio, mostrándole el ídolo de inmunidad que apenas consiguió algunos días atrás, al final, los Cirujanos iban a la delantera, pero cierta albina se encargo de que perdieran para lograr expulsar a cierto castaño que duro semanas en su death-note…¿Quién será el siguiente en tomar la ambulancia de la vergüenza?, ¿Y que terrorífico episodio nos espera?...Pues…al menos responderé una de esas preguntas…espero que se amarren sus estómagos al lado de su hígado, ya que les tengo un episodio que los hará morirse del susto...No literalmente…aunque no estoy tan seguro de que eso aplique a mis diez víctimas…¡Todo esto en Drama…Total…El Juego del Miedo!...

…

…

…

-Hmmm…¿Hueles ese olor Albert?...-Decía Seth mientras se tiraba relajado sobre la litera, comiendo una taza de camarones…

-Oh…lo siento viejo-Dijo Albert apenado, mientras Seth rodaba los ojos

-¡Ugh! Me refiero al olor de la victoria-Dijo Seth fastidiado, mientras el castaño se sentaba en la litera, mirando al pelinegro…

-Oye hermano, ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Los diez finales! ¡Estamos en los diez finales!-Dijo Albert emocionado

-No es algo tan sorprendente en una temporada con dieciséis concursantes…-Dijo Seth algo pesimista-Además, era obvio que yo estaría en los diez finales, lo que no entiendo, es que haya gente tan estúpida en los diez finalistas…-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Albert, el cual seguía observándolo confundido

-Si…increíble, ¿no?-Contesto el castaño, mientras Seth rodaba los ojos

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Seth-**__(Jugando con el ídolo de inmunidad)-Oh, finalmente lo encuentro…gracias Nía, ahora que tengo el ídolo de inmunidad, solo necesito hacer algo para deshacerme de Foxy…aunque ella podría ser una buena aliada…y ahora que tengo a este bebe…será sencillo hacer que acepte, ¡Ha!, Seth, eres un genio…(Lanza el ídolo contra la pared, y rebota contra su nariz)-¡Ouch!_

-¡Atchis! F-Foxy… ¿P-puedes pasarme las s-Sabanas?-Decía Carwyn estornudando, mientras la pelinegra le pasaba algunas sabanas

-Te ves horrenda, ¿Acaso tanto frio te enfermo, o qué?-Dijo Megan a la chica, la cual comía una bolsa de bolas de chocolate

-S-solo es un pequeño resfriado…p-puedo controlarlo…-Decía Carwyn temblando de frio, mientras las dos peli-purpuras la veían preocupadas, mayormente Megan

-Como sea, al menos agradece que tienes chocolate caliente para compensar…si hubiéramos perdido, no tuviéramos nada-Dijo Foxy indiferente

-S-si…e-eso creo…-Dijo Carwyn envuelta en sabanas, mientras abrazaba temblorosa un pequeño conejo de peluche…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__Los diez finalistas…¿Asombroso, no?, error, sigo en riesgo, tuve suerte que hubiéramos ganado el desafío anterior, Seth puede expulsarme aun, por lo que necesito ganar este desafío…y el siguiente…y el siguiente…hasta que los condenados equipos se disuelvan…¡Mie***, como quiero que eso pase!..._

_**Nía-**__(Riendo histéricamente)-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Finalmente…¡SE FUE!, El tarado se fue…¿Y saben que es lo mas deliciosamente irónico? ¡QUE LA NOVIA DEL TARADO FUE LA QUE ME AYUDO A ELIMINARLO! Después de tres semanas…logre deshacerme de el finalmente…pero, por desgracia, no todo me fue como lo planee…ahora que Lilianne sabe sobre mi estrategia, supongo que intentara estropearla, por lo que me complicara un poco mi plan de eliminarla…a menos que convenza a Marcos de sacarla del juego…¿Complicado, no?...No tanto como creen…_

-¡No puedo creer que no hayamos ganado!-Decía Lilianne enfadada, mientras recogía un plato de comida del comedor…

-¿No tienen algo con menos…carne? Es que soy…vegetariano…-Dijo Alex algo asqueado, mientras el Chef lo miraba de manera asesina…

-Claro…permíteme-Dijo el Chef mientras tomaba el plato de Alex, y lo cambiaba por una enorme olla de puré de carne…o al menos eso parecía…

-Yum…apetitoso-Dijo Alex con sarcasmo, pero al ver como el Chef lo apuntaba con un cuchillo, decidió callarse

-Calma Lil, solo perdimos una vez, ¿No vamos a morir por eso?-Decía Marcos relajado, mientras Lilianne lo miraba con rabia

-No digas esa palabra…nosotros no perdimos, simplemente no ganamos, ¿Oíste?-Dijo Lilianne en tono autoritario

-Vamos Lisa, tarde o temprano debíamos perder, ¿Cierto?-Le decía Nía a la pelirroja, que solo volteo a mirarla con odio

-Si…claro-Dijo Lilianne ignorándola,-Ahora…debemos mantenernos enfocados en ganar…no queremos que alguien mas se vaya a casa, ¿Cierto?-

-Supongo que podrías preguntárselo a carne-Damon-Decía Alex señalando a Mireya, que estaba construyendo una replica de la cabeza de Damon con puré de carne, para luego abrazarla, haciendo que se volviera trizas…

-Ahora vuelvo-Dijo Lilianne mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la castaña, para luego sentarse en frente de ella…-¿Qué haces comiendo aquí?-

-Oh…yo…quería estar sola un rato…-Dijo la chica algo despistada, mientras Lilianne arqueaba una ceja

-Se que extrañas a Dev…a tu novio, pero tienes que concentrarte…no puedes ser la siguiente en caer…-Aconsejo Lilianne a la castaña, que solo miro con odio a Nía…-Y no te preocupes…si perdemos, te ayudare a expulsarla-Dijo Lilianne mientras sonreía maliciosamente, Mireya solo bajo la mirada…

-Por supuesto…solo quisiera no haberlo distraído en la carrera…quizá así el estuviera aquí…-Dijo Mireya mientras revolvía su plato algo asqueada

-Vamos, no es para tanto…¡Ahora levántate, tenemos que prepararnos para el desafío de hoy!-Dijo Lilianne enérgica, mientras la castaña se levantaba algo cansada, pero fueron interrumpida por un fuerte chirrido, procedente del altavoz de Chris…

-¿¡Podrías callar esa cosa!?-Grito Foxy molesta, mientras salía pisoteando de la habitación…

-Si puedo…pero es divertido-Dijo Chris riendo, pero Foxy rápidamente le quito el altavoz, rompiéndolo contra el suelo-Aguafiestas…buenas noches mis concursantes favoritos…-

-Somos tus únicos concursantes-Dijo Seth rodando los ojos

-Hoy les tenemos preparado un desafío muy especial…captrofobia, o sea, fobia a los espejos. Su desafío tratara sobre una de las leyendas urbanas más famosas…¡Bloody Mary!-Explico Blaineley, mientras las luces se apagaban de golpe, con la habitación siendo iluminada únicamente por una linterna que portaba la rubia…

-La leyenda cuenta la historia de una joven que, antes de morir enterrada viva en una tumba, lanzo una maldición para cualquiera que dijera su nombre tres veces en frente de un espejo; su desafío, ir a la mansión en cuyo jardín Mary fue enterrada, y hacer el ritual en uno de los baños de esta, el equipo que consiga una prueba de que Bloody Mary existe…y le queden miembros aun vivos, ganara la inmunidad…-Explico Chris con una sonrisa macabra

-¿A-acabas de decir…miembros aun vivos?-Pregunto Mireya con algo de temor

-Por supuesto, todos saben que, al hacer el ritual de Bloody Mary, una de las personas que lo practican muere, y por lo general…suelen ser las chicas…-Dijo Chris riendo, mientras Mireya y Carwyn sentían un pequeño escalofrió-Ahora, suban al autobús, los llevaremos a la mansión…-Dijo Chris mientras un autobús se estacionaba al frente, y los diez concursantes se subían a el algo indecisos…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Lilianne-**__Hmm…fantasmas…algo me huele a un truco de Chris para intentar asustarnos, pero da igual, solo espero que cierta palidita no nos arruine el juego…otra vez…_

_**Megan-**__¿Bloody Mary? ¡Asombroso! Nada mejor que un desafío sobre fantasmas…¿Y en una mansión abandonada? ¡Mucho mejor!..._

_**Marcos-**__¡SI! Finalmente un desafío de fantasmas…¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? Sencillo, porque cuando Lilianne este temblando de terror, ¿Quién estará allí para calmarla en sus brazos?...¡Acertaron!_

_**Seth-**__Bloody Mary…un desafío sin sentido, para intentar buscar a un espectro que no existe…¿Qué podría ser más sencillo que eso?..._

_**Mireya-**__Fantasmas…¿Genial no? Aunque debo a-admitir que me asusta un poco entrar a una vieja mansión abandonada…y buscar a un fantasma que sale de un espejo…e intentar evitar que me asesine…pero debo concentrarme en el desafío, no se que planea Nía, pero al menos no me tomara desprevenida…_

-Bienvenidos a la mansión Winchester-Dijo Chris riendo, mientras abría las puertas de la mansión de par en par, mientras los concursantes veían el interior algo atemorizados, a excepción de Foxy y Megan. La mansión estaba teñida de un viejo color crema, que parecía haberse desteñido hace siglos. Habían unas gigantescas escaleras de espiral en medio de la sala, las cuales parecían estar a punto de romperse, y una enorme lámpara de araña colgaba de techo.

-N-no esta tan mal…solo es una vieja, aterradora mansión a-abandonada-Decía Carwyn entrando a la mansión, mientras abría un empaque de chocolate, y los tiraba uno a uno al suelo…

-Si…¿No es genial?-Decía Megan sonriendo

-Nos vemos en una hora, tomen estas cámaras, el equipo que traiga pruebas de que BM existe, gana, ahora, nos vemos mis queridas victimas…si siguen vivos-Decía Blaineley mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe, dejando a los diez chicos encerrados en la mansión

-Si…fantástico-Murmuro Marcos mientras le sonreía a Lilianne, la cual rodo los ojos…

-¿No tienen un fantasma que buscar?-Le dijo Seth a Nía, que solo rodo los ojos

-Damas primero-Dijo Nía con una sonrisa, mirándolo de frente

-Si van a besarse o algo asi, al menos busquen una habitación, ¿Quieren?-Dijo Foxy a ambos chicos, que solo se separaron enfadados

-Vamos primero-Dijo Seth mientras caminaban hacia una habitación, y la cerraba de golpe…

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto Megan al pelinegro, que introducía una cerradura en la puerta

-Estoy trabando la entrada…así Nía no buscara por este lado-Dijo Seth con una sonrisa maliciosa-¿Buen plan, no?-

-Si…excepto que ellos están afuera…y nosotros estamos encerrados aquí dentro, sin ningún escape-Señalo Foxy, mientras el pelinegro se levantaba algo nervioso

-Vamos, debe haber alguna puerta aquí…-Dijo Seth algo inseguro, mientras revisaba la habitación nerviosamente

-Bien hecho Einstein-Dijo Foxy con sarcasmo, mientras abría una puerta, en la cual se encontraba un enorme y lujoso baño…

-¡Fantástico, creí que no iba a poder aguantar más!-Decía Albert mientras corría al baño, pero fue detenido por Foxy

-Deberías dejarlo habitable hasta que saquemos a Mary, ¿No crees?-Dijo Foxy al chico, que solo asintió nervioso…

-Bien…¿Y ahora que?-Pregunto Megan al grupo, que solo miro el espejo algo indecisos…

**Cirujanos Asesinos**

-¿E-están seguros que es por aquí?-Decía Mireya asustada, mientras sentía una fría brisa correr por su cabello, lo que hizo que sintiera un fuerte escalofrió

-¿Enserio? Hemos caminado por horas y no conseguimos un condenado baño-Se quejo Nía

-Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué, acaso quieres lanzar el baño por la catapulta también?-Pregunto Lilianne sarcásticamente, mientras Nía rodaba los ojos

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Lilianne-**__Si…estoy alterada, es decir, ¿Qué puede ser peor que una saboteadora en el equipo? Es decir, íbamos por nuestra sexta victoria, iban a ser tres seguidas…si, las cuento…¡Y ella lo arruina!, ugh, hubiera preferido que se quedara Dev, err, Damon…¡Al menos el era útil!_

_**Nía-**__(Bostezando)-Ummm…¿Oyen ese delicioso sonido? Es el sonido de una deportista gritando por quedarse en el juego, desgraciadamente, necesito a Marcos de mi lado, ya que las "amiguitas" se apoyan entre si, y aunque tengo a Alex de mi lado, no es suficiente…_

-Hey preciosa, recuerda que, en caso que tengas miedo, estaré a tu lado para protegerte-Dijo Marcos a la pelirroja, que solo sintió un tic en el ojo

-Viejo, lo estas arruinando…y bastante-Le dijo Alex al moreno, que solo rodo los ojos,-Si sigues actuando como…un idiota, dudo que te haga caso, deberías ser algo mas…no se…no como tu-Le dijo el rubio, el chico solo lo miro confundido

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto el moreno confundido

-Ya sabes…Lil no es como las demás chicas…es diferente…así que deberías dejar de comportarte como un tarado-Le aconsejo el rubio, el moreno solo pestañeo confundido

-Haha, Como digas viejo, ¿Acaso no sabes con cuantas chicas me…he salido yo?-Dijo Marcos riendo despreocupado, mientras el rubio solo se golpeaba la frente-

-C-chicos, m-miren esto-Señalo Mireya aterrada, mientras los dos chicos entraban a una habitación, de la cual salía un olor fétido…

-Espero que valga la pena-Dijo Lilianne rodando los ojos, mientras entraba a la habitación, pero rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que había dentro. Las paredes, que eran blancas, estaban cubiertas de sangre, ya seca, mientras que se veían dos cuerpos tirados debajo de una enorme lámpara de araña, que había caído estrepitosamente al suelo, y en un enorme espejo –que cubría gran parte de la pared- rezaba _"¿Ahora te arrepientes, cierto?",_ los cinco chicos retrocedieron nerviosos…

-¿C-creen que…ella lo haya hecho?-Pregunto Mireya a punto de desmayarse

-Vamos, seguramente es falso-Dijo Lilianne rodando los ojos-Deberíamos continuar…un momento, ¿Y Nía?-

-Estaba aquí hace un momento-Señalo Alex nervioso, mientras todos miraban a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a la albina…

**Enfermeros Dementes**

-¿E-estas segura de esto?-Pregunto Albert algo asustado, mientras la pelinegra sacaba una navaja, mirando al espejo con una sonrisa macabra…-¡O-OH NO!, ¿A-ACASO VAS A MATAR A-A ALGUIEN?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Simplemente…necesito algo de sangre…de alguien…-Dijo Foxy mientras Albert, Megan y Seth retrocedían asustados, dejando a Carwyn en frente de la chica, la cual solo suspiro frustrada…

-E-esta bien…-Dijo rendida, mientras extendía su mano, a la vez que Foxy hacia un corte-¡Auch! D-duele-

-Vamos Car, necesitamos hallar pruebas…-Dijo Foxy indiferente, mientras le pasaba la cámara a Albert

-Si es que existen…-Dijo Seth escéptico, mientras Carwyn escribía temblorosa el nombre _Bloody Mary_ en el espejo, el cual, casi al instante, se fue llenando de vapor…

-Bien…empecemos…-Dijo Foxy algo insegura, mientras volteaba a ver a sus compañeros, que estaban aun mas asustados que ella…-Creemos en Bloody Mary…-Repitieron al unisonó, mientras oían una campanada a la distancia, y el espejo se llenaba aun mas de vapor, dejando que el nombre de Bloody Mary se destacara en el vapor…-Una vez mas…-

-Creemos en Bloody Mary-Dijeron de nuevo al unisonó, mientras otra campanada se oía a la distancia, esta mas fuerte que la anterior…

-C-creo que debemos p-parar-Aconsejo Carwyn aterrada, mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie

-No…debemos completarlo…-Dijo Foxy totalmente neutra, lo que aterro un poco a Carwyn…-Una ultima vez…-

-_C-creemos en B-Bloody Mary…-_Dijeron al unisonó, esta vez, las campanadas fueron una tras otra, y es espejo se torno totalmente negro, con gotas de sangre saliendo de él, mientras una figura se lograba distinguir entre la oscuridad…era una chica pálida, con rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro y largo, y un vestido blanco, mirando fijamente a los cinco chicos, pero había un detalle: Sus ojos eran totalmente opacos, con sangre saliendo a través de ellos, y sosteniendo una ensangrentada tijera en sus manos…

-T-toma l-la…t-toma…¡TOMA LA MALDITA FOTO!-Grito Carwyn aterrada, mientras sentía como el espectro jalaba fuertemente de su cabello, intentando llevarla dentro del espejo…

-Te tengo-Dijo Seth sosteniendo a la oji-ámbar de la remera, al igual que Foxy y Megan, intentando quitársela de las manos del fantasma…

-¿Necesitan ayu…?-

-¡TOMA LA FOTO!-Le gritaron los cuatro al unisonó a Albert, que solo tomo la foto algo nervioso, pero el flash cegó al espectro, que soltó súbitamente a Carwyn, la cual cayo estrepitosamente al suelo sobre Foxy y Seth…

-¡Mira, salieron todos!...Espera, Seth cerro los ojos, júntense de nuevo y…-

-¡Si, claro, larguémonos de aquí!-Grito Megan aterrada, mientras los cinco salían corriendo de la habitación, mirando como el fantasma volvía al espejo, observándolos de manera asesina…

-¿Qué no habías dejado la puerta cerrada?-Pregunto Megan confundida, al ver que la puerta estaba abierta

-¡Que importa! Solo corre-Dijo Seth encogiéndose de hombros, mientras salían por la puerta de la habitación, que se cerro súbitamente, dejando a Foxy adentro…

-¿¡Sigue detrás!?-Pregunto Megan corriendo a toda velocidad, pero Albert se detuvo en seco

-¡Foxy!-

-¿Qué haces? Carwyn y Megan ya…-

-¡Olvidamos a Foxy adentro!-Exclamo Albert preocupado, Seth solo rodo los ojos…-¡Esta cerrada! ¡Foxy! ¡FOXY!-

-Albert, debemos seguir el rumbo, llevaremos la prueba, y luego sacaremos a Foxy, ¿Hecho?-Dijo Seth intentando convencer al castaño-Habrá camarones…-

-¿Bañados en salsa?…Espera, ¡No! ¡No podemos dejar atrás a una compañera! ¡Debemos…sacarla…de ahí!-Exclamo Albert mientras golpeaba las puertas con sus puños, intentando abrirla…-Yo…debo…abrir…espera Al, recuerda lo que decía Pa, usa la cabeza…usa la cabeza…¡EXACTO!-Dijo mientras empezaba a darle un par de cabezazos a la puerta, usando su cabeza a modo de ariete…

-Viejo, si sigues así te dará una contusión…-Dijo Seth con falsa preocupación…

-Debo…sacar…Foxy…puerta…¿conejitos?…¡Helado de fresa!-Decía Albert algo mareado, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Foxy, que estaba sentada de espaldas sobre una silla…estática…

-La encontramos, ¡Yupi!-Dijo Seth sarcásticamente, mientras Albert corría hacia ella…

-Foxy…¿Estás bien?-Dijo Albert algo nervioso, mientras la chica volteaba la silla lentamente…sus ojos estaban totalmente opacos, con sangre cayendo de sus parpados, y su cara estaba disecada, hasta que finalmente, su cabeza cayó al suelo, frente a ambos chicos, que solo veían a la chica incrédulos…

-F-Foxy…¿Estás bien?-Dijo Albert mientras sujetaba la cabeza de Foxy,-¡Respóndeme! Seth…creo que ella esta…que ella…está un poquito enferma…-

-Si, enferma, eso-Dijo Seth incrédulo, mientras sentían como una densa niebla empezaba a salir del espejo…

-S-Seth…creo que d-debemos salir de aquí…-Dijo Albert temblando, pero para cuando volteo, Seth no estaba ahí…-Bien Foxy…creo que solo somos tu y yo…debemos ser valientes…debemos ser fuertes…debemos ser…¡AHHHHHHHH!-Grito el castaño cuando vio como la chica del espejo estaba detrás de el, Seth vio entre como la chica apuñalaba al castaño con sus filosas tijeras, mientras oía un grito de terror del chico como música de fondo…

-Eso fue…memorable…me pregunto si el Chef aun dará camarones…-Dijo Seth mientras corría alejándose de la escena, intentando perder de vista al fantasma…-Para ser un desafío de Chris…se vio bastante real…-Murmuro Seth algo asustado, mientras volteaba a ver si el fantasma lo había seguido…no era así…-Parece que la perdí…asombroso-Se dijo a si mismo, pero al verse en un espejo, noto que detrás de ella estaba el escalofriante fantasma, sujetando las tijeras que seguían cubiertas de sangre, el chico solo se volteo aterrado, pero fue en vano…solo se oyeron los gritos de horror del oji-azul…que hicieron eco en toda la mansión…

…

-¿Seth? ¡Oh no! Seth…¿Carwyn?-Pregunto Megan mirando a su alrededor, pero había perdido de vista a la pelinegra…-Calma Megan…solo es una broma de Chris…no debes perder la calma…-Se decía nerviosa, mientras oía unos pasos aproximarse…volteo súbitamente, reviso un armario algo nerviosa, mirando si había algo o alguien ahí…

-Parece que ya me volví loca-Se dijo a si misma, pero sintió como alguien la empujaba al armario, cerrando la puerta con seguro…

-¿Necesitas servicio a la habitación?-Dijo una voz femenina sádicamente, mientras los ojos de Megan se abrían de par en par

-¿¡N-Nía!? ¡S-sácame de aquí psicótica!-Grito Megan mientras pateaba frenéticamente la puerta, Nía solo reía por lo bajo…

-Vamos…desde que vi tu pequeño "show" en el camión…pensé que esto seria muy divertido…-Dijo Nía riendo, mientras Megan respiraba forzosamente, acorralándose en un rincón…

-¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡S-sácame antes d-de…que las p-paredes…m-me aplasten!-

-¿Ves? Cualquiera que diga semejantes estupideces por estar en un armario debe de dar gracia, además…eres solo una aliada de Seth…si me deshago de ti, me quitaría un gran peso de encima-Dijo Nía mientras acomodaba una silla enfrente del armario

-¿¡De que h-hablas!? Y-yo no…-Megan callo al oír un chirrido de afuera del armario, Nía se levanto de la silla algo curiosa

-Supongo que esto es todo…nos vemos-Dijo Nía corriendo, al oír unos pasos aproximarse, Megan solo aguantaba el aliento, temblando de terror…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Megan-**__¡Nía es una maldita psicótica! Sabia que estaba loca…¡Pero ahora se paso de la raya!..._

-Parece que perdí a…quien quiera que sea…-Dijo Nía mirándose arrogantemente en un espejo, el cual se fue llenando poco a poco de vapor…-Hmm…esto es raro…-Se dijo a si misma, pero al ver como una mano la sujetaba del suéter, retrocedió aterrada…-¡Suéltame…tu…cosa!-Grito asustada, mientras intentaba correr, pero en el proceso otro brazo saco una tijera, intentando apuñalar a la albina, pero solo consiguió desgarrar su suéter, dejando ver la camisa blanca que traía debajo, la chica solo corrió aterrada, encerrándose en un baño, mientras se sentaba en la esquina de una ducha, temblando de terror…-Parece…que la perdí…-Se dijo nerviosa, pero al oír el sonido de las cortinas corriéndose, sintió un enorme escalofrió, la chica volteo aterrada, antes de soltar un agudo grito, mientras el piso de la ducha se teñía de un color carmesí…

…

-¿Esa era Nía?-Pregunto Lilianne algo indiferente

-Ni idea…sonaba parecida-Dijo Alex pensativo

-¿Creen que Bloody Mary la haya matado?-Pregunto Mireya temblando, aun sabiendo que era Nía de quien se trataba

-Quizá…-Dijo Lilianne indiferente-Pero debemos encontrar la prueba, no me permitiría otra derrota-Se dijo la pelirroja, la chica retrocedió la oír unos pasos acelerados, vieron una silueta en la oscuridad que corría frenéticamente a toda velocidad, hasta estrellarse con Alex, el cual cayo junto a la silueta en el suelo…

-¡Lo tengo!-Exclamo Marcos sujetando al sujeto, pero resulto ser Carwyn, que jadeaba atemorizada

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu equipo?-Dijo Lilianne algo confundida

-Ellos…fantasma…tijeras…ataco…-Decía aterrada, mientras los demás se miraban confundidos…

-Claaaaaaaaaaaro…-Dijo Marcos sin entender

-Carwyn…calma…necesitamos saber que ocurrió, sino no podremos ayudarte…-Le dijo Alex a la chica, que solo respiro profundamente…

-E-el fantasma…salió del espejo, ¡Atchis!, y ahora no logro encontrar a-a mis compañeros de equipo…¡Y seguramente viene para aquí! ¿¡Que pasaría si…si…si…!?-Dijo la chica temblando, mientras Marcos le daba un codazo disimulado a Alex, que solo rodo los ojos…

-Carwyn…te ayudaremos a buscarla…-

-¿Ayudaremos?-Dijo Lilianne algo sorprendida, pero Alex le hizo señas a la chica para que callara, lo cual hizo a regañadientes

-Pero necesito que te calmes primero, ¿Si?-Dijo Alex mientras le sujetaba los hombros a la pelinegra, que asintió algo indecisa, intentando disimular su sonrojo…

-Yo…de acuerdo-Dijo agachando la cabeza, mientras miraba los pasillos algo insegura

-Le enseñe todo lo que sabe-Susurro Marcos a Lilianne, que solo rodo los ojos

-Si claro…Quizá algún día podrías seguir su ejemplo…-Dijo Lilianne riendo, mientras seguía a los dos chicos

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Lilianne-**__Bien…no entendí bien la mitad de lo que paso allí…pero supongo que esta bien que Alex apoye a Car…creo que debe ser difícil que te guste alguien del otro equipo…por eso es importante la concentración, y por eso es que estoy totalmente concentrada en el juego…sin distracciones…y menos por chicos…los chicos son estúpidos…_

_**Alex-**__Carwyn…se veía bastante alterada…supongo que el miedo te hace ver cosas…solo espero este mas calmada ahora…¿En serio? ¿Te preocupas por ella? Ugh, eres patético, ¿Por ella es que casi arruinaste los últimos desafíos? ¿¡Acaso olvidaste el porque estamos aquí!?...¡Déjame en paz!, simplemente me importa, quizá porque no soy un idiota insensible como tu…Oh, claro, para un afeminado como tu es fácil entenderlo…pero para mi, necesitamos el millón, y lo sabes, y no dejare que lo arruines todo por esa cualquiera…¡No le digas así!-Se intenta ahorcar a si mismo, pero se da cuenta que aun lo están grabando-No…usaran esa toma, ¿Cierto?..._

_**Carwyn-**__Alex es…agradable, es algo extraño, pero supongo que eso lo hace especial…aunque no creo que le agrade estar con una loca paranoica como yo…solo debo mantenerme calmada, aunque claro, eso es bastante fácil en una mansión con un fantasma asesino que quiere apuñalarnos con unas tijeras, ¿Cierto?..._

-¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a tu equipo?-Pregunto Lilianne mirando a su alrededor

-No lo se preciosa-Dijo Marcos con una sonrisa seductora, Lilianne solo rodo los ojos…

-¿Podrías algún día dejar de actuar como un idiota?-Pregunto Lilianne fastidiada, mientras Marcos agachaba la cabeza algo frustrado

-Quizá…es que, he salido con cientos de chicas y…espera, eso no se oirá bien…he salido con algunas chicas, pero todas son…diferentes a ti…-Dijo Marcos algo nervioso, Lilianne solo lo miro de reojo

-¿A que te refieres con diferentes? ¡Oh, claro, como no soy una de esas huecas chicas fresas no se te hace tan fácil!, ¿Cierto?-Dijo Lilianne enfadada,-Me da igual, no necesito a un imbécil que me retrase, vine aquí para ganar-

-No…me refería a eso…-Dijo Marcos en un susurro,-Quería decirte que…-

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Lilianne aterrada, mientras empujaba al moreno a un lado, segundos después, una lámpara de araña cayo sobre donde estaban ambos…

-Esa…no me la vi venir-Dijo Marcos riendo nervioso, Lilianne solo rodo los ojos

-¿Y los demás?-

-Creo que se quedaron atrás, corres muy rápido-Dijo Marcos pensativo, mientras ambos sentían una fría brisa correr por la habitación…

-Sabes…esto me esta asustando un poco, vayamos a buscar a los otros…-Decía Lilianne nerviosa, vio como las luces iban titilando rítmicamente, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se asustara aun mas

-Seguramente es la electricidad, supongo que una mansión de mas de cien años debe tener una gigantesca deuda en electricidad-Dijo Marcos relajado, pero al notar como una chica pelinegra caminaba tambaleante hacia ellos, callo de golpe…

-¿Carwyn…eres tu?-Pregunto Lilianne temerosa, hasta que la chica abrió los ojos de par en par, revelando sus cuencas vacías…

-¡N-no lo creo! ¡CORRE!-Grito Marcos aterrado, mientras ambos chicos corrían en los amplios pasillos, hasta perder de vista al fantasma…

-Whoo, estuvo cerca, ¿No Marcos?-Pregunto Lilianne jadeando, pero no oyó respuesta…¡Oh no, debí haberlo dejado atrás! ¡Marcos!-Exclamo la pelirroja mientras corría de regreso al lugar, pero solo se encontró con un charco de sangre…-O-oh no…¡Mireya! ¡Alex! ¡Carwyn! ¿¡Donde están!? Vamos Lil, cálmate, solo necesitas hallar la salida…camina…a-a la salida…¿¡Donde esta esa patética salida!?-Decía la pelirroja algo nerviosa, mientras corría temblante por los pasillos, sin lograr encontrar la salida de la mansión, sintiendo los crujidos de la madera producto de los pasos de la aterradora joven que la perseguía…finalmente encontró una puerta…pero solo era una habitación vacía, con solo un enorme espejo, y una lámpara antigua colgada del techo…la puerta se cerro de golpe, y las paredes empezaron a crujir…mientras salía una gran cantidad de humo del espejo…

…

-¿Lil? ¿¡LILLY DONDE ESTAS!?-Preguntaba Mireya preocupada, mientras revisaban las habitaciones una a una, hasta que oyeron un fuerte grito proveniente de una habitación alejada…

-¡Por allá!-Señalo Carwyn a la puerta, mientras los tres corrían hacia la habitación, en la cual solo un espejo ensangrentado, y una de las pulseras de tela de Lilianne en el suelo…

-Oh no…¡Bloody Mary se llevo a Lilly!-Dijo Mireya histérica, mientras revisaba el espejo, intentando encontrar al fantasma…

-Debemos salir de aquí, solo…debo recordar donde estaba la puerta de entrada…-Decía Carwyn pensativa, mientras veía como Alex le tomaba una foto al espejo, en la cual se veía vagamente la silueta de Mary…-¿Qué se supone que haces?-

-Necesitamos ganar el desafío querida-Dijo indiferente-Y con esta prueba, creo que ganamos…

-¿¡Estas loco!? Debemos irnos-

-Puedes irte por tu cuenta si quieres-Dijo el rubio mientras le abría la puerta a la pelinegra, la cual miro el exterior dudosa…-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te aterra que "el fantasma te vaya a matar o algo así"?-Dijo en tono burlón, mientras la pelinegra solo lo miraba con rabia

-Hm…chicos, no creo que pelear…-

-¿¡Porque eres tan extraño!? Un minuto actúas de un modo, y el siguiente…-

-¡Oh, claro, porque un fenómeno como tu es el ejemplo de la normalidad! ¡Siempre gritando como una niñita por ahí!-

-Carwyn, Alex, p-podrían hablar un poco mas bajo, e-esto se esta volviendo incomodo-Decía Mireya algo nerviosa, pero ninguno de los dos le presto atención…

-¿¡Porque no hablas, eh!? ¡Odio que nos retrases, solo haces eso…distraer!-Grito Alex enfadado, mientras Carwyn lo miraba enfadada, sin decir una palabra…

-Tus ojos…s-se ven…extraños…-Murmuro Carwyn, mientras Alex solo bajo la cabeza algo nervioso

-¡Whoa, eres una genio Carwyn!-Grito Alex sarcásticamente-¡Bien, este es el punto, vine aquí para ganar, y tu me distraes…así que…ya sabes que hacer!-

-Chicos…e-en serio…d-dejen de pelear-Decía Mireya tapándose los oidos

-¿¡Si tanto te distraigo, porque me ayudas en los desafíos!?-Grito Carwyn enfadada

-¡Porque el…digo yo, sabia que no podrías hacerlo por tu cuenta!-Dijo Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Oh, claro, porque…!-

-¡AHHH CÁLLENSE AMBOS!-Grito Mireya en pánico, mientras Alex y Carwyn la veían algo confundidos-¡YA…PAREN…NO…LO SOPORTO…AMBOS…YA…!-

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Mireya-**__Bien…lo admito…suelo entrar en pánico con los gritos…¡Simplemente no los soporto! Supongo que es algo raro…pero no los tolero…_

_**Alex/Harry-**__(Riendo como loco)-¡Fantástico, no mas Carwyn, no mas distracciones!, se que será difícil para el idiota superarlo…pero bueno, supongo que es mejor eso a que Seth lo siga manipulando…¿Qué? ¿Creen que no me di cuenta? Necesito ganar…y no dejare que Alex lo arruine…_

-Ehmm…¿E-estas bien?-Pregunto Carwyn a Mireya, que solo se cubría los oídos algo alterada…

-¡SI…DIGO NO…DIGO…!-Mireya fue callada por un golpe seco en la cabeza, que la dejo K.O.

-¿Qué? No se callaba la boca-Dijo Alex sujetando una vara, mientras Carwyn rodaba los ojos, y se alejaba del rubio…-Finalmente, creí que nunca se iría…y tu no estas nada mal, y ya que estamos solos aquí…-Dijo mirando a Mireya de manera pervertida,-…Nah, mejor espero a que ganemos este desafío-Dijo mientras cargaba a la castaña sobre su hombro, y caminaba hacia un oscuro pasillo…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Carwyn-**__Y…de nuevo empieza a actuar como un imbécil mas concentrado en ganar que en otra cosa…¡Sencillamente no lo entiendo! Agh, pero bueno, supongo que debo concentrarme en salir viva de esa mansión…e intentar encontrar a Megan, Seth, Foxy y Albert…donde sea que estén…y si es que siguen vivos…_

-¡WHOOOO SUBAN EL VOLUMEN CHICOS! ¡VAMOS JIMMY, ACELERA, AAAAAAAAACELEEEEEEEEEERA!-

-¿Megan?-Pregunto Carwyn impresionada, mientras pegaba su oreja a la pared del armario…-Calma Megan…solo debo destrabar la puerta y…-

-¡FUE UN PLACER TOCAR PARA USTEDES! ¡LOS AMAMOS!-Gritaba Megan mientras pateaba la puerta violentamente, aplastando a Carwyn en el proceso,-Espera…Carwyn, ¿Qué haces detrás de esa puerta?-

-S-sangrando internamente-Dijo Carwyn sobándose la cabeza-¡R-rápido Megan, debemos salir de aquí antes d-de que esa cosa nos mate a nosotros!-

-Umm…pero no recordamos donde queda la salida-Dijo Megan pensativa

-P-pues…¡Aquí están!-Dijo Carwyn mientras se agachaba de golpe, y miraba una fila de bolas de chocolate en el suelo emocionada

-Carwyn, no es momento para comer dulces, primero deberíamos, no se…¡Salir de aquí!-

-N-no Megan, debemos seguir la línea…l-la hice al llegar aquí…-Dijo Carwyn alegre, mientras arrastraba a Megan a través de la línea de chocolate

…

-Finalmente, parece que llegamos…espera…¿Dónde están los demás?-Dijo Alex mientras dejaba a Mireya en el suelo, la cual estaba empezando a despertar…

-¿Que…me paso?-Pregunto Mireya somnolienta

-Ni idea, por alguna razón te estaba cargando y…¡Ouch!-Grito Alex al ser pateado por Mireya en la pantorrilla

-¡Eso fue por golpearme con esa vara!-Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos

-¿De que hablas? ¡OUCH!-Grito de nuevo, esta ves sosteniendo su otra pierna

-¡Y eso fue por actuar como un idiota con Carwyn!-Dijo mientras el chico saltaba adolorido

-Pero yo no…¡OUCH! ¿Y esa porque fue?-

-Oh…pues…bueno, porque perdí la cuenta-Dijo Mireya rascándose la nuca-Pero eso no importa, ¡Debemos buscar a Lilly y Marcos!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que les paso?-

-No tengo idea, aunque parece que el fantasma se llevo a Lilly-Dijo Mireya nerviosa

-Vamos, ¿Un fantasma? ¿Enserio?-Dijo Alex incrédulo-El punto es que debemos buscar a Chris, el sabrá que hacer-

-Pero…-

-Vamos, le diremos a Chris que mande a sus pasantes a buscarlos a ambos…estoy seguro que no hay ningún fantasma…los fantasmas NO EXISTEN-Dijo Alex a la castaña, que solo suspiro cansada…

-Bueno…que mas da-Dijo Mireya mientras caminaba por los pasillos, cruzada de hombros, acompañada de Alex, el cual solo la miraba nervioso…

-Yo…¿Qué tan…mal me comporte con Carwyn?-Dijo después de un suspiro, mientras Mireya solo volteaba a ver al rubio…

-En una escala del uno al diez…trece…-Dijo Mireya después de un suspiro-Pero supongo que tiene arreglo…espero…¿Por qué actuaste así? ¿No es que ella te…gustaba?-

-Pues…digamos que una parte de mi no está muy segura-Dijo Alex bajando la cabeza

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues, e-es como si…¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Alex mientras veía a su alrededor, al oír unos pasos…

-Parecen…p-pasos-Dijo Mireya pensativa, mientras se asomaban en el pasillo algo temerosos, viendo a una chica asomarse por un espejo, mirando sádicamente a ambos…

-Whoa…p-parece bastante real…-Dijo Alex temblando volteando a ver a Mireya, que solo miraba nerviosa, el chico volteo a ver nuevamente el espejo de nuevo, pero la chica no estaba ahí…-Que…raro…¿No Mire?-Dijo riendo nervioso, pero Mireya no estaba ahí, y en vez de ella estaba la pálida, esquelética y espeluznante chica, mirándolo fijamente, el rubio solo sintió como sus piernas se volvían gelatina, antes de salir corriendo…-Vamos Chris…¿Esto debe ser una broma?-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver al fantasma, pero no vio que se había tropezado con alguien, y ese alguien era precisamente Carwyn…

-¡Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así! ¡ENSERIO!-Dijo Alex sujetando con dolor su cabeza

-¿Y Mireya?-Pregunto Carwyn seria-¡N-no me digas que la perdiste a-a ella también!-

-Pues…-Decía Alex mirando nervioso a su alrededor, pero notaron como sus pies se iban cubriendo lentamente de un viscoso liquido…y las luces se apagaban de golpe…

-Bien…esto esta empezando a dar algo de miedo…-Dijo Megan temblado

-¡Oh no! ¿Por qué se a-apagaron las luces? ¿Y q-que se supone que tengo en los pies?-Dijo Alex nervioso, mientras intentando quitarse el liquido de sus zapatos, pero solo se tropezó con algo, y cayo al suelo. Pero para cuando las luces se encendieron nuevamente, logro ver que el extraño liquido…era sangre…y precisamente el "algo" con lo que se había tropezado, era el cuerpo de Mireya, que yacía en el suelo…

-¿Se están divirtiendo?-Pregunto el espectro, apareciendo detrás del rubio, el cual solo salió corriendo, al igual que ambas pelinegras…

-¿¡NOS ESTA SIGUIENDO!?-Pregunto Alex desesperado

-¡NO LO SE, SOLO CORRE!-Respondió Megan jadeando

-¡L-LA PUERTA!-Grito Carwyn con una sonrisa victoriosa-A-ahí e-esta la puerta, solo debemos, ¡AHHHHH!-Grito Carwyn al tropezar, mientras veía como el fantasma caminaba hacia ella, con una tijera en ambas manos…

-¡Carwyn!-Dijo Alex, mientras se detenía en seco-...¡No te atrevas a arruinarlo tarado!, ¡Pero no puedo dejarla allí!...¡Oh vamos, esto es un juego, ella no morirá, y, aunque muriera, es mas importante la inmunidad!-Decía mientras Megan y Carwyn lo veían confundidas-...¡Estas loco!...¡No, tu estas loco, no dejare que pierdas solo por esa perdedora!...¡Ni te atrevas…me da igual ganar un estúpido desafío, y tendrás que esperar para ganar…ya que yo no iré a ninguna parte!-Dijo mientras corría hacia donde estaba Carwyn, sujetando los brazos del fantasma…-¡Corre!-Grito Alex un poco alterado, mientras Carwyn se levantaba nerviosa, pero en un segundo, su rostro se calmo, mientras caminaba hacia la fantasma…-¿Qué haces? ¡Corre!-

-Hmmm…es b-bastante solida para un fantasma…-Dijo Carwyn pensativa, mientras Megan caminaba hacia donde estaba Carwyn, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca a la "fantasma", que la dejo inconsciente…

-Así que…¿Todo fue falso?-Pregunto Alex sorprendido

-Efectivamente, mis queridas victimas-Dijo Chris entrando a la mansión, junto a los otros siete concursantes…

-Q-que…c-como…¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-Pregunto Alex en shock

-Como veras, trajimos a una de nuestras campistas aquí para darles un buen susto, su desafío era falso, simplemente queríamos ver quien caía, y, en este caso…quien descubría a la fantasma…denle un aplauso a nuestra querida actriz…¡Heather!-Dijo Chris mientras señalaba a la chica, que yacía en el suelo inmóvil…-Bueno, quizá mas tarde…-

-Pero…¿Y los humos…los ojos…y esta Mireya muerta?-Pregunto Alex aun sin entender

-Fue sencillo con una maquina de humo, para los ojos usamos lentes de contacto…y este es un bonito maniquí al que me gusta llamar Buster…-Dijo Chris mientras le quitaba la peluca al maniquí del suelo-Y para la sangre usamos la siempre clásica receta de sangre falsa hecha a base de jarabe de maíz-Explico Blaineley-Carwyn, Megan, ya que fueron las ganadoras del desafío, eso significa que su equipo también gano, y, como recompensa por el casi infarto que les hicimos sufrir, les tenemos un desafío especial…ya que se alejaran de este basurero por un tiempo, ¡Porque se acaban de ganar un viaje en crucero por tres días! No mas baños inhumanos, no mas camas apestosas, solo relajamiento y diversión por tres días..-Explico la rubia, mientras los cinco Enfermeros festejaban eufóricos…

-…Y en tanto a ustedes-Continuo Chris, volteando a ver a los Cirujanos-Uno de ustedes tendrá que irse, los veo en la ceremonia de eliminación perdedores…-

-Fantástico, otra derrota…-Dijo Lilianne con sarcasmo, mientras Chris subía a los Enfermeros a un autobús, y subía a el…

-Oh, y solo por diversión, les dejare que caminen su regreso al hospital, quizá así hagan algo de ejercicio-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa sádica

-¡Pero son como veinte kilómetros!-Se quejo Mireya

-¿Y que? Quizá así hagan ejercicio-Dijo Chris riendo-

-¡Son las tres de la mañana, tarado!-Dijo Nía enfadada

-Bien…quizá lo mas racionable sea llevarlos Chris, recuerda, han tenido un día bastante duro, deberíamos tener compasión con ellos…-Dijo Blaineley al de cabello azabache, pero después de un par de segundos, ambos comenzaron a reír histéricamente, antes de arrancar el autobús…

-Eso fue muy compasivo-Dijo Alex sarcásticamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar cansinamente…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__Ugh…de nuevo Harry arruina las cosas con Carwyn…quisiera poder contarle las cosas…¡Pero tan pronto llegue, ya se había ido! Supongo que debe estar enfadada aun…y ahora que deje ganar a Carwyn y a Megan…creo que seré el próximo expulsado…¡ARGH! ¿Porque estas cosas me pasan a mi?_

-¿Cuánto tiempo debo estar con estos perdedores?-Dijo Heather algo fastidiada, mientras Chris la veía con odio

-¿Podrías callarte? ¿Qué acaso no ves que voy a presentar la ceremonia de eliminación?-Respondió Chris enfadado

-Me da igual…aunque al menos aceptaste mi consejo-Dijo Heather con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Chris imitaba la sonrisa

-Ejem…¡Bienvenidos a su quinta ceremonia de eliminación!…-Anuncio Chris a los chicos, que solo estaban sentados en las sillas de la morgue, bastante cansados…-Saben, es curioso, ya que solo quedan cinco, y es su quinta ceremonia, además, es nuestra quinta temporada, bueno…hoy, uno de ustedes se deberá ir…y no podrá volver…¡Jamás!...-

-Si, si, como digas, ahora lanza los…un momento…¿Y los uniformes?-Pregunto Lilianne confundida

-Hoy haremos algo especial…solo por nuestro "quinto aniversario", mostraremos los videos de las votaciones, solo para relajar un poco el ambiente, y, el que tenga mas votos, se deberá ir directamente, sin uniformes, sin llamar a nadie, sino una muerte mas súbita y directa…-Dijo Chris riendo maliciosamente, mientras los ojos de Mireya se abrían de par en par, y en la pantalla aparecían los confesionarios de los cinco chicos…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__Yo…creo que votare por…Marcos, digo, no ayudo mucho en el desafío, además de que me molestaba mucho cuando Damon aun estaba aquí…-(Dijo mientras escribía el nombre de Marcos, y lo metía en una caja de primeros auxilios)_

Marcos volteo a ver al rubio, que solo lo miro nervioso

_**Lilianne-**__Como dije antes…no dejare a una saboteadora en mi equipo-(Dijo mientras escribía el nombre de Nía)_

Nía solo volteo a ver a Lilianne, que la miraba con superioridad

_**Marcos-**__Pues…un trato es un trato…-(Dijo mientras escribía el nombre de Nía)_

-Fantástico-Dijo Mireya sarcásticamente

_**Nía-**__¿Enserio debo decir por quien debo votar?-(Dijo sarcásticamente, mientras escribía el nombre de Lilianne)_

-¿Enserio crees que ganaras con eso?-Dijo Lilianne confiada, mientras Nía le dirigía una mirada asesina

_**Mireya-**__Uff, hoy tuvimos un día bastante…raro, bueno, solo queda una cosa por hacer…¿Por quien votare?: Nía, ella es muy malvada, aun no puedo creer que haya convencido a todos de expulsar a Damon…¿Qué puedo decir? No confió en Nía, se que es una mentirosa, y, como diría ella, "Es la supervivencia del mas fuerte"…-(Dijo enfadada, mientras escribía el nombre de la albina)_

-Dulce ironía, ¿No?-Se dijo Nía sarcásticamente, mientras recogía sus maletas rendida...

-¿Parece que finalmente la reina de la maldad abandonara el trono?-Dijo Chris mientras la chica solo veía con rabia a sus compañeros…

-Agh…me da igual, ¡Si, lo dije! Me da igual este programa, solo espero que todos ustedes…ufff…calma Nía, calma…-Se decía a si misma la albina, que sentía un tic en el ojo-¿¡Pero como es que…!?-

-Cálmate antes de que hagas explotar el hospital, ya que, solo para hacer que todos hiervan en un caldo de incomodidad al menos un par de episodios mas…¡He decidido anular los votos!-

-¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron Lilianne y Mireya al unisonó, esta última, bastante nerviosa

-Si, ya lo oyeron, ya que Nía…¡Sigue en los diez finalistas!, y, gracias a sus pequeñas confesiones, le he agregado una cucharada de drama extra al tazón de la incomodidad llamado Cirujanos Asesinos-Dijo Chris mientras Nía miraba a Mireya con una sonrisa sádica…

-Fantástico, ¡Parece que nadie se ira a casa hoy!...¿Es…bueno…cierto?-Dijo Alex nervioso, mientras Lilianne miraba a Nía con odio

-¡P-pero eso es injusto!-Dijo Mireya nerviosa

-¿No pareces muy feliz de que me quede?-Susurro Nía con una sonrisa sádica…-¿Sabes que? Me alegra BASTANTE saber que es lo que piensan las personas sobre mi…en especial aquellas que no parecen tener suficiente cerebro para sospechar de alguien…-Dijo mirando a Mireya, la cual bajaba la cabeza nerviosa-Pero bueno…de todos modos me alegra seguir en el juego…y se que puedo confiar AL MENOS en una persona-Dijo mirando a Alex, mientras los cuatro chicos se levantaban del asiento, y caminaban a la salida…

-Espero que te haya gustado tu tiempo aquí perdedora…porque, de ahora en adelante…me asegurare de hacerte vivir un infierno…-Dijo Nía al oído de la castaña, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sádica…

-Whoa…¿Parece que estas dos no son precisamente las mejores amigas, cierto? ¿Podrán los Cirujanos Asesinos sobreponerse a tanto caos en su equipo? ¿O estarán destinados a la derrota? ¿Quién será el siguiente en irse? ¿Qué terrible desafío les tengo esperado?...-

-¿Y algún día podre irme de este basurero?-Dijo Heather al presentador, que solo decidió ignorarla

-…Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!…-

…

…

-** Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Alex; Lilianne; Marcos; Mireya; Nía**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Albert; Carwyn; Foxy; Megan; Seth**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Fabiola (Cirujanos Asesinos); Rouge (Enfermeros Dementes); Zion (Enfermeros Dementes)****; Dan (Enfermeros Dementes); Rachel (Enfermeros Dementes) Damon (Cirujanos Asesinos)**

…

…

**¿Y Bien? ¿Qué tal quedo? Primero que nada, me disculpo por las dos semanas y media de ausencia…intento actualizar lo mas rápido posible, pero sencillamente las clases me tienen al borde (aunque falta poco para vacaciones, y vacaciones es igual a actualizaciones rápidas!), bueno, el siguiente episodio es el 14, ¿Y saben que significa eso?...AFTERMATH, o sea, veremos de nuevo a Fabiola, Rouge, Zion, Dan, Rachel y Damon; Quizá haga trece episodios mas de esta cosa (Lo que serian 26 en total, o 24, descontando los dos iníciales que no se cuentan como episodios reales) Espero les haya gustado el episodio, intentare subir el Aftermath esta misma semana, quizá con el episodio quince, Por cierto…¿Qué les pareció el cameo de Heather como Bloody Mary? Fue difícil elegirla, al principio pensé en Gwen…pero ya había sido usada, así que utilice a la otra pálida en mente, y, pensándolo bien, me gusta más con Heather. Espero les haya gustado, dejen review o no actualizo mas (Nah, mentira, aunque actualizare antes si lo hacen), nos vemos…**


	14. Aftermath II

**Capitulo 14: Aftermath II**

**Disclaimer: ****TD no me pertenece (Si me perteneciera, ¿Qué se supone que estuviera haciendo aquí en Fanfiction?), al igual que sus personajes (por cierto, cualquier sugerencia o error, avísenme)…**

-Suena de fondo la música de inicio, mientras, en los lados izquierdo y derecho están los treinta y ocho ex-concursantes, sentados en la grada normal de los Aftermath's, mientras que en el centro esta Fabiola, mirando aburrida a Rouge y Zion, en una grada negra, con el símbolo de DTJM…

-Bienvenidos a el Aftermath de Drama Total: El Juego del Miedo, aquí está con ustedes Rouge Eli…-

-Si, si, ya todos saben tu nombre….-Dijo Zion rodando los ojos, mientras Rouge lo veía de reojo-Y yo soy Zion -

-Si…Hoy les tenemos un Aftermath muy especial, ya que traemos a tres caras al set del Aftermath, que, a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, los tres tienen una cosa en común: Expulsados por el estratégico, el saboteador, el…digamos "tramposo" del equipo…-Dijo Rouge mientras en la pantalla aparecían las fotos de Nía y Seth, a este ultimo Rouge miraba con una mezcla de admiración y odio…

-¿Qué no recuerdas que ese psicótico te expulso?-Dijo Zion mientras bajaba a la pelirroja de la nube

-Si…pero vamos, todos sabemos que Seth dejara a Nía noqueada en tanto se disuelvan los equipos-Dijo Rouge confiada

-¿El? Vamos, hay más opciones para ganar, yo apoyo a alguien más honesto, como Lilianne, o Alex, o Mireya…-

-¿O tu no-novia Foxy?-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa, mientras Zion rodaba los ojos…

-Cállate-Espeto directo

-Como digas, yo apoyo a Seth, quizá sea algo torpe a veces, y desesperado, y raro, y estúpido, y…-

-¿Podrías parar algún día?-

-…Pero al menos tiene una estrategia, y no se ensucia tanto las manos como Nía-Dijo Rouge cruzada de brazos

-Si, claro como digas…-Dijo Zion rodando los ojos

-¿¡Podrían dejar de discutir y empezar el show ya!?-Grito Courtney desesperada

-Oh…cierto…bueno, nuestro primer invitado es un chico callado, algo raro y escalofriante, que fue eliminado gracias al amor platónico de Rouge…-

-¡Oye!-Dijo Rouge enfadada

-Denle un…varios aplausos a…¡Dan!-Presento Zion mientras el callado chico caminaba hacia el sofá de entrevistas, tallando un pedazo de madera con su cuchillo, y se sentaba indiferente en el sofá…

-Y bien Dan…¿Que te pareció tu experiencia en Drama Total?-Pregunto Rouge al chico, que solo se encogió de hombros

-Vamos, no es necesario preguntarle cómo le pareció, como si fuera difícil saber qué fue lo peor que le ha pasado en su vida-Dijo Mike al chico

-Con solo tener a la pareja de egos de Chris y Mildred ahí, es suficiente-Añadió Trent

-Oh Trent, tienes tanta razón-Dijeron Katie y Sadie, mientras asfixiaban al músico en un abrazo

-Ejem, ¿Podrían dejarnos continuar o prefieren irse?-Dijo Rouge al grupo

-De hecho, irnos es lo que más queremos hacer…pero nuestros contratos nos obligan a quedarnos-Añadió Gwen mientras todos sacaban un contrato de su bolsillo

-Oh, cierto, se me olvidaba-

-¿Sabían que mi tataratatarabuelo Johan invento los contratos? Antes la gente debía firmar en los…-Staci fue callada por un cuchillo, que rozo su reciente cabellera, el que lanzo el cuchillo no era nadie mas que Dan, que veía a la castaña algo irritado…

-Sin ofender…pero eres la persona mas irritante que he conocido…-Dijo Dan directo, mientras Staci tragaba saliva nerviosa

-¿Era necesario aclarar eso?-Dijo Noah con sarcasmo, mientras se sacaba unos tapones de sus oidos

-Bien…t-tenia planeadas algunas preguntas para ti…pero, solo como regla general del show, necesitamos que pases por el d-detector de metales como TODOS los invitados hacen-Dijo Rouge nerviosa, mientras unos pasantes llevaban un enorme detector, el cual sonó cuando se acerco a Dan

-Ugh…esperen un minuto-Dijo Dan mientras se revisaba los bolsillo, y sacaba un par de cuchillos de carnicero de ellos…

-¿A-algo mas?-Pregunto Rouge nerviosa

-Espera…-Dijo mientras sacaba varias navajas, un sacacorchos, tres cuchillos medianos, dos puñales, y un hacha de picar

-P-por favor dime que ya acabaste antes que llame a seguridad-Dijo Rouge asustada, mientras los pasantes se llevaban la pila de armas de Dan…

-Hmm…ya acabe…espera, aun no-Dijo mientras se sacaba una navaja del interior de su camiseta-Ya acabe-

-Fantástico…Dan, por favor toma asiento-Dijo Zion mientras sudaba frio, al igual que los miembros de la galería-Como hemos visto, sabemos que eres una persona algo…v-volátil…-Dijo Zion cerrando los ojos, esperando una reacción violenta de parte del castaño, que solo se quedo sentado calmado…

-¿No harás nada?-Pregunto Rouge temblando, mientras Dan rodaba los ojos, negando con la cabeza-¿Enserio? ¿Crees que él tenga razón?-

-Quizá si lo sea…pero es porque la gente es muy prejuiciosa, además de discriminatoria, y la gente así me da asco-Dijo Dan sincero, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-¿Podemos apresurarnos con esto? Es que tengo una fiesta a las once y…-

-Rouge…no empieces de nuevo-Dijo Zion a la pelirroja, que solo rodo los ojos

-¿Qué? Vamos Zion, no seas aburrido, solo no quiero que la entrevista se alargue demasiado, un tal Johnny me invito a una fiesta, y no quiero perdérmela…además, es en un yate-

-¡Rouge!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, concentrada en la entrevista-Dijo Rouge mientras le hacia señas a un chico castaño, alto y musculoso que esperaba a las afueras del set-Y dinos Dan…¿Qué se siente que Seth de haya deshecho de ti como un pañuelo viejo?-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras el chico apretaba los puños algo enfadado, pero luego se relajo…

-Me da igual, tarde o temprano le llegara su karma…espero-Dijo Dan después de un suspiro, mientras Rouge lo veía algo frustrada

-¿En serio? El sujeto convenció a tu equipo de ELIMINARTE…¿Y dices que te da igual?-Pregunto Rouge confundida

-Si…eso dije-Dijo Dan neutro

-Rouge, debes entender que no todos son tan vengativos como tu-Dijo Zion a la pelirroja, que solo rodo los ojos

-Cálmate, en el fondo sabes que Foxy te ama-Dijo Rouge al peli azul, que solo volteo los ojos

-¿Y eso tiene que ver con…?-

-Con nada en absoluto, solo quería ver tu cara de frustración al no tenerla aquí a tu lado. Bien Dan, supongo que serás totalmente sincero, lo cual nos ABURRE bastante, pero aquí va una que hará enojar a Zion: Hemos visto que tu y Foxy son bastante unidos…como en el hecho de que se haya despedido de ti, cosa que solo han hecho un par de personas en este programa, y el hecho de que intente eliminar a Seth por haberte expulsado-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa picara, mientras Zion rodaba los ojos

-En serio, estas empezando a fastidiar un poco con el tema-Dijo Zion serio

-Ese es el punto cariño-Dijo Rouge revolviéndole el cabello al peliazul-¿Entonces Dan, que dices? ¿Te gusta Foxy, no?-

-Ugh, ¿Acaso no tienen otras preguntas?-Dijo el chico algo incomodo

-Tenemos, pero corremos el riesgo de ser apuñalados por cuchillos, así que estamos usando las menos peligrosas…para nosotros-Admitió Zion

-Bien…es agradable Foxy, una de mis pocos amigos…pero solo eso…-Dijo Dan después de un suspiro, mientras Zion esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver que Rouge lo observaba

-Si, claro-Dijo Rouge rodando los ojos

-Lamento que nada de lo que digas pueda irritarme…aunque ya tu eres bastante molesta, por cierto-Dijo Dan a la pelirroja, que solo lo miro con fastidio

-Bien Dan…ahora es momento de que vuelvas a tu puesto, porque llego la hora de traer a la chica Cupido, la fanática frustrada, la gran…-

-¡No puedo creer que este aquí con ustedes!-Grito Rachel corriendo en el set, Rouge simplemente esbozo una sonrisa

-Entiendo…es mucha tu emoción, ¿Cierto?-Dijo mirando confiada a la peli-café, que solo paso de largo el sillón de entrevistas, saltando hacia la galería…-Oh…claro, ¿Por qué no? Ya tuve que soportar a un psicótico lanza cuchillos con ausencia de emociones, ¿Por qué no a una fanática hiperactiva?-Dijo Rouge sarcásticamente, mientras otro cuchillo volador rozaba su cabello-¡CREÍ QUE SE LOS HABÍAN QUITADO TODOS!-Reclamo la pelirroja asustada, mientras Dan sonreía divertido

-¡No saben cuantas preguntas tengo que hacerles! Desafortunadamente, no pude hacerlas en el show, debido a que Chris no me dejaba, ¡Pero ahora que estoy aquí puedo hacerles todas las que quiera! Un momento…¿Y Heather?-Pregunto extrañada

-No tenemos ni idea de donde esta-Mintió Rouge de manera obvia

-¿Qué no esta con…¡AUCH!-Grito Zion cuando Rouge lo golpeo con el codo

-Ya te dije que no sabemos donde esta-Dijo Rouge al chico de manera amenazante, Zion solo bufo fastidiado-Rachel, no quiero romper tu burbuja cariño…¡Pero esto es un programa de entrevistas! Y no puedes pasártela allí. Debes ser entrevistada-Explico Rouge, mientras un par de pasantes la llevaban al asiento, aunque ella se abrazaba fuertemente a Sierra, intentando quedarse

-¡No, esperen, aun no he…!-Rachel fue callada cuando fue sentada forzosamente en el asiento, mientras hacia un puchero algo frustrada

-Y bien Rachel…¿Cómo fue tu estadía en DTJM?-Pregunto Rouge a la chica, que solo hacia una mueca pensativa

-Pues…supongo que estuvo bien, aunque me hubiera gustado durar un poco mas, ya sabes, aun no entiendo como es que fui eliminada…-Dijo Rachel algo triste

-Vamos Rach…todos al final son eliminados…-Consoló Zion a la peli-café-Bueno…excepto los que ganan, obviamente-

-Si, si, si…ahora cállate que viene nuestro segmento favorito del programa…-

-Dirás tu favorito-Corrigió Zion

-¡Exacto! Como no pudimos encontrar a nuestro querido Fang, o al menos a cualquier otro tiburón, decidimos hacer un pequeño cambio…así que bienvenida a…¡Verdad o Silla giratoria!-Dijo Rouge enérgicamente, mientras aparecía una silla con varios arnés en ella, y estaba encima de una plataforma giratoria-Como te decía, en este…ehm…¿Rachel?-Rouge callo al ver que Rachel ya no estaba en el sillón de entrevistas, sino en la galería

-Quería hacerte unas cuantas preguntas sobre ti, ya sabes…no pude resistirlo, ¡Es que soy tu mejor fan! Y por eso necesitaba tus respuestas en mi blog-Dijo Rachel a Sierra, que solo esbozaba una sonrisa

-¿Yo?...Pues…generalmente soy yo la que me encargo de los blogs…de hecho, soy conocida por tener…-

-Un blog para cada miembro de la serie…¿Pero acaso tienes uno para ti? Es decir, tu ya eres un…-

-¿Me permiten interrumpir señoritas?-Dijo Rouge con sarcasmo-No tengo tiempo suficiente para su conversación, ¡Necesito estar lista en media hora para la fiesta de James, err, Johnny!-Dijo Rouge mientras arrastraba a Rachel a la silla giratoria, mirándola divertida

-Bien Rachel…estas son las reglas…la silla ira girando a una velocidad normal, te daremos varias preguntas personales sobre ti o tus compañeros, y tu deberás responderlas, obviamente…pero si llegas a mentir en una, esta girara aun mas rápido, aumentando la velocidad por cada mentira, si dices la verdad en una, reducirá la velocidad, pero si no…-Dijo Zion en tono dramático

-…Pues prepara tu estomago porque vas a saborear un delicioso plato de vomito para la cena-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿No podemos hacerlo de otra forma menos…vomitiva?-Dijo Rachel intentando quitarse el arnés

-Claro…podríamos charlar tranquilamente sobre nuestras experiencias sin tener que llegar a esto, pero si lo hiciéramos…¿Acaso esto seria Drama Total?-Dijo Rouge riendo, mientras activaba un interruptor, y la silla de Rachel empezaba a girar, mareándola un poco…

-Bien Rach, primera pregunta…¿Mejor amiga en el show?-

-Sencillo, Carwyn-Respondió confiada

-¿Porque siguen siendo amigas, aun cuando a Carwyn le gusta Seth?-

-A Carwyn no le gusta Seth…simplemente la esta manipulando…-Dijo Rachel entre dientes, mientras la silla permanecía igual…

-Perfecto, ahora…¿Algún rencor a alguien en especial?-Pregunto Rachel con una sonrisa picara

-Pues…nop, a nadie-Dijo mientras la silla aceleraba, Rachel solo aguantaba las nauseas, algo mareada

-E-esta bien, si, a Seth…¡E-el es un tramposo, no merece s-seguir en el juego! ¡No puedo creer que siga en el juego, argh!-Dijo Rachel mientras la silla giraba un poco mas lento

-Nada mal…Y bien Rachel, ¿Un desafío memorable del show?-

-Pues…no lo se, supongo que el desafío a ciegas…o el de radioactividad, a pesar de que fue expulsada por…ya sabes…oh, y el del asesino, a pesar de que me encontraron segunda, aunque creo que pude haber llegado lejos…-Dijo con algo de alegría, mientras la silla permanecía igual

-Bien, bien…¿Algún chico que te llame la atención?-

-Pues…nop, Marcos era algo atractivo…pero no había nadie en especial-Dijo sin mucho interés

-Perfecto, sabemos que la mayor parte del tiempo tu equipo fue conformado mayormente por chicas…lo cual incluye a Seth…¿Cuál fue tu interacción con ellas?-

-Pues…Carwyn era mi mejor amiga, de hecho la ayude un poco con Alex, aunque el chico sea bastante raro, Megan…no lo se, nunca trate mucho en especial con ella, Foxy era algo fría, pero me agradaba, y la otra eras tu…supongo que me agradabas también, aunque ahora…-

-Si, si, como digas, siguiente pregunta…¿Qué tal fue tu amistad con Carwyn?-

-Pues…bien, éramos realmente unidas, la ayude bastante con Alex, y por lo visto, ella me extraña, lo cual me parece…genial…-Dijo Rachel sonriendo-…Solo espero que no caiga en las trampas de Seth…-

-Perfecto… Y que tal con Alex…¿Te la llevas bien con el?-

-Si…esta bien, es un chico raro…solo espero no le haga a Carwyn algo de lo que se arrepienta-Dijo Rachel algo seria

-Perfecto…-Dijo Rouge mientras desamarraba a Rachel, la cual se sentaba enérgica al lado de Sierra, charlando emocionada con la pelimorada

-Perfecto…ahora viene el ultimo de nuestras vic…invitados, nuestro antisocial eliminado por la doble cara de los Cirujanos…denle un aplauso a…¡Damon!-Presento Rouge al castaño, que solo rodaba una silla de ruedas, con algunas vendas y rasguños, además de que estaba usando una chaqueta de piel en vez de su usual chaqueta oliva, el chico solo se movió hacia el lugar del entrevistado, viendo sin interés al par de presentadores…

-Damon…justo el chico que quería ver…¿Parece que tu cita con el oso te dejo algunos recuerdos?-Dijo Rouge al castaño, mientas señalaba sus cicatrices y vendas

-Nos informaron que te habían llevado al hospital, ¿Cómo marcho todo?-Pregunto Zion algo preocupado

-Pues…para mi, bien, para el oso…-Dijo Damon con una sonrisa maliciosa-…Solo digamos que fue muy útil traer un abrelatas al show-

-Espera, ¿Cómo es que un abrelatas…? Olvídalo-Dijo Zion confundido

-Y bien…¿Cómo se siente ser el séptimo eliminado?-Pregunto Rouge

-No lo se…¿Cómo se siente ser la tercera eliminada y que nadie te recuerde?-Pregunto Damon descaradamente, Rouge solo rodo los ojos

-Todos allá me recuerdan…¡Y espero tengan cuidado ya que algún día Chris me dejara volver al show!-Dijo la pelirroja enfadada

-Bien Damon, para empezar, necesitamos que subas aquí-Dijo Zion señalando la silla giratoria, el chico solo se subió algo fastidiado

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Bien Damon…¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre al temporada?-

-Pues…fue maravillosa, me encantaron los desafíos tan creativos, la comida tan deliciosa, y las personas tan agradables que conocí…-

-¿Enserio?-

-¡NO! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Fue horrible! Pensé que entrar a ese concurso sería mejor que quedarme en casa con los engendros que tengo de familia…por cierto, si están oyendo esto, por favor no me echen de la casa…¡Pero no! ¡Fue aun peor! Y ahora estoy en una estúpida silla de ruedas porque una psicótica me metió en una ambulancia con un oso, ¡CON UN OSO! ¿¡Qué clase de enferma hace eso!?-Dijo el chico molesto, mientras la silla se quedaba estática

-Hmmm…siguiente pregunta-Dijo Zion mientras sacaba otro papel-¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de volver…lo harías?-

-No lo se Zion…¿Cómo que no escuchaste bien lo que dije hace trece segundos, o si?-Dijo Damon con sarcasmo

-¿Podrías cooperar? Necesito que esto ande un poquito rápido, si no te molesta-Dijo Rouge impaciente

-¿Por qué? ¿Un tarado te invito a una fiesta en un yate o algo así?-Dijo Damon riendo

-Pues…¡No!-

-Bueno, que mas da, sigan con sus estúpidas preguntas de show de turistas-

-Bueno…vimos que tuviste una relación tensa con varios concursantes…-Dijo Zion

-¡Claro que no! Solo con Albert, Nía, Lilianne, Megan, Seth, Carwyn, Dan…-

-¿¡Podrías callarte y dejarnos seguir con la entrevista!?-Pregunto Rouge impaciente

-Hmm..si puedo…pero no me perdonaría una oportunidad para fastidiar a…¿Cómo es que te llamas?-Dijo Damon a la pelirroja, que solo bufo enfadada

-Pero…-Continuo Zion-…Con una persona has tenido una relación aun mas…tensa-Dijo el peliazul mientras aparecía una foto de Alex en la pantalla

-¿Alice? Nah, nos llevamos bien, lo que pasa es que estaba celosa de Mireya, por eso su enfado-Dijo Damon relajado, mientras la silla empezaba a girar a alta velocidad-D-de acuerdo…q-quizá si lo molesto un poco…¿P-podrías parar esta cosa? Me e-están dando nauseas, y no es por el perfume de Fabiola-

-¡Oye!-Grito Fabiola indignada

-Pues…notamos que ustedes no…se han llevado muy bien, de hecho, se odian bastante-Señalo Zion

-Vamos, yo no le he hecho nada malo a el…-Dijo mientras la silla giraba aun mas rápido, el castaño se sostenía bastante mareado, intentando no vomitar-B-bueno, quizá si…como esa vez que lo use como trineo para bajar una colina…heh, eso fue gracioso…¡Oh, y aquella vez que le metí tarántulas en los zapatos! Eso fue aun mejor…¡Pero tengo mis motivos!-Dijo mientras la silla empezaba a detenerse, dejando a un mareado Damon mirando a ambos presentadores con rabia-¿C-cuanto falta p-para terminar?-

-Aparentemente, bastante-Se quejo Rouge

-¿Cuáles motivos?-Continuo Zion, ignorando a la pelirroja

-Sencillo, es un tarado al cual no soporto ni un segundo-Se justifico el chico-Aun no puedo creer que siga en los diez finales, aunque ya que Albert esta allí también, creo que todo es posible-

-Bien…ahora viene alguien que si debes odiar bastante…-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras en la pantalla aparecía la imagen de Nía, en el momento que se beso con Damon en el desafío de Radioactividad, el castaño solo miro con asco la pantalla…

-¿No pudieron elegir otra imagen?-Pregunto Damon mientras evitaba mirar la imagen

-¿Qué pasa Damon? ¿Incomodo?-

-No, me siento perfectamente bien mirando el momento en el que me bese con esa víbora malvada, que arruino mi amistad con Marcos, y casi arruina mi relación con Mireya, oh, y que por cierto también hizo que me echaran del juego-Respondió el castaño con sarcasmo

-Pues…entonces no hay problema que la deje aquí durante la charla, ¿No?-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Damon rodaba los ojos

-Como digas-Dijo rodando los ojos

-Parece que tu y Nía no se llevan muy bien, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Zion al castaño, que solo rodo los ojos

-¿Cuál fue la razón de que me hicieras esa asombrosa pregunta?-Pregunto el chico con sarcasmo-Es más que obvio que la detesto, y desgraciadamente sigue en el juego...aunque sería divertido ver si queda calva en uno de los desafíos de Chris…-

-Vaya, parece que no le tienes rencor, aunque, citando a Heather que no pudo acompañarnos aquí por razones desconocidas…-

-Cofcof, ahora es pasante de Chris, cofcof-Dijo Zion de lado, mientras Rouge lo miraba fastidiada

-…Ninguna chica debería quedar calva en televisión internacional-Termino Rouge, mientras Damon rodaba los ojos

-Estamos…hablando de Nía…así que…no podemos considerarla realmente una chica, ni siquiera un ser humano-

-Bien…para terminar, esta ultima va para los tres…-Decía Zion mientras Dan y Rachel se acercaban-Finalmente…¿A quien quieren ver a la final?-

-Foxy-Respondió Dan directo-Y…quizás a Megan o a Alex…-

-Obviamente, Carwyn-Respondió Rachel sin pensarlo

-Al señor coco-Respondió Damon con sarcasmo-Saben, como estoy fuera, me importa un pepino quien gane-

-No lo escuches, obviamente ira por Mireya o Alex-Dijo Rachel a ambos presentadores, Damon solo rodo los ojos

-¿Ya terminamos?-Dijo Damon fastidiado

-Si, terminamos, esto fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el show, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo Aftermath de Drama…Total…El Juego del Miedo…!-Dijo Rouge mientras las luces se apagaban, y el elenco se retiraba…

-Hmmm…finalmente arreglaron las luces…Nah, prefería cuando una te caía en la cabeza-Decía Rouge algo decepcionada, aunque una viga del techo se soltó accidentalmente, cayendo sobre la cabeza de la chica…-¡Auch!-

-Sabes…en realidad si es gracioso-

-Cállate-Espeto Rouge sujetándose la cabeza con dolor…-¿Grabaron eso? ¿No podemos editarlo…? ¡Agh, maldición…!-

…

**Y bien? Como quedo? ¿Genial, patético? Dejen reviews, subiré de una vez el capitulo 15, espero les haya gustado, ahora sin nada inteligente que decir, me despido!**


	15. Revancha sobre Ruedas

**Capitulo 15: Revancha sobre Ruedas**

**Disclaimer: (Es necesario poner esto?) TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, al igual que los OC's**

* * *

-Anteriormente en Drama Total, El Juego del Miedo…

Nuestras diez víctimas tuvieron su mayor susto hasta ahora, ya que tuvieron que probar la vieja e infame leyenda de Bloody Mary…

Vimos la macabra habilidad de Foxy para sacar fantasmas de espejos…aunque esta se volteo en su contra…

Vimos dureza de la cabeza de Albert…

Vimos la habilidad de Nía para dejar a chicas encerradas en armarios…

Y vimos la habilidad de Harry para alejar a cierta pelinegra nerviosa…

Al final, gracias a las habilidades detectivescas de Megan y Carwyn –además de ser las únicas en su equipo que no fueron tan distraídas para ser atrapadas por el fantasma- lograron descubrir que todo fue montado, ya que utilice a nuestra vieja campista, Heather, para protagonizar a nuestra Mary, aunque solo acabo con una contusión –mas- en su lista de accidentes no tan accidentes…

Al final, Nía debió ser eliminada, pero deje que se quedara para si hervir a todos los Cirujanos en una sopa de Drama…

Diez médicos, cinco Cirujanos, Cinco Enfermeros, Un millón de dólares, y un desafío que les volara la cabeza de la emoción, todo esto en Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!...

…

…

-No puedo creer que ellos se hayan ganado NUESTRO crucero…-Dijo Lilianne molesta, mientras recogía su plato de hígados asados con ojos de cabra…

-Saben…empiezo a pensar que lo que da miedo aquí…es la comida-Dijo Alex asqueado, aunque solo se gano otra mirada asesina del Chef…

-Oh, ¿Esta esto ocupado, saboteadora?-Dijo Lilianne enfadada, mientras se sentaba en frente de Nía

-No te preocupes, siempre habrá un puesto para nuestra "líder", aunque claro, ninguno la eligió, supongo que tu ego es demasiado grande como para darte cuenta que ninguno te soporta con tus…-

-Oh, claro, es peor intentar llevar a tu equipo a la victoria que llevarlo a la derrota inminente, ¿Cierto?-

-Chicas, cálmense, perdimos, si, pero estoy seguro que lo superaremos, además…traje muchos…¡WAFFLES!-Dijo Marcos alegre, mientras ambas chicas se le quedaban mirando…

-Bruja mandona-Espeto Nía enfadada

-Víbora traidora-Dijo Lilianne

-¡Waffles!-

-Mentirosa-

-Manipuladora-

-¡Waffles…con mermelada de fresa!-Dijo Marcos algo incomodo, mientras Lilianne le tiraba el plato de comida encima

-¿Sabes qué? No tengo porque hablar contigo, es obvio que planeas algo contra mi, aun no se que, pero me da igual. Aun no se como pude pensar en aliarme contigo, Lisa-Dijo Nía indignada

-¿¡Yo!? Tu eres la que nos saboteo en el desafío de los castillos, ¡Y te "desapareciste" en la mansión sin siquiera avisarnos!-Dijo Lilianne molesta, mientras se levantaba, y miraba de manera intimidante a la albina

-Chicas, cálmense, no queremos crear un…-

-¡Oh, ahora la perdedora finalmente rompió su silencio!...No he olvidado que votaste por mi solo por no dejarme ganar frente a tu novio perdedor…recuerda que fuiste tu la que lo hizo perder-Dijo Nía molesta, mientras Mireya fruncía el seño

-¡Fue tu culpa que se fuera, tu fuiste la que lo chantajeo!-Dijo Mireya molesta-No puedo creer que no te hayas ido la semana pasada…¡Tu eres…una…ehm…agh!-

-Whoa…tus palabras me dejaron sin aliento, cálmate Mireya, estamos en television-Dijo Nía con sarcasmo

-E-enserio chicas, ¿podrían…b-bajar el volumen?-Pregunto Alex algo nervioso, mientras las tres lo miraban de manera asesina-Yo…m-mejor me callo-

-Agh…mejor me voy, no tengo que soportar esto-Dijo Nía alejándose del comedor

-¿Saben que? ¡Yo tampoco!-Espeto Lilianne, mientras caminaba hacia el exterior-Correré un poco, ¡Si es que Nía no me sabotea luego y me pierdo en el bosque!-Dijo Lilianne con sarcasmo, Mireya solo bufo enfadada, mientras zapateaba hacia el bosque…

-Parece que solo quedamos tu y yo, amigo-Dijo Marcos agarrando a Alex del hombro…

-Yo…olvídalo viejo, tengo mis propios problemas-Dijo Alex caminando al confesionario, mientras Marcos se quedaba en el comedor solo

-Parece que solo quedamos nosotros dos, waffle-Dijo Marcos tomando el plato del piso, y mordiendo un poco del waffle…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__¡Agh! ¡Lilianne es tan ****! No puedo creerlo…ella sencillamente es…_

_**Lilianne-**__…Una traidora, se que quiere eliminarme, no soy tonta, me cuidare las espaldas…aun no entiendo como es que…_

_**Mireya-**__…Chris la dejo seguir en el juego…seguramente es una de sus excusas para aumentar los ratings o cosas así…¡Es tan injusto que..._

_**Nía-**__…Seth este en ese crucero y yo no! Apuesto a que cuando llegue lo primero que hará será restregándomelo en la cara…pero te apuesto a que…_

_**Lilianne-**__…Esta será la ultima vez que perdamos…si, no caeré tan bajo como ella, llevare a mi equipo a la fusión de equipos, y después de eso llegare a la final, y sacare a…_

_**Marcos-**__…Waffles…creí que Lilianne los disfrutaría…es bastante molesto que siempre estén peleando…todo se ha vuelto tenso ultimamente…es bastante…_

_**Alex-**__…Loco viejo…no puedo creer que Harry haya arruinado todo, ¡De nuevo! Es…patético, y ahora que Carwyn esta en ese crucero, no he tenido oportunidad de explicárselo…solo espero que Seth no la este manipulándola, se que planea algo…y yo estaré ahí para detenerlo…_

-Estúpida Mireya…estúpida Lilianne…¡Estupidos waffles!...-Se repetía Nía frustrada, mientras cosía totalmente tensa su suéter, pero sintió como alguien abría la puerta, lo que hizo que se sobre saltara un poco-Oh, Marcos…solo eres tu…-

-Yo…no vine a…tomar nada…solo venia a…¿Porque estas cosiendo esa cosa?-Pregunto Marcos confundido, al ver el suéter rasgado de Nía

-El "fantasma" destrozo mi suéter…intento repararlo…-

-¿Y porque no te compras uno nuevo? ¿Qué tiene ese de especial?-Pregunto Marcos confundido, mientras Nía esbozaba una sonrisa imperceptible…

-Pues…olvídalo, no importa-

-Vamos Nía, no es para tanto…-

-Bueno…mi…mama me regalo este suéter…está enferma, y nosotros no podemos pagar el tratamiento para curarla…por eso necesito el millón…pensé ganarlo y así poder ayudarla…pero ahora que Lisa y…digo, Lilianne y Mireya quieren eliminarme…creo que deberemos encontrar otra manera de pagar la cirugía…-Dijo Nía secándose las lagrimas, mientras Marcos la veía consternado-Se que a veces parezco…algo cruel…pero no sabes lo mucho que necesito el dinero…¡Haría lo que fuera por ayudarla!-

-Ya Nía…cálmate…estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien…creo que podrías intentar jugar el juego…de una manera mas…amable…quizá así Lil y Mire ya no te odien tanto…-Dijo Marcos tomando las manos de la albina, que no tardo en abrazar al moreno…

-Gracias Marcos…eres un buen amigo…-Dijo Nía llorando un poco, pero esbozaba una amplia sonrisa sin que Marcos lo notara…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__¡No puedo creer que funcionara! Haha, los chicos sí que son estúpidos…_

-Sabes, pensé en…¿Qué haces abrazando a esa traidora?-Pregunto Lilianne mientras entraba en la habitación, mientras empujaba a Marcos lejos de Nía…

-¿Qué te pasa Lilianne?-Pregunto Marcos impresionado, pero al rato esbozo una sonrisa-Oh…estas…-

-Oh…no, no, no…ni creas que es por lo que piensas…¡Si dices esa palabra te daré una patada en la entrepierna tan fuerte, que no podrás sentarte en meses!-Amenazo Lilianne al moreno, que solo la miraba de manera seductiva

-Estas…-

-¡Atención perdedores, salgan ahora mismo a la orilla del lago, les tengo un desafío preparado!-Dijo Chris por los altavoces, mientras los tres salían de la habitación, caminando a la orilla…

-…Celosa-Termino Marcos diciendo en el oído de la pelirroja, que solo se sonrojo un poco, para luego mirarlo con rabia…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Lilianne-**__¿Celosa? ¡Ha! ¿De el? Es decir, ¡Es Marcos! ¿Cómo estaría celosa de ese imbécil mujeriego? Saben que, si quiere salir con la señorita IQ me da igual, si, ¡Me da totalmente igual, no tengo ningún problema!...¿Oyeron? ¡NINGUNO!_

-¿Qué quieres Chris?-Pregunto Nía fastidiada, mientras Chris y Blaineley solo estaban sentados en una silla de playa con túnicas griegas, mientras Heather les daba uvas a cada uno…

-Ehm…¿Porque les...-Pregunto Alex a Heather, que solo lo miro con ira, este no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta

-¿Les gusta nuestra nueva asistente?-Pregunto Blaineley riendo, mientras le lanzaba una uva a Heather, que solo sentía un tic en el ojo…

-¿Y los demás?-Pregunto Mireya mirando a su alrededor, pero al oír un fuerte riff de guitarra desde el océano, giro a ver como el barco se aproximaba, donde estaba Megan, que bailaba con Foxy al compas del punk a todo volumen que estaban oyendo, esta ultima tocando la guitarra alocadamente, encima de unos enormes amplificadores, Albert estaba en una enorme mesa, comiendo una montaña de comida chatarra como si no hubiera mañana, Carwyn simplemente estaba dibujando en el barandal del barco, y Seth estaba en una silla de playa, mirando con superioridad a Nía, a medida que se acercaba el barco…

-Ese debería ser nuestro barco…-Dijo Alex decepcionado

-Hey viejo, miha ehos camahones…¡Shon gigantes!-Exclamo Albert a Seth, aunque como tenia la boca llena de camarones, solo consiguió escupirle un poco al pelinegro, que solo lo miro con odio

-Esos deberían ser nuestros camarones…-Dijo Alex suspirando…

-Viejo, ¡Te dije que sin cebolla!-Regaño Seth a un mesero, que solo tembló asustado, antes de salir corriendo a la cocina

-Y ese debería ser yo regañando al mesero por ponerle cebollas a los sándwiches…-Suspiro de nuevo Alex, mientras veía como los cinco enfermeros bajaban del barco, mientras los Cirujanos bufaban de fastidio…

-Parece que sigues aquí…supongo que Chris decidió salvarte el trasero, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Seth a Nía, la cual rodo los ojos

-No necesito que Chris me ayude, solo quiero que me devuelvas lo que me pertenece…y sabes que es…-Dijo Nía al ojiazul, que solo rio de manera hipócrita

-Sabes…yo ni necesito un ídolo de inmunidad, ¡Puedo ganar este juego como sea! Puedo eliminar a cualquiera que me de la gana, y sin necesidad de sabotear a mi equipo como tu-Dijo Seth a la albina, que solo arqueo una ceja

-A si, solo espera a que me sabotee a mi equipo, para así llegar a la fusión sin competencia, y poder deshacerme de ti…-

-¿Ah si?...Pues…yo perderé dos desafíos, y sacare a Foxy y Megan, para luego ir por ti-Amenazo Seth

-¿Ah si? Pues yo perderé tres desafíos, para eliminar a Lil, Mireya y Alex para así tener a Marcos como aliado, y sacarte del juego-

-¡Pues yo saboteare a mi equipo para perder todos los desafíos que quedan, sacar a cada uno de ellos, y luego eliminarme a mi, Ha!-Dijo Seth a la chica, que solo arqueo una ceja

-¿Te estas escuchando?-

-En realidad no, la guitarra de Foxy me dejo medio sordo-Dijo Seth, mientras ambos se sacudían al oír un fuerte silbato, que no podía ser nadie mas que Chris…

-Bien concursantes…hora del desafío, la fobia de hoy: Automatofobia, o sea, fobia a las estatuas, su desafío será sencillo: Buscar las piezas de su estatua en el bosque mutante, para luego hacer una carrera de Karts –los cuales tienen algunas sorpresas por cierto- cuesta abajo, el primero que coloque su estatua en la base gana

-Eso…no se oye tan peligroso-Dijo Mireya emocionada

-Si…pues, traje algunas visitas de la isla y las lleve al bosque mutante, así su búsqueda seria mas interesante…-Dijo Chris con una sonrisa, mientras todos se quejaban…

-Ahora, tienen media hora para buscar las piezas, y construir su estatua, los veo aquí en media hora…¡Dispérsense!-Señalo Chris, mientras los diez chicos corrían al bosque, algo inseguros…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__Agh…debo hallar una manera de convencer a Albert de expulsar a Seth…últimamente, se han vuelto algo…unidos, cosa que me perjudica…pero aun así, creo que podre hacer que cambie de opinión…solo necesito…algo de tiempo…_

-¿Encontraron algo?-Pregunto Megan mientras revisaba en un pequeño pantano, pero saco las manos rápidamente al notar que adentro habían cientos de pirañas…

-Ni idea…agh, como odio los desafíos de búsqueda-Dijo Seth mientras revisaba un viejo tronco, pero al revisar en un hoyo en el, vio como un enorme ojo en este parpadeaba, y salían varios tentáculos, los cuales no tardaron en agarrar al pelinegro…

-¡Seth!-Exclamo Albert preocupado, mientras empezaba a trepar por el árbol-Calma hermano, ya te ayudo a bajar-Dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo al ojo, el cual soltó a Seth, pero, para desgracia de este, aterrizo en el pantano, hundiéndose rápidamente…

-¡Estoy bien! De hecho…encontré una pieza-Dijo mientras salía del agua, pero al sentir un fuerte mordisco, simplemente salió corriendo en pánico, mientras intentaba sacarse los peces de encima

-Hmm…una cabeza…parece la de… ¡Ahh!-Grito Seth soltando la pieza, la cual desgraciadamente cayo sobre su pie…

-¿¡Puedes llegar al punto Albert!?-Pregunto Megan desesperada, mientras Albert temblaba un poco

-Hmmm…me parece familiar…¿Qué no es la cabeza de Rach?-Pregunto Foxy levantándola, mientras ambos veían la cabeza algo extrañados

-Supongo que Chris nos quiere hacer buscar una replica de nuestro ultima eliminación, ¿Creen que signifique algo? ¿Cómo…que quizá vuelva si ganamos?-Dijo Carwyn pensativa

-Si es así, será mejor darnos prisa, ¿Quién no quiere a Rachel de vuelta? Yo haría lo que fuera por que volviera, después de todo, me pareció injusta su eliminación-Dijo Seth revisando, mientras Foxy rodaba los ojos

-¡Encontré una!-Señalo Carwyn, mientras miraba la copa de un alto árbol, en la cual se encontraba un torso…

-Ehmm…¿Damas primero?-Pregunto Megan a Albert

-De acue…¿Qué?-Respondió nervioso, mientras veía la altura del árbol

**Cirujanos Asesinos**

-¡Tengo una mano!-Exclamo Mireya mientras colgaba de cabeza en una rama, pero accidentalmente se soltó, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo

-Pierna-Dijo Marcos revisando unas enredaderas, aunque lo soltó inmediatamente al ver que varias ardillas mutantes lo usaban como hogar

-¡Dedo del pie!-Dijo Alex saliendo de un tronco hueco-Si, lo se…apesta-

-Viejo, esa es una sanguijuela-Señalo Marcos, mientras Alex la soltaba asqueado

-Quizá estamos buscando en la parte equivocada del bosque-Dijo Lilianne al sacar solamente otra pierna del lago…

-¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?-Pregunto Marcos

-Aléjate, yo puedo hacerlo sola-Dijo Lilianne confiada, pero al ver que el chico pasaba de largo, y empezaba a ayudar a Nía a cargar un torso, solo soltó un bufido de fastidio…

-Sabes, si no te conociera bien, diría que estas…-

-¡Cállate Mireya! No te atrevas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir-Dijo Lilianne enfadada-¿Porque creen todos que estoy celosa?-

-Cálmate, además, solo iba a decir…-

-¡Además, mucho mejor así, no necesito distracciones…-Dijo Lilianne tensa, mientras lanzaba la pierna violentamente a en una pila de basura, mientras Alex y Mireya se le quedaban mirando-…¿¡Que!?-

-Nada-Respondieron ambos al unisonó, mientras corrían a buscar otras piezas…

-No era necesario que me ayudaras…-Dijo Nía al moreno, mientras este le ayudaba a mover unas piezas…

-No hay problema…-Respondió el chico,-De todos modos no iba a dejar que…-Marcos callo al notar que alguien lo jalo hacia detrás de unos árboles, el chico se sobresalto un poco, pero se calmo al notar que solo era Mireya…

-¿Qué haces con ella?-Pregunto la castaña

-Pues…la ayudaba a mover unas cosas y…-

-No, ¿Porque estas con ella? ¿No recuerdas lo que acordamos?-

-Pues…ella realmente necesita el dinero, así que decidí ayudarla-Dijo el moreno, mientras Mireya arqueaba una ceja

-Hermano…no puedes confiar en ella…enserio-Dijo la chica preocupada, mientras Marcos solo la miraba algo confundido

-Vamos Mire, dale otra oportunidad, no es tan…-

-¡No, no le daré otra oportunidad!-Dijo enfadada, mientras zapateaba un poco

-Agh, enserio Mireya, debes calmarte, recuerda que debemos completar el desafío, nos vemos luego-Dijo Marcos mientras cargaba de nuevo las piezas, y caminaba hacia la albina, que solo le sonreía a la castaña de manera petulante…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Mireya-**__Agh, ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano le haya creído a ella? Vamos, Marcos no es el chico mas listo del planeta…¡Pero en serio! ¿¡Como le pudo haber creído!?..._

-¡Ya casi Albert, solo escala un poco mas!-Decía Megan al chico, que escalaba temblorosamente el árbol…

-Meg, c-creo que d-deberíamos buscar e-en otro lado-Dijo Albert con temor, mientras se sujetaba firmemente de una rama

-¡Vamos Albert, puedes hacerlo! Solo tienes que esforzarte un poco mas y ya-Apoyo Foxy a Albert, que solo esbozo una sonrisa

-D-de acuerdo…allá voy-Dijo el castaño, finalmente logro tomar la pieza, pero su alegría desapareció al ver que habían varias gaviotas mutantes usando la pieza como nido, y no se veían precisamente felices al ver que Albert lo había robado…-Hola pajaritos…yo…iba a tomar esto…¡Adiós!-El chico intento bajar lo mas rápido posible del árbol, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que las gaviotas empezaron a atacarlo, el chico intento sujetarse de la rama, pero no pudo evitar resbalarse del árbol…

-¡Albert!-Grito Foxy mientras corría a atrapar al chico, el cual cayo estrepitosamente sobre ella, quedando ambos tirados en el suelo…

-G-gracias-Dijo Albert tosiendo un poco

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿No?-Dijo Foxy neutra

-Si, si, ahora lo importante, ¿Dónde esta la pie…¡AUCH!-Grito Seth cuando la pieza lo golpeo en la cabeza, agrietándose un poco, el chico solo quedo tirado en el suelo, inconsciente…

-Parece que si hay cosas que caen del cielo después de todo, ¿Eh?-Bromeo Albert, mientras ambos chicos se levantaban del suelo, Foxy esbozo una ligera sonrisa

-Si, como digas-Dijo volviendo a su humor habitual-¿Vamos a quedarnos parados como unos idiotas aquí o terminaremos a Rachel?-

-¡De acuerdo capitana!-Bromeo Albert con un saludo militar, mientras marchaba de manera similar hacia donde estaban Megan y Carwyn, Foxy solo soltó un bufido…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__…Agh, Albert es algo molesto…¡Simplemente no entiendo como siempre esta bromeando y alegre! Es decir, si no lo hubiera atrapado, se hubiera muerto, ¡Y aun así sigue como si no hubiera pasado nada! Pero necesito su voto, así que no me queda opción…_

_**Albert-**__Foxy es agradable…pero no entiendo como siempre esta seria, supongo que no debí haberle hecho tantos chistes de toc-toc en el crucero…¡Pero de todos modos no entiendo como siempre esta tan seria! Supongo que necesita un poco mas de la dosis de diversión del Doctor Schmidt…¡Y ese soy yo! (Se levanta del asiento, pero no tarda en resbalarse y caerse de cabeza en el lavamanos)…Debo empezar a tener mas cuidado con mis confesiones…_

-Estúpido Albert…solo esperare a sacar a Foxy de mi camino, para luego sacar a ese inútil de mi vista…-Musitaba Seth mientras se frotaba la cabeza con algo de dolor, sintió débilmente como algo registraba su bolsillo, sin pensarlo, dio media vuelta, sujetando un brazo desconocido en el momento…-Parece que estas mas desesperada de lo que pensé-

-Cállate-Espeto Nía sujetando el ídolo, mientras Seth le agarraba el brazo-Es mío, tu lo sabes, devuélvemelo-

-¿Porque debería hacerlo? Lo necesito para nominar a Foxy a la eliminación en caso de que perdamos, lo cual no pasara pero…Así que ni pienses en que te lo daré…-

-¡Vamos Seth!...Debe haber una manera en que resolvamos nuestro asunto…ya sabes…supongo que aun estas enojado por lo del bosque, ¿Cierto?-Dijo Nía al chico, que solo arqueo una ceja

-Pues…¡No cambies el tema!-

-De acuerdo…tienes razón, lo conseguiste, te lo quedas, no…tengo razón para reclamártelo…supongo que…eres demasiado bueno en este juego, aun para mi-Dijo Nía cabizbaja, mientras Seth la miraba con superioridad

-Gracias…finalmente dices algo cierto Nía, al fin admitiste quien es el...-

-¡Pero sigue siendo mío, así que discúlpame por esto!-Dijo Nía al pelinegro, antes de acertar una patada a cierta área del pelinegro, y salir corriendo con el ídolo en mano-¡Nada personal!-

-T-tu…e-eres…u-una…-

-Deja los cumplidos para después….Dijo Nía mientras dejaba al adolorido ojiazul atrás, el cual la miraba con rabia…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Seth-**__Debí haberme esperado eso…_

-Que estúpido es Seth, al fin recupere lo que me pertenece, adiós Lilianne…-Decía Nía mientras corría entre la densidad del bosque, pero una rama se enredo en el tobillo de la chica, haciéndola tropezar, y dejando caer el ídolo en un pantano-¡No! C-calma Nía…solo ve a buscarlo…-Dijo Nía mientras entraba al pantano, intentando soportar el hedor de este, cuando fue a agarrar el ídolo, vio como un pez nadaba hacia el, y se lo tragaba entero-¡NOOOOO! Vamos Nía, solo…toma el pez y saca esa cosa de su estomago-Dijo la albina pensativa, pero vio como un águila cazaba el pez, y se posaba en una rama, para luego ser devorada por un cocodrilo mutante, dejando a una atónita Nía mirando lo que quedaba del ídolo de inmunidad...-No…no…¡No, no, NO! ¿¡PORQUEEEEEEE!?-Grito la chica, pero el ruido alerto al cocodrilo, que no tardo en empezar a nadar hacia ella, la cual solo nado lo mas rápido posible, intentando salir del lago…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Nía-**__(Tambaleándose en posición fetal)-E-eh…¿C-como s-se supone q-que me pueda pasar eso?...¿¡Y que diablos hace un cocodrilo aquí!?_

_**Chris-**__Hahaha, trajimos los cocodrilos directo del nilo…costaron un poco mas de la cuenta…¡Pero definitivamente valieron la pena!_

-¿D-donde esta Seth?-Pregunto Carwyn a Megan, pero sintió como alguien la jalaba hacia los arbustos, tapándole la boca…-¡Mmmphhh, MMMPPPHHHH!-

-Silencio, ¡Nos oirán!-Dijo Alex mientras la chica lo miraba con fastidio-¿Qué?-

-Nada-Dijo cruzada de brazos, mientras se levantaba, e intentaba volver al grupo, pero Alex la detuvo

-¿Puedes…decirme que dije allá? Solo…quiero ver si…-

-N-no importa…-Dijo Carwyn intentando salir, pero nuevamente fue detenida por Alex, el cual se lanzo sobre la pelinegra, intentando evitar que se escapara-¡S-suéltame!-

-No hasta que te aclare las…-Alex hizo silencio al notar como alguien apartaba las ramas de los arbustos, y ese alguien era Foxy, la cual miraba a ambos con una mirada picara…

-¿Podrían al menos conseguir una habitación antes de empezar, tortolos?-Dijo Foxy a ambos, que solo se sonrojaron por el comentario

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada!-Dijo Alex nervioso, Carwyn solo lo ignoro, y decidió caminar hacia donde estaba Megan…

-Mejor te vas antes de que Seth te vea-Aconsejo Foxy al rubio, que solo obedeció a la peli-purpura

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__Fantástico, simplemente perfecto, debo buscar el momento para…decirle sobre el "asunto"…¿Pero que pasa si me toma como un psicótico? ¿O si cree que miento? Simplemente no se que hacer…a veces pienso que seria fantástico no tener a este lunático en mi cabeza (Se golpea a si mismo en la cabeza) ¿Lunático yo? ¿Acaso has oído las estupideces que dices? Como en…¡Este momento!..._

-Fantástico, solo falta la cabeza y un brazo-Decía Lilianne mientras acomodaba un brazo en la estatua

-¿No te parece algo…familiar?-Pregunto Mireya mirando la estatua curiosa

-Hmm…algo-Contesto la pelirroja

-Ehm, ¿Podrían…ayudarme aquí?-Dijo Marcos mientras intentaba sacar una pieza del agua, que era precisamente la cabeza

-¿Qué no es la cabeza de Damon?-Pregunto Lilianne, mientras ayudaba a Marcos a cargarla

-¿Como…es posible…que su cabeza…sea tan ENORME?-Se quejo Marcos

-Cállate y sujeta-Dijo Lilianne, mientras acomodaban la cabeza en la estatua, la cual tembló un poco, antes de fijarse…

-Hasta en estatuas parece un cretino-Dijo Nía toda empapada, y con algunos rasguños, Mireya solo rodo los ojos

-Nía, te he estado buscando-Dijo Marcos a la albina, que solo sonrió, mientras abrazaba al moreno

-¿Dónde estabas?-Se quejo Lilianne-¿Ayudando al otro equipo, cierto?-

-Si, y en el camino conseguí esto…-Dijo Nía mientras sacaba un brazo de su suéter, el mismo que encajaba con la estatua, Lilianne se lo quito apurada, mientras lo acomodaba en la estatua

-Perfecto, solo hay que llevar la estatua del cabezón y listo-Dijo Lilianne mientras Marcos y Lilianne empezaban a llevar la estatua, corriendo hacia donde estaba Chris, seguidos de Mireya y Nía, las cuales se miraban inamistosamente…

-Hey, chicos…¿Dónde están?-Pregunto Alex mientras buscaba al grupo-Fantástico…ahora tendré que buscarlos…-Dijo mientras empezaba a correr, buscando al resto de los Cirujanos

**Enfermeros Dementes**

-Hmm…falta algo…-Decía Albert mientras miraba la estatua, notando que faltaba la pierna izquierda

-¿No crees que sea su pierna, Al?-Pregunto Foxy, mientras el chico sonreía

-¡Ya se donde esta!-Grito Albert mientras corría enérgico hacia el pantano, Foxy lo veía de lejos, volteo sin mucha energía al ver que Seth caminaba algo adolorido hacia el resto del equipo

-¿Dónde estabas? Ya reunimos casi todas las piezas-Señalo Megan

-¿Yo?…pues…tenia que ir al baño-Se excuso Seth, mientras veía la estatua pensativo

-Solo le falta la pierna, Albert fue a buscarla-Le dijo Foxy al pelinegro, que solo achino la mirada…

-Albert…tu y el parecen agradarse ahora…supongo que los votos no tienen nada que ver, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Seth a la pelinegra, que solo rodo los ojos-Sabes, no me importa, tengo el ídolo, así que puedo nominarte a eliminación, pero si haces una…-

-Vi tu pequeña "pelea" con Nía…estuviste patético, se que Nía tiene el ídolo, por lo tanto, estas tan vulnerable como nosotros, por lo tanto, rechazo la oferta…no quiero ser solo un títere, gracias-Dijo Foxy al chico, que solo se le quedo mirando boquiabierto

-Hmm…eres mucho mas astuta de lo que creí…pero no te preocupes…tarde o temprano…vas a caer-Se decía Seth a si mismo, mientras se frotaba las manos maliciosamente…

-¡Miren chicos, la encontré!-Dijo Albert mientras colocaba la pierna en el lugar faltante

-Perfecto, cada uno ayude a cargarla, ¡Y corran!-Dirigió Seth, mientras los cinco corrían hacia donde estaba Chris

…

-¡Agua!-Dijo Chris, mientras Heather le servía un vaso, mirándolo con odio

-¡Uva!-Dijo Blaineley, mientras la chica se la daba con fastidio

-¿¡Acaso todos los pasantes deben hacer esto!?-Se quejo Heather, mientras Chris y Blaineley sonreían maliciosamente

-¡Primeros!-Grito Lilianne emocionada, mientras dejaba al Damon-estatua frente a Chris-Dejamos al novio esculpido de Mireya en perfecto estado, ¿Perfecto, no?-

-Lo seria…pero parece que falta alguien…-Dijo Chris, mientras los Cirujanos veían a su alrededor

-¡Alex! ¡Agh, ahora vuelvo!-Dijo Lilianne corriendo de vuelta al bosque, mientras los Enfermeros llegaban con su estatua

-¿Qué? ¿No ganamos?-Se quejo Albert, mientras veía a los Cirujanos en la meta

-¡Suéltame Lil! ¡AHHH!-Gritaba Alex, mientras Lilianne lo tiraba en la línea de meta

-Ya…estamos…todos…¿Ganamos, cierto?-

-Pues…lo lamento, TODOS los Enfermeros llegaron a tiempo, por lo que ellos ganaran una ventaja en el siguiente desafío-Dijo Blaineley, mientras los cinco Enfermeros festejaban, Lilianne miraba a Alex con fastidio

-Cálmate Lil, yo solo…-

-¿Calmarme? Claro, porque no, no debo molestarme solo porque…¡Nos arruinaste el desafío! Y ya se porque, ¿Fue por ella cierto?-Señalo Lilianne a Carwyn, mientras Alex la miraba enfadado

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! Yo solo…estaba buscando y me perdí…-

-Claaaaaaro, te perdiste, supongo que te perdiste buscándola para que se fueran a besuquear en el bosque, ¿No?-Dijo Lilianne enojada

-¿Yo? ¡Ha!, Tu eres la que esta frustrada solo porque Marcos ya no te presta atención, tu solo estas…-

-Terminas esa frase…y colgare tu cabeza en la pared de mi habitación, ¿Oíste?-Pregunto Lilianne hirviendo en rabia, Alex solo asintió asustado

-Enfermeros, ya que ganaron el primer desafío, ganaron esto-Dijo Chris señalando un auto de karting con dos asientos, y un compartimiento para la estatua, además de que estaba totalmente nuevo-¿Genial, no? Cirujanos, ustedes también ganaron uno…ligeramente diferente-Dijo el presentador, mientras un pequeño kart, hecho de madera vieja, y con dos asientos que eran literalmente sillas de plástico, con un pequeño hoyo para la estatua, los cinco Cirujanos solo bufaron de fastidio

-Tienen diez minutos para decidir quiénes irán a la carrera, así que por el momento…-Dijo Blaineley agitando su copa, mientras Heather la recogía mirando a la rubia con odio, la chica camino hacia el hospital, pero noto que alguien la observaba

-¿Quién…anda ahí?-Pregunto Heather temerosa

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?-Pregunto una voz femenina, Heather solo asintió-¿Sabes…donde es que Chris guarda el millón?-

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera tengo la llave-Dijo Heather cruzada de brazos, mientras una mano se asomaba, sujetando la llave entre sus dedos

-Chris no es muy listo que digamos, las dejo al lado de su Jacuzzi…solo debes ayudarme con una distracción…lo dividiremos 50-50…se que lo quieres…-Dijo la voz, mientras Heather sonreía de manera macabra, y le señalaba una pequeña habitación a la chica…

…

-¿Ya están listos?-Pregunto Chris, pero al oír una pequeña explosión, fue a correr hacia el hospital, seguido del resto de los concursantes

-¡Oh no! ¡LA COCINA NO!-Grito Albert preocupado, mientras corría al comedor en llamas, sacando una caja de esta…-Dime que estas bien, dime que estas…¡NO SE PREOCUPEN, LAS PIZZAS ESTÁN BIEN!-

-¿Quién crees que provoco esto?-Pregunto Megan al presentador, mientras oían un ruido de motor, ambos anfitriones voltearon solo para ver como la ambulancia salía de la morgue, con Heather de copiloto, y alguien con una mascara de gato al volante…

-¿¡Qué no es ese el millón!?-Dijo Lilianne preocupada

-Imposible, tengo el millón en una habitación bajo llave-Dijo Chris confiado

-¿Y las llaves están…?-

-Pues…estaban en mis…quizá en la…-Decía Chris revisándose los bolsillos, pero no encontró nada-De todos modos no importa, la tenia en un compartimiento con una clave-

-¿Acaso la indescifrable clave es "Chris es muy muy muy sexy"?-Pregunto Foxy sarcásticamente, mientras Chris pensaba un rato…

-¡Por supuesto que no!...Son cuatro "muy"-Aclaro Chris, mientras veía pensativo los karts de ambos equipos-Bien, nuevo desafío, el primer equipo que detenga esa ambulancia gana el desafío-

-¿No seria mas fácil que contrataras a pasantes que, ya sabes…No te roben tu dinero?-Pregunto Alex con sarcasmo

-También seria mas fácil que dejara ir el millón de dólares…ustedes deciden-Dijo Chris al grupo, que salió corriendo a buscar los karts…

-¿Qué le haces?-Pregunto Alex a Seth, que se encontraba poniendo un aparato al auto de los Cirujanos

-Yo…nada, solo revisaba el aceite, poca cantidad de aceite puede producir accidentes-Dijo Seth al rubio, que solo lo miro con desconfianza-Suerte viejo-

-Suerte…-Dijo Alex, mientras veía como Seth corría a su kart…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Seth-**__Pff, aceite, claro. Solo quise asegurarme de que no perdiéramos el desafío…y, gracias a mi plan, será imposible perder…_

-Solo caben dos de nosotros-Señalo Megan-¿Quiénes irán?-

-¡Oh, oh, yo iré, será como esas películas de acción y persecuciones policiacas y explosiones y…!-

-Si Albert quiere morirse en un choque, que lo haga-Dijo Seth sin interés

-Yo iré, mi padre me dio varias lecciones para estas cosas-Dijo Nía confiada

-Necesitamos a alguien competente en el volante, así que iré-Dijo Seth competitivo, mientras se montaba en el auto

-¿Pero no dijiste que…?-

-¡Dije que iré y punto!-Dijo Seth enfadado, mientras Albert lo miraba emocionado

-No puedo creerlo hermano, iremos ambos a una aventura, seremos como Batman y Thor…-Dijo Albert emocionado, Seth solo rodo los ojos

-No dejare que vayas sola en ese kart, no quiero que nos hagas perder de nuevo-Dijo Lilianne enfadada, mientras apartaba a Nía del asiento, y se sentaba en frente al volante

-Como digas, Lisa-Dijo Nía a la pelirroja, que solo rodo los ojos…

-¡En sus marcas, listos…!-

-¡SOLO ARRANQUEN!-Grito Chris a ambos pilotos, que aceleraron a fondo, siguiendo el rastro de la ambulancia, la cual avanzaba algo lenta…

-¡Acelera, aceeeeeeelera!-Gritaba la chica enmascarada algo desesperada, casi rompiendo el acelerador

-Quizá deberíamos quitárnoslos de encima, ¿No?-Dijo Heather señalando a ambos karts, que venían siguiéndolas…

-Claro, como digas…te sugiero que apuntes al de negro-Dijo la chica señalando a Seth-Digamos que…tenemos asuntos pendientes-

-Como digas-Dijo Heather restándole importancia, mientras sacaba una silla del compartimiento de la ambulancia, y la lanzaba hacia el kart de Seth

-¡Cuidado!-Grito Seth, mientras Albert lo esquivaba hábilmente-¿C-como…hiciste eso?-

-Mi tío Roger me enseño a manejar estos bebes-Dijo Albert confiado-¿No hay algo atrás que logre hacerlas parar?-

-Solo tenemos un bate y la estatua, nada mas-Dijo Seth frustrado, pero rápidamente, una idea le vino a la cabeza-Sigue manejando, tengo una idea-Dijo rompiendo la cabeza de la Rachel de piedra, y bateándola hacia la ambulancia…

-¿Esos imbéciles nos están lanzando…cabezas?-Pregunto Heather confundida

-¡Pues haz algo! Agh, ¿Acaso debo hacerlo todo yo?-Dijo la chica molesta, Heather solo bufo frustrada

-Serán 55-45 si sigues así de mandona-Dijo Heather enfadada, mientras la chica bufaba enfadada, Heather solo siguió lanzando objetos al azar hacia Seth y Albert, pero no notaron que otro kart se aproximaba a su izquierda

-¿S-segura que sabes conducir?-Pregunto Nía asustada, al ver que Lilianne aceleraba violentamente el kart, que ya, de por si, se caía a pedazos

-¿Podrías hacer algo en vez de hablar tanto?-Pregunto Lilianne enfadada, Nía solo bufo frustrada

-Solo tenemos…un cretino esculpido en piedra…y la catapulta del desafío del hielo…de hecho, esto nos sirve bastante-Dijo Nía con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras golpeaba la estatua violentamente contra el kart, quebrándola en varios pedazos-¡Hora de lanzar nuggets de Damon!-Dijo la albina enérgica, mientras apuntaba a la ambulancia, y logro acertarle al retrovisor, que hizo que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran un poco

-¿¡Podrías ir más rápido!?-Dijo Heather enfadada, la chica solo sintió un pequeño tic en el ojo

-¡Si pudiera ir más rápido, YA LO HUBIERA HECHO!-Grito desesperada, mientras Heather rodaba los ojos-Solo encárgate de ellos-

-¿Qué crees que hago perdedora?-Dijo Heather enfadada, mientras notaban como la carretera se hacia corta, y se abrían paso a través de un pequeño bosque-¿Regresa a la carretera? ¡Aquí no lograras perderlos!-

-Heath, discúlpame por esto-Dijo la chica a la pelinegra, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto, y empujaba a la chica fuera de la ambulancia, la cual aterrizo en un charco de lodo…

-¡No…NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ MALDITA P****!-Grito Heather hirviendo en rabia, mientras la chica sonreía maliciosamente

-Pues…ya lo hice-Murmuro con satisfacción, mientras aceleraba aun mas el vehículo, aunque el par de karts no se quedaban atrás…

-¡Rápido, lanza otra pieza!-Ordeno Lilianne, mientras intentaba lanza la cabeza de Damon, la cual se estrello contra el cofre de la ambulancia, haciéndola desacelerar…-¡Ya casi!-

-Bien jugado…pero es hora de poner en marcha mi plan…-Dijo Seth sonriendo diabólicamente, mientras apretaba el botón de un control remoto, y oía una fuerte explosión…

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Nía revisando su kart, pero estaba intacto

-¡Trágate esa Nía!-Dijo Seth confiado, pero al voltear, noto que la parte trasera de su kart estaba envuelta en humo-¿C-como es que…?-

-¡Oh no! ¡El auto se incendia! ¡Vamos a morir, vamos a…!-

-¡Cállate!-Dijo Seth abofeteando a Albert, el cual solo volvió a concentrarse en el manejo…-Tenemos…aun una oportunidad…Albert, estréllate contra la ambulancia, luego saltaremos antes de que esto explote…-

-¿¡Esto puede explotar!?-Pregunto Albert entrando en pánico, pero solo consiguió ser nuevamente abofeteado por Seth

-No tengo tiempo de explicar, ¡ACELERA!-Ordeno el pelinegro, mientras Albert hacia lo que le indicaba el ojiazul, y trababa el kart en el parachoques-¡Ahora salta!-

-No…debemos recuperar el millón…así que yo recuperare el millón-Dijo Albert mientras escalaba la ambulancia, entrando por la compuerta trasera

-Como digas-Dijo Seth rodando los ojos, mientras saltaba hacia el césped, aterrizando suavemente en el-Ahh…aterrizaje perfecto-Dijo poniéndose de pie, hasta que Nía y Lilianne conducían a toda velocidad en frente de el, aplastándole el pie en el proceso-¡AHHHHHH!-

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo Nía al pelinegro, pero en su voz se notaba que había disfrutado el haber pisado al chico con el neumático-¿Ahora que? Hemos agotado todos las extremidades-

-Pues…supongo que podemos hacer lo mismo que me hiciste tu en el desafío de hielo…-Dijo Lilianne con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Nía se rascaba la cabeza confundida

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto Nía confundida, mientras Lilianne conducía al lado de la ambulancia, y le señalaba a Nía la catapulta

-¿Acaso estas loca?-

-¿Quieres ser eliminada?-Pregunto Lilianne a la albina, mientras esta bufaba fastidiada, antes de entrar a la catapulta…

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto la chica en la ambulancia mientras veía hacia atrás, mirando a Albert con fastidio-¡Agh, no fastidies Albert!-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Pregunto Albert confundido

-Yo…ehm…te vi en televisión-Se excuso la chica, mientras Albert se rascaba la cabeza confundido

-¿¡Enserio!? ¡ASOMBROSO! No sabia que era famoso-Dijo Albert emocionado, sin poder ver que un giro brusco del volante hizo que cayera de la ambulancia, cayendo en un pequeño charco

-Supongo que la inteligencia no es tu fuerte-Dijo la chica de manera irónica, pero vio como alguien se asomaba por la ventana, para luego entrar a la ambulancia-¡Agh! ¿Es temporada de idiotas o qué?-

-Mal chiste, por cierto-Dijo Nía a la chica, mientras intentaba tomar el millón, pero la enmascarada lo tomo antes, Nía intento halar el maletín para así poder recuperarlo, pero la distracción de ambas por el dinero evito que notaran que había un árbol en el frente del frondoso "camino", que hizo que ambas se estrellaran estrepitosamente en el, destrozando gran parte de la ambulancia…

-¡L-lo tengo!-Grito Nía saliendo de los escombros, mientras tosía algo adolorida-¿Alguien ordeno un millón de dólares?-

-Fui yo, gracias-Dijo Chris mientras le quitaba el dinero a Nía, que solo soltó un bufido de molestia, antes de quedar inconsciente…

-Dime que no nos demandaran por eso-Dijo Chris al Chef, que solo se encogió de hombros

-Ahora veamos quien era el ladrón después de todo-Dijo el Chef mientras sacaba a la chica de la máscara de la ambulancia, para luego arrancarle la máscara de gato, revelando una melena pelirroja

-¿¡R-Rouge!?-Dijeron todos al unisonó, mientras Rouge rodaba los ojos

-¿Por qué viniste a robar mi millón? ¿Acaso su show de entrevistas de cuarta no te da suficiente dinero para tus caprichitos?-Dijo Chris enojado

-¡Oye!...Dirás mi millón…¡Fui sacada del juego injustamente! Merezco el dinero, o al menos una oportunidad para ganarlo…-Dijo Rouge enfadada, mientras el Chef la alzaba de las muñecas

-¿Quieres que la lleve a la policía?-Dijo el Chef a Chris, que solo sonrió de manera maliciosa

-No Chef…tengo algo aun mejor…Rouge…intentaste robar mi millón…ya es la segunda vez que alguien lo intenta…destruiste mi ambulancia, y estropeaste la mitad del desafío…así que para que aprendas a valorar el esfuerzo que hago…-

-¿Haces?-Dijeron Blaineley y el Chef al unisonó

-…Con algo de ayuda…deberás trabajar como pasante, sustituyendo a Heather, por el resto de la temporada..-

-¿Q-que…p-pasante…? ¡Me niego a ser rebajada a pasante!-Dijo Rouge indignada

-Claaaro, supongo que a tu padre le gustaría pagar la fianza para sacarte de la cárcel, ¿Cierto?-Dijo Chris a la pelirroja, que solo suspiro rendida-Enfermeros, su racha de victorias duro menos de lo esperado…así que…nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación…-Dijo Chris a Seth y Albert, que solo bufaron de fastidio

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?-Pregunto Megan mientras corría hacia el par de chicos, seguida de Carwyn y Foxy

-Yo…no tengo idea-Dijo Albert confundido, mientras Seth miraba como Alex, a la distancia, el cual esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Alex-**__¡MUAJAJAJAJA!...¿Qué harías sin mi, eh imbécil?...¡Cállate! Además…ahora Carwyn está en peligro…de nuevo…Agh, deja de creerle a Seth, obviamente no la expulsara, ella solo es otro títere de el…además, si no fuera por mi, seguirías perdiendo desafíos como un imbécil solo para salvar a tu es…(Se golpea a si mismo, y cae inconsciente al suelo)_

-Yo…¡Te dije que no forzaras tanto el motor, Albert, ahora perdimos por tu culpa!-Dijo Seth al castaño, que solo lo miro confundido

-¿De q-que hablas? El motor e-estaba normal-Dijo el castaño nervioso

-A mi me pareció extraña la explosión…no parecía del motor, Seth-Dijo Foxy apoyando al castaño, el cual solo sonrió levemente

-¿Cómo pudiste haberlo sabido si ni siquiera estabas ahí?-Dijo Seth mirando a la chica de forma sospechosa, Foxy solo suspiro, ya que en cierta forma el pelinegro tenía razón, Seth noto como Rouge caminaba disimuladamente hacia el, con cara de pocos amigos

-Espero que me recuerdes, Seth-Dijo Rouge amenazante

-Aja…¿Tu nombre es…pasante, cierto?-Bromeo Seth, mientras Rouge rodaba los ojos

-No…creas que no he olvidado lo que me hiciste…eres una rata traidora…no se como, pero hare lo que pueda por volver a la competencia…y así poder vengarme por lo que me hiciste…-

-Quisiera verte intentándolo-Respondió Seth a la pelirroja, mientras se alejaba junto al resto de su equipo

-Vaya, creo que esos dos darán bastante drama, ¿Eh?-Dijo Blaineley mientras miraba a ambos chicos, pero al voltear, noto como Heather intentaba escapar de la mirada de ambos presentadores

-¡Heather!...Dos robos en dos temporadas…¿Eres bastante buena en esto, no?-Dijo Chris con sarcasmo, mientras la asiática rodaba los ojos-Estas despedida-

-¡Siiiiiiii!-Grito Heather triunfante, pero al observar que Chris llevaba a los concursantes en un camión, junto a el Chef Y Blaineley, solo los miro algo confundida-¿No…me dejarías olvidada aquí, cierto?-

-Lo siento, solo concursantes o empleados-Dijo Chris riendo sádicamente, mientras dejaban atrás a la pelinegra…

…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Rouge-**__Oh Seth no sabe lo que le espera…no saben cuánto lamentara haberme expulsado aquel día…desgraciadamente, volví como una pobre pasante…¡Pero hare lo que sea para volver! Ya vera Seth…finalmente tendré mi venganza después de todo…_

_**Seth-**__Agh…Alex se está volviendo más fastidioso de lo normal…pero esa mirada…¡El saboteo los karts!...No importa, tengo todo cubierto, y ya que tenemos una eliminación adelante…me podre deshacer de alguien al cual tengo encima desde hace bastante tiempo…¡Muajajajaja!..._

Los once concursantes habían vuelto al hospital, los Enfermeros no tardaron en entrar a sus habitaciones, bastante cansados por el desafío, Foxy noto que Seth había llamado a Megan y a Carwyn a una habitación vacía, por lo que no tardo mucho en intentar buscarlos a los tres

-Se que es duro…pero debemos hacerlo…¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí!-Decía una voz por detrás de una habitación, Foxy solo abrió los ojos de par en par

-Vamos Seth, ¿Enserio?-Dijo Megan incrédula

-Todo…equipo necesita sacrificios Megan…toma este como el nuestro…supongo que cuando se vaya nos repondremos…pero por el momento…debemos eliminar a alguien…y ya tenemos nuestra elección en mente

-P-pero Seth…-Decía Carwyn, pero fue callada por Seth, el cual hizo silencio absoluto

-Shh…hay alguien afuera…-Dijo rompiendo el silencio, Foxy solo salió corriendo, intentando evitar que Seth la encontrara…

**CONFESIONARIO**

_**Foxy-**__O-oh no…no puede ser…creí que Megan no lo haría…solo me queda una opción…no creo que funcione…pero no me queda nada que perder…_

-¡Albert!-Llamo Foxy al castaño, que se sobresalto ante la llamada

-¿Qué pasa Fox?-Dijo el chico relajado

-Necesito un favor…urgente-

-Claro mi…

-¡Es en serio!-Dijo la chica algo desesperada, Albert solo tembló un poco, antes de asentir-Seth…quiere eliminarme, necesito…tu voto contra el…creo que Megan podría apoyarme también, si es que Seth no le lavo el cerebro…pero sin ti…no creo que pueda seguir en el juego…a lo mejor crees que estoy loca por…-

-No Fox, Seth…creo que oculta algo…intento culparme por lo del carrito…así que ten mi apoyo en cuenta-Dijo Albert levantándole el pulgar a la chica, que solo sonrió un poco

-Gracias…-Dijo Foxy intentando volver a su humor normal,-¿Qué tal si comemos esos sándwiches de los que tanto me hablabas? Y quizá…luego podría oír unos de tus chistes…prometo no vomitar-Dijo Foxy al castaño, que solo soltó una risa

-Pero…¿Qué no los odiabas?-

-Nah, odio casi toda la comida de este lugar…algo normal no me caería mal, además…no apestas tanto, por cierto-Dijo Foxy al castaño, que solo halo a la chica de la muñeca emocionado, corriendo hacia el comedor…

…

…

-¡Carwyn, tu y Megan están a salvo!-Dijo Chris, mientras las chicas tomaban sus uniformes, y se levantaban del asiento, Alex, que se encontraba espiando la ceremonia de eliminación, suspiro aliviado…-El siguiente en la lista es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡Seth!-Dijo Chris mientras el chico se levantaba, mirando con odio a Foxy y Albert, los cuales se observaban nerviosos…

-Y…el cuchillo del Carnicero de la eliminación es para…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…-¡HAY YA DAME ESO!-Grito Foxy, mientras le quitaba el cuchillo al Chef-Se que me iré a casa, no sé porque tanto drama estúpido, ahora, abre esa estúpida…-

-¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Lo estas arruinando todo!-Reclamo Chris, mientras Foxy se sentaba nuevamente en el asiento-Y el eliminado es…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-¡ALBERT!-

-¿Qué? ¿¡Porque!? ¿¡ACASO ESTÁN LOCOS!?-Reclamo Foxy a su equipo, Albert, en cambio, permanecía tranquilo en el asiento

-¿Qué puedo decir? Duro bastante mas de lo que creía-Dijo Seth a la pelinegra, mientras esta levantaba al chico del cuello de la camisa-¿Porque todas hacen…?-

-¡TU!...Tuviste la oportunidad de expulsarme…¿¡Y LO ELIGES A EL!? ¿Qué clase de enfermo eres?-Dijo Foxy al chico, que solo la miro extrañado

-De que hablas Foxy, el perdió el desafío, supongo que no tenemos nada mas que hacer-Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, Foxy lo miraba hirviendo de rabia

-Calma Foxy, supongo que…no tengo mas opción, al menos dure mas esta vez, ¿Eh viejos!-Dijo Albert relajado, mientras veía a su alrededor, esperando a que llegara la ambulancia del a vergüenza (Que estaba hecha trizas, pero aun funcionaba, al menos lo suficiente para llevar al chico) antes de subirse a ella, y saludar una última vez a sus compañeros de equipo…

-Tu…estas muerto…-Amenazo Foxy al pelinegro, que solo sonrió de manera petulante…

…

-Vaya, ¿Soy yo, o estos dos no se llevan muy bien que digamos? ¿Podrán los Cirujanos soportar tanta tensión en su equipo? ¿Y que tan lejos llegara Rouge para vengarse de Seth aun sin estar en el juego? ¿Lilianne y Mireya podrán sacarse a Nía de encima? ¿Alex podrá explicarle a Carwyn sobre su no-tan-agradable para los concursantes, aunque bastante bueno-para-los-ratings lado malvado? ¿Y Quién será el siguiente en irse? Descúbranlo en el siguiente emocionante episodio de Drama…Total…¡El Juego del Miedo!...

…

…

* * *

-** Equipos**

**Cirujanos Asesinos:**

**Alex; Lilianne; Marcos; Mireya; Nía**

…

**Enfermeros Dementes:**

**Carwyn; Foxy; Megan; Seth**

…

**Eliminados:**

**Fabiola (Cirujanos Asesinos); Zion (Enfermeros Dementes)****; Dan (Enfermeros Dementes); Rachel (Enfermeros Dementes) Damon (Cirujanos Asesinos);**** Albert (Enfermeros Dementes)**

…

…

**Y aquí vengo de nuevo…¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, apesto? Comenten, comenten… Espero les haya gustado, siendo sincero, me gusto hacer este capítulo más que el anterior (siento que el otro me quedo algo "flojo", pero bueno…)**

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews, unas cuantas sugerencias no me harían mal, nos vemos!**


End file.
